Of Smokes and Mirrors
by rawrxsushii
Summary: Hitoshi Shinsou hates a lot of things, but being called a Villain tops the list. He has the looks and the quirk for it, they said - and he loathed it. "You really want to be a hero?" asks another. "Then let me help you." After years of failure and disappointment, Hitoshi grabs at his last chance to being one. He's going to be a hero. Regardless of what stands in his way.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** All My Hero Aca characters mentioned and used in this fictional work will forever be the property of Horikoshi-sensei. They are not mine and are only being used to share my love for this franchise, its story, and characters to everyone in the lovely place called the internet. The only other characters you are not familiar with, are mine or owned by friends.

While this story generally follows all major plot points of My Hero Aca and eventually lead up to Shinsou joining the hero classes, this will have **major canon** divergence in the future so be warned. It's still a long way from this chapter, so just enjoy and feel free to review and criticize my work to make it better.

This is not beta tested, so there will be some typos and grammar mistakes that my eyes has missed. I'll go through them slowly, but for some reason they never completely end. Because of this, I'll have short updates on what has changed, or hasn't changed in pre-notes to inform returning readers. Nonetheless - Enjoy!

* * *

Hitoshi Shinsou has always dreamed of becoming a hero.

At two years old, Hitoshi saw himself fighting villains in a ridiculous hero suit of his own design. At four years, he religiously watched the morning hero cartoons like every other child would. He cheered for the heroes in the evening news as they knocked out villain after villain even though he's not allowed to because of the violence. To put it simply, Every waking hour of Hitoshi's young life was dedicated to worshiping and wanting to become a hero.

And can anyone blame him?

The world has evolved to be one that is filled with heroes. Everyone, young and old can't stop wanting to be like them, and to _be_ them. Hitoshi grew up in the now termed "Golden Age of Heroes". Heroes were rising in popularity all over the world, and just choosing one to idolize is like being forced to pick one candy from hundreds. He grew up looking up to household names like Yellow Bee, Miraculous Red, Cat Noir, Crimson Riot, and so on. They were all respectable heroes for their time, but to young Hitoshi, none of them can compare to the greatest hero known to man. The biggest, strongest, and bravest hero to have ever been born. The world's number one, and it's one and _only_ Symbol of Peace - _All Might._

With such a decorated namesake, Hitoshi looked up to him like a God.

Every time All Might appeared on television, Hitoshi's world immediately faded out of mind. Wide eyes of wonder and awe didn't dare pry itself from the American hero's pearly white grin. All Might never frowned or showed anger; all he ever shows is a smile filled with hope. Combined with his booming laughter, his hopeful smile made everyone feel safe.

Hitoshi wanted to do that too. As an idealistic child, Hitoshi started to dream to become a hero; and not just any hero. He wanted to be _exactly_ like All Might.

However, life doesn't always go the way one envisions it to be. Life has always been unfair that way. Especially towards wide-eyed children whose dreams have yet to be broken by the bleak reality of life. Young as he is, Hitoshi was allowed to hope, to dream, and to imagine limitless possibilities. He was allowed to believe in everything. The word impossible never even existed to him. Something so pure and noble, couldn't possibly be tainted by anything.

Unfortunately, life always finds a way to break that hope one way or another. Thinking and praying, that children can come back from it stronger than ever, when in fact, no child will ever be prepared for heartbreak as strong as this.

When Hitoshi turned five, he became a villain _._

It started during a regular day in preschool. One of the kids thought it was funny to steal Hitoshi's new limited edition All Might action figure and threaten to destroy it with their quirk. And they did. Completely by accident of course, but the figurine still ended up in half, and Hitoshi was beyond furious.

He pounced at him, screaming.

Hitoshi remembers it as clear as day. He told one of his peers to " _ **go eat a fucking rock**_ " after they broke his limited edition All Might action figure.

No one expected for the boy to turn on his heels and _actually_ pick up a rock no bigger than his own hand. The boy bit down, crying, as his teeth shattered and bled as he continued to chip off at the rock. He didn't stop and obediently did as told, like a good boy.

It terrified everyone. It terrified Hitoshi _._

Once his quirk was confirmed. Every single one of his classmates, even those he considered friends began to avoid him. All eyes shied away from him, everyone stopped talking whenever he entered a room, and no one wanted to sit with him. They were all too afraid to instill the wrath of his words.

No one wanted to be friends with a kid that can make other people _do_ anything he wanted them to.

Hitoshi knows that what he did was wrong. He was angry and scared. He simply did what his instinct were telling him without second thought. How can any of them blame _him?_ He was a child that was spurred by emotion. He never meant anything by his words. It was just a bunch of empty threats to appear bold. He had no control on what happened. It wasn't his fault his quirk decided to show up when he was angry. It wasn't his fault his quirk ended up as something like this.

They didn't believe the monster they saw him as. _His_ quirk, _his_ fault, _his_ decision. He tried his hardest to make them see otherwise, but no one gave a nobody like him a chance to defend himself. And when no one listened to him, Hitoshi promised to keep his mouth shut. He promised never to talk again just so he can belong again. Still, he was ignored, shunned out, and started being called names. Both behind _and_ in-front of his face.

 _Villain,_ they all said.

Only a _villain_ would do that, they whispered.

 _Villain_ this, _villain_ that - it made him seethe in anger.

Hitoshi loathed how everyone got to antagonize his life solely based on his quirk which stood in a morally grey area. It was different and scary, yes. He also hurt someone, but it was an accident. Everyone has accidents when their quirks manifested. How was his case different? He can still become a hero... With enough practice.

Heroes never give up, so neither will he.

As he made up his mind to stay true to his dreams, Hitoshi realized that hero society, for all its societal advancements, remained discriminatory against quirks like his. People with non-flamboyant and flashy quirks don't get to be heroes. They work minimum wage in offices and live off store bought microwaved meals till they die. If that was a fate of lesser quirks, what more is in store with a quirk that steal people's free will?

No hero had a quirk like that.

Hitoshi began to hate his quirk the more he dwelled on that thought; even more so when he heard this time and time again from people he trusted.

He began to curse his quirk to the point that he wished to be born without one instead. It seemed like a better mercy that being decided and labelled as a villain. At least the discrimination towards being quirkless would be easier to stomach than this _._

To add insult to the deepening injury, Hitoshi's mother never took his side. She thought it best to hide him, and transferred him to a different school the moment she got the chance. It was for his protection, she said; but Hitoshi knew it was really about.

She wanted to keep others safe _from_ him.

Out of denial of his quirk's manifestations, she took him to more than one doctor to figure out how he ended up with such a power. The doctor's explained that quirks can be passed down from one offspring to the next without any changes, but it may also evolve. These mutations can express themselves in strange and hard to predict ways sometimes turning a quirk far more destructive than initially intended. Hitoshi's quirk was in the latter.

His mother's quirk " **Intuition** " allows her to access the human psyche by knowing the difference between a truth or lie just by staring down at them for five seconds. His father's was " **Charm** " makes him release a scent that triggers the release of dopamine in the brain after his request is fulfilled by another. Together, their separate control on the neurological system morphed into _Brainwashing_ \- a quirk that enables the user access and control over another's mind and motor function.

It took her time to accept the implications of raising a child with such a quirk, and God forbid she tried. However, she fumbled around more frequently than she achieved. And so, despite her efforts and intentions, Hitoshi read her message loud and clear - "Never use your quirk."

"There are so many ways you can do to get out of a situation, and even without using your quirk you can do so many things! Being a kind person and smiling through the hardships in life can help you become a hero. You don't have to tell them what to do. Just smile and be polite, and kind, like All Might."

"Do you understand me, Hitoshi? You can be whatever you want to be as long as you remember that."

She might have realized too late, but her words, while meant to protect only re-assured Hitoshi of what he refused to believe in. That his quirk is evil and is meant to be hidden.

In the end, however, Hitoshi couldn't heed his mother's words. He wanted to belong and have friends, but he also didn't want to deny what has been given to him. He continued to explore with his quirk. Not because he wanted people to be afraid of him nor does he want to be labelled a "villain", but because he wants them to understand that he isn't one.

He was going to be a hero, and he won't make it there if he doesn't learn how to use his quirk.

Hitoshi managed to make friends in his new school. Half the class was still apprehensive, a lot were suspicious, but a few odd ones were amazed by it. Those that weren't afraid of him were a mix of curious minds and hero dreamers. They all agreed to help each other train their quirks to reach that goal.

He never made anyone do something they didn't want to or was too dangerous. Soon, others found out about their unlawful use of quirks and threatened to report them to the teachers. They antagonized him, and then a fight broke out.

Hitoshi didn't start anything, but he sure was grateful for that little girl that kicked the other boys shin to defend him. The teacher's intervened before it can escalate any further, and the bullies pointed their fingers at him even though the latter's friends said otherwise.

Hitoshi expected their homeroom teacher to be on his side, but was disappointed. He was scolded for tricking his classmates into using their quirks against each other, and even blamed him for starting the fight. When their parents were called, the adults faulted him for having such an evil quirk.

His friends were still trying to defend him, but the adults didn't give him the benefit of the doubt. Everything went spiraling on repeat. He was once again labelled as that problematic child that's just a step away from becoming a _villain_.

Hitoshi can stomach being blamed for the actions of others, he can be the butt of a joke, but he'll be damned if they all accused him for doing something a villain would. He isn't a villain. He _wants_ to be a hero.

They called in his parents for a conference.

He fully expected his mother to come to his defense, but his mother only kneeled and lowered her head as close to ground as possible, and apologized.

It was pathetic.

He got the other end of the stick after that. She berated him for using his quirk when she specifically told him _never_ to. He cried and apologized without pause, promising that he will never use it again. She never believed him.

His relationship with his mother continued to sour as he began to get into more fights in elementary school. Hitoshi never got into them because he was being ridiculed. He got into them because that small fire that still burned, screaming "I want to be a hero!" couldn't turn a blind eye whenever other kids with powerful quirks brought down people like him.

Like a hero would, he fought for them.

He never used his quirk against them even if they insisted; not even once. He didn't want to give them that satisfaction. If he listened to them and gave in to the easy escape his quirk provides, then it would be his fault.

His mother had become a regular to the principal's office during those days, and she would always apologize; burying her pride hundreds of feet unto the ground until she couldn't take it anymore. She stopped responding to the notices. She was hardly home anymore. Somehow the lack of concern from his mother made Hitoshi even more irritable and aggressive. He got into more fights, and he wasn't just a villain-to-be anymore. He was an attention whore.

His drunkard, and less than stellar father, took the responsibility to attend in his mother's stead. The change had no striking difference, only this time, his father cared even less than his mother. Hitoshi was starting to feel like his fights were amounting to nothing and that he wasn't proving anything to anyone.

He still wanted to be a hero, but his actions weren't reaching out. They aren't loud enough to be heard, and so people were still afraid. Even if they weren't, they were afraid of the consequences of befriending him, so Hitoshi stopped fighting.

He ignored their jeers the best he could and learned to ignore their words, but whenever they got too much, Hitoshi fought back the way they wanted him to. Thanks to years of tolerating taunts and jeers, Hitoshi learned that the best way to get every arrogant, egotistical, and self-centered person under his quirk is to make fun of them in return.

It's unbecoming of a hero to talk down others and antagonize them, but Hitoshi's quirk isn't like most. People like him that are born with quirks that's more akin to a curse than a gift can't chose how they use their quirks. They're forced to learn how to make do with what he's given and triumph with it. He made them all forget and turn away the moment they tried to pick a fight.

No more office calls after that.

No more of his mother either.

After Hitoshi came to terms with how to properly use and hide his quirk, his mother and father started drifting apart. His father lost his job, and let out all his frustrations on alcohol and their marriage. Hitoshi didn't blame his mother for wanting to be free of her chains of raising a disappointment and living with an angry alcoholic husband. He knew she wasn't getting the life she deserved. So when the divorce was filed, Hitoshi didn't cry nor apologize as he watched her pack her things and slammed the door on their life.

The last thing he heard from her was a faint whisper that she was sorry, and that none of this was his fault. She left with a kiss on his forehead, and a responsibility to look after his father from now on. Hitoshi didn't want things to be like this, but life has never been fair to him anyway, why should it start making it easier for him now?

Two months after the divorce, his father thought it best to transfer him again to help with expenditures. Sick of his old school treating him like they do, Hitoshi didn't really object to it.

Hitoshi kept all his new classmates at arms length. He never made friends because he knows where that would lead. He wasn't ashamed of his quirk anymore, not after what he accomplished in his last school, so he proudly declared his quirk to the class.

Their reaction to it was a mix of what he's already come to expect. The sense of fear it brought to other felt more cathartic than offending now. Those with more powerful quirks in class looked at him with envy, jealousy, and _interest._

It wasn't the same kind of fascination the kids back in his elementary school had, this fascination was more... clouded and dark. They befriended Hitoshi for selfish reasons, and he wanted nothing to do with them. Middle school would've probably gone smoothly for him if only he decided to tread this problem in the most civil manner, but instead, he ignored them. Completely. He doesn't even remember what conversation they started with, but given that he doesn't, it was probably something stupid.

His classmates obviously didn't take his actions in kind and thought that he was looking down on them. _Too arrogant, too full of himself, left sitting on a high horse,_ they said. And at that time, perhaps he was. All he had to do was make them talk, and they'd all be under his command. He _had_ the power, but he never abused it. He chose not to. So regardless of his bad personality traits, he's already better than all of them.

But teenagers are persistent, so come one afternoon Hitoshi got himself in his first fight in middle school.

He landed in a few punches, they landed more. After bidding his time, Hitoshi got them, one insulting word at a time, to hit each other. It was fairly easy to get inside their thick-heads and make them completely forget about him soon after. Once the fight got too serious, he excused himself from the grounds before the teachers could hear about it.

Unfortunately, he still got suspended for it.

Hitoshi wasn't angry for being forced to stay at home for the entire week. It was almost heaven. He actually felt proud that he's getting so much better at getting people to respond to him, despite his reluctance to socialize.

When he returned to class the week after, his welcome was anything but. What started as small talks here and there completely dissolved to mere eye glances. Everyone went out of their way to avoid him again. Hitoshi soon found out that he actually liked _not_ talking to anyone after that. He'd rather keep to himself if the only company he can choose from are composed of people that judged others based on their quirks. Unfortunately for him, the self-serving pricks who got him suspended in the first place had the nerve to still approach him.

He could smell their plastic smiles from a mile away. Hitoshi never found a way to get rid of them despite using his quirk on them multiple times. More annoyingly, they never tried to fight it. They would, occasionally call him out for using it too much on them, but played it off as something friends can acceptably do.

They were never his friends.

He knew, that they were only hanging out with him because they recognized the power of his quirk and how his ability is limited by his imagination. They'd throw around ideas on what they expect him to do, and what they would and could do with his quirk. He never joined in their discussion, but he absolutely hates how they desecrated his quirk - which was already antagonized beyond belief throughout his entire life.

The things they imagined were beyond horrible. _Disgusting_ , filthy, scoundrels. And they had the nerve to call _him_ a villain.

They tried, multiple times, to rope Hitoshi into using his quirk for them to either satisfy their depraved needs or finally prove that he's really just a villain underneath that tired and apathetic exterior; but he never caved. Just as his dream to become a hero never faltered despite his trials.

He knew that it would be _so_ much easier to make them stop and to tell them to hurt themselves by using his quirk. All it takes is is one word and he'll have full control of their actions. It was that easy, and the discrimination would end. They'd all stop making fun of him, and they'd stop telling him what he should and shouldn't be - but a hero wouldn't do that.

At least, a hero _with_ a choice wouldn't do that; and Hitoshi didn't have that freedom. His quirk was all about taking away choices. He didn't have to like it, but it doesn't mean he has to curse it either. He knew that his quirk is better suited to be a villain's than a hero, but the heart doesn't chose what it yearns for. So even if he had to act like the villain to get people to respond to him, and in turn activate his quirk, he'd do it - all in the name of being a hero.

After all, they all mocked him for his quirk to begin with. What difference does it make if he does that to them too?

With his mind made up, Hitoshi kept his focus on the years of bitterness, fueled by years of discrimination and ridicule that he's been building up inside and worked to prove them all wrong. He'll show all of them that he can make it as a hero in a world that relies heavily on battle-oriented quirks for so long. He'll show them that anyone, even a person like him with a "villainous" quirk can become a hero.

Hitoshi worked harder than anyone else in his school to achieve that. He studied harder than any other student, stayed up for countless nights just to study every single day until he got the highest marks and the highest praises in projects - much to the indignation of everyone else.

The biggest, and proudest, 'fuck you' he managed to end the year with was when the results of Yuuei's exam arrived.

It was the most prestigious hero school in the country, perhaps the world, where the biggest and most popular heroes of the decade came from. It was where All Might started his journey, and Hitoshi, ever the faithful follower of his shadow, wanted to start his there. It's not going to be an easy path given the school's popularity, but he's going to show them all that he can make it.

Out of the eight applicants in his class, Hitoshi was the only one who passed the written exams, and consequently, allowed to take the practical test.

He couldn't stop himself from smirking like an actual villain when he heard the news. His classmates, who were all bark and no bite, finally got what was coming to them. They all fell the ladder race to the top while he was one step closer.

All he had to do now is pass this final hurdle and no one else's opinion would matter. If he proves himself worthy to be a hero, people will finally stop calling him a villain. He'll finally become what he wants to be.

And yet, despite working very hard for it, the world reminded him not to get too far ahead of himself. An enormous level 3 villain robot towered over Hitoshi's feeble form as he held unto a metal pipe strongly in one hand. It's gleaming red metal eyes mocked him of his victory, and Hitoshi laughed sarcastically

Hitoshi and other applicants that weren't (a) emitting a powerful damage quirk, or (b) incredibly athletic, never stood a chance. _He_ never stood a chance. This was the end…

He had come so, _so_ close, and still the world kept the prize dangling above him like it was something he can actually reach.

Hitoshi falls to his knee and claws at the ground just as another robot looms over him. He stares at his pale knuckles as frustrated tears threatened to fall. Everything was just too _unfair._

A wall of light suddenly shields him from the robot's crushing weight, and was abruptly kicked to the side. Hitoshi rolls on the ground, baffled at the blade of light that now pierced the robot from above. It's plating cracks under the pressure building inside it and explodes.

Hitoshi blocks his face from any flying shrapnel, and looks around frantically for any injured.

"Hey," shouts a dark skinned teen overhead the smoking mechanic. He jumps down from a ledge made of hardened light and hobbles over to Hitoshi. "You alright?" he asks with a helping hand reached out for Hitoshi to hold.

Hitoshi stares the hand like it was poison, and slaps it away.

The boy retracts his hand, hearing the message quite clear but not quite backing down completely. "Steeling up in a middle of a battle zone, is kind of stupid, right? I mean -" the boy corrects himself, "- It's not your usual strategy against robots, usually it's "Blam!" or "Whoosh-pow!" you know?" he demonstrates while mimicking battle punches and kicks.

Hitoshi frowns at the other boy, utterly at lost on what to make out of him, or even say to him.

"Strategy or not, being paralyzed by fear could get you killed out here. Probably not though. Would be bad for Yuuei to kill a minor. So I just assumed you needed help! But I could be wrong," the boy confidently grins.

Hitoshi glares at the boy's smile and proceeds ahead of him. "I don't need your help," he hisses. "I don't need anyone's help."

The boy rocked on his heels and laughs. "Well _I'm sorry_ , you can't fight. No need to be an asshole about it to someone who just saved your life."

Hitoshi's eye twitches as he fights the urge to throw a lump of metal at him. He has other more important things to worry about than this. Hitoshi opens his mouth to get the other to turn around and walk out to never see him again but was beaten to the punch.

"You know what? I'll pay it forward," the boy says as he skips over another platform of light that suddenly materialized from beneath his feet. "Call it an insurance."

The boy waves his hand and catches a robot flying towards them in mid air. He slices through the metal in four unequal halves then lets it to fall to the ground, dropping them on unsuspecting applicants. The ground shakes as the debris fell, and dust clouds over the field.

"Get to it, circles," the boy shouts. "You never know what get's noticed," he warns him before disappearing into another area.

Hitoshi wades through the cloud and hears voices coming from beneath the rubble. None of them appear to be heavily frantic, but they were still terrified. As the dust cleared, Hitoshi sees a number of people trapped under chipped metal. People are immediately on their case to help, and before Hitoshi could even consider about using this panic to his advantage, he scrambles to was join the rest for rescue.

As he pulled two, three, maybe five, he really lost count after eight, out of their predicaments, Hitoshi completely lost track of the time.

The moment he realizes he spent more time hauling and ordering people out from danger rather than get points, was a moment too late. A loud explosion blows from afar, then the siren blares. Present Mic's voice echoes through the speakers, effectively putting an end to the exam.

The board flashes the highest hero points attained by anonymous applicants and Hitoshi bitterly clenches his fists at the _Plus_ _Ultra_ scores. The runner up's are no cause to belittle either. They are all too high for his current level.

Hitoshi clicks his teeth. How could he let himself be distracted from his main goal? He entered to win, not save people.

The same dark-skinned teen from earlier slides down from his platforms and smugly huffs a tuft of blonde hair away from his eyes. Hitoshi sends him a glare, strong enough to bury daggers into his back before turning away. The other boy didn't notice him.

It was all _his_ fault.

Hitoshi walks home with a sour look permanently glued on his face.

He didn't bother to eat dinner, nor tell his father about the exam, even if the latter shouted at him in his drunken fervor to eat something. He went straight to bed that night, and dozed off. He doesn't remember if he cried or if he was just too frustrated to even bother shedding a tear. Nevertheless, Hitoshi knew this was the end and he was going to have to face it soon enough.

He has little to no motivation to do anything for the rest of the week. He barely ate, rarely got out of bed, nor did he bother to change clothes. He just lay in bed, twisting and rolling around in his depressive state. His father never really did anything to make him feel sympathetic, but Hitoshi appreciated his old man's efforts to leave him cold left-overs in the fridge whenever he got the urge to munch on something.

Too bad Hitoshi hates cooking when he's feeling miserable and would just throw the food away in favor of buying instant noodles.

He was actually getting used to this less than productive state of mind and routine, when a letter he was not expecting suddenly arrived.

His father - looking the happiest he's ever seen him since his mother left - was the first to break the news to him. He wanted to open the letter together, and Hitoshi, who suspected it to be just a courtesy letter telling him he didn't make the cut to be a hero, allowed it. He had very little in him to care anymore.

So it came as a surprise when All Might appears before them, in full heroic, but holographic video form, to congratulate him.

" _H_ _itoshi Shinsou-_ _"_ All Might says with that stupid, grin of his that never failed to give Hitoshi hope for his own future. " _The limitations of your quirk may have hindered you from getting enough points to rank high in the exams._ _But fear not, boy! We grade not only on the heroics young heroes show but the heart in which guides them to true heroism."_

The message shifts into multiple shots of Hitoshi helping one applicant to another out of their trapped state, before All Might returned on screen. _"RESCUE POINTS!_ " All Might shouted, followed by that behemoth laughter of his. _"Your unbridled sense of compassion for others has earned you the approval of Yuuei's faculty! It is my honor... to welcome you as a new member of Yuuei Academy!"_

Hitoshi doesn't remember when his father embraced him as he cried in joy and told him that he has never been more proud. He doesn't remember when the letter stopped looping and he started crying. For the first time since he came to terms with his failure, Hitoshi told himself with enough conviction to make his younger self proud - he _will_ become a hero.


	2. Class 1-C

_**Class 1-C**_

* * *

Hitoshi doesn't know what's more pathetic.

The fact that he thought seeing All Might in his admittance letter means he qualified for the hero course, or the fact that he allowed himself to be _naïve_ enough to believe something as impossible as that.

Whichever it was, Hitoshi wanted to slam his head repeatedly on concrete for once again disappointing himself as he stands in front of the door of his general education 1C - the first of many in Yuuei that contains the throwaways. The class of passable failures and hero wannabees that didn't make the cut because their quirks were not strong enough. Hitoshi didn't need to guess, but he reckons that most of them in this class are only here because of those rescue points; and not because of the points that actually mattered.

That, or good grades. Whichever holds the most weight he suppose.

Hitoshi kept his hand on the door handle, silently debating with himself whether arriving early would cause everyone in the room to regard him and paint a target on his face. If they did, then that would send everything spiraling out of his control again. He'll be labelled as the villain again the moment he steps inside.

A loud, high pitched, shrill scream breaks Hitoshi from his own thoughts and forces him to act on instinct. He slips inside the room, eyes scanning for trouble, until he sees a girl with straight, hip length, black colored hair, holding up a severed eyeball towards a completely horrified boy with flaming red-orange hair.

She cackles and sneers with dark fascination at the boy's horror and inches the eyeball closer to him. The fire-head grows pale, his red hair spurting deadly white flames as he backs away, flustered. In sheer panic, he slaps the eye away and the poor girl screams "MY EYE!" as it flies towards a small group of girls nearby.

The group shrieks as the eye dropped on someone's head. A small petite girl with grayish-brown, feather like bob cut hair, wearing very round glasses, smacks the eyeball away with a rolled piece of magazine in disgust.

The black haired girl cries again as her eye bounced and rolled off under the tables.

Another student with messy black hair nonchalantly picks up the eye and rubs it on his uniform. He hands her her eye back with a sharp toothy grin, and they spark conversation quickly after. Hitoshi turns away from their forming bond when the fire-head visibly fainted at the sight of the black haired students long tongue.

Half the class in attendance circles around the semi-conscious fire-head in worry as his fiery hair seemed to dissappate. Hitoshi ignores them and proceeds to sit himself at the back corner of the room. Hitoshi looks around, studying his peers, and notes that groups were already beginning to form among them. He didn't bother recalling who ended up with who, as he didn't need to. He's only in this class because he couldn't prove himself properly in the practicals. Given the right moment, the perfect time, and the opportune chance to showcase his ability, then the staff will definitely recognize his worth and he'll be transffered out.

He's not like any of these wannabees.

He's not going to pretend to be content with being accepted into Yuuei just to rot in general education. Doing so would only result in meaningful attachments that leads to heartbreak, and Hitoshi's had plenty of that. He's not keen on living through more.

Oddly enough, despite the class' eagerness to get to know each other, none of them approaches Hitoshi.

Some of them looked as though they want to, but in the end, doesn't. Hitoshi commends them for being smart enough to recognize his unwillingness to make friends. The earlier they understand that, the better and easier his transition into the hero course will be. Once they find out about his quirk, they will surely turn their backs on him. Like everyone else does eventually.

"Alright, settle down," a well-built man in his middle ages, with a striking square jaw line, neatly kept black hair and piercing silver eyes, says as he enters the room. He stops behind the podium with practiced precision while reading through a black notebook on his hand.

The class immediately shuffles to their seats and becomes deadly still in anticipation.

"I am Awaseru Giro, your homeroom teacher. I'll save the pleasantries for later as we have a tight schedule to follow and I do not want to be reprimanded for not following through like last time." He mumbled something incoherent before covering it up with a fake cough. "I don't want any unnecessary complications while I handle this class, so let's begin breaking some ground rules. Number one!" he barks loudly. A number of students fumbles on their seat in surprise.

"You are to be on time every day for home–" As though on cue, the back door slides open to reveal a very shriveled looking, but familiar dark skinned male.

Hitoshi's eye twitches when he recognized who it was. _Of all the fucking_ -

"Ah," Awaseru-sensei sighs as he glanced down at his notebook, "Fumei-san, so kind of you to demonstrate our first rule seconds after I mention it. Do take a seat before I make an example of your first offense," Awaseru-sensei said nonchalantly. "Make sure this doesn't happen again."

Fumei bashfully apologizes with a quiet nod and quickly takes the seat beside Hitoshi, who avoids his gaze when they lit up in recognition of the latter.

"Silence shall be observed during class hours unless you are asked to speak or participate," Awaseru-sensei says. "If you have anything important to add. You raise your hand. You respect me and your classmates at all times. And I will not, _absolutely_ will not _,_ tolerate discrimination above all. Contrary to what majority of you may believe, your quirks allowed you to step inside this institution as one of its finest. Heroes or not, you are all young people with untouched potential. If you so much as think of your classmates as anything less than yourself because of their quirk, intelligence, or skills, then you are giving me every bit of reason to kick you out of this class. Am I understood?"

The class shares unsettling looks with each other, trying to grasp the weight of the warning.

Teenagers tend to listen to someone in power. Regardless of how rebellious they are against rules and authority, that lingering fear will always gnaw at the back of their mind reminding them of the possible consequences. Hitoshi has had a fair share of bouts with authority, and he's not too sure if he wants to continue that history here. On the other hand, Hitoshi didn't know what to make of Awaseru-sensei's stand for class equality. He likes and respects the idea, but he also didn't like the implications that someone, or a number of them _will_ in fact think of themselves as better than the rest.

For all the bad personality traits he's developed over the years, Hitoshi knows and acknowledges his fault for seeing himself in higher regard than most. He didn't really see this as a problem because he's endured years of bullying from people who did not deserve an ounce of respect or recognition they were getting. Hitoshi deserves the right to see piles of gifted trash as nothing but garbage. He's not going to apologize for feeling so.

It may not be valid to look down on students with quirks more powerful and noticeable than his, but Hitoshi knows he will not be breaking that mindset soon. Still, it might be in his best interest to mind the warning nonetheless. He's not planning on making enemies right away; most especially not the teacher who might be able to do something about his current position.

"I said," Awaseru-sensei reiterates louder, " _Am I understood?!_ "

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Good," Awaseru-sensei flashes them a quick smile before dropping it and returning his attention to his notebook. "Opening ceremonies are about to start. We'll walk there in a single file. Once that's over with, you are to change to your gym uniforms immediately and we will conduct physical exams. I understand that your middle schools prevented you from using your quirks during these tests, but it should all benefit you to know that _this_ is Yuuei. We're not _that_ primitive."

"We breed heroes and productive citizens of the country. We will not stunt your growth in learning more about your quirk if it can help you grow in your professions in the future. We, and most importantly, _I_ , expect you to be able to manage them well. You will be allowed to use your quirks within reason during the periods I will allow you to use them to prepare for the sports festival."

The classroom's atmosphere quickly lightens at the mention of the Yuuei sports festival.

It is the most anticipated televised sporting event in the country. Students participate in various events that allow them to showcase their quirks to the public. It is a great opportunity for hero students to get scouted by the Pro's, and an even more great opening for those in other courses to get a shot at heroics. Every once in a while, in a competition made for powerful hero quirks, an underdog rises to the top and is offered a spot in the hero course.

Hitoshi aims to get that spot before anyone else can.

* * *

Awaseru-sensei starts the morning with a test. "Protocol tells me to proceed with a normal boring physical test, but this is Yuuei, and I know some of you are in here with greater plans than _this_ ," he says while gesturing to the rest of the class.

Hitoshi narrows his eye at the silent implication of Awaseru-sensei's words. It was like Awaseru-sensei knows that some of them were failed hero prospects and plans to make amends to the institutions impartial decision with his own hands. Hitoshi almost deems it commendable.

Awaseru-sensei claps his hands to gather everyone's attention and says, "We'll be doing a quirk apprehension test. Change into their tracksuits and be back here in fifteen minutes. I'm not going to wait longer than that. Move out!"

The class hastily ran to the locker rooms and changed as instructed. Hitoshi merely follows after them in his usual silence, thinking about the new avenues this kind of apprehension test will open up. A physical test is nothing new, he's done it every year in his past schools. However, being allowed to use his quirk to boost strength, endurance, and agility is definitely something that will set others apart from each other.

Unfortunately for Hitoshi, he doesn't have that kind of quirk. He was never the best performer in the past, and with a quirk as abstract as his, he doubts it will make a difference. He did however promise to try something else to stand out and make Sensei notice him. It doesn't have to just be his quirk.

Hitoshi shudders amidst his thoughts when he feels something poke his cheek. He backs away and purple eyes glare down at the dark-skinned, blonde haired boy, grinning beside him.

"You've definitely had better nights," the smaller male notes. "Those circles didn't cut so deep last I saw you. Are you like... trying to imitate raccoons? Because totally no judgement here, but you look more terrifying that adorable with them."

Hitoshi inhales, trying to control his breathing and be patient and understanding.

"Oh hey, whoa," Fumei says in alarm. "You're turning red now. Is that - Is that natural? Hey! Does anyone know if this guy's quirk has something to do with his face, because its freaking me the hell out."

" _Will you shut up_?" Hitoshi hisses through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch tha -" the blonde abruptly stops mid sentence. A cloudy haze fills his eyes as he stands there, focus and mind lost in the distance.

 ** _"Shut up. Leave me alone_.**"

Fumei unblinkingly did as told and turns. He silently changes into his tracksuit then walks to leave the changing room. Everything was going as smoothly as Hitoshi hoped, until Fumei crashes into an orange haired boy wearing large earphones. Fumei drops, hitting his elbow on one of the benches in the middle of the room and he shouts " _FUCK_!" He cradles his aching arm close to his chest, before blinking and looking around, confused. "What the..."

"I'm so sorry," the orange haired kid mumbles so meekly that his voice can barely be heard. "I didn't see you coming."

"It's... fine? I wasn't... really sure how I..." Fumei glanced over to Hitoshi, who avoided his gaze, and hums. He excuses himself from the other student's and slowly makes his way back to Hitoshi. He leans down on the lockers and purrs. "So... your quirk do that?"

Hitoshi purses his lips and slams his locker shut. Fumei jumps as Hitoshi towered over him. "I told you to leave me alone."

"Yeah, funny," Fumei laughs. "I remember _you_ saying that, but I don't remember _actually_ doing it. Mind explaining that?"

"No."

Hitoshi harshly bumps Fumei's shoulder on his way out and hoped that the latter would take it as a sign to end their conversations forever. However, Fumei is either really persistent or he's consistently unaware of social cues and trailed after him like a lost puppy. "Aw, come on," the blonde whines. "You know what mine is! The least I deserve is to know yours before everyone else does."

Hitoshi stops in his stride towards the door. "You think I owe you anything?"

"Well," Fumei hums, posing innocently as he scratches a finger under his chin, "I did say consider my act of kindness as insurance."

Hitoshi clicks his teeth. "Dropping pounds of metal over innocents is supposed to make me _thank you_?"

"No... But it got you enough rescue points right?"

"I didn't get into Yuuei just because of those rescue points," Hitoshi clarifies. "I got in because I deserve to be."

Fumei's eyes grow wide. "You honestly don't believe that do you?"

" _Yes_ ," Hitoshi hisses. "I do."

The blonde shakes his head a bit, thinking otherwise. "The written exams is just for formalities. The rescue points are what really got you here!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Hitoshi snarls. "Kneel and thank you for the help you did?" He scoffs. "Don't make me laugh. You jumped around like it was all a game, never ones stopping to care who got hurt. What would you have done if someone actually died while you were being _kind_ to me, huh?"

Fumei frowns, but he didn't appear to be worried by the idea. "No one died. So does it really matter anymore? You got in, I got in! Probably a bunch of others following after you too. Everyone wins!"

 _"You-_ _"_ Hitoshi mumbles, appalled.

"OKAY!" a lanky, Caucasian male student, with no hair, and wearing really dark rectangle shaped shades steps in with a polite but authoritative tone between them. "How about we all calm down for a moment and relax? We're all friends here!"

"That's what I'm trying to do," the blonde pouts. "If anyone's not interested in making friends, it's Mister Raccoon here."

" _What did you just call me_?"

"Raccoon-eyes," Fumei grins.

Hitoshi steps forward to give him a piece of his mind, but the bald student holds him in place to avoid escalating the situation.

"I do think it's nice that you're trying," the bald student says. "A couple of us wanted to as well but he didn't seem to be in the mood for it. No offense. You don't look all that approachable." Hitoshi shrugs him off. That was the effect he intends to project anyway. "But," he turns to Fumei, "I don't think your sentiments came across as friendly either."

Fumei frowns. "It doesn't?"

"You're... how do I put this," he starts. "Claiming you had a hand in his acceptance in Yuuei and want to be friends?"

"I did, and yes."

"He didn't," Hitoshi corrects before the other gets the wrong idea.

The bald students laughs, nervous, before saying, "While I don't doubt you may have, maybe a bit," he adds unsure. "Then uh - I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name."

"Shinsou."

"Right! Shinsou doesn't owe you anything. Even if you do want to be friends. That's his choice to make, and we can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to."

"Oh..." Fumei hums. "I get it. He's shy!"

Hitoshi and bald male sigh, disappointed that the sentiment completely flies over the blonde's head. Hitoshi really did not like this guy.

"Maybe," the bald head laughs. "But perhaps we should just give him some space before trying again?"

 _"No,"_ Hitoshi snarls. "I don't plan on making any friends. That includes him, _and_ you. Leave me the hell alone."

Before Fumei or the bald head can say anything else, Hitoshi storms out of the changing room.

He spots the class pooling near the center of the field and decides to stay at the very back as to not gather the attention of anyone else. Dealing with one annoying peer, and one law-abiding is enough for the day.

Fumei and the bald student exit the changing rooms in a lighter mood than when Hitoshi left them. It made him wonder, whether it was him making the situation escalate further than it needs too, or Fumei was just being an annoyance to him specifically. Whichever it was, Fumei did not leave the same impression as he did with him as the other guy. They almost look like they started enjoying each other's company.

"And here I thought I'd finally have the chance to punish an entire class to do a hundred on their first day," Sensei sullenly said as Fumei and the bald male joins them.

"This would be the second time Fumei-san," Awaseru-sensei calls him out again. "A third would merit a talk with me, understand?"

Fumei groans and nods in understanding.

"For everyone else, it turns out you're all shaping up to be responsible students, and that makes me a proud teacher already. Keep it up! So, as you as you all know, we'll be performing a quirk assessment test today," he reiterates. "I expect you to be responsible for them and if anything happens, I will deduct points to those responsible. Clear?"

They respond unanimously, and Awaseru-sensei nods, content.

He scans over them for a bit and closes his book. "I suppose I should tell you a little bit about myself to ease all of you nervous chicks. I'm not someone to be feared. Even though I have a tendency to come off as that, I assure you, I'm very approachable. My quirk is called **Inquiry**. It allows me to see quirks and determine its strengths and weakness when they are being used before me. Using what my quirk has gathered, I can spot the potential in _any_ student and craft the perfect training regimen."

Hitoshi watches as Awaseru-sensei looks at least three people in the class. He isn't certain if Awaseru-sensei turns to give him a passing glance, but if he didn't, then he should have. If anyone deserves that hero recommendation, it should be him. Regardless of which, Hitoshi notes how Sensei's eyes lingered on Fumei the longest.

Hitoshi instantly felt his animosity towards the blonde rise.

Fumei is now talking to a pink haired male, who only seemed to give him a passing glance every now and then so that he can sneak in a text on his phone. They seem to know each other, but Hitoshi can't be sure. He hardly knows anyone in their class, personality and quirk combined. However, if he were to pick out a current threat to his plans, that would be Fumei.

However socially inept he is, he's shown great control over his quirk, maybe more if Hitoshi considered how confident he is over passing that practical exam.

"I've had the pleasure of working for, and with, heroes as a recruiter for the top Hero agencies in Japan and overseas. You can say I have this 'looking for the diamond in the rough' business down to an art. So, how and why am I teaching General education when I can make more money out there than here?" he stops and stares them down with strong silver eyes.

"Because I've spent years working for the industry and every year, the heroes that come to me all disappoint," he says with a tired huff. "Every year we have thousands of heroes graduate from all over Japan dreaming to make a name and rise up the ranks. And while not all of them forget the true essence of a hero, most of them do. Many of them forget that a hero's duty is first and foremost to save people! Not run off to have it as some secondary, hobby-job right next to modelling or boosting one's acting career. Or - or - choose which jobs they'll do to rise in the polls! Don't get me started on the ones that disappear from hero duties because they couldn't make it the top 2,000. Bunch of attention hungry whores the lot of them –" and he continues to ramble.

No one was brave enough to try and stop him from ranting too much about how over-saturated heroes have become in the recent years, and let him have it for a few more minutes.

Awaseru-sensei sighs loudly. "All my personal feelings aside, I'm one of the few people with a power to see if you have what it takes to move up to the hero class. I'm sure a number of you would like that. It's unfair how the practical exam was made. If Principal Nedzu allowed me to draft a more stable exam there wouldn't be so many wasted potential -" he coughs to collect himself and opens his notebook again. "But there are merits to what transpired in the exam. It was meant to weed out the real heroes from those that aren't. You did your best, and I know it's frustrating to know it didn't make the cut, but this isn't the end. It just means you're not quite there yet. There's dozens of points you need to improve on, and I'll help you get there."

"You all know that last door is only a few months away, and I'm here to tell you that it won't be easy. _I_ won't make it easy, your peers won't make it easy, and the other departments certainly won't either." Awaseru-sensei reminds them.

"I will be evaluating each and every one of you today, and expect results before the sports festival depending on your decision. Each person progresses in their own pace, and I will not fault you for being a slow learner if you aim for heroics. Regardless if you want to move up or not, I intend to instill the qualities of a hero in you rather than cultivate the skills that will make you one."

"No one needs a license to have passion in serving others," he tells them all with a determined grin on his square face. "And that's what I will teach all of you – _heart_. Understood?"

The class once again erupts in cheers of rejuvenated energy even though they've been told repeatedly that the path to being a hero will be a very, _very_ difficult one. Awaseru-sensei didn't tell them it was completely impossible and that gave them hope. Whether or not that hope will push them forward or crush them, is entirely up to them.

Hitoshi thought it naive of him to believe the words of someone that isn't even a hero himself, but for all it's worth, Awaseru-sensei's words made him want to believe that he can reach his goals no matter what. As long as he tries hard enough and keeps his heart in the right place, he'll definitely make it through.


	3. Quirk Apprehension Test

**Update as of December 2018:** Changed some dialogues, character interactions, and introductions so there's not a hundred names being thrown in a chapter.

* * *

 **OCs Summary list** (will be updated every-time a name and/or quirk is added)

Giro Awaseru: A retired professional hero recruiter, who is now the homeroom teacher of 1C. He has silver eyes and well kept black hair. Quirk is Inquiry.

Natsuaki Fumei: An obnoxious but friendly boy with dirty blonde hair and dark skin. Quirk has something to do with turning light solid.

* * *

 _ **Quirk Apprehension Test**_

* * *

Hitoshi sits far away from the class as he stretches in preparation for the test. He struggles to reach the tip of his toes, but endures the stinging pain in his hamstrings. He isn't the most flexible, but he's not exactly keen on breaking anything before the test. Hitoshi groans as he bent forward and keep himself in that pose for more than five seconds. He winces at the small cracking sound of his spine and decides to give it a minute.

He massages his muscles as he watched the rest of the class push themselves in rather painful stretching positions. They appear to be having fun; laughing at each others miseries and painstakingly amusing cries of help. Hitoshi looks away from the horridly normal scene before him and reminds himself of the real reason he's here.

They're in Yuuei.

They shouldn't be having fun when they have the apprehension test before them. The festival is the stage that will determine their fate, and the apprehension test is akin to a preliminaries. Awaseru-sensei said it himself. He'll be gauging their individual strengths and even if he didnt say that their performance will determine if they'll get recommended. Hitoshi knows it was left unsaid. If he didn't get Awaseru-sensei's approval, then he's set up for failure.

A soft whistle catches Hitoshi's attention, and he turns to see Fumei and his pink haired friend watching another class in the pitch. "That's a pretty neat quirk," the pink haired boy gapes as a blonde girl guided the ball high up into the air with a pair of detatchable horns.

"Doesn't seem much but it's got merits," Fumei agreed. "She wouldn't have gotten in the hero course if that was all she had to show for."

Hitoshi's shifts his focus towards the hero class and waits as a ginger stepped up. She juggles the ball on her hands, which grew in size, before chucking the ball with a force powerful enough to create a vacuum.

The class gapes awe as the ball rockets to the sky, and as it drops farther than the rest has. As the class applauds her stellar performance, Hitoshi cant help clicking his tongue in frustration. He's still unable to accept the fact that he lost to people like her. Their quirks against his? It is simply too hard to match. Even if by some miracle he did pass the practicals and got admitted into the hero course, how will he compete with them?

The apprehension test still favored those with more physical quirks. Even if he decids to show off, he'd probably rank in the lowest bracket. He's not exactly the most athletic in their class.

He looks around his class again, half-wondering what the other's quirks are. Few of them have an obvious mutant quirk, while majority hid emitter or transformation quirks. Whichever it was, he wonders if any of them have quirks that are as powerful as the hero class. Are they more powerful than his own?

Looking back at the hero course, a smug looking blonde haired boy now stands in the pitch. He mouths something to his class that sent them in a foul mood. The blonde shows off the same quirk as the ginger, leaving his class and onlookers in visible shock.

"A mimic quirk," Fumei oogles in interest far closer than Hitoshi would have liked it to be.

Hitoshi glances over his shoulder and spots the blonde tilting his head curiously at the hero class from afar. "Ooo," the blonde hummed as annother student propelled the ball by summoning a large bubble of text seen in comics. "Word manipulation. Handy. I wonder if he can just make sound effects or create things with it too. What do you think?"

Hitoshi ignores him, assuming that Fumei was throwing the idea towards his new friend. When no one answered, Hitoshi looks up and saw the blonde staring at him with a silent expectant look.

" _What?_ "

"I asked you a question."

"No you didn't," he argues. "Leave me alone."

Fumei smiles and takes a seat right beside Hitoshi, completely ignoring his request and continuing where he left off. "That bandanna kid didn't really show his quirk, no? I wonder what it is. Oh! I know. It's probably some form of martial arts quirk-" he said while making some karate chops in the air. "Those types tend to stereotype themselves with fashion taste's like that. And that girl with the black hair! She didn't show her quirk either. Man, I was kinda hoping we'd see everyone's quirks. I mean they're training to be hero's right? They shouldn't hold back and be proud of what got them there in the first place, I sure would do that -"

" _Don't you ever shut up?_ " Hitoshi hisses annoyingly.

"Mmm," the blonde hums and smiles, shrugging off his harsh words. "Not really. I like guessing people's quirks. It makes for a good conversation."

"Then use it to talk to Fresh Prince over there."

"Eh?" Fumei echoes. "Kureito's not really into this stuff."

"Doesn't explain why you're talking me."

"Cause you're fun," Fumei truthfully says. "And I still want to know what your quirk is."

"Fuck," Hitoshi groans into his hand, "you're persistent."

The blonde grins as though he's proud of his own stubbornness and leans closer to Hitoshi. "If you want me gone, then just make me."

Hitoshi narrows his eyes suspiciously up at the blonde. His clear smile made him feel open to humoring him, but the way his cheeks curved to hide his eyes spurred an unknown feeling in Hitoshi's stomach.

"You have a brainwashing quirk, don't you?" Fumei asks in a low, almost dangerous purr.

Hitoshi's eye twitches as he turns away, needing time to collect himself from the sudden question. Fumei can't possibly have figured out his quirk just by being under it once. Most people don't, as they recall the events of the control very hazily and cannot connect their thoughts as clear as they would life. The only way people know about his quirk is if they hear about it. Fumei on the other hand...

The blonde smiles wider when he refused to reply. "If you won't tell me, that's fine. I'll find out soon enough anyway," he shrugs playfully. "I'm definitely betting on it being right though. Now I just need to figure out the how." He points two fingers forming a V sign on his eyes then points it to Hitoshi before turning back to join the rest of the class.

Hitoshi translates the gesture as a challenge. Fumei will be watching him closely during the test to figure him and his quirk out. He wonders why Fumei was so interested in him in the first place. All the other student has to go on is that Hitoshi failed to qualify for the hero course, he used his quirk on him, and that he does not like him. That's it. Why is Fumei so motivated in figuring him out when there is nothing to uncover in the first place.

No one just offers to be his friend like that. Not after they find out what he can do.

The skeptic part of his brain reminds him that now that Fumei 'knows' of his quirk, the latter most likely has ulterior motives in befriending him. The lesser, often rare optimistic part of it however, argues that Fumei offered his frienship even before quirks were involved. His advances are most likely genuine but Hitoshi can't help wondering if it was _that_ simple.

Fumei honestly appears to just want be to be friends, but his approach to it is one Hitoshi isn't familiar with or has full trust in. He seemed to lack the proper social cues to understand if someone is uncomfortable and just did as he pleased. Hitoshi doesn't quite know how to respond to that and responded poorly. He came off as crude, to which Fumei accepted as an invitation to playfully banter. Hitoshi didn't like how quick Fumei found a way to counter his own defenses and just decided the latter is not one he will come to like or accept as a friend.

Whatever Fumei's intentions are, Hitoshi promises not to fall prey to it.

"Alright!, the first event's going to be the 50 meter dash," Awaseru-sensei announces. "First three! State your name, quirk, and dream."

A petite male with reddish-brown, mushroom shaped hair steps forward. He hands his head low, playing around with his hair as introduced himself and his quirk, **Spore** , which allows him to release particles of various effects from the spots on his hair. Mushroom boy bashfully shares that he initially wanted to be a hero, but found out that he really did not like being hurt.

Hitoshi glowers at his cowardice. It frustrated Hitoshi even more knowing that Mushroom boy has a quirk that would be useful for situation control. Such a poor waste of a quirk.

"I am Senko Tenmei!" the bald male yells with a salute. "I have a mutant quirk called **Flashlight** which basically turned my eyes into small light bulbs that I cannot turn off. Very useful in the dark." He takes off his glasses and shows everyone how his eyes were practically blinking headlights. If it was much darker out, he surely would have blinded someone. "It's not really powerful for hero work but I still want to help people. I decided I want to be a police officer!"

A girl with hip length blonde braid hair stands beside Tenmei and praises the latter's noble ambition. She has a multitude of dreams, but wants to be a florist most of all. A fact that Hitoshi should've guessed given the amount of flowers on her hair. Hitoshi scoffs, disappointed, when she reveals to sporting a healing quirk attached to her well kept hair. Her quirk is also very useful for a hero - or a doctor - and here she is, dreaming to be a florist.

 _What is it with these people?_

Is he wrong to assume that most, if not all, that ended up in general studies aren't failures like him? Just a bunch of wannabee heroes with broken or useless quirks? Hitoshi groans. Perhaps there isn't much competition in this class after all and that recommendation is practically presented to him in a golden platter. He glances absentmindedly to Fumei again, and silently wonders.

 _Does Fumei want to be a hero too?_

Awaseru-sensei blows his whistle and mushroom boy instantly activates his quirk. The surrounding area is filled with yellow colored dust which resulted in his competitors to drop paralyzed on the ground. Mushroom boy then darts to the finish line first with an above average score. Sensei praises him for his creativity and re-assures him of his dreams before taking sometime to write on his notebook.

Hitoshi keeps a quiet, observing eye on Sensei and his writing. He was too far ahead to peer on anything inside his notebook, but Hitoshi supposed it contained everything that his quirk revealed. Sensei retains his passive expression as he finished the notes, and looked around with a slight grimace. Hitoshi didn't need to be told that Sensei was expecting for more.

This class of twenty people should have at least one or two quirks that would inspire them to perform at their best. Hitoshi secretly wishes his quirk be the best the class has to offer, but he knows not to underestimate them. Fumei is the prime example of that. He wants them to be bold so he can also know who he's up against for the title of hero.

As the next group lines up, Hitoshi finds himself drawn towards a familiar boy with spiky orange hair and his excessively large headphones. His mouth moves as he introduces himself but it was too soft for anyone to hear.

"I'm sorry, kid," Awaseru-sensei says. "Mind raising your voice a bit?"

He mumbles something inaudible again, and begins to look around in slight panic. Kureito, who is standing beside the boy offers to relay his words out. The orange haired boy smiles in gratitude and leans close to the other's ear.

"This is Den Shiosai," the pink haired boy clarifies. "Says he has **Enhanced Hearing** that kept getting better. The headphones help cancel out any noise." Shiosai bows his head in apology before Kureito continues. "He wanted to be a hero too, but his quirk kept on getting worse and now he just wants a nice and quiet life."

Shiosai gapes and tugs at Kureito's sleeve. "He says he'd rather talk in sign because he hears his voice far stronger than others. It hurts or something. Anyone know sign?" When no one replied, Kureito sighed and signs something back to Shiosai which sent the latter in a better mood.

"Yeah, okay. Me next. Hey, there, everyone. Name's Jin Kureito," he says. "My quirk's kinda funny because it's called **Knife.** " He picks up his phone and slowly morphs it into a blade with the screen still displayed on the sharpened end. "It's pretty self explanatory. I can make anything I touch into an actual knife. It retains the mass and properties of the material so this is still pretty much still a phone just shaped like a knife. As for what I want..." He hums, unsure. "Nothing much. Just get through the year without failing marks I suppose."

The last person in their group, is a girl with shoulder length, dark purple hair and almost transparent pink highlights. She holds herself with an air of formality as she introduces herself. Her goal was to make friends and enjoy a regular high school life before being sent to a private business school to prepare her for affairs in her family. Hitoshi can only think of wanting to kick her into the business program after that; and that she obviously has way more money to spend to cater to her condescending wants than take up a slot in Yuuei. Her quirk, **Ghost** , is something she wishes to hone in her stay here as well. It allows her to interact with objects in the non-physical plane while unconscious.

Their group starts with the business princess taking the lead at a surprising 5.10 seconds. It turns out she is more than just a rich girl with odd desires, but was also an ex-captain of the track and field team of her middle school. Shiosai crosses the line after, and was followed by Kureito who didn't seem bothered by the fact that he finished with the worst score of 9.38 seconds.

* * *

"Chie Fukuro!" A short girl with large well-rounded glasses and silver-brown feather like hair chirps. "My quirk Owl allows me to do anything an owl can. No wings though, and I also have terrible eyesight-" she mumbles while adjusting her circular, glass frames. "But! I can do this -" she turns her head around to a terrifying 360 degrees and then back.

The flame head from earlier, screams again, and collapses again. Unlike the response from the class earlier, they only ignored his trembling state to proceed with the test.

Fukuro giggles at his reaction and proudly screams her dream to become a pilot. "A girl with a avian quirk like me that can't fly? Unacceptable! I deserve to be up there and the only way to do so is by flying a plane!"

The next girl has an aptly named quirk called **Deer**. It gave her deer-like features on her head, back, and legs, possibly the agility and grace of one as well. She has no aspirations at the moment, but she voiced out a growing interest in caring for animals, or whichever path God would take her.

The last student, is a girl with long silver hair tied neatly into two low pigtails. She bares her bright, yellow eyes at the crowd and assures the deer girl's indecisive dreams as nothing to fear. She then introduces herself with a confident whip of her hair. "I'm not sure if everyone's just shy or whatever," she wonders as she began show stretching, "but I'm gonna go ahead and say it. I'm Kimi Okami and I want to be a hero!"

Awaseru-sensei whistles, finally getting some much needed action from the class. He began writing on his notebook while the class clamors over her dream. Hitoshi breathes a sigh of relief, slightly happy that he's not the only hero dreamer here. However, he also did not like the idea that he would need to compete with someone else now. He sits patiently, and aims to recall as much of her quirk for later.

"I almost thought they'd gotten smart and given me non-heroes this year," Awaseru starts. "Good to know that Nezu hasn't changed. Some of you have that fire and I'm loving that dedication! Alright ladies, on your markers-"

"You didn't tell us your quirk Okami," Fukuro wonders as she bends at the ready.

"Don't have to," Okami confidently coos. "You'll just have to _bite_ my dust."

"Hoh?" Fukuro chimes.

Awaseru-sensei blows the whistle and Fukuro and the deer girl are immediately on their feet, with the latter on the lead. Okami bounds after them in all fours, which confuses most of the class. That is until her body begins to sprout fur, a tuft of ears, and a long fluffy tail. She skips off the ground and lands a good inches away from the leading runner as a large Grey wolf.

Loud gasps erupts from the class as Okami literally sprints towards the finish line in an terrifying 4.37 seconds in her new form; instantly beating business princess' time.

"Now that's more like it!" Awaseru-sensei shouts.

Okami runs in circles, barking and wagging her tail in triumph as she waits for her competitors to cross the line with her. She sits on her hind legs and lets her tongue dangle out, panting. Her features slowly morph back into human characteristics but somehow, still retained the pointed ears. She didn't seem to be aware of the change and absentmindedly raised her left leg to scratch behind them.

Deer girl is immediately at her side, covering up what threatened to peek out from between her legs. She hauls her up to rest and return to her logical self at the side.

"I know not everyone here wants to be a hero but take a note from Okami's book and give it your all," Sensei reminds them. "I'm here to evaluate you, and your quirks. Can't do that if you show me nothing. Don't be shy now, impress me if you will."

The next round of students seems to have been spurred by Okami's confidence and began using their quirks as requested. Two other hero candidates also made themeselves known, and Hitoshi made sure to keep his eyes on them.

Hitoshi didn't bother remembering their names, but he did sear their quirks into memory. The first is a boy with a portal quirk which scale and power is limited by the glowing energy stored on his hands and feet. He can't make portals big enough for himself yet, so he traps his opponents legs to the floor instead. His speed is not of interest, but there is definitely resourcefulness on how he used his quirk to his advantage.

The second is an overly joyous and jumpy girl with magenta colored hair that seems to bounce around as she walked. She claims to want to be a hero, but didn't appear to be as convinced about it herself. She runs their leg without a care in the world while her opponents seem to head straight into every kind of imaginable bad luck on the way there - like tripping on their laces or a rock, and falling face first on their way to the finish.

She finishes with 7.81 seconds even though she failed to mention her quirk. Everyone got the impression that it had something to do with luck and moved on.

"Only five of you left," Awaseru-sensei counts. "We can't exactly divide one of you into two, so let's lump all of you together. Let's go!" he says while clapping, eager to finish as always.

Hitoshi breathes and walks in line with the remaining students – a slender boy with swirly, tornado like, green hair; a nervous looking girl with short curly blue hair and heavy eye bags; the creepy black haired girl that can pop her eye out; and of course, Fumei.

Hitoshi steers away from the blonde, and stands at the last line beside the terrified blue haired girl.

She mutters something amidst her shaking and immediately stops when she noticed Hitoshi take the empty spot on her right. She lets out a small whimper as she took in Hitoshi's height, and was slightly intimidated by it. . "You'll be alright, just breathe," she meekly said to assure herself.

"Fumei, let's start with you," Awaseru-sensei commands.

Fumei waves a hand to the class. "Hello, Natsuaki Fumei here, something you already know, probably." He laughs. "My quirk allows me turn sunlight into solid-" he made a quick demonstration of it and dispersed the light back in a soft flash. "I don't really have plans to go into heroics but... I like challenges, so I guess I'll just make sure those that do, _don't."_

The blondes words ring steadily in Hitoshi's mind, _He wants to stop_ us _from getting into the hero course?_

The class is immediately on their feet, shouting in incessant rage at the blonde - both hero aspirants and not. They may not share their ambitions but no one in their right mind would take that away from them just because they _can._

Okami trudges forward, her hands slowly morphing into paws as she growled. She flashes her still canine like teeth at Fumei who didn't appear concerned with her advance. Fukuro and the deer girl hold her back with great effort as she tried to pry herself from their grasp.

"Don't be too offended, Okami," Fumei regards her. "I'm just stating what I want to do like everyone else."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Okami cries. "THAT'S NOT A DREAM. THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE TO BE AN ASSHOLE!"

Fumei chuckles with a small shrug, earning him exasperated looks from most of the class.

Awaseru-Sensei steps in between them before the situation escalates further. "I believe I made myself clear when I said 'I will not tolerate bullying in this class' - _Fumei_."

"What you said, Sensei," the blonde argues politely, "was _not_ to think of anyone less. I'm not doing that."

"You will find that twisting my words is most unwise," Sensei warns him. "Choose your next words carefully."

Fumei coughs as he avoided Sensei's glare, and continues, "I'm just saying that if they want to be heroes. They'll have to go through me first."

The green haired boy beside Fumei scoffs and crosses his arms above his chest in a huff. "That makes you think you're better than all of us, dumbass."

Fumei frowns. "No it doesn't. I mean. I don't think that it does. How do I - uh... Look, I respect you and your decisions.I want to help you be better, because those that look down on you, won't eve give you a passing glance. Let's face it. Why would they? You're worthless to them. _I,_ on the other hand, want to make sure you stand a chance against them." He points to empty air, but Hitoshi catches the messages clearly.

He turns back to Awaseru-sensei and begins slow, "Sensei's quirk gauges the potential of others right? Then you know that everyone here wouldn't stand a second against them." The hairs on the back of of Hitoshi's neck raised as the silent tension around the field grew. Fumei is stepping in dangerous waters, and he's not sure if he wants to see how it ends. "Am I _right_ , Sensei?"

Awaseru-sensei looks around, gauging their faces, then back at Fumei. "With the proper training, I will provide them with a fighting chance. You are in no position to belittle them when you yourself have points to improve upon."

Fumei smiles and meekly nods. "I know. I'm just saying that, not everyone deserves to be a hero, even if they spent their whole life dreaming about it." Hitoshi clenches his fist, feeling as though that comment is made specially for himself. "You said it yourself, Sensei, the industry is over saturated with them. We don't need more of them becoming heroes just because they can."

"You're not the one to decide that," Awaseru-sensei reminds him. "Children your age are allowed to dream for anything. That includes being a hero."

"So then," Fumei mumbles. "What happens if the world repeatedly tells us that we _can't?"_

Hitoshi's hands shudder in the truth behind the harsh words. The world has time and time again told him, proved to him, that he can't become a hero, and yet here he is - desperately clinging unto a fairy tale he can always wake up from. Has he become a fool following an impossible dream?

"You keep trying," Sensei rebut. Hitoshi blinks, surprised to hear such a positive remark from their teacher. "That's the beauty of it. No matter how many times the world tells you no. You keep trying. You prove to the world that you can be better; and in turn, earn that right to be called hero."

"Exactly," Fumei agrees with a mismatched bitter expression on his face. "What everyone needs is some good ol' motivation! More often than not, the need to prove oneself to prove others wrong is the best incentive. Feels a bit petty, sure, but what's a better driving force than retribution? I'm going to be that for them. The wall they have to pass, a constant reminder that just because they want it, doesn't mean they deserve it."

The green haired boy ruffles his hair irritably and scoffs. "That doesn't explain why you have to be an asshole about it. We just want to be heroes! Is that bad!?"

"No," Fumei hums. "I just want you guys to reach your best potential like Sensei. I guess my method is just more... detached I guess?"

"Then why has it got to be you?" the green haired boy asks while shoving a finger at Fumei's chest. "Sensei already said he'd train us. You don't even want to be a hero, why are you pissing on our parade huh?"

Fumei's smiles cockly. "I gave up the hero course so I can be here. What better obstacle than one strong enough to be one of them right?"

 _ **"GAVE UP THE HERO COURSE?!"**_ the class shouts in unison.

"Why the _fuck_ would you do that...?" the green haired boy snarls, now grabbing Fumei by his collar. "Are you trying to make us hate you!"

"I just don't want to be a hero," Fumei nonchalantly says. "I don't like losing either, so even if I didn't want to rank, I got into the moment too much. The practical exam was too fun to pass up. As for the second, I sure hope not. I want to be friends with everyone."

" _Bullshit!_ The rest of us had to work twice as hard just to get here!" the boy cries. "A lot of us failed! And you're telling me that it was just fun to you?! How can you possible think anyone would want to be friends with a twisted fucker like you!"

"Oh come on," Fumei sighs, not the least bit offended by the other students outburst. "It's not even that crazy. It'll be more offensive if I accepted the invitation and didn't have the same passion as they did. It would be like stealing a trophy from first place when your performance was for third."

"I also don't want to be around people who already have what it takes to be heroes," he adds. "They're passionate, sure. They already know they can be heroes with their quirks. But you? You have all the self-doubt, the self-loathing, the constant reminder that you'll never be good enough because your quirks aren't hero material.

"Okami can transform into any kind of canine she wants," Fumei say while pointing at her. Okami blinks in surprise. "But her stamina keeps her from fully exercising her quirk to its potential. Portals there has a quirk any hero would wish for, but the limits of his energy prevents him from doing so much more. And Lucky over there can cause a _lot_ of trouble, but when we talk about control, she practically has none. You see where I'm getting at?"

"You think we're failures," Hitoshi bluntly adds. "That we don't deserve to be heroes."

"Are you even listening?" Fumei snaps as he turns to Hitoshi. "I think the complete opposite!" Hitoshi breaths in the intensity behind Fumei's eyes. They were different from before. They carried more emotion than anything he's ever showed. "You have more potential than any other student in the hero course,because you'll do whatever it takes to win, to prove them wrong and become your own hero, so you can be another's."

Hitoshi's gaze falters as Fumei kept his eyes on him. He wants to believe what Fumei is telling them - telling _him_ but every time he tries to hold unto that belief, reality denies him over and over again to that point that it was beginning to get tiring. He's working to succeed more out of spite rather than fulfillment, and it treads dangerously on obsession. Hitoshi doesn't even know if it was even going to be all worth it in the end, or if he's just doing this to prove to himself that he can be something greater than he is.

"Your approach to it isn't the most noble," Awaseru-sensei starts, "but it is one with weight. I do not agree wholeheartedly with your views, but if you intend to help your peers to succeed, then I will allow you to help." Fumei brightens at that offer. "However, I will not tolerate your behavior in class if this continues. Come see me after this."

If Hitoshi is at a lost on how to approach Fumei earlier, he's even more confused now. He still sees him as an asshole that has no idea how to read or use social cues and is mostly annoying. He didn't trust him, but Hitoshi supposes he can respect someone who finds a place in their heart to sympathize with others trials. That doesn't mean he has to like him though.

As the class calmed down, the green haired boy huffs and introduces himself next. "Neji Tatsumaki" he says behind closed eyes. "I've wanted to be a hero my entire life, still do. You're little declaration isn't going to stop me from doing that." Fumei grins, and says something about doubting Tatsumaki's skills which only made the latter more frustrated with him. "Just you see! I'll prove you wrong - ah?"

"See?" Fumei sneers. "Works every time. I look forward to seeing you improve Tatsumaki."

Poppy Kuchisake, the girl with the detachable eye wants to be a stage actress, while the bundle of anxiety, Azuki Makito, is indecisive of her desires but nevertheless forced a smile to assure people that she'll do her best.

Everyone's eyes then shifts on Hitoshi, eagerly waiting for his name and quirk. After Fumei's rather messy but memorable opening, Hitoshi felt as though he should do something as equally scandalous to stand out. "Hitoshi Shinsou," he starts with deep frown. "My quirk is Brainwashing and I'm _going_ to be a hero."

Hush whispers erupted from the class, and Hitoshi fights the urge to clench his fist. He couldn't hear them from this distance, but he knows they were all making their own impressions about his goal. _A hero with a brainwashing quirk? How conceited._

"Well that was fun. Everyone on their marks-" Sensei starts, and Hitoshi decides that to start strong.

"You should all just give it up. _We all know I'm going to win_."

"That's a little presumptuous of you to sa –"

"I-I just want everyone to have fun –"

"Hah!" Tatsumaki scoffs. "You and me Shinsou, let's see who can kick Fumei's ass fir-."

Hitoshi grins. It was too easy.

The whistle goes off, and Hitoshi darts right off, leaving everyone else behind in a paralyzed state. Shockingly, Fumei sprints after him, running in quicker strides to match Hitoshi's long leaps.

Hitoshi clicks his tongue irritably. He didn't realize Fumei that was being cautious about him after his initial warning. To go from guessing his quirk right, to figuring how it is activated, Fumei must really be dedicated or borderline obsessed about him. Hitoshi did not want to entertain either thought. He turns slightly to face the blonde and opens his mouth to rile him up, but Fumei proved to be quicker.

The blonde thrusts a hand forward and creates a translucent wall of light ahead of Hitoshi's path.

Hitoshi crashes right through it, shattering the construct as he fell. The pain disrupts his firm control over the other three, and wavers.

They look around confused for a moment before noting the distance between them, Fumei, and Hitoshi. Kuchisake was the first to crawl her way after Hitoshi, and the latter shudders a bit at the terrifying face the former is giving him.

Hitoshi forces himself to his feet as Fumei outruns him, and attempts to catch up.

Suddenly, the dry field is enveloped by a strong gale force wind, and pushes them out of the track. Everyone nearby is forced to hold unto dear life as a single verdant colored cyclone perseveres to push people out of its way while it sped forward.

Fumei quickly regains himself in mid air and assumes high ground. Awaseru-sensei yells at Tatsumaki, who appears to be in the heart of the cyclone for being reckless enough to create a cyclone so strong that pushes him towards the end of the track without having perfect control of its speed and strength.

When Tatsumaki emerges from his cyclone about a few inches away from the finish line; and drops unconscious, Hitoshi is forced to rethink his idea of the class. He isn't stuck for half a year in a class filled with bitter, resentful hero wannabees, he's stuck with inexperienced babies who have no idea what they want in life. He doesn't know if that frustrates him more than it disappoints him.

Fumei slides head of Tatsumaki and finishes his run in 5.47 seconds, effectively placing him in third fastest in their class. He runs back to help Tatsumaki up to his feet and finish the remaining distance.

Hitoshi finds himself questioning Fumei even more as he watched the blonde haul Tatsumaki towards the golden haired, flower girl. One minute he is mocking their strength, the next he is believing in them, and the next, he's dragging a helpless student to the finish line. Did he want to trust Fumei, and be his friend? Or is it smarter for him to just avoid the prick altogether? Motivation be damned, he already has a lot of that. _A full fifteen years of it._

"Get your move on Shinsou!" Awaseru-sensei yells.

Hitoshi clicks his teeth and runs the remaining distance with the worst finishing record. 12.15 seconds.

So much for proving himself...

* * *

 **A/N** : Real life decided to give me a short break and I decided to make use of it, so there we have a fairly short introduction focusing on characters you'll be reading about in 1C (with special cameos from 1-B).

Most of the characters are mine while Kimi Okami (TheReflectorMage) and Azuki Makito (author of the same name) are owned by their respective authors. I hope to hear from you readers about what you think of our ensemble cast. If you've already got a favorite comment 'em down below maybe I'll give them more screen time. Class 1C slots are now closed. If new readers are interested, I may open limited character slots for 1D and support 1F in the future. Don't forget to leave a follow/favorite if you want more general shenanigans. Leave a comment too to feed the crops! Sushi Out~


	4. Shinsou's Starting Line

**UPDATE as of December 2018** : Changed some dialogues, character interactions, and withheld some introductions so that there's not too many names being dropped for a single chapter. Nevertheless same flow, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **OCs Summary list** (will be updated every-time a name and/or quirk is added)

Senko Tenmei: Always wears black as death glasses to cover his mutant quirk, Flashlight, which permanently turned his eyes into light-bulbs.

Den Shiosai: Has orange, spiky hair, and is always seen wearing noise-cancelling headphones. Quirk is Enhanced hearing.

Jin Kureito: Easy-going boy with pink colored hair swept to the right with loads of hair gel. Quirk is Knife, which allows him to turn anything into a knife.

Chie Fukuro: A short girl wearing circular glasses, has silver-brown feather like hair. Quirk is Owl.

Kimi Okami: Strong-willed, brash girl with long silver hair. A hero aspirant. Quirk is Wolf, which allows her to transform into any canine.

Neji Tatsumaki: Has dark green curly hair twisting upwards. A hero aspirant. Quirk is Vortex, which enables him to make cyclones using his body.

Poppy Kuchisake: Creepy looking girl with long black hair, sunken eyes, and pale skin. Quirk is has something to do with popping off her own body parts.

Azuki Makito: Nervous and jittery girl with sky-blue curly hair. Quirk is unknown.

* * *

 _ **Shinsou's Starting Line**_

* * *

Hitoshi breathes heavily as he and the rest of the class are given a short five minutes to rest.

Some freak accident with Sachiko Nusumi's lucky quirk sent one student to the infirmary. It's nothing serious, but Sensei wanted to handle it as a responsible instructor would. Iyashi Kamimura woozily offered to heal her, but she was still recovering from patching up Tatsumaki to be of any real help.

Hitoshi sighs and supposes he should start counting his blessings instead. A break is a break after all.

His performance for the past three events hasn't exactly been eye catching. Hitoshi could see Awaseru-sensei giving him the look of disappointment every time he failed to match his expectations - if he had any. It's not his fault his quirk isn't made for tests like this. While others may be smart about using it in their advantage, no matter how Hitoshi framed it, his quirk just won't help him win in anything physical.

Hitoshi lacks any strength right now. He's just too weak. He lacks the stamina, the speed, and the strength to perform as well others. They may suffer the same fate of not having powerful quirks, but they still perform better than him because they compensate with other soft skills this apprehension test requires of them.

A fair example would be the grip strength test. Hitoshi only managed a 49 kilogram record, which is the second lowest score next to Kamimura's 50 kilogram. It really annoyed him how a thin and frail looking girl managed to best his maximum effort; but relished in the thought that Fumei scored two points lower than him.

Tenmei took first place with a 90 kilogram record to no surprise. Hitoshi could see the muscles carving on his tracksuit from a mile away. He explained that he always bench presses 25-30 kilograms of plates every day as well as occupies himself with a hand grip exerciser as a passive strengthening routine to help prepare for the practicals. It didn't help get him into heroics, but it was enough to get him in Yuuei.

Standing long jump was headed by Nagai Midori, a boy with messy, black hair with sideburns. His excessively long tongue reached out to grab a tree branch and just propelled himself. Katagiri came dangerously close to his record thanks to her background of the sport. Everyone else clumped together in the average range.

The repeated side-step event was cut short by the accident, leaving half the class on standby. Hitoshi looks around and takes note of everyone's own idea of relaxing, some huddled together to chat, while others took it as a time to steal a few z's.

Hitoshi once again secludes himself from the crowd, not really feeling the need to socialize.

"You doing okay, Shinsou?" Tenmei starts.

"'M fine."

"Oh, good!" Tenmei sighs, satisfied with his response. "This test is actually a lot harder than I thought it would be, huh?"

"Sure." Hitoshi replies with great disinterest. He really does not want to talk to anyone right now.

Tenmei seems to catch on his ratcheted tone, but keeps his thoughts to himself. However, he didn't move to leave. He remains in front of Hitoshi, balancing on his toes as thought searching for the right way to say what is on his mind.

Hitoshi notices his indecisiveness and sighs. "Do you need me for anything?"

Tenmei beams, delighted by Hitoshi's initiative and nods. "Yes! In fact, people have been wondering about your quirk."

Hitoshi frowns. Of course it had to be about that. "What about it?"

"Well, we want know how exactly you do it," Tenmei mulls out loud. "Not that we want to avoid it or anything it's just that–" Hitoshi irritably clicks his tongue, and Tenmei stops. "I don't mean any harm by it."

"Sure," Hitoshi shrugs in a detached tone. He expected it, but he didn't think the first person to approach him about it is Tenmei; one of the few people he thought is respectable enough because passion and discipline. Obviously he would have personal biases as well. Hitoshi's quirk isn't even that terrifying. It only appears so because people choose to make it so.

Tenmei caught on his distress quickly and bows apologetically. "I didn't mean to offended you. I just haven't met anyone with a quirk that controls another person's actions is all, so this is… new and strange territory."

"He's had bad experience with people asking him about it," a girl walking past them interjects. "You shouldn't take it personally, Tenmei."

Tenmei and Hitoshi looks over to the girl with blue hair tied up in two neat buns above her head. She takes a sip of her water bottle and waits patiently for them to say anything towards her.

"What do you mean?" Tenmei asks, curiously.

"He's been ostracized for having an obscure quirk," Shirogane says. "Telling him that it's "scary" just reinforces what he's heard most his life. You're like, totally untrustworthy to him now."

Tenmei nods in slow understanding. Hitoshi frowns at the almost accurate understanding of his feelings towards people's opinion of his quirk. _How does she know that?_

Shirogane smiles, seemingly aware of the questions plaguing his mind and explains, "I'm not a mind reader if that's what you're thinking. Would be cool thought; but my quirk just lets me understand people by observing them. Helps find out who not to trust in a big crowd." Her gaze shifts to the side, quickly eyeing someone in class.

Hitoshi didn't catch it, and instead focused his attention on Shirogane. "Pray, tell," he growls lowly at the insinuation that he's not trustworthy.

"You're a good person deep down. Kind and supportive. However, you are also jaded and unwilling to let others help you in return because of your past." Shirogane says like she's reading through a teleprompter only she can see. There's no malice in her words, but Hitoshi hates how it explains so much about himself. Shirogane doesn't even know him - how can she say that like its factual. "You're also driven and passionate, but your bitterness and poor character prevents you from succeeding. That frustrates you, to the point that you blame others for your failure rather than yourself."

Something in Hitoshi snaps when she finished her deduction of him, and he doesn't realize when he stormed over to her. Tenmei quickly steps between them and pleads, "Okay, let's calm down. Shirogane didn't mean anything hurtful by that, right?"

"He asked me to 'understand' him," she defends herself. "I'm only saying what I've come to understand. If Shinsou can't accept that truth for himself, then I don't doubt the chances of him failing to get a recommendation for the hero course."

" _What did you say?_ "

"I said, you ca–" Shirogane suddenly stills, and loosens her hold on her water bottle. Her eyes glazes over as Hitoshi's quirk influenced her very thoughts.

" ** _Stay away from me. Never tell_ anyone _what you saw._** "

Shirogane turns on her heels and walks away without another word.

"Ah! Shirogane!" Tenmei shouts in alarm as she leaves. He turns to Hitoshi, concerned, and frowns.

Hitoshi can't exactly see what face Tenmei is making behind his shades, but he can tell it was not a good one. Disappointment maybe.

"I can't say I understand what you're going through," he starts softly. "But I hope you'd at least be in civil about it. I cannot vouch for the entire class, but no one wants to hurt you here. Whatever happened back then, it's in the past. This is the present, and we definitely don't see you as whatever it is you're afraid of. We just want to help. Excuse me."

Hitoshi's eyes follow Tenmei as he catches up to Shirogane. He releases his quirk when Tenmei taps the runaway girl on her shoulder and lets them talk it through. His command will be lost in her subconscious now that she's free of his influence; and her decision to share what she's learned is completely up to her. Hitoshi secretly hopes Shirogane isn't the chattering type he assumes she is and dismisses Tenmei.

He can live with his new peers judging him based on his character, his overall anti-social demeanor or intimidating demeanor, or the morality of his quirk; but if he hears them call him villain again... He doesn't know what he'll do.

Amidst his fears of Shirogane's decision, Hitoshi silently wondered if anything she said actually means something.

Is he really avoiding personal truths to make his pursuit of heroics less painful than it actually is? Is he averting his eyes from reality that much to make the weight of his goals bearable enough to keep moving forward? Is his belief in this lie the reason he fails repeatedly? Because he refuses to acknowledge his own faults and instead chooses to blame others for his own misgivings?

Hitoshi curls his fists, unable to answer any of the questions clouding his mind. He's always had these thoughts; so Shirogane may have been right. He has been lying to himself; but what good will acknowledging it do if it doesn't help him get what he wants.

Awaseru-sensei returns with the injured girl and Nusumi eight minutes later. He hastily guides them through the unfinished event to catch up with his meticulously drafted time-table and introduces them to the last test.

It is a simple pitch throw; grab the ball then drive it the farthest. Hitoshi already expects himself to perform badly, and is already too emotionally exhausted to care and push himself further. He's obviously going to end this test at the bottom half of the class. He'll just throw the ball and be over it.

"Dude," someone calls him from behind.

Turning his head, Hitoshi sees Yomi Hadesu's hair turn white briefly in terror, before burning in its usual red-orange hue. " _What_?"

"Sensei called you. I think you're first."

Hitoshi looks over to Awaseru-sensei and catches him staring. He shudders a bit at the intensity of his gaze, and stands.

"You need a break"

"No, Sir."

Awaseru-sensei regards him for a bit, before sighing. "Alright then," he drops the ball with a built-in distance meter on Hitoshi's hand and urges to the pitch. "Get throwing. I want to finish on time."

 _It's heavy_ , Hitoshi thinks as he bounces the ball off his good hand. He expected the test to follow the one he's gotten used to, but the added weight is surely something Yuuei did to spice things up. They are allowed to use quirks after all. As Hitoshi takes his stand on the white home plate, he dishearteningly thinks that whatever he does will be for naught anyway. His quirk won't help with getting this ball as far as 40 meters.

He hears whispers and giggles behind him as he takes a well practiced stance from Baseball, and suddenly pauses. He turns his head slightly, curious, and spots the girls crowding around Shirogane while the latter made a quick glance towards him.

Hitoshi frowns, already assuming the worst. He can't hear them from this distance but his dark thoughts were already spiraling out of control because or recent altercations with Fumei, Tenmei, and Shirogane herself.

 _It helps find out who not to trust in a big crowd_ \- her voice echoes darkly in his mind.

Hitoshi grits his teeth in frustration and shakes a little. It's not his fault he's grown to be a skeptic. Time and time again, he hoped to find and meet people who will trust him and stand by his side. Every time he did, people still betrayed him. The need to preserve their own well-being won over their humanity to save and protect him. He's always the bad guy; _the liar_.

Hitoshi stopped believing in people. He didn't trust anyone but himself. Is choosing to protect himself from repeatedly being hurt make him _that_ distrustful?

For all the things Shirogane has revealed that Hitoshi still refuses to acknowledge, he did accept one thing as clear as crystal. He's frustrated. Very, _very_ _frustrated_.

He doesn't even know where the line of being annoyed begins and being aggravated by the smallest things ends. Fumei bothers him for two reasons. One, is that he gave up the hero course for stupid reasons, and the other he has not figured out yet. Tenmei frustrates him because he's trying too hard to understand him; while Shirogane annoys her because she acts like she knows everything about him just because her quirk told her.

Driven by his own emotions, Hitoshi ends up chucking the ball directly into the dirt rather than forward and gets a distance of 2.68 meters.

The class settles behind him, both in shock and concern. Awaseru-sensei looks just as stunned by his poor pitch, but says nothing.

Hitoshi clicks his tongue as he feels the weight of their judging eyes on his back. He turns with his head hanging low, and returns to his seat. Sensei didn't say anything about asking for another trial, but Hitoshi just doesn't have it in him to.

He just wants this day to end so he can practice the things that mattered.

Before he can sit back down, Fumei slides to his chair and raises both his hands on either side of him. Hitoshi snarls, " ** _Out of my way_.**"

Fumei doesn't open his mouth, obviously wary of Hitoshi's quirk. He shakes his head in response.

Hitoshi clicks his tongue at the other's stubbornness and resorts to pushing him off the bench. Before Hitoshi can grab Fumei's shoulders, the latter slaps his hands away, grips both of Hitpshi's wrists and turns him around.

Fumei forces him back to the pitch with great effort while Hitoshi verbally protests being manhandled by the former. His cries are ignored by everyone in his class; including Sensei. Hitoshi huffs when Fumei releases him and offers the ball back to him.

Hitoshi can only glare at the weighted ball as it stares mockingly right back at him.

"Hey," Fumei starts, in the softest and most sincere voice he's ever heard from him all day. "Calm down. We both know you can do better."

"Right," Hitoshi scoffs. " _What exactly do you know about me?_ "

"Absolutely nothing," the blonde confidently responds. "I know nothing about you. But what I do know is that you want to be a hero more than anyone here. You wouldn't have gotten that mad at me if I wasn't hitting a sore spot by accident. That's why I want to be friends, so I can help you."

Hitoshi's eyes meet with Fumei's own, and he falters. A strong, indescribable emotion sparks between them that Hitoshi can't shy away from. He's captivated by it, and some small whispering voice at the back of his head is almost willing to believe in it. "Will you let me?"

Hitoshi takes the ball in his hand and momentarily wonders why he reached for it.

"Good luck." Fumei claps his back, before heading back to the bleachers.

Awaseru-sensei's attention is back on him again and Hitoshi breathes. Sensei was testing him.

Hitoshi clicks his tongue and tells himself to stop second guessing his decisions. None of this classmates now bear him any ill intent. They're not exactly the best at treading the situation, but it's easily the best approach anyone has done to connect with him. Hitoshi finds them annoying, but so far, the class is not half bad.

"STOP THINKING!" Fumei screams through cupped hands to snap Hitoshi out of his emotional daze all over again.

Hitoshi blinks, and juggles the ball on his palms again. He arcs his arm at the ready and calms his mind. He doesn't need to worry about anything at the moment. He hurls the ball into the air with as much force as he can muster from emotional stress and physical frustration. It's a simple low throw, angled enough to send it careening to the distance. He feels good about it.

The class held its breath when the ball dropped, and it's score calculated on Awaseru-sensei's tablet as it continued to roll with momentum.

"Hitoshi Shinsou," Awaseru-sensi calls out for him with a displeased look in his eye. Hitoshi braces himself for the bad news. Until, Sensei grins and shows him the monitor, looking fairly proud of his small achievement. "50 meters. Good throw."

Hitoshi's eyes widen in silent triumph and tries to hide a smile on his face. He mumbles a soft thank you, before turning to return to his seat.

Fumei applauds his new score and quickly bounds over to congratulate him.

Hitoshi jumps at the blonde's sudden feeling of closeness and dodges him. Fumei falls face first on the ground, and the class laughs, to which Hitoshi finds himself joining in. Not that he enjoyed watching Fumei make a fool himself, but simply because the atmosphere felt right. Nothing feels wrong, and he finds himself to be not-as-normally-salty about anything at the moment.

He's certain it'll be back soon, but for now, he'll let himself relax.

"Fumei," Awaseru-sensei beckons. "Since you're already there. Why not have a go at it?"

Fumei pushes himself back to his feet and while dusting himself off, asks mischievously, "I can do whatever as long as it doesn't fall back to the ground right?"

"Only rules are you use your quirk responsibly and within reason, go wild."

Fumei doesn't waste a second and vaults the ball up in the air in a steep angle. The ball begins to drop from a distance shorter than Hitoshi's first attempt, until Fumei catches it with a long slide of well made light construct. He guides the weighted ball through multiple increasing and decreasing slopes that messed with its velocity to keep it going for miles.

Hitoshi catches the cheeky grin on Fumei's face as he drops the ball from another terrifying height and swerves it into more twists and turns. He's having fun and doesn't seem close to running out of steam anytime soon. It reminded him of their time in the practicals. Fumei did whatever he wanted without losing sight of his end goal. He's enjoying every second of his way towards the end.

Hitoshi wonders if he'll ever learn to do that in the future.

Fumei's performance was abruptly cut short by a large cloud that now covered the entire field. "That's as far as I go, I guess."

"833 meters," Awaseru-sensei nods. "Keeping the bar high."

Fumei winks, "Have to make it a challenge for everyone."

The test continues, with more or less their average score being in the same 50 meter bracket. Hitoshi feels a little relieved he's not the only on in class with a bad throwing arm. However, he'd be lying if he didn't expect more from the ones that hasn't stood out yet.

Tatsumaki closed in on Fumei's score when he flung the ball with another wind vortex from his arm. The force ended him in another short coma, to which Kamimura complained about. The brunette with the portal quirk won this event by throwing the ball into one of the small rings he made. They never saw the ball again, but it registered 6 kilometers and Sensei readily accepts it.

Awaseru-sensei relays the top performers of the test as Katagiri, Okami, Fumei, Tatsumaki, and Tenmei in that specific order. Hitoshi disappointingly finds himself in last place, right below camera eye and mushroom boy.

"Nice job at the pitch," the blonde starts as he strides in line with Hitoshi.

Hitoshi looks away; desperately wishing that Fumei did not misunderstand their quick time together in the pitch. They talked, it helped (a bit). That doesn't mean he'll continue talking to him or will begin to tolerate his lack of social pragmatics.

"Are you listening to me," Fumei calls out to him impatiently. _"Tooooooshi?"_

Hitoshi stops, alarmed by the sudden nickname and glares at the blonde. "Don't call me that."

"Made you answer though."

Hitoshi pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation and sighs, exhausted. "I told you to leave me alone."

"Boo hoo, sucks to be you. We don't always get what we want," Fumei jeers, disregarding everything Hitoshi just said as they re-entered the lecture halls. "Oh! Let's go home together. Maybe then you'll find me less irritating when you spend more time with me."

"I doubt that."

Fumei snickers, once again ignoring Hitoshi's pleas. "Together it is. Don't even think about leaving witho-"

"FUMEI!" Awaseru-sensei's voice echoes from the front door. "If you so much as think as leaving without talking to me in private."

"Oh shit. Forgot about that," Fumei mumbles. He makes a quick pass towards Kureito, who nods back at him, before dragging his things and himself out of the room.

Hitoshi leaves for the door, already deciding he's not going to spend after school hours with a living headache. Kureito catches him halfway through his pace and offhandedly says, "He's going to get angry if you leave."

"I don't care," Hitoshi hisses, and Kureito lowly chuckles before waving him off.

Today truly is an experience. Hitoshi can't wait to pass out at home.


	5. The Daily Life of General Studies

**OCs Summary list** (will be updated every-time a name and/or quirk is added)

Airi Katgiri: Dark purple hair with pink highlights. Quirk is Ghost, which enables her to leave her physical state for a few minutes.

Sachiko Nusumi: A very eccentric girl with purple hair tied in a twin tails. Quirk has something to do with shifting luck to her favor.

Iyashi Kamimura: A girl with long braided golden blonde hair decorated with flowers. Quirk is Healing hair

Midori Nagai: A boy with 80's like black hair, two small red horns and a devil's tail, with a really long tongue which serves as his quirk.

Rei Shirogane: A girl with light blue hair kept in neat buns on her head. Quirk is Understand.

Yomi Hadesu: A boy with flaming red hair, and elf like ears. His quirk is Flame Head, which often changes colors depending on a strong emotion.

* * *

 _ **The Daily Life of General Studies**_

* * *

Hitoshi currently finds himself in a dilemma.

The already sleep deprived teen watches in horror as his phone continues to buzz from new notifications in the class chat Fukuro created. It was for building rapport to connect the class, she said. For the most part, it served its purpose. Makito, who is more anxious in real life appears more eager to get to know everyone behind the screen.

Hitoshi reads the first few messages, and even joins a nice conversation about coffee shops with Makito and Kamimura before things went south. Nusumi pops in the chat two hours later with her loud and vibrant character seeping through the screen. Her presence brought chaos in the form of memes.

Hitoshi loses track of the succeeding conversations as the chat broke into smaller pairs, and completely gives up. _Don't they know how to use private messaging?_

Tenmei appears to share his concern and earnestly tries to control the flow of messages. He reminds everyone, in a rather lengthy, almost unreadable block of text, that the chat should only be used for important announcements; not pointless, idle chatter. Unfortunately, no one bothered to read it and kept on spamming.

Hitoshi presses mute on the chat for four hours, and is forced back into it with over 5000 notifications. He decides to leave the group. He isn't going to standby and suffer this torture when he's already being forced to live everyday of his first year life with them.

Unfortunately, Kureito and Fumei are adamant about keeping him in this mess with them. Hitoshi resists the urge to throw his phone into the wall as Fumei messages him in private about his feelings on being left behind earlier.

Hitoshi groans as he scanned through the others incessant texts. He didn't reply to any of it out of spite and made sure Fumei knows he left him on read. He didn't want to talk to any of them in person, what makes talking over a screen any different?

The adorable cat videos and pictures Kamimura tagged him were welcome, but he still didn't want to spend hours at home worrying about a chatroom that won't stop notifying him every 2 seconds. He glances down on his phone again and chucks a pillow over it. His evening should be quiet enough if he conveniently forgets he doesn't own a phone for a few more hours.

* * *

"Do you think you're being funny by leaving me on seen?" Fumei shouts from the door as he arrived with only 3 minutes to spare before homeroom. " _SEEN_!" he cries indignantly. "That's worse than reaching data limit!"

Hitoshi already plans on ignoring Fumei the whole day but to hear him so frustrated about a small thing only fueled his desire to push through with it more. Thinking on it now, the task doesn't even really feel like much of a challenge.

Fumei shakes in anger when Hitoshi refused to regard him, and begrudgingly takes his seat when Awaseru-sensei waltzes in.

Sensei doesn't look up from his infamous black notebook on his way to the podium, and continues to mutter silently to himself.

The class exchanges a few uncertain looks before Tenmei, who is seated directly in front of the instructor's desk stands up. He leads the class through morning greetings which breaks Awaseru-sensei's off his daze.

"Right, class..." he mumbles. "Something came up on my way here and I really don't like my routine being disrupted. I'm going to need a few minutes. Since you already started morning greetings, how about taking attendance too?" he asks Tenmei.

"Of course Sensei!"

Awaseru-sensei makes way for Tenmei before handing him sheets of paper to disseminate.

"I have our schedules for the semester," Tenmei says. "Careful not to lose them, but in the unlikely event that you do, I'll be sure to leave a copy in our chat."

"If you can keep people from burying it under a thousand messages overnight, that'd be _great_ ," Nagai snickers from his seat.

Tenmei coughs, quickly choosing to ignore his remark and runs down their schedule loudly so everyone is in the same pace.

Hitoshi reads through his copy and is left feeling unimpressed. It's not like he expected anything, its just that he hoped for something interesting at least. He knows the curriculum for the hero course and general education are vastly different, but he can't help feeling disappointed. There is hardly any subject that will help them build their quirks - unless physical education counts as training?

"Thank you Tenmei," Awaseru-sensei finally calms himself and retakes his place on the podium. "You'll be meeting your lecturers today. Some of them are shared faculty with the hero department, so -" The class erupts in excitement before he can finish and barrages him with questions.

"Sensei!" Tatsumaki shouts with an arm in the air. "Is it really true All Might is teaching in Yuuei this year!?"

Hitoshi frowns at the question. He received an acceptance hologram from All Might and assumed everyone else did as well. Turns out, they were recorded by various hero staffs to welcome new students, and Hitoshi merely lucked out by getting one from his idol. Rumors about his employment actually lingered in the hallways of general education as no one has seen hide nor hair of the Symbol of Peace in Yuuei.

Hitoshi gathers his minimal appearances is primarily for his, and the students, own safety. As much as he wants to meet his hero, Hitoshi can understand the need for caution.

"Is _he_ going to be our teacher!?" Okami yells in addition.

Hitoshi doubts it, but he can't help hoping for the impossible to happen.

Awaseru-sensei slams his hands on the table to regain control. They immediately calm down. "Unfortunately, no. All Might is only teaching the hero classes for his and your own safety. But like I said before, other heroes will be teaching your class." – the class takes the small win and cheers in quiet celebration - "I think Yamada is set to be your English instructor."

The class gapes, but Shiosai stiffens from his corner and horrifyingly reaches to covers his headphones.

"But I shouldn't spoil the surprise," Awaseru-sensei smiles dismissively. "Heroes like the attention, so be sure to welcome them appropriately. Now what's next…?" he mumbles as he consulted his trusty black notebook. "Ah. Do we have a spare table at the back there?"

Fumei and Fukuro, who were sitting at the last row with Hitoshi and Shiosai, make a passing glance over their shoulders. "Uh... no?"

"Guess I'll have that fixed."

"Will we be getting a new classmate Sensei?" Hoshi Kimura, the mushroom head curiously asks.

"The year just started," Katagiri thinks out loud, "and we're already full. It would be weird to have an uneven number of students."

"You can say that it's a bit – _odd_?" Okami jokes from her corner, earning her a few unwanted stares from around the room.

"Even if we had a plus one," Torii Koharu, the brunette with the portal quirk, adds, "shouldn't we have met them yesterday?"

"All of you are correct," Awaseru-sensei agrees. "But something's come up. The faculty is figuring out the best course of action so I can't say for certain if we are getting more students. However, this matter is none of your concern and more of mine," he groans. "Just enjoy the classes and get your minds ready for a long day. I'll update you if new developments arise. I'll see you all in social studies."

The bell rings and Tenmei once again leads the class to send Awaseru-sensei out politely.

"Heroes…" Kamimura, who is seated in front of Hitoshi mumbles. "To think I'd have a couple teach me."

Tatsumaki, who is seated right next to her leans back in agreement. "I wonder who we'll get." He cranes his head to stare at Fumei's and asks, "You have any guesses, Mr. I could've Totally Gotten in Heroics but didn't?"

Fumei shrugs, disinterested. "It's not like they told me which heroes are in staff when I got the admittance letter."

"Asshole," Tatsumaki spits at Fumei unnecessary flex. "But seriously, any guesses?"

"None really," the blonde replies with a detached tone that Hitoshi only hears from himself. Hitoshi quietly wondered why. "What about you Kamimura?" Fumei quickly changes the topic.

"I want a girl hero!" Kamimura chirps.

"So… Recovery Girl?" Tatsumaki kids.

Kamimura waves her hand dismissively at him. "She's technically staff. She doesn't count."

"Oh!" Fukuro chimes in from beside Fumei. "I'd like to have F1!"

"F1?" they echo, confused.

"Isn't she that hero that flies as fast as a jet plane?" Fumei clarifies.

Fukuro nods fervently, eyes growing wide in intrigue as someone else in class seems to know the less popular heroine. "You know her, Fumei!?"

Fumei rubs his neck bashfully and shrugs. "I just read about her in an article."

"She's also a pilot!" Fukuro continues. "So I really look up to her!"

"Oh, Fukuro," Kamimura giggles. "You must really want to fly a plane don't you?"

"I'm a bird that can't fly," the owl-girl says as she adjusted her glasses. "It's only natural I find other ways to."

"For someone who doesn't want to be a hero, you sure know about the obscure ones," Tatsumaki wonders loud.

Fumei rolls his eyes and drawls, "Just because I'm not interested in becoming one doesn't mean I read up on them. I'm not a hikikomori." He turns to Hitoshi, who may be listening on their conversation but has no intention of joining in from Fumei's left. "What about you, Shinsou? Any dream teacher?"

"Yeah!" Tatsumaki agrees. "One hero aspirant from another, who'd you want to see?"

Hitoshi only really wanted one hero to teach him, and Awaseru-sensei already told them that it was impossible. "All Might."

"Didn't think you were a fan of his."

"Seriously?"

"I just thought with a quirk like yours, you'd look up to heroes like… I don't know – Eraser Head?" Fumei defends himself. "He's pretty cool. Smart and calculated. His quirk's not very damage heavy like All Might, but he's a valuable asset out in field work. He also kind of hates people too."

Hitoshi frowns, not missing the obvious jab in his reluctance to make friends. For as long as he can remember he's only aspired to become like All Might. Everything that he represents is all Hitoshi ever hoped to be. He never looked at any other hero because of it, and perhaps his ambition prevented him from considering other role models. He realized too late that the differences in his and All Mights strength are simply too massive. Their quirks severely differed as well.

All Might's quirk relied on raw power, while Hitoshi's lay in subtlety and wit.

Hitoshi may have considered Eraser Head as a hero of the same caliber as All Might before, but he quickly died out into his subconscious when his drive to succeed greater outlived his childish fantasies. He's always the underground hero as a good thesis to All Might's bravado. Eraser Head is one of those heroes that avoids fanfare at all costs. He likes to be left alone, and always appeared cool.

Eraser Head's quirk is rather similar to his. Their strength doesn't shine in the power or speed of their quirk, rather it shines in their resourcefulness and quick thinking to make the most out of their gift. His infamous capturing weapon also elevates his competency double that his normal and Eraser Head always comes close to being nearly unstoppable with his erasure quirk.

Now that Hitoshi thought about it… Eraserhead did seem like a more logical role model for him to aspire to be. Unfortunately, his younger self latched on to something greater, and Hitoshi doesn't think he'll give up on that image that easily. While he respects Eraser Head and their somehow similar skill sets, Hitoshi still prefers to be the kind of hero All Might is.

"He's got a point," Kamimura continues. "I heard Eraser Head started as general student before becoming a hero."

Hitoshi blinks. "He did?"

Kamimura nods. "My mom used to be really into heroes. Said Eraserhead took the festival stage by storm in his time. No one even knew who he was! And look at him, a well-known hero."

"Well that's something," Fumei adds as he glances at Hitoshi with an all-knowing gaze. "Means anyone in class can rise up like him."

"But an erasure quirk is a nothing like brainwashing," Tatsumaki argues as he catches Fumei's interest in Hitoshi. "Erasure... erases people quirks for a while, mind control is… it takes away your ability to think for yourself. He can tell you to do anything he wants, and even if he doesn't do that. Mind control just doesn't sound very heroic."

Tatsumaki looks up at Hitoshi and frowns. While he doesn't remember a lot of what the purple head asked him to do, he did not appreciate being made a fool for starting the race later than most, and inadvertently lose consciousness after his stunt.

Hitoshi mirrors his stare, fully knowing the message in those eyes Tatsumaki sees his quirk as something capable of evil. He doesn't blame him, everyone eventually does - one way or another. However, looking at his quirk solely for its morality is, for all purposes, unfair. Hitoshi doesn't and will not use his quirk for petty reasons. He's made it his own personal rule never to unless it is to help other people.

"Quit it," Fumei warns in a low voice. "Shinsou's trying just as hard to be hero. What's his quirk got to do with it? If anything, _you_ should be the one trying more cause you pass out every time you use your quirk."

Tatsumaki narrows his eyes at the blonde and stands to defend himself, but Ectoplasm walks right in with multiple copies of himself shadowing him from behind. The clones all take part in his introduction before merging back to the original hero in the middle of the room and proceeds to orient the class regarding mathematics.

Tatsumaki begrudgingly focuses his attention in front as Fumei waved his fingers condescendingly at him.

Hitoshi meets eyes with Fumei for a second, and the latter flashes him with a warm smile. Hitoshi flinches in worry as the darkest recesses of his mind warned him of the blonde's intentions again. He's already aware that Fumei could be preying on him because of his quirk, but no matter how Hitoshi tried to justify it, he still can't understand what the blonde will opt to do with it.

He's not like past peers that tried to befriend him for his quirk. It's obvious he genuinely wants to be friends despite being a little over his head, and annoying. Accepting him should be easy, but lack of actual friendship experience over the years may have cased Hitoshi to fear building relationships that fast. No one in class wants to harm him, and the rest of them doesn't seem bothered by his quirk; save for the few with opinions but he can't exactly fault them. His quirk can be terrifying, and they were being cautious.

Hitoshi clicks his tongue and focuses his attention in class which seemed to pass faster than he'd hope. After an uneventful modern literature class with a some staff from their department, everyone mentally prepared themselves for English and the rather enthusiastic hero rumored to be their instructor.

Sadly, none of them could prepare enough.

" **YO, YO, YO, HIGH ENERGY LISTENERS AAAAAAAAAAW YOU REAAAADY TO BEEGIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** "

The class covers their ears in unison as Present Mic barged into the room, with his speaker raised to max. Shiosai whimpers and tries to excuse himself from class but the Voice Hero was too busy engaging their spirits in his annoying high amped voice to notice.

* * *

Hitoshi knows that Yuuei is a big school. Freshman population alone reaches 200 per year. To add that with the higher years of similar numbers; to see the mess hall be an actual mess is no surprise. The dining hall is huge space, so he isn't expecting their combined attendance to make it appear so awfully small.

Ignoring the mass of students rushing in with him, Hitoshi searches for a stall that sells rice meals. The hero Lunch-Rush's stall gathered the most attention of just about every freshman so Hitoshi made it a personal note never to set foot in there. Everywhere else was also too crowded so Hitoshi steps in line in a short sandwich stall. Even then, service seems to stall about a minute or two.

Koharu and Tatsumaki manages to spot him from the crowd ten minutes later, begging him to let them cut in line. Obviously, Hitoshi refused.

Koharu sways to his knees, feeling his stomach churn in agony and Tatsumaki pleads out to Hitoshi's humanity.

It was all too dramatic for Hitoshi taste and he continues to ignore them. When their little act started getting people's attention, he told them to line up like every other decent and hungry student would. Tatsumaki hefts Koharu up and urges him to leave, until Tenmei group spots them from the crowd.

The bald headed student tagged along with Kimura, a very guilty looking Makito, and a still jumpy Nusumi exit Lunch-Rush's stall with delectable trays of freshly made bento boxes.

Hitoshi, Koharu and Tatsumaki's stomach growls at the enticing meal before them.

"Hello, everyone!" Tenmei greets them as they pass by. "Having a hard time getting something to eat?"

"Hard time?" Tatsumaki echoes sarcastically. "Oh, no! It's been real easy. Look, Shinsou's been here for ten minutes and he's barely moved. Yeah! We're just fine!"

"Tatsu, calm down," Koharu grumbles while he massaged his aching belly. "How did you guys even get food so fast? We all came down at the same time."

"Well…" Tenmei mumbles guilty while turning his towards Nusumi who innocently scoops mashed potato into her mouth.

Makito checks around them before nervously leaning in to whisper, "The sprinklers above the line broke and everyone walked off pissed."

Nusumi giggles, and Hitoshi narrows his eyes at her. She claims to have no control over her quirk, but this accident makes it seem otherwise. "Isn't that cheating?" he asks her.

"Not if they don't know about it~" Nusumi sings.

"We didn't consent to it," Tenmei defends her 'accident'. "But with the line already cut in half. How could we not?"

Hitoshi catches a mischievous glint spark in Koharu and Tatsumaki's eyes as they stared at the magenta haired girl. He shakes his head. "No, definitely not. I thought you two wanted to be heroes."

"I don't want to be a _hungry_ hero," Koharu argues, and Tatsumaki nods.

Hitoshi sighs then spots Nusumi grinning at him. Those rosy pink cheeks of hers appear to glow at him, enticing him with the choice. His stomach churns again in hunger, tempting him to throw away any pride he has in his heroic beliefs and just feed himself.

He promised himself he wouldn't use his quirk for his own personal gains, and technically he isn't going to in this situation. Nusumi didn't appear to have that rule placed on herself and simply did as she pleased with a quirk that can be easily labelled as villainous for its one-sided luck. Hitoshi didn't really think much about it, but compared to each other, Nusumi's quirk is a lot more terrifying.

Hitoshi mulls over the offer, but the more he thought about it, the more it left a bad taste in his mouth. No person should use their quirk whenever convenient, no matter how small the consequences are. " _No_ , I'm staying, and you two have to go to the back of the line."

"But, Shinsou!" Tatsumaki cries.

"Look," he cuts his excuses. "I don't know about the two of you, but I'm not going to stand by and let her use her quirk however she wants."

"That's what I said!" Makito adds.

Nusumi only pouts at being scolded but didn't seem as affected by it. "Well, whatever. If raccoon eyes" - Hitoshi's eyes twitches at the similar nickname Fumei used to describe him - "doesn't want my help I won't force him. You two still want it?"

" _Do we_!?" the pair scream and follows Nusumi off to Lunch-Rush's stall. Makito and Kimura exchange worried looks before silently slinking away to find a table.

Tenmei stayed behind for a while and smiles at Hitoshi. "That is upstanding of you, Shinsou. I would like to apologize for everyone, ruining your already sour mood."

"Its not ruined."

"Oh, well… I just…" Tenmei bit his lip, "assumed that your… eyes – well. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Not really. You guys were too noisy."

Tenmei chuckles. "I am… still trying to figure that out. Worry not, I'll have them all controlled by the end of the week. Hopefully."

This sandwich better be worth it.

* * *

It wasn't worth it.

Hitoshi walks back to the classroom with a full but unsatisfied stomach. As one of the latter half of students buying from the stall, all he had to settle for were scraps and less than fresh batches. Hitoshi can't really complain, but he _slightly_ regrets not accepting Nusumi's offer as he watched the two easily swayed hero aspirants race each other back to class with every penny spent well.

Fumei notices his distress and attempts to break his self-loathing by poking his cheek again. Hitoshi quickly catches his wrist and glares at the blonde. " _Don't_."

"Someone's in a bad mood," the blonde hums. "Lunch didn't go well?"

"It did. It's just not a very good sandwich."

Kureito rummages through his pants and offers Hitoshi to grab a piece from an open Pocky box.

"I don't want it."

"Just something to ease the anger," Kureito says. "We don't want a pissed Shinsou all day. Your quirk might go off."

"Are you saying I can't control my own quirk?" Hitoshi snaps at him.

"Not in the slightest. I'm just joking man," the pink haired boy sighs. "Lighten up a little."

Fumei laughs awkwardly between them and claps his hands to break the tension. "Okay, break this up! No one here thinks of you as like, a bad guy. If anything _I_ hold that spot. Here, let's try and clear the air." The blonde turns towards the room and shouts, "Does anyone think Shinsou and his quirk are scary?"

Most of them shake their heads, while a few looked undecided. Hitoshi didn't know what to make of their response, but it was a lot better than being decidedly called a villain in the first two days of class.

Okami mockingly cackles from her seat by the hallway. "Him? Scary? Don't make me laugh! He's tall sure, but that's where the scariness ends."

Hitoshi frowns, unsure of what to make of Okami's fear of his height.

Doe Shanti, the girl with deer like features turned to study Hitoshi and tilts her head a little. "I think he's asking about Shinsou's quirk, Okami. I personally think it is quite obscure and hard to imagine. There's plenty of avenues to use it, but I don't think Shinsou would do that. He's more... enigmatic than terrifying."

"I guess? Mind control _sounds_ pretty cool though. OH! You gotta show us how it works –" she quips as she bounds over to join Hitoshi's group by the window. "Brainwash me. I'll try to fight it!"

Half the class pauses, interested in finding out how he's going to react to the challenge. Already, things are heading in a new direction Hitoshi isn't familiar with. Normally people would ask him to control them to prove a point, not determine whether or not fighting it is possible.

He looks over to Fumei, wondering if he's watching as closely as he said he would back in the field. The slight raise in his eyebrows indicates that Fumei is just as interested to see what unfolds. The blonde already seems to know what requirements are needed for him to control another person. If he also figures out how to break out of it...

" _Why should I_?"

"Because I want to know what my hero rival can –"

" ** _Climb Sensei's table and dance like chicken_** ," Hitoshi orders, and Okami did as told without missing a beat.

Fumei blinks at the obscure request, while Kureito watches in amusement.

Fukuro bawls out laughing at her friend and frantically searches for her phone to get Okami clucking on camera. Shanti looks horrified as her friend made a fool of herself, but nonetheless remained silent.

Okami then tried to get into Hadesu's space, and the poor easily frightened boy, ran to the opposite end of the room while being chased by the former. Nagai and Kuchisake lost it when Hadesu ran behind Tenmei, who just arrived from the dining hall, looking all confused by seeing a dancing chicken on top of his desk.

When Hitoshi had enough of his fun, he released his quirk and Okami blinks back to her senses. She looks around to see everyone looking at her weirdly, and blushes.

The flame head was kind enough to tell her what she did, and Okami fumed. She tries to get even by punching Hitoshi but was saved by the bell.

"Color me impressed," Kureito says softly. "I still think you're scary with a quirk like that, but not bad. You're cool in my book." He ruffles Hitoshi's hair for the hell of it, much to the latter's dismay. He elbows Fumei on his way back to his desk to whisper something in his ear.

Hitosh turns to Fumei, silently curious about their exchange.

Fumei purses his lips and explains, "Ah… We were wondering if you wanted to hang out. You did kind of ditch yesterday, but I also figured you may not want to?"

"You're right. I don't."

"Aw come on, it'll be fun!" Fumei cries. "Katagiri knows an arcade in Akisuta and invited everyone whose free. You're like, the only one not going."

Hitoshi doubts that. With how impromptu the hang out sounded, and their numbers, he doesn't think any establishment would welcome them without prior notice.

While going out did seem like a fun thing to do at the moment, Hitoshi just didn't feel like getting too involved. Fumei's already a nuisance, he can't quite place how he feels about Kureito yet, and then the rest of the class just increasingly become less and less tolerable as his phone continued to vibrate.

 _They are in class for All Might's sake. They're not supposed to use their phones._

"If Nusumi's there, then I'm not going."

"Nusumi?" Fumei frowns. "Why? What'd she do?"

Hitoshi keeps his mouth shut, and let Awaseru-sensei scold Fumei again to get seated as he entered the room.

* * *

 **A/N** : AN UPDAAAATE WHAT UP?!

I'm feeling the stride right now, so I decided not to stop. Again, most chapters aren't beta-read so I might change a few lines here and there but relatively same flow. I told myself I wouldn't make seat numbers for the class because it's too much work, but I ended up doing it anyway (sta. s h / 010 21 ta6s ge6) take out the spaces and your good. This chapter could've had two endings, one where Shinsou accepts Nusumi 's offer and this. A friend told me it feels more in character for Shinsou to refuse so here we are.

Koharu Torii is a character by Percues Jackson, and birthed a name by me.

Let's play a game. Find the badly put star wars reference (because Horikoshi is a nerd, and I want to follow suit.) Don't forget to follow, favorite or comment on the story. They all fuel me to make more chapters. Sushi OUT!


	6. Twenty One

**OCs Summary list** (will be updated every-time a name and/or quirk is added)

Hoshi Kimura: Has reddish brown, mushroom shaped hair. Quirk is called Spore.

Torii Koharu: Brown haired boy with glowing hands and feet. Hides hands behind a glove during a regular day. Quirk is creating portals, limited by the energy stored in his hands and feet.

* * *

 _ **Twenty-One**_

* * *

Hitoshi watches as the last seconds of his alarm count down to 4 AM.

Having insomnia is bad enough, but having lingering thoughts to keep him up as well? It's much worse.

 _With a quirk like yours, you'd look up to heroes like… I don't know – Eraser Head?_ Fumei's words echo in his mind like a gentle reminder that he may have chosen the wrong role model since the beginning.

He's always held All Might as the standard of heroism. He aspires to become just like him that Hitoshi can't see himself as anything else. As young as he is when he decided that, Hitoshi failed to see the obvious pitfalls such a path would take. No one has ever approached him with this concern before so Hitoshi didn't realize it till now. If someone had, then perhaps he wouldn't have let himself suffer the bitterness of failure and let his desire be warped by anger.

His and All Might's quirks are polar opposites. Their personalities are also very different regardless if he acknowledges it or not. Hitoshi still wants to be like him, but he also considers changing some aspects of his admiration for him. It is rather unfair for him to compare himself to something synonymous with a God, and Hitoshi has had enough with repeatedly failing himself. If Hitoshi is serious about wanting to be a hero, then he needs to start working for it.

The apprehension test made him realize that he needs to do more than just claim he will become a hero. He needs to show his determination through strength.

Fumei helped him realize, regardless of how problematic his approach to it was, is that motivation can only do so much. He also needed to improve himself, and Tenmei showed him that perseverance to better oneself is the only way. Hitoshi concludes that his _actual_ journey to being a hero begins with improving his body first and foremost.

Hitoshi impatiently jumps off the bed and begins to start his day. He's just too excited to start something new. Time and space be damned. He thinks it smart to begin slow first, then casually add more strenuous work per day.

He walks of the shower a few minutes later when his phone unexpectedly buzzes - _7 new messages from Sun Rays_ , the screen read.

Hitoshi frowns. _Why is he awake at this hour?_ Hitoshi knows he probably shouldn't bother, but scans through the messages anyway.

.

.

 _ **Sun Rays** : Why are you up at 4 30 in the morning? [Sent 4 36 AM]_

 _ **Sun Rays** : Hello? [Sent 4 36 AM]_

 _ **Sun Rays** : Oh... [Sent 4 36 AM]_

 _ **Sun Rays** : I get it... [Sent 4 37 AM]_

 _ **Sun Rays** : You're leaving me on seen again. [Sent 4 38 AM]_

 _ **Sun Rays** : I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS SHINSOU [Sent 4 40 AM]_

 _ **Sun Rays** : Fine. Fuck you, dude. I'm going back to sleep. [Sent 4 42 AM]_

.

.

"Such a hypocrite," Hitoshi scoffs as he reads over the time stamp on the others texts.

Hitoshi cautiously makes his way downstairs and spots his father sleeping on the couch with a pile of paperwork scattered on the coffee table. He picks them up and neatly stacks them on the table before watching the rise and fall of the old man's chest. His father hasn't changed that much from being an alcoholic drunkard with some anger issues, but he has actively tried to change. After Hitoshi got accepted into Yuuei, the old man quickly searched for ways to pay the necessary expenses. It definitely resulted in more debt, but his father did get a decent job with a decent pay to make up for it.

He still hasn't got rid of that drinking problem, but the job is definitely a bit of progress. _Slowly but surely,_ Hitoshi repeats to himself and puts the coffee on before leaving a note of his whereabouts.

* * *

Hitoshi painstakingly drags his legs behind him. He only ran a good thirty minutes around his small quiet neighborhood before his body gives out on him. It felt a lot longer than that, but Hitoshi realized just how clearly out of shape he is. He definitely needs to train more. He raced out to the station after washing up, and mentally scolded himself for attempting exercise on a school day.

He turns to a corner and sees a large crowd of news reporters in front of the gate. He stands there, curious and a little terrified by their sheer number. Did something happen last night?

An unsuspecting student with messy green locks and red sneakers walks right past him, completely unaware of the mob expecting them to arrive. He appears preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice, and Hitoshi couldn't warn him fast enough.

" **Is it true All Might is teaching Yuuei this year**?" one reporter asks enthusiastically.

"Tell us what the Symbol of Peace looks like in front of the class!"

"Is he really as good a teacher as he is a hero?"

"Is he really as handsome in real life as he is in TV?"

" _What does he do in his spare time when he's not teaching_?"

Hitoshi slowly backs away as the green haired boy screams for rescue. He pulls up the class chat to warn everyone of the commotion in the front gate and advise them to find another way in. While he didn't like the majority of his class, he didn't wish them harm.

"Shinsou!" a meek voice shouts from his left. A girl with loosely tied dark green hair bounces towards him as her lens like eyes dilate to focus. "Good morning!"

"Kioku."

"What's going on over there?" she asks curiously, as she peers behind her taller peer.

"Don't know."

"Haven't the teachers done anything?" Kioku wonders out loud.

"Beats me," Hitoshi shrugs. "If they did, they wouldn't be here."

The metal gates then abruptly shuts amidst their talk and denies anyone of entry. Kioku zooms her lenses towards the commotion and says, "I think a reporter tried to get in."

"That's the Yuuei barrier for you," Katagiri says all too knowingly from behind as she hops off a white Lexus with Kamimura. "Good morning Shinsou, Kioku."

"Hello Katagiri, Kamimura!"

"The Yuuei barrier?" Hitoshi echoes.

"It's Yuuei's high grade security system. It protects the academy from intruders from the outside," Katagiri explains. "If anyone without an identification card walks pass that gate, the whole academy locks down."

"Scary," Kioku laughs, a bit terrified.

"It's alright though. It is for the safety of everyone inside," Katagiri assures her. "Yuuei is one of the top hero school's in Japan. With All Might joining the staff, we're bound to have a lot of inconveniences like this."

"You sound so sure about that," Hitoshi comments.

"It's expected," she says with certainty. "The Symbol of Peace is in our school, if the students knows that, the press also knows about that, then surely the villains do too. I'm just glad we're not in heroics to feel the bulk of that pressure."

Hitoshi narrows his eyes at Katagiri, unsure of what to make of her words. "I'm not."

"I'm not surprised," Katagiri nods. "You want to transfer don't you? My prayers are with you."

Hitoshi hums, and bashfully accepts the good fortune.

"We should get going," Kamimura interjects. "I don't want to know what Awaseru-sensei does to tardy students…"

"Shinsou said we should look for another way in," Kioku adds.

"We'd only contribute to the confusion by doing that," Katagiri argues. " We should just go through the gates naturally and be on our way."

"I just saw them maul a student. I'm not going in there."

"Isn't your quirk mind control?" Katagiri inquires, and Hitoshi nodded. "Then let's use it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't use my quirk so selfishly," Hitoshi responds.

"It's not really selfish if you're helping us get in though, right?" Kamimura coos.

Hitoshi pauses for a moment, slightly agreeing with her point and begrudgingly did as asked. It wasn't easy to manipulate multiple under the effects of his quirks, but as he commands them out of the way, the rest follows suit. Kioku praises his quirk when they safely make it inside and Hitoshi looks back. He spots a sickly man with grey hair watching them from afar with a dangerous glare in his eyes. Hitoshi dismisses any memory of seeing him, and walks ahead.

* * *

Dimly powered lights flicker as a tall, thin bodied bartender with a black mist for a head, and jagged yellow streaks for eyes, tends to crystal beer glasses over an open sink.

Behind him is a phone connected to an unknown number, and a television with static noise flashing the words, " _Sound Only"_

"Are the preparations complete," a garbled, almost artificial voice from the screen comes.

"Still working on it," a voice from the phone answers. "It's not exactly a walk in the park to find the Intel in this big of a school." They pause. "I saw Shigaraki. A bit early isn't he?"

The black mist turns and replies earnestly, "Master Shigaraki wanted to scout ahead. I've advised him to blend in if he wishes to stay longer."

"Well, he's not blending _enough,"_ the voice growls, annoyed, from the opposite line. "I can't control those reporters. If they suspect even the slightest thing, if _they_ remember his face, then the plan can –"

"Do not fret young one," the voice from the static assures them calmly. "Tomura knows his job and will not act as carelessly as you think."

"Sure," the caller drawls, unconvinced. "Like he hasn't done that a couple of times already."

"I sense doubts over my successor," the television warns lowly.

The caller pauses, hearing an unsaid threat pass over them. _"Never,_ Sensei. It's just that, this is his first big mission. You're giving him the endgame fight before mini bosses. Once he gets a taste of it, he's never going to stop."

"I expect him to."

The caller chuckles. "Of course, Sensei. I'm just worried he'd take it personally if he loses. You know how excited he gets."

"Tomura grows as the rightful heir to my legacy," the static hums in a melancholy. "His choices, however misguided, will pave his way to becoming the grim reminder this dying world needs. You and Kurogiri are here with him to ensure his victories, and to guide him when I cannot. Whatever you have done to prepare for this moment, is all for him."

"Right..." the caller spitefully agrees. "Sensei... I know I've never asked but... What I fail? If the heroes catch on quicker than I expected them too and I get caught? "

"I have equal faith in your skills as I do in Tomura. However, if you do fail as you fear, then you know the consequences," the static reminds them.

"I'll be careful then," the caller humorously replies. The line goes blank, and the screen turns off by itself, leaving only the mist to dance with the silence of the empty bar.

* * *

Awaseru-sensei enters class in a huff, carrying one too many notebooks under his arm from usual. The class notices the change of routine and settles in hushed whispers of a new development. Sensei is a man of habit. A small change in his plans usually sends him out of the loop and desperate to look for balance. His exasperation is nothing new, but an additional notebook warned them to prepare for some form of news.

" _Fucking_ _media_ ," Awaseru-sensei curses as he drops his stuff on the desk. "I'll be lenient with attendance just this once because of the commotion outside, Tenmei –"

"Fumei and Nagai are still not present."

"I see," Awaseru-sensei grumbles. "Who's got contacts? Today's announcement requires everyone in attendance and I'd rather not postpone it."

Kuchisake and Hadesu texts Nagai for an update, while Kureito raises his hand to volunteer Hitoshi.

Hitoshi almost snaps his pen in half when fresh pink smiled smugly at him from his hallway corner seat. Hitoshi wanted to refuse the request, but Awaseru-sensei was adamant on getting them complete in the next ten minutes or else - No one wants figure out what will happen next and Hitoshi begrudgingly typed away on his phone..

.

 _ **Sad Eyes** : Where are you [Sent 8 07 AM]_

 _ **Sun Rays** : Got caught up outside. You? [Sent 8 07 AM]_

 _ **Sun Rays** : Holy shit Present Mic is kicking everyone out. This is so funny. [Sent 8 09 AM]_

 _ **Sad Eyes** : Inside. Used my quirk [Sent 8 10 AM]_

 _ **Sad Eyes** : Sensei's in a hurry. Get in here. [Sent 8 10 AM]_

 _ **Sun Rays** : Seriously? You did? [Sent 8 10 AM]_

 _ **Sun Rays** : Who are you and what did you do to Shinsou [Sent 8 11AM]_

 _ **Sad Eyes** : Get here. Now. [Sent 8 11 AM]_

.

.

Ten minutes later Nagai and Fumei simultaneously appear from the door looking worse for wear.

Nagai patted down his messy hair back to its usual style as he hurried back to his seat, while Fumei rushed in with an open Yuuei uniform jacket. Hitoshi notices that he's not wearing the designated polo underneath and instead sports a light blue hoodie. A hint of gold peeks through the collar, making Hitoshi wonder if Fumei wears jewelry.

"We've wasted so much time…" Awaseru-sensei groans. "First order of business! A new student will be joining us today. I don't want another kid under my wing, but who am I to refuse, right? Nedzu said he'd pay me double so, Akusa if you please."

The front door slides open and eyes instantly trail after the new student. A boy with blue hair decorated with black streaks walks in with hunched shoulders and a tired posture. A surgical mask covers up a nasty looking scar on his face, but accents the dangerous aura in his red colored irises.

A white cat nests a top his shoulders; watching every movement the class makes. Usually, Hitoshi would find comfort in the presence of a cat, but all this cat did to him is make him a tad uneasy. It also doesn't help that Akusa looks like he just came out from a juvenile facility or recently recovered from a bad case of flu. Whichever came first, Hitoshi thinks the cat has something to do with it.

"Go on, introduce yourself," Awaseru-sensei urges him. The class held their breathes in anticipation.

"Yo," the boy lazily waves in greeting. "The name's Lucien Akusa, your new 'classmate'. Hi," he says while making quotation marks on the air. "Before anything else, I want to make a few things clear to everyone." His voice turns cold as his posture changes to exude confidence and pride. "None of you stand on equal grounds with me. I don't plan on making friends, nor do I care about that recommendation for heroics. I have no interest in that, but I will still fight all of you for the top. Things would be pretty boring if I didn't."

Awaseru-sensei pinches the bridge of his nose. One of his rules is being broken for the second time this week – _Respect your classmates at all times._

Some eyes awkwardly shift towards Fumei, who allegedly holds the class' top rank when it comes to getting that recommendation. Hitoshi finds it ironic that the new kid also mirrored Fumei's approach to appear superior to the rest of them. The new kids also ruffled everyone's self-esteem and pushed them down a notch. Easily noted as a horrible first impression.

"And I thought Fumei was problematic." Hadesu whispers towards Tatsumaki.

Tatsumaki chuckles as he turned towards Hitoshi and Fumei. "It's like you and Shinsou had a kid together, dude."

Hitoshi rolls his eyes at the unnecessary comment, while Fumei kept silent. He watches Akusa's every move with unbelievable levels of focus and intensity that Hitoshi hasn't seen on him before.

"I know I can be a _bit_ intimidating," Akusa continues with his self-praise. "However, I can set our differences aside as the better person. I am willing to work with all of you but I will not accept anything that makes me look bad. What else… Ah! How could I forget, this is Blanksheet," he introduces the cat on his shoulder, who meowed upon being called, with a wave. "She's a therapy cat. Everywhere I go, she goes."

Nusumi cooes at the adorable feline and tries to pat empty air.

"You're not allowed to pet her, and you're most certainly not allowed to touch any of my Dr. Peppers." Then right on cue, Akusa pulls out a can of Dr. Pepper from his pockets and takes a refreshing sip.

The class can only accept too many odd happenings at once and lets out a loud sigh. Even Awaseru-sensei sighs from his corner. Hitoshi isn't sure if it was from relief that the class hasn't snapped already, or it was in utter disbelief. Either way, the new kid didn't seem all that bothered by the class' reaction.

"Right," Awaseru-sensei hisses through the unwanted mental strain before him. "You have anything left to say?"

"One more thing, teach." He turns his attention back to the class and says, "Don't expect pity from me, and _do not_ underestimate me."

Silence lingers in the room for a moment before Awaseru-sensei coughs to break the growing tension. "A strong introduction for your first day," Sensei notes. "Well, in behalf of the class, I'd like to formally welcome you to 1C, Akusa. Everyone's delighted to have you here. Unfortunately, I have to remind you that drinking during class is prohibited."

Akusa tilts his head before complying as asked. He downs the contents of the Dr. Pepper he's holding before crushing it with his hands and shoving it in his pants.

"Secondly," Awaseru-sensei begins, his voice becoming low and authoritative. "I _do not_ tolerate disrespect in my class. If you do that again, I will not hesitate to report you to the Principal. Need I remind you of the conditions of your admission."

Hitoshi raises a curious brow at the warning, and suddenly comes to an opinionated conclusion that Akusa is not a stand-up guy _._

"I'll be careful not to overdo it then," Akusa hums.

"Anyone have questions?"

The class exchange looks again, a little terrified to raise a curious question at the new kid. Awaseru-sensei scans through the room again, before re-affirming the agenda on his notebook. "If there's nothing else, then -"

"- I have a question," Fumei raises his voice.

" _What are you doing?_ " Tatsumaki hisses in panic as Akusa's eyes glare right through him.

"Asking a question," Fumei answers without missing a beat. He turns to Akusa and smiles. "The mask is neat. What's the story behind it?"

Akusa's eyes glowers.

Fumei, who claims to be the class' 'best' defended his position by actively challenging Akusa in a silent battle. The new kid seems to notice this and is silently weighing his next move.

Akusa keeps his attention on Fumei and coldly replies, "An accident."

"The cat also for that?"

The blue haired teen doesn't answer and simply holds the blonde's gaze with equal intensity.

Tatsumaki shudders at the feeling of having two powerful men glare right through him and abruptly stands up to hold a hand above his head. "What's your quirk?!"

Fumei click his tongue irritably, while Akusa's eyes soften as he turns his attention to the green haired boy.

"It's called **Black Veil** " – Awaseru-sensei sends Tatsumaki a weird thumbs up from the corner, somehow approving of his quick thinking to dissipate the tension – "I can control shadows and make me imperceptible -" the class looks confused at the choice of words and Akusa rephrases, "Invisible. It makes me invisible. I'm still exploring the vast properties of my quirk but so far, I can control another's shadow and make them concrete."

"That's the same as my quirk…" Makito mumbles. Her quirk, **Shadow** , also allows her to control any dark spot and make it into a physical object.

"Oh, I assure you that it's not," Akusa snaps instantly at the anxious girl. Makito squeaks and immediately apologized while hiding behind her petite hands.

"Alright, alright," Awaseru-sensei claps, "I think that's enough questions. Akusa, the seat at the back is yours."

Akusa steps off the podium and walks the long way out.

Tatsumaki yelps as the new kid strolls past his desk and pause beside Fumei's seat. They keep each other's gaze for a moment until Akusa bends to whisper a warning, "You'd do well not to test me."

Fumei smiles innocently at the other and drawls, "Wouldn't dream of it, _Akusa._ "

Hitoshi frowns at the blonde's smile, already familiar with it's contradicting message. The smile itself was innocuous, but it left a bad taste in the mouth that Hitoshi can't explain. Until now. Fumei kept his eyes open as he stared up at Akusa, unlike the time he smiled at Hitoshi wherein he hid his real intentions behind closed eyes. It glints dangerously and threateningly; giving him the aura of someone with power to bring down anyone he wished.

Akusa's eyes narrow at the blonde, cautious, before moving along. He puts Blanksheet down on his table as he settled in, and the feline immediately starts playing with Shiosai's scarf.

Shiosai nervously bit his lip and dared not move.

"Now, _finally_ ," Awaseru-sensei sighs. "We can move on to electing a class president."

 _ **THAT'S SUCH A NORMAL THING TO DO** , _the class silently shouts in unison.

"Who wants to start?"

Tenmei and Katagiri simultaneously raise their hands and respectfully nominates themselves. They keep their gaze, not quite expecting a rival to come up this early in the election.

"Interesting," Awaseru-sensei mumbles. "Anyone else?"

Akusa also joins the battle and nominates himself. Fumei covers his mouth to stifle a laugh at the former's confidence, and Blanksheet hisses protectively over her master.

Amidst Fumei's odd argument with the therapy cat, Kuchisake stealthily nominates Fumei to hopefully teach him a thing or two about responsibility - and possibly proper social skills. Fumei melts in his seat, obviously not ready to accept such a burden.

Kureito and Kioku then raise their hands.

Hitoshi's immediately hyper focuses on Kureito, who is grinning at him like a madman. He snarls as a warning, to which the latter ignores. Hitoshi knows his personal rules, but for Kureito, he will gladly make an exception.

"Kioku?" Sensei calls the petite girl first.

"Hitoshi Shinsou."

Kureito howls in laughter, and Hitoshi almost breaks his pen in half. "The _fuck_?"

Fumei looks at him, shocked. He says something to him but Hitoshi is too distracted by the fact that someone just nominated him for a class position.

He didn't mean to say his reaction out loud, or for it to come off as offensive - _defensive?_ He just doesn't want any more nuisances in his journey to being a hero.

"I'm sorry if I caught you off guard," Kioku apologizes. "I just thought you'd do well controlling this class. Especially considering Fumei and Akusa-san's behavior."

Fumei takes offense with her comment but nonetheless agreed. "Shinsou's collected, a bit of a screw loose with his personality, but his quirk _literally_ lets him control people."

"If you think I'll use my quirk to control this class –"

"I didn't say that," Kioku interrupts. "I'm just saying that it's a better alternative than… well…" she quiets down, not mentioning any names but Hitoshi hears the implication loud and clear.

"If you all you're looking for is someone who can manage the class, then who better than I!" Tenmei shouts. "I seized order when we lacked a direction."

"While that may be true," Katagiri follows. "What we need is a _leader_. Someone who knows how to logically and best approach a situation. Not someone who stands idly by while someone uses their quirk to get food."

Nusumi gasps, guilty, and Tenmei's face twitches at the gentle reminder.

Katagiri smirks and continues to make her case. "Given such recent history, I believe _I_ am the most qualified."

"You don't think I can make logical decisions on the fly?"

"I do not," Katagiri answers. "I would like everyone to take my background of being team captain and _President_ of my school's council for heavy consideration. I have better administrative experience than Tenmei - seeing as my family owns a business -" she adds quickly, "and can lead you all better than he can."

Tenmei narrows his eyes at Katagiri and silently concedes the argument. However, he does not seem eager to give up the fight just yet.

Awaseru-sensei rubs his temples and mutters something about not getting paid enough for this. "Alright, settle down. Can someone pass around the -" Tenmei raised his hand and Sensei snaps " - _that's not Tenmei_ – the ballot."

Makito volunteers to help administer the election, and tally votes. After ten minutes, Katagiri lets out a sigh of relief while Tenmei lowers his head in defeat. Akusa's face twitched, while Hitoshi could only stare in horror.

"Looks like we have a tie," Awaseru-sensei says, amused. "Katagiri is class president, but the vice president remains undecided between Tenmei and Shinsou."

Katagiri walks over to the podium and addresses the class. "I have two proposals. We can either have another round of ballot between them or –"

"A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Nagai slams his hands on his table and laughs manically, earning him a disgruntled look from the newly elected representative.

"FOUL!" Tenmei shouts. "I WILL LOSE TO HIM IN A HEARTBEAT."

" _Or_ ," Katagiri accentuates. "One of you actively concedes."

Tenmei admirably walks up to Hitoshi, who has grown completely silent throughout the entire ordeal. _How did things get here so fast?_

"Do you really want this?" Tenmei asked him sincerely.

"I, uh –" Hitoshi stammers. He's usually more composed than this, but everything was happening too fast for him to process and make a decision. "I don't–"

Tenmei leans closer, and Hitoshi backs away instinctively almost like protecting himself. He's a lot taller than Tenmei, but now that Hitoshi knows how much the former can lift, he'd rather not take his chances.

"Why not just have two representatives?" Shanti wonders out loud.

Katagiri gapes, immediately recognizing the idea. "You can't mean... Sensei!" – Awaseru-sensei jumps for like the nth time in this short one hour homeroom class – "Are we allowed do that?"

Sensei scans through a small handbook and hums, "There's no rule stating why that can or can't be done. All it says is that it's mandatory for every class to elect representatives."

Katagiri smiles. "All in favor of," she starts with her own hand raised, and the class follows suit.

"All right. Who votes for Tenmei as internal representative?" Majority of the class raised their hands. "Then that settles it! Tenmei will be acting as vice president inside the class, while Shinsou will be handling outside affairs. Good election everyone!"

The class cheers and Hitoshi buries himself in his arms, completely ignoring Tenmei's outstretched hand.

What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **A/N:** I had so much fun writing this chapter! It's pretty much fueled by the flaming hands of inspiration and I just kept writing. We finally have a glimpse of the spy, and welcome new comer Lucien Akusa who is owned by iMayBeACatLover. Some characters may feel a bit off because of this adrenaline; especially Shinsou and Tenmei. I would really love to hear what you all think of the story and the characters right now. It would greatly fuel this writing power in my hands.

AAAAAAA. I posted 3 chapters in a week, hopefully this is enough to satisfy you readers before I inevitably disappear again for the next 5 months. Till then, Sushi out.


	7. With Great Responsibilty

**Update as of September 2019** : Changed dialogues in Tenmei and co. scene, and some monologues. No major to change the chapter's plot is made.

* * *

 **OCs Summary list** (will be updated every-time a name and/or quirk is added)

Aikon Kioku: A dark green haired girl with the left part of her hair tied in a green ribbon. Quirk appears to be mutated camera lenses for eyes.

Azuki Makito: A girl with light blue hair with a quirk similar to Akusa. Her quirk is called Shadows which allows her to create small objects from dark spots for 3 minutes.

Lucien Akusa: A mysterious new student with blue hair with black streaks. He hides a huge scar behind a medical mask and has a quirk called Black Veil, which allows him to control shadows and become invisible.

Blanksheet: Akusa's white therapy cat. No quirk noted.

* * *

 _ **With Great Responsibility**_

* * *

"I never would have guessed that Shinsou of all people," Tenmei sighs, exasperated, "would be running against me for vice president."

Tenmei has only known him for a couple of days. They haven't talked beyond their minute long interactions, but it was enough for him to get a feel of the kind of person Shinsou is. Whether those opinions turn out to be true or not, what he saw and felt about the other is enough for him to understand the type of person he is.

He's the type that's rough around the edges because of his history. Tenmei doesn't expect him to open up to the class as soon as he hopes, but likes to give him the benefit of the doubt. Despite his outspoken ideas of refusing anyone's hand in friendship, Tenmei can already see Shinsou become slightly more responsive to the class. At acceptable arms length of course. He's still afraid, and Tenmei can't blame him.

He may not know the extent of his damage, but Tenmei can certainly respect the time he needs to heal on his own. If letting Shinsou reach out to them in his own pace is the requirement for that, then he will kindly step back and let the former do as he please.

A few in class seem to take the more forward approach however... Fumei and Kureito have earnestly tried to include him in class, but their advances have yet to receive results. Shinsou knows what they're trying to do and has chosen to avoid them as much as possible; and by extension everyone else. He's made it clear early on that he's not interested in friends and only has one goal in mind. Tenmei is aware that Shinsou's ambition to become a hero is stronger than the rest. He does not fault him for that, however, what he cannot accept is thinking that the class is a distraction from that end.

Tenmei admires Shinsou's dream, but his personality and impression towards the class is making it hard to do so.

He's only heard a fraction of the whole story from Shirogane, but Tenmei knows it has definitely influenced his opinions on the matter. Shinsou has suffered a fair amount of trials in his life because of his quirk. For him to be able to see past that and still be hopeful is aspiring. Tenmei admittedly can't say he's just as strong willed.

There was a time he too aimed to be a hero. However, when reality told him that he cannot become one with the quirk he is given, he gave up all too quickly. It hurt to admit it to himself, but doing so allowed him to dream of something else. He discovered that serving others isn't restricted to hero work. Serving the nation is also the work of law enforcement, and perhaps has the more noble work in the system. They keep the peace when heroes cannot and they also defend the weak that the heroes fail to attend to at the moment.

Modern quirk society may have tipped the balance, but their purpose remains unchanged. The nobility of the profession has faded into the background, but their work has always been honest and still shares the justice heroes fight for. Regardless of their differences in training, the police and heroes share a common trait that Tenmei knows he has - and one every leader should.

Adaptability.

Unfortunately, this is something he thinks Shinsou currently lacks.

While he believed in Shinsou's dream to become a hero, he cannot imagine him in a position of political power alongside him. The other man is simply too stubborn. He is passionate and driven, yes. Ambitious and skillful, definitely. However, he's simply too hard on himself and everyone else around him to slow down and take a step back to appreciate what is already in front of him. Tenmei fears his inability to reach a compromise may affect not only his personal pursuit's but also harm their relationship with the other classes.

Tenmei doesn't doubt Shinsou's ability to protect himself. His only concern is whether or not the other classes will be able to approach him, when even 1C is having a hard time finding common ground with him. Fumei and Kureito seems to have discovered that holy land, but Tenmei wouldn't consider most to be like them. Fumei has an honest heart, but he's... different. Kureito on the the other hand, just likes messing with the odd kid. They're not exactly normal in Tenmei's eyes.

He sighs again, exhausted from all this thinking. "Not that I have a problem with it. It's just a bit surreal."

"We did just make an entirely new position to fit him in," Kimura says, and Tenmei agrees. Awaseru-sensei nonchalant decision to make it a shared position is quite, dare he say it, irresponsible. "Are you worried?"

"No," Tenmei shakes his head. "I'm just worried that Shinsou's... demeanor may reflect badly on the class' image."

"I suppose?" the mushroom heard hums, unsure. "He can be a bit off sometimes. Fumei can talk to him, so maybe he's not that bad."

"He's too guarded," Tenmei argues. "Sometimes confrontational. If someone presses the wrong button, he may end up arguing with someone and drag the whole class with him."

Makito shifts uncomfortably in her seat while Nusumi orchestrated a messy art piece using the left-overs on her plate. "Shinsou wants to be a hero right?" the girl asks softly. "Then he must be a good person. Sure he... looks like that, and he's really tall… But I believe in him. You should too Tenmei. We all should."

"Maki-chan is so positive all the time," Nusumi coos. "I wish I could be too."

"Oh, It's not that hard Nusumi-chan!" the other chirps. "Just think of all small victories and it will never fail to brighten your day! At least," she hiccups, "I – That's how it usually works for me."

"Aww. You're so adorable, I want to protect you forever!" she jumps over the table and pulls Makito into a hug; thus pushing the food trays off the table. Fortunately, Tenmei is perceptive and fast enough to catch them from making too much a mess.

"But if _my_ luck has taught me anything," Nusumi adds, "positive thinking doesn't really do much. Not that, that's a bad thing! It' still a powerful thought! You just have to be realistic about certain factors out of your control."

"Out of yours you mean," Kimura jokes.

"Oh, Kimu-chan you flatter me," she blushes. "It's not my fault I can control probability."

"What's your opinion on it then, Nusumi?" Tenmei inquires.

"Well…" Nusumi hums.

She typically doesn't think about matters like this unless she's required to. She's a free spirit that live in the moment. Using her quirk is just something she does to spice up her life. Sometimes it's messy, sometimes it's not. However, when it is, Nusumi let's Lady Luck work her generous ways and bring her good fortune. That's another way to go about saying that she doesn't understand the laws that govern her quirk as well. At one point she did try to read on what affects probability, and when numbers and equations started getting involved, she decided to put a pin in it and never come back to it.

All she did understand from browsing through that thousand page book is that "luck" is just a combination of chance and factors that she can influence to end in her favor. She has yet to fine tune that ability but she's learned a thing or two about which variables mattered the most.

Case in point – Nusumi looks over to Shinsou sulking on a table with Kioku, Fumei, and Kureito. The three of them are admirably trying to lighten up the indigo haired boy's sour mood but are promptly ignored.

Nusumi shares Tenmei's opinion that Shinsou is not a social butterfly. In fact, Nusumi thinks he's the worst at it. Not so much now that she's met Fumei and the new kid. She did however agree with Makito when she said that despite Shinsou's personality is that he has a good heart. Not a lot of people would refuse a free meal in an overly crowded dining hall _because_ it's against the image of an ideal hero.

She still thinks it's dumb that Shinsou denied her offer back then since it was _just_ sneaking him to get food; but alas, that's not her problem anymore.

However, she also understands Tenmei's fear. Not everyone is as studious as him or Katagiri. Not everyone, especially not Shinsou is capable of leading others. He's stuck in his own world and head that everyone that comes close is quickly regarded as an enemy rather than an ally. Shinsou may not be able to lead because to him, they're all nuisances - something he shouldn't bother with.

Being given a responsibility he obviously doesn't want will definitely affect his own performance. Out of everything, Nusumi mostly understands that.

Expectations has always been her mortal enemy.

Her family is known to overachieve. They have seemingly perfect lives thanks to the nature of their quirk which just makes them naturally lucky. This luck makes them look perfect; and her family wants to maintain that image. Nusumi wanted nothing to do with that. She didn't want plastic castles and gowns, and wanted to be like everyone else. She wanted to be free to live her own life; so she did. She ran away and never once thought of looking back. Maybe one day she will, but at the moment, she's not ready.

Nusumi turned her back on responsibility because she really did not want it. She didn't see any importance to it; especially not in that context. However, she thinks Shinsou may benefit from having a little of it in his hands.

Nusumi never really dreamed of being a hero herself. She just thought Okami and Koharu looked cool as back when they announced their dreams and wanted some of that cool juice. She also didn't have a dream then, so to claim that she also wanted to be one seemed the easy way out. She smiles to herself and leans back with her arms crossed behind her head.

She's never certain of the factors, but something tells her if things don't go Shinsou's way, then he'll definitely find a better approach. She can just feel it in her gut. "I think he'll be fine," she concludes. "Besides, you'll be there to guide him if he messes up; and _I_ trust you."

Tenmei smiles, grateful. "Thank you, that's nice of you to say."

"Don't mention it," Nusumi chirps. She activates her quirk in the spur of the moment and some poor blonde with black lightning-shaped streaked hair slips as he passes by her.

He screams and loudly falls on his ass.

A pack of freshly baked cookies and a cold of apple juice lands graciously on Nusumi's lap, and the girl giggles "Oh, lucky~"

Tenmei quickly grabs it before she can jab a straw in the pouch and apologized to the blonde, who rubs his behind in confusion.

* * *

Hitoshi groans irritably when a panicked scream breaks his moment of self-pity. He spots the commotion not too far from where he is seated, and glares daggers at the group of rambunctious first years; laughing at a friend that somehow slipped on a peel of banana.

"Oh, hey!" Fumei gasps. "Shinsou's back in the land of the living,"

Hitoshi sends him a passing glance, and groans at the irritating grin that greets him. He drops his head back down on the table and snarls, " _Shut up, Fumei_."

The blonde jumps while holding his chest in dramatic shock. " _Oh. My. God_. He said my name."

"He's only called you dumbass before," Kureito feigns amazement. "The power of being external vice president is really going to his head. Maybe we should kick him down a peg and remind him of his place."

"Yes, let's do that."

"Stop being so mean you guys," Kioku scoldes them from the side. "You're not helping."

"That's because he's mean to us!" Fumei argues. "I'm allowed to retaliate!"

"He's being mean," Kureito corrects. "I'm parroting."

Hitoshi flicks a plastic fork towards Kureito, who catches it effortlessly between his fingers and flips in down on the table. Hitoshi would have been impressed if he's not thoroughly pissed at him.

"That's no excuse," Kioku says, undettered.

"He used his quirk twice on me already," Fumei cries in indignity. "I'm allowed to be an asshole!"

Hitoshi scoffs amusingly at the memory of Fumei walking into a wall. The blonde was testing his already limited patience; and Hitoshi had enough. He made him walk to it. He felt bad about it for a while; but it soon felt catharthic.

Unfortunately, the blonde isn't as bright as he thought him to be and kept pushing.

The second time he used his quirk was to lose him and Kureito in the dining hall. Regardless of his control, both of them managed to locate him with Kioku's help and her eyes.

Hitoshi slouches back in defeat. Reality can be pretty ironic when it wants to, huh? When he said he didn't want to form any more attachments to general studies, this is _not_ what he had in mind. "You've always been an asshole."

Fumei gasps in offense. "Now that just hurts my feelings," he huffs and crosses his arms. "I've been nice to you plenty of times!"

Hitoshi almost laughed. Who does Fumei think he's lying to?

"Is being vice president really that bad to you?" Kureito asks.

"I never asked to be one," Hitoshi snarls..

"Then why not just back out?" the pink haired boy advises him. "You can ways forfeit."

Hitoshi grumbles. He knows that he could have denied it. He _wanted_ to. But he froze up, and couldn't put a word in before Katagiri finalized the votes.

"Unless you were sleeping with your eyes open, _everyone_ decided for me. Starting with her," Hitoshi snaps his head towards Kioku, who narrows her camera eyes at him.

"I'm not forcing you into it," she says with conviction. "I nominated you for a reason, and they agreed. If you dont, then I'm sure Tenmei will gladly take the responsiblity off you. _Excuse me_." Kioku stands and leaves them without another word.

Hitoshi did not regard Kioku as she passed. Everyhing is her fault and if hadn't nominated him, his life would still be normal. He doesn't need these unecessary distractions.

"That wasn't nice," Fumei mumbles in a low tone.

"You're the one to talk," Hitoshi snarls back fully aware of how awful Fumei can be behind all that innocent smiling and charming words.

"I may be an asshole, but at least I don't make girls cry."

Hitoshi's eye twitches as Fumei excused himself to comfort Kioku. Kureito gives him a judging stare, but he ignores it.

It's not his fault they decided to elected him in a position that requires trust. He didn't truat any of them; and none of them trusted him. This situation is doomed to fail from the very start just because of that relationship. He absolutely has no intention of mending or forming anything more than this in the near future as well.

His goal has always been the same. He can't allow himself to be distracted by frivolous affairs of class responsibility when can be using that time to train.

"You know," Kureito starts. "No one's going to judge you if you decided to give up. Not everyone's made for politics. I mean look at me –" Hitoshi turns his head away, pretending not to listen. "I would _love_ to be vice president. It's good for resumes, but…" he laughs bitterly. "I'm not diligent enough for it. Too lazy. I've got dreams sure, but I'd rather get there when I get there than work for it. You know?"

Hitoshi really didn't.

"But you?" the pink hair hums, "You've got that fire in your eyes that my sister has too. You know you can do better, so you push yourself. But sometimes, you forget the small things that matter and you fail. Then you blame yourself."

"This here is new," Kureito continues. "You dont know if you can or cant do it, so you run away with a tail between yor legs. It's pathetuc really. But I don't blame you," he adds as a downside to the compliment.

"I'd also give it up if it were me," he laughs. "Still, I don't want to be the reason you actually quit. So, a little piece of advice? Being a hero also means being able to lead. If you can't unite the class under one banner, how else do you plan on doing it as a hero?"

Hitoshi frowns. He did not expect Kureito to have this much introspection over his own and other people's motivation. Even if Hitoshi wants to ignore an advice coming from one of the most irritating person's he's ever met, his words made sense.

There is something more to just being a hero than fighting villains or saving people. It's a responsibility. Regardless of its scale compared to real hero work, being vice president is still a responsibility. It's a title that holds weight and can easily break someone who's not strong enough. If he can't even handle the expectations placed on him in class, what more the actual title of hero? Once all eyes were on him, will he falter like he does now?

"You being nice is disgusting," Hitoshi growls, albeit without venom. It's the closest he'll say to a thank you, and even then it doesn't sound much like it.

"You've got a terrible personality," Kureito adds, and Hitoshi almost smiles at the familiar attitude. "But I know a hero when I see one. Even underneath all that –" he wiggles his finger at Hitoshi's face to indicate all of him, "– whatever that is."

 ** _UUUUUUUUUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

They look up in shock as an loud alarm fires up all around the dining hall. Danger echoes in the hall and sends everyone in a panic.

"What –?"

People jump from their seats, and quickly leave half-finished lunch trays unattended as they bolt towards the single doorway in and out of the dining hall.

Hitoshi spots Tenmei on the other table pointing an accusing finger at Nusumi, who defends herself with innocent hands raised in the air.

Makito hunches over herself as she looks around terrified and is almost dragged by the crowd. Tenmei catches her and keeps her safe over his shoulder while Kimura chokes on his food when another alarm goes off outside the hall.

 ** _UREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN. SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN._**

"Three?" Hitoshi repeats. "What's level 3?"

"No idea," Kureito answers, "but that numbers concerning."

 ** _ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION._**

The alarm instructions were easy enough to follow, but everyone is too perturbed to process anything. Soon, large groups of students are pushing and shoving themselves towards the exit and screaming for everyone to go faster.

Kureito tried to get someone to explain what was going on but was pushed back into his seat. Hitoshi remains on top of the table, trying to calm himself down and not join the others in their panic.

For a they know, this is just a drill.

"Hey!" Kureito shouts at an older student hovering above them with jetpacks. "What's alert level 3?"

The higher year glances down over them and makes a hand swiping motion as though pointing them towards the exit. "Someone broke in the building! It hasn't happened in my three years here, so hurry up and get outta!"

"Well shit," Kureito curses. "We should go. We don't know how bad this could be."

"I'm not stepping in that stampede."

"I'm dying with a building over me either," Kureito argues and grabs Hitoshi's hand without warning. He drags him down and out the hall.

Hitoshi feels Kureito's grip dig into his wrist and tries to shake him off. Unfortunately, the pretty boy appears stronger than he looks and managed to keep them together despite the tide of screaming teenagers.

"OW, OW!"

"STOP SHOVING!"

"–WAIT, I'M GONNA FALL!"

"I SAID QUIT PUSHING!"

Someone's shoulder shoves itself into Hitoshi's face and he glares daggers at them to little to no effect. Everyone is just too terrified, or distracted by the situation to bother with threats and insists on pushing themselves to the front.

"We should get to high ground. Where the hell is Aki when you – AH!" Kureito yells as his leg get entangled with another's and falls to the ground.

More people fall into the momentum of the crowd and Kureito's grip slips.

Hitoshi instinctually calls for Kureito, but his voice is drowned out by everyone else's screams.

 _"Shit,"_ he clicks his tongue as he pushed others out of her personal space. Someone decks him the face and Hitoshi snarls at the anonymous attacked.

He desperately wants to use his quirk right now and calm everyone down; but alas that's too much for him to do. Everyone is too anxious to respond to him.

He catches a sliver of Okami's silver hair near the window as she screams for her friends in the horde. Fukuro raises her hand desperately in the air, but slowly sinks into obscurity because of her height. Shanti dives in after her but is also swallowed alive.

Okami snarls as she assessed her options for movement and morphs into a small pup. She bounces over people's heads in her quest to search for her friends; and fails. Soon after she too drowns under everyone's panic.

Hitoshi almost trips on his own feet when someone is pushed into his arms. He almost pushed them out until he recognized her violet and pink locks.

The girl turns to apologize to him, and Katagiri's eyes blow up in mixed joy and surprise. "SHINSOU-SAN! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Ngh –!" he winces as someone steps their heel on his feet. "That's an understatement."

"Have you seen anyone else?!"

"I got separated with Kureito," he answers bluntly. "Okami's a dog, she's trying to find Fukuro and Shanti somewhere. I saw Tenmei and his group back at the hall. I don't know if they–" Someone tries to climb over him, and Shinsou pushes the bastard off. When they tried to grab at Katagiri's head, Hitoshi swats him away.

"Stop it guys!" a red head with jagged shark like teeth shouts. "Slow down! Slow down!"

More people shout, and Hitoshi could almost make out the names he's heard. His current goal is to protect Katagiri and make it safely to the exit.

Amidst the noise and panic, something akin to the sound of engines echoes in the hall. All too suddenly, a person jumps in the air and begins spinning with a gust of hot air behind him. He flies forward and hangs himself above the smal EXIT sign blinking in green at the end of the hall.

The figure grabs on something to keep himself balanced and then opens his mouth. Hitoshi thought his face is familiar. "EVERYONE – " the black haired boy shouts, "EVERYTHING IS FINE!"

The crowd stops in shock at the sudden voice of reason and looks up at student. "IT'S JUST THE PRESS. THERE'S NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT. WE ARE FINE!" he continues to reassure both old and new students alike. "THIS IS YUUEI! BEHAVE IN A WAY BEFITTING THIS GREAT INSTITUTION!"

Hitoshi narrows his eyes on the engine's sticking out of the student legs. There's only one family in Japan who has a quirk like that... " _An Iida_ ," he hisses lowly.

"You know him?" Katagiri inquires.

Hitoshi shakes his head. He doesn't know him personally, but his family is definitely a household hero name. It wouldn't surprise him to hear if the boy is part of the hero class. Hitoshi keeps his eyes on the boy as he instructs the crowd to remain calm and exit in an orderly manner.

 _Leadership_ , Hitoshi thought. Heroes can lead the charge not because they have to, but because they can. Katagiri pulls at his sleeve and tells him that they should gather the others. Hitoshi makes one last passing glance at the Iida kid; his mind made up on what to do about this representative debacle.

* * *

"No ordinary reporter could have done this," a small mouse like creature, wearing a black suit vest over a white long sleeved dress shirt concludes as he investigate the remains of what used to be Yuuei's strongest gate. Four metal gates lay on the ground, reduced to grey ash that flies along in the ominous wind. A number of Yuuei's prestigious hero staff stand behind him, studying the destruction for themselves and coming up with the same, unwelcome, conclusion.

"Someone instigated this whole affair… " the mouse mumbles. "Did some evildoer manage to slip in? Or do they intend to wage some greater war?"

"Should we search the campus?" suggests a curvaceous woman with long black hair and blue eyes. "Whoever got in may still be here."

"They could also be long gone now. The reporters have been escorted out, there would be no point to stick around."

"We should still secure the students safety Principal Nedzu," insists an old woman in a doctor's coat. "A quick check would do them no harm."

Principal Nedzu nods and turns on his heels. "Very well. Midnight, gather anyone who's on free period and search the campus. Have Hound Dog check the nearby facilities. We can't be too sure if this attack was meant to send a warning or as a distraction."

The 18+ Only Hero: Midnight nods firmly and contacts the other heroes to action. Principal Nedzu remains to study the gates for another second before turning to return to his office.

In one of the windows of the Yuuei's buildings, watchful eyes whistle at the sight of professional heroes scrambling about to search the grounds for any trespasser. The figure smirks to themselves as they flicked around a small flash drive on their hand. "Won't find me there heroes," they say in a playful tune.

They glance down at the dusty remains of the gate and hums. "Shigaraki really doesn't know how to hold back huh?" They shrug. "Not that I care. Whatever sends him in a good mood is fine by me." Their phone vibrates in their pocket to reveal a call from an unregistered but fairly familiar number. "Hey, Giri' what's up."

"Do you have it?"

"Straight to business as always..." the figure pouts. "I'm a little hurt."

"This is no time for idle chatter," Kurogiri reminds them. "Master Tomura's game is set to begin and your information is crucial for that plan." The other line went silent. "We both know what will happen if you fail to deliver."

The figure snarls as they turned a corner. "I don't like being threatened twice in a day."

" _The information_ ," the warp villain insists.

"Jeez, calm down. Who do you think I am?"

"Good," Kurogiri sighs. "Have it over by the day. Sensei also wishes to see you soon about… that _other_ agenda."

The figures eyes narrows with intrigue. "About time he did. Got a date?"

"Whenever convenient." The line goes dead and they look offended at the screen.

"So much for a check up call," a blinking red dot up the corner catches their attention but did not cause them alarm. A surveillance camera followed their every move, taking in every second it can record. The figure smiles at the device and gave another playful wave at the device as they disappeared to the next corridor.

On the other end of the recording, the video fizzed out to indicate no such presence in the building. Just an empty hallway filled with administrative rooms.

* * *

 **A/N** : I absolutely did not watch Spider-man: Into the Spider-verse to influence this chapter's title. But seriously, go treat yourself this Christmas and watch that beautiful work of art. You may not be a Spider-man fan, but I guarantee you, you'd be one after this.

And so begins the witch hunt for the traitor, who could it be?


	8. Let's Get Down to Business

**Update as of September 2019:** Changed some internal and characters dialogues. Added bits to Akusa and Hitoshi's meeting for characterization, but nothing too major to change the chapter's plot.

* * *

 ** _Let's Get Down to Business_**

* * *

Hitoshi meticulously studies the re-purposed Yuuei barrier.

No one truly understands what caused the infamous gate to break yesterday. There have been rumors, and Hitoshi has been diligent enough to read about it in the news bulletins and discussions in the class chat. General consensus is that a villain, or perhaps a group, instigated the attack as a form of distraction. For what? No one really knows, or cared. Everyone is more curious of the _who_ rather than the why.

Yuuei is a hallmark in hero formation. Majority of its graduates become pillars of hero society, only to return to their alma mater to give back and nurture the next generation of heroes. It's practically suicide to even imagine staging an attack towards it. Even more so now that All Might is joining the teaching staff. His attendance just made the school a thousand times more dangerous for any villain wishing the academy and its inhabitants harm.

Regardless of this, some villain still decided to go through with it. Hitoshi figured that this villain isn't just some run in the mill kind either. Whatever they did, or whatever they took, the staff is left confused as they are.

New safety measures were drafted the evening after, and classes resumed normally the following day. As Hitoshi walks along the walkways of Yuuei's grounds towards the general building, he can sense the tension in the air. Regardless of the assurances of the school staff, it's still hard to ignore the fact that a villain attacked their school. He, and a few others, can't help feeling like it was meant to be a serious warning.

Hitoshi arrives in class a little earlier than his usual, and is surprised to see the room half empty. A couple of them, were huddled near the front door by Nusumi's table and are busy talking over their phones; possibly over catching any late minute rumors about the attack. Hitoshi didn't really care. He silently stalks his way to his seat, and stops.

Akusa is perched by his seat, watching others pass by across the window while petting his therapy cat. He has this blank albeit pensive look on his face. His crimson colored eyes turning brown under the heightened rays of the morning sun. He doesn't seem to notice Hitoshi as he stands behind him.

Hitoshi really doesn't have any opinions on Akusa to care about who or what he is. Granted his sudden inclusion in class raises a bit of questions, but Hitoshi isn't _that_ interested about it to ask. There's also that scar on his face that has everyone on edge with him. Akusa vaguely mentioned that he got it from an accident but there's definitely more to the story than just that. The scar looks too deliberate to have come from an accident.

Nusumi was all over the rumor mill that same night as well. Once everyone got over the initial shock of the attack, the topic shifted into figuring out the mystery that is Lucien Akusa. Hitoshi could really care less, but he did scroll through a few of their discussions. Theories about his 'conditions of admission' as per Sensei's words started as normal as Akusa being a troubled teenager to outlandish thoughts of him being a young villain under probation. Regardless of their opinions, everyone agreed to tread around him carefully.

Hitoshi would've have wanted the same treatment from his class, seeing as he already told most of them that he'd rather be left alone. His plea obviously fell on deaf ears and he's left to suffer the constant annoyance of Fumei and Kureito every break hours, as well as lead the class as its external representative.

He catches Shirogane staring at Akusa from afar, and her face shifts in disgust. Hitoshi thinks that her reaction gives away more than what he needs to know. Akusa isn't someone he should mess with, and whichever or for whatever reason he enrolled in Yuuei; Hitoshi is not touching that with a pointed stick.

He musters out a cough from behind the blue haired boy, and the latter only glances at him. Blanksheet turns to lie on her belly and meows softly. "Hitoshi Shinsou," Akusa hums, "To what do I owe the pleasure of being spoken to?"

Hitoshi would've asked how he knows of his name already despite not being acquainted before, but he supposed one of the chattier bunch in their class may have mentioned him in passing. "You're on my seat."

"Am I?" Akusa asks, feigning surprise. "Oh, well. It's still pretty early, I'm sure you don't mind me taking it for a bit."

"No, I do," he hisses. " _Get out_."

Akusa waves his hand dismissively at him, silently telling him that "he doesn't care and he's going to do as he pleases" before returning his attention outside.

Hitoshi inhales deeply and tries to calm himself. A familiar selfish thought in his mind urges him to give in and use his quirk to kick Akusa out of his chair. It's his seat after all; it wouldn't be wrong to take it back with a little force. He shakes his head, refusing to even entertain the idea. He begrudgingly concedes, and falls down to Fumei's seat. He takes out his phone and absentmindedly scrolls through his feed.

Akusa turns his head slightly to study him and laughs scornfully. "You are such a disappointment," he comments.

"Excuse me?" Hitoshi blinks, confused.

"A man with a quirk like yours," Akusa starts. "You can do whatever you like, and yet here you are settling with being pushed around. You can't expect to be a hero with an attitude like that do you?"

Hitoshi springs up from his seat and towers threateningly over the other; a small feeling of deja vu creeping up the back of his head. " _You don't know me. Stop acting like it._ "

Akusa chuckles. Hitoshi may not see the face Akusa is making behind the medical mask, but he can feel him smirking behind it. "Oh, but I do," he purrs as his eyes shimmer in dark fascination over the other.

" ** _Move_** ," Hitoshi finds himself activating his quirk anyway. Morals be damned. He's not feeling in the mood to start something between them this early in the day; or semester.

A cloud forms over Akusa's eyes and he obediently leaves the table. Blanksheet jumps off, and looks up at her owner in mild confusion. She taps her paws gently at the hem of Akusa's pants, hoping to get his attention. Akusa idly stands beside Hitoshi's table, attention still lost in the hazy wind of his own mind.

" ** _Go back to your seat._** "

Akusa walks back into his seat with Blanksheet close behind, and settles down. Hitoshi releases his hold on him, and looks out the window to avoid Akusa's eyes. How did he even know about _his_ quirk?

Akusa blinks, waking from his daze. He looks around, a bit disoriented, before laughing in amusement. Hitoshi can't help feeling like Akusa got what he wanted because of what he did.

* * *

The class collectively groans at today's warm-up as Awaseru-sensei forces all of them to run one kilometer around the gym. They beg for mercy, and Sensei threatens them with a thousan push-ups in exchange instead. They sprint in droves.

Katagiri leads the class into slow, easy jogs around the court, before she speeds up and leaves the rest of them behind. A couple tried to match her pace, like Okami, who outruns her for a few times and yells, "Come on, slow pokes! Catch me if you can!"

No one followed after her. However, Okami's eagerness to lead motivated Katagiri to burst out her competitive self and creates an easy five meter gap between them. Frustrated by her increasing defeat, Okami transforms herself and sprints past everyone.

Katagiri laughs, and jokingly calls her a cheater when she finally catches up to her.

Tenmei sends everyone on their way, when they seemed to stop and watch the race unfold before them. Majority of them quickly went to work, while Hitoshi stayed behind with a few others and simply took their time warming up. Koharu and Tatsumaki started to get engaged in their own race and began throwing their quirks at each other. Shirogane jogs behind Kioku, carefully spotting her as she sways in her run; looking as though she may pass out soon.

Hitoshi passes by Kureito in his run; with the latter practically brisk walking rather than running with a phone on his hand.

Awaseru-sensei throws a small eraser towards the pink haired boy, and gets him running again.

As Hitoshi turns for another lap around the court, he passes over half of them that have already passed out from exhaustion. He fights off a laugh, s _o much for a warm up._

"I see no point in doing such extraneous exercise," Akusa suddenly scoffs beside Hitoshi, which causes the latter to glance at him for a moment. Makito passes by them in a heavy huff and the blue haired teen glowers in disgust. "It's unnecessary and useless." Akusa side-eyes him, hoping to get a response, but when he doesn't, the former rushes on ahead with Blanksheet bounding after him.

Hitoshi watched Akusa as he took time chatting among others that he runs by like Shirogane, Nusumi, and surprisingly Shiosai, who jumps upon noticing the cryptic teen beside him. Hitoshi recalls their little conversation this morning and wonders if he's doing the same with them. Akusa hasn't exactly been the most friendly and approachable yesterday, so to suddenly see him taking the first foot forward to get to know them is suspicious.

"You've been staring at Akusa the entire day," Fumei's voice sounds off behind him. "Something happen?"

Hitoshi shakes his head. "Not really."

"Oh, come on," the blonde sighs. "Spill. Something is definitely bothering you about that guy, and you know he's been bothering me."

" _Him_?" Hitoshi fakes surprise. "You don't say."

"I'm serious," Fumei says in that unusually serious tone he has. "I don't like him asking around like that."

Hitoshi blinks. "He asked you too?"

"A bit," he hums. "He didn't get much though. I'm not sharing personal information to some weirdo. But seriously, what'd he do to you?"

"Nothing," Hitoshi answers as they turn to a curve.

Fumei frowns like he's in deep thought. He watches Akusa then claps Hitoshi's shoulder before running ahead to catch up with the man of the hour.

Before Hitoshi can register what was going on, Fumei breaks past Akusa with a sly grin on his face. Akusa fumes and races after him, eyes deadly set on the other as they repeatedly switched places. Blanksheet hobbles after them, but after a couple of minutes gives up and just lied down in the middle of the track. Nusumi picks her up and carries her over her shoulders as she finishes her run.

"Fumei's really getting everyone involved isn't he," Tenmei's voice came as he paces beside Hitoshi.

Hitoshi frowns. Why do these people keep insisting to talk while running? "I wouldn't call it getting involved."

"Everyone was too afraid to approach you before he did," the bald student notes. "And look at us now!"

Hitoshi didn't really like how Fumei's stupidity, or boldness if one would call it that, affected everyone. Just because he can do it, doesn't mean they should.

"Akusa's kind of like you –" Hitoshi scoffs thinking otherwise "– not one for friends, and pretty much scared half the class. Once Fumei gets through him, I'm sure he'll loosen up like you.

"I doubt that," he says for both their sake.

"Quit running like turtles, you two!" Nusumi jumps, twirling on her left as she overtakes them. Blanksheet meows in distress and tries to jump off her shoulder as she did. "Six more to goooo!"

Hitoshi grumbles at the reminder.

Tenmei pats him some luck and runs off to catch up with Nusumi, who accidentally activates her quirk again to counter Blanksheet's claws. She trips on her feet and falls on top of Tatsumaki, who grinds his face on hardened cement.

About thirty minutes later, everyone who survived the kilometer run is left heaving on the floor, completely out of air and their spirits adrift. Only Katagiri and Okami seemed alright as they cooled down with slow stretches and leveling their breathing with a technique Hitoshi isn't familiar with.

"Alright you weaklings," Awaseru-sensei claps. The class groans as they're forced to stand in attention, while Nagai mumbles profanities as he tried to find his balance again. "Time for the real workout."

"That wasn't the workout!?" Hadesu cries, his flaming hair turning pink briefly in indignation before calming back down to its orange-red hue.

"Absolutely not," Awaseru-sensei laughs. The class shudders in fear at the grin that now frames his face. He's planning something and they may not be alive to see it throug the end. "Class will be divided into two today," he explains. "Katagiri –" she steps forward and accepts a clipboard with instructions "– will handle the others. Hero aspirants, with me. We're doing individual matches in preparation for the festival."

"WHAT!" the remainder of the class bursts in offense.

"That's not fair, Sensei!" Fukuro shouts. Her feathered hair ruffling up a bit in protest. "We want to practice too!"

Makito nods. "We may not want to be heroes but we want to improve our quirks as well. You said you won't stop us in doing that!"

Awaseru-sensei scratches the back of his head and explains in a heavy sigh, "I know what I said, and I stand by my word. However, today's exercise is a preliminary for the hero aspirants to show me what they got so I know what needs improvement and what doesn't. Don't take this the wrong way."

"But Sensei," Tenmei argues. "Won't it be better to assess the class as a whole? Some of us that don't think we can be heroes may have what it takes."

Sensei nods in agreeement. "Heroes do come from unlikely places, and I'm sure some of you may come to realize that. But for now, I need to focus on those that are certain of what they want." He turns to the hero aspirants, with the addition of Fumei and Akusa, who joined in just because they can. "I promise all of you will be given a chance to shine some other time but for now I'll need the hero candidates with me on this side, and the rest of you on the other."

Katagiri pulls on Tenmei's sleeve and smiles. "Let's finish this early so we can cheer on them."

Tenmei holds back and watches the hero group leave for their side before following his group to the opposite end of the gym.

"As for you lot," Awaseru-sensei's tone shifts. Gone is the soft but authoritative self, and in comes the decade old hero trainer. Hitoshi almost quivers in his place. "I'll be pairing into predetermined match-ups. This is not random. I assigned you against the other because of familiar strengths, and or weakness. If there's not other objections... First up, Tatsumaki and Okami." The two exchange looks and nod in silent understanding.

"Next, is Fumei and Akusa." The blonde whistles in mild fascination, while Akusa turns his precarious stare at the younger male. If looks can kill, Fumei is just as good as dead.

"Then Nusumi and Shinsou."

Nusumi eagerly claps her hands and bumps elbows with Hitoshi, who only grumbles in annoyance. He didn't really know what he expected; he should have seen that coming. Compared to the others, he and Nusumi's quirks are the perfect match made in heaven. Both of them have, for the lack of a better term "invisible" quirks that will be swallowed whole by the other's emitter quirks if they faced in the ring. He just hoped Nusumi feels incredibly chatty today to end the match early between them.

"Last up is Koharu and Fumei."

"Again?" Tatsumaki wonders out loud.

"Fumei wants to help mold all of you into heroes. It would have been easy with just six of you but," his eyes glance over to Akusa, "someone has to adjust."

"And that person is Fumei?" Hitoshi adds.

"I can handle myself just fine, _Toshi_ –" the indigo head snarles at Fumei's use of that horrid nickname again. "Besides I have a set to rest and watch you absolutely get lobbied by Nusumi."

Nusumi roars. "Get wrecked Shinsou!" She claps Fumei's outstretched hand.

Hitoshi rolls his eyes at them. He already doesn't like Nusumi and her nonchalant morally grey use of her quirk. If he wants to prove his point that quirk's like theirs require patience and discipline to control, then he isn't going to let himself lose without a fight.

* * *

"You have 5 minutes to force your opponent either on their back or outside the field," Awaseru-sensei instructs them. "I know we can't avoid having a few injuries here and there, so just be mindful. I don't want to bother Recovery Girl after this or else she'll have my head again."

The last part seems unnecessary to mention, but it did raise some concerns. Is this match going to be that dangerous that Recovery Girl has to be involved somehow? Hitoshi thinks it best not to dwell on it too much. They're all untrained combatants with rather broken quirks. It'd be a miracle for them to break someone else's bones while in the match. The most Hitoshi think they'd get are bruises and light cuts that Kamimura can without a doubt manage on her own.

Tatsumaki confidently swipes some hair hanging off his eyes as he stepped into the ring. Okami stretches on the opposite end with a similar confident grin plastered on her face. "Don't hold back on me Okami."

"As if I'd let you win in a _breeze_ , Tatsumaki," the wolf girl jokes, her pearly whites flashing even brighter at the pun she just made. It completely flies over Tatsumaki's head however.

Fumei settles beside Hitoshi, a little too close for comfort and the latter inches himself farther. Hitothi glances up at the blonde for a while, and he notices that focused glint in his eyes again. Those same analyzing eyes that seem to read every move of another.

"Who do you think will win?" the blonde hums.

Hitoshi doesn't respond to him, and the timer starts. Tatsumaki breaks first.

He crosses his arms in front of him and spins them around in small ring. Strong gusts of wind converge around his arm and extend to pile up horizontally. The more he focuses on his arm rotations, the more the winds rotate faster and accumulate stronger wind currents. The force almost sends him flying back in recoil, but Tatsumaki grinds his foot down on the ground. He presses some of his weight on his hind leg, and forces himself to increase the speed of the wind forming around his arms.

He's hell-bent on winning this fight by sending Okami flying high in the sky.

Hitoshi feels the wind on his face and grabs hold on the bench, just in case the power of it is able to send him flying as well. Looking around, everyone had the same idea.

There is definitely room for praise for the power Tatsumaki is able to build in a matter of seconds, however, the lack of control in his attack makes Hitoshi think that he'll lose this fight. Not because he thinks it's not powerful enough to defeat Okami, but because Tatsumaki is not watching his own limit and is risking everything he has in that one attack.

Nusumi screams as her light weight body is lifted into the air. Akusa effortlessly grabs unto her and anchors her shadow down alongside his. This keeps her from flying too much and adding some weight to her. The magenta haired girl beams up at the gloomy faced teen and starts to annoy him with small talk. Akusa's eye twitched and he opts to change seats right there and then. He settles behind Fumei and Hitoshi, who at first didn't mind his presence until the former opens up a can of Dr. Pepper.

Hitoshi looks over to scold him and remind him that they are in class, but Akusa's eyes are already on him, glaring as though he's aware of what he's going to say. Hitoshi retreats.

Tatsumaki begins moving forward, and Okami is forced to dodge. She runs towards the direction of the audience stands, and ignorantly puts others in harms way. The winds blow hard against the other hero aspirants and Koharu shouts at Tatsumaki to stop his attack. The plea falls into deaf ears.

Okami jumps over, and rolls under Tatsumaki's cyclones and runs towards the other end of the field where half of the class is busy minding their own business.

Awaseru-sensei shouts for them to disperse, but they are too slow to register it. Fukuro lets out a shrill scream when the gale force winds sent her glasses flying. All to suddenly a 'V' shaped wall redirects the winds towards the ceiling and out of the gym.

Hitoshi catches blonde hair on dark skin in a defensive formation that mimicked the shape of the barrier formed. As Okami turned a corner, Tatsumaki shifts his balance along with her and away from the audience. Fumei shatters his construct and makes his way back to the watchers bench.

Okami expertly dodges the winds thrown her way and lands gracefully on her toes. She blows some hair out of her face and sprints head first towards Tatsumaki, who has finally stopped rotating his arms. She takes the opportunity to slide under his legs and knock him on his back.

Tatsumaki falls on his knees, but is quick to set the distance with them with a hastily made gust of wind. He's thrown back on his side, while Okami is pushed forward on her stomach. She rolls back to her feet, and snarls at Tatsumaki who also stood up. They exchange a heated pair of eyes, and are at it once again.

Tatsumaki locks his arms in front of him again and starts creating air shot, after air shot. Okami ducks and rolls away each attack as she runs from the outside-in. Tatsumaki sacrifices some of his balance in pursuit of the other and once again pauses to recover some of his fast draining stamina.

Okami follows his lead and takes a slower approach towards him. She makes heavy but even breathes to level the adrenaline beating on her heart. She may have not activated her quirk, but all that running and dodging around comes with consequences. Despite the growing fatigue, Okami sees her chance and bolts for it. Her eyes shine in dangerous gold color as her form morphs into a two feet tall dire wolf.

Tatsumaki notes her approach and once again rotates his arms in an outwards motion.

Okami side slides under the force of wind blowing past her, and now using the power on her hind legs as a wolf, jumps over the entire vortex towards the other side to avoid contact. She remains confident in her stride, assuring herself that Tatsumaki is making the same mistake twice with how he prioritized power over precision. That is, until the vortex abruptly changes direction and rather than push her out, draws her in. She whimpers in her canine form as her entire body is lifted into the air. She snarls in defiance and keeps herself pressed lower unto the ground.

Tatsumaki catches the strain in her eyes and forced himself to go beyond _Plus Ultra!_ He's almost at his limit, but he will not admit defeat as long as he can stand and make winds from his body.

Okami loses their fight of endurance and is sucked into the vortex. She spins towards the center and out, then back in, like a high-speed Ferris wheel. She is thrown high up in the air when Tatsumaki suddenly stops his unceasing attack.

Hitoshi watched as the green haired teen, sway on his feet as the vertigo finally kicks in.

Okami twists and lands on her feet, too stubborn to quit the game, and closer look, one may notice that her fur and limbs have started to revert back to its humanoid self. She's hit her limit. They both did at 3 minutes. Okami growls as she stands, and forces her transformation to last longer than she can then makes a run for it.

She looks feral in her sprint and half the class stared, terrified at how much she can embody being a wolf.

Tatsumaki punches a fist on the ground as he too forced himself to run forward. He lost his footing for a while, but immediately catches himself and heads straight for Okami, who seems to grow slightly larger by the second.

The class watches with heavy anticipation as they step within meters of each other and Okami kicks off the ground to tower over Tatsumaki and keep him on his back.

Tatsumaki grins, expecting it so, and drops to his knees. He slides under her and catches himself in a spin as Okami drops, annoyed at being outsmarted by a cheap trick. With her fangs out, she glares at Tatsumaki who's still breathing hard from all the effort he's put to make this round his.

They rush forward again; and this time Okami is ready for another fake-out. Tatsumaki positions himself to a sprint in a certain angle that Hitoshi recognizes. Fumei shouts for everyone to take cover as the winds picked up around Tatsumaki's run.

Only Akusa didn't falter at the warning and remained on his seat. Hitoshi would've called him out on it, but the new kid wasn't around yet when Tatsumaki unleashed his dangerous technique in the open. They're in a heavily closed space right now, which makes it twice - no, possibly three times as dangerous than outdoors.

The winds turn into a familiar shade of green, and a large tornado circles around Tatsumaki's body. The winds blew off in all directions, causing everyone to scream in panic and call for help as the winds continued to increase in intensity.

Surprisingly, Okamy kept her ground as the tornado spun towards her. She waited, and waited, until - in the last minute - leaps high into the sky to dodge it. Unfortunately, her leg is caught in the middle the tornado's spin and is thrown down on her back. She's forced to revert back to human form, revealing too much skin because of her shredded tracksuit.

Awaseru-sensei blows the whistle and points an arm towards Okami.

She pushes herself up on her elbows and mouths a confused, "I won?"

"Yes, Miss Okami, you won," Sensei reiterates.

"But I landed," she argues, a little apprehensive about winning when she clearly lost, "on my back."

"That would count as a loss, yes," Sensei nods, "but Tatsumaki walked out of bounds first." He points over to the green haired boy who is fighting unconsciousness about three feet away from the line.

Okami laughs boisterously as she throws her arms and legs in the air triumphantly. "Well that was a _twist_ ending!" she grins proudly as Tatsumaki drops exhausted on the floor.

The other half of the class applauds, and people were instantly on medical duty. Kamimura, mostly. She curses a little as she and Nagai haul Tatsumaki's body up to his feet and proceeded to heal him.

Fukuro and Shanti were instantly on Okami's side, checking her out for injuries and covering up any part of her that may be too indecently exposed. Fortunately, she survived the match without a single bruise on her.

Awaseru-sensei gives them a few minutes to settle down before pulling Okami to the side to discuss his quirk notes. He skips Tatsumaki for later as he's still knocked out.

He calls out the next pair, and everyone's attention are instantly on the class stand-outs. Akusa and Fumei meet eyes, and the tension grows ever so strong between them.

Akusa stands from his seat and gives Blanksheet one last pat before waltzing to the middle of the field. He passes by Fumei who is busy stretching his arms in the air, then takes off his mask.

Hitoshi turns away, leaving Akusa some space to keep the complete of his face scar to himself.

Fumei, on the other hand seems more surprised by the gesture rather than the obvious diagonal mark on the other's face. He chuckles, intrigued. "So serious, that guy." He takes a second before moving on, and turns to Hitoshi. "Who'd you think is going to win this time?" he asks again.

Hitoshi didn't answer him earlier, and he definitely doesn't want to answer him now. However, he also wants to get back at Fumei for the hours long of suffering his unwanted company. "Defintely Akusa."

Fumei smirks. "Guess I'm going to have to try harder to impress you then. Wish me luck!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Aw man I love writing fight scenes! I never thought I'd love Okami as much I do now, but she's so fun to write. I'm not sure if I'm doing her character justice but her pun game is so strong I can't keep up. It's like constantly trying to find the best-worst pun to use in a situation. Tatsumaki gets healed by Kamimura count: 2

Next up! An entire chapter dedicated to Akusa and Fumei sparring and perhaps try not to kill each other with their ego. PUT IN YOUR BETS ON WHO'SE GOING TO WIN FOLKS!


	9. The Sun's Shadow

**Update as of September 2019** : Added more details on Akusa's thoughts and changed some order of events as to fix flow. Chapter's plot remains unchanged.

* * *

 _ **The Sun's Shadow**_

* * *

Akusa watches his opponent intently.

The timer has already started counting down to five minutes, and still neither him nor Fumei has moved. They continued to meticulously watch the other, taking note of every minuscule movement they make to react accordingly. He can feel the impatience around them run thin, but Akusa knows well enough not to underestimate someone who's claimed they are the strongest in class.

 _Natsuaki Fumei,_ male,fifteen years of age. He has an emitter quirk that traps solar energy and enables him to solidify them in various smoothed constructs, aptly called Solid Light. It first manifested during a camping trip in the woods when he was two years old. He fell off a tree and caught himself with a light plate under his feet. He has no background of training or fighting others competitively with his quirk, but Akusa has read up on him. His results in the practical test far exceed those that are accepted in Hero Class 1B, but he also understood why he was not accepted.

Fumei has this edge in the way he fights that Akusa has only seen in individuals that were raised, or are forced into growing more competent twice as fast as they normally would.

Akusa understands that more closely than anyone. He hypothesizes that Fumei may be someone similar to him; but he didn't think it to be an important aspect of their acquaintanceship to merit deeper understanding. Based off what he knows currently off the boy, his standing is not someone that deserved Akusa's full attention.

This training routine, or assessment exercise as the former vigilante turned retired hero agent is something he finds unnecessary. He thinks a lot of activities he's forced to endure in this institution is unimportant. However, as per conditions of his admission, he needs to live the life of an exemplary student and in turn reap as much information as he can gather while doing so. He didn't need to participate in this exercise. He doesn't, or isn't aiming to be a hero, but he'd much rather do this than do boring repetitive stretches in the other side of the gym.

Amidst his thoughts, Fumei starts to move. He crosses his leg over the other and begins pacing left.

Akusa follows suit and moves the other directions. They continue circling around the other, until they've completely switched sides. Sunlight warms his skin as he slows to a stop to where Fumei once was, and Akusa realizes his mistake. He looks up and is briefly blinded by the sun directly pouring over him from the glass ceiling.

The blonde smiles, and Akusa catches the slight twitch in the former's fingers. Something sparks above Akusa's head and he quickly rolls to the side just as a large blade of light almost cuts through his arm. He instinctively throws his hand forward to retaliate against the warning attack, but the shadow dissolves under the intense light overhead.

Akusa curses, as Fumei's grin seemed to sharpen. _He knows what he's doing_ , he thinks. Thus further cementing his hypothesis that Fumei is a lot smarter than he appears, or presents himself to be towards others.

Akusa glances at the blade that Fumei still hasn't recalled back to particles, and studies it. Fumei aimed at him without the intent of incapacitating him immediately. If he did, Akusa wouldn't have had the chance to dodge it. The next one will not be as merciful. Akusa would do the same thing if he decided to move first.

Fumei is playing around, while studying him. He's always been studying him, he thinks. Out of everyone in general 1C, Fumei is the first to catch on his well-practiced mask. The boy may just be speculating at this point, but something about Fumei's observant behavior warns him to be twice, maybe three times as careful whenever they cross paths. He's smart, and Akusa is even more so.

He isn't going to fall pray to Fumei's tricks that the others may have already sunk themselves in without knowing.

Simply looking at the class dynamics tells Akusa that Fumei has majority of the players wrapped around his finger. He's not interested in becoming a hero, but he is interested in making _them_ heroes. Anyone with a brain would question that endeavor, and yet none of these idiots are doing so. The only one Akusa has singled out with some semblance of thought in them is Hitoshi Shinsou.

Similarly, Fumei seems to know this and dotes on the mind controller more so than the others.

Akusa has done his fair share of research with Shinsou. For the most part his life is also normal, albeit a tad disheartening considering the vilification of his quirk. Still his living conditions is far greater than what Akusa has grown into. Akusa finds himself interested in him regardless just because Fumei is just as intrigued by him. Hitting two birds of interest with one stone is a lot better than hitting nothing after all.

Akusa smiles, feeling more enthused about the merits of this fight.

If he wins, Fumei will have no choice but to treat him with greater respect; or as an equal - even though they never were to begin with. Akusa has always seen himself as better than the average person. His intelligence quotient reaches the few 6.4 % that is considered gifted by many. He's always known that he's different even before the adults told him that he is. When they did, his view of the world did not change that much.

Instead, he continued to perceive as too boring. To be constantly plagued with normalcy and mediocrity all his life pushed him to search for more. This led him to living a far more interesting career path that other teenagers his age may not even think of dreaming of. Not a lot of people with agree with his decisions, and not a lot of people will consider his profession as safe for his age either. Nevertheless, Akusa didn't care. This made his life more interesting and worthy of living through. None of the adults who tell him it's too dangerous cared for him when he wasn't doing anything of the sort. Why should he care about their opinions now?

He isn't normal. He's gifted, and he's not going to dumb himself down just to fit in.

If given the choice, Akusa would much rather be out there than in here wasting time. However, no one else in the family best fit the description of high school student than him. When he passed the exam, Akusa hoped no one would recognize him, but a certain underground hero managed to catch his scent. It raised some problems, but he was allowed to continue. Awaseru-sensei was appointed as his guardian, which further restricted the actions he can take within the schools premises.

He didn't find that to be too detrimental to his plans. After all, he had an entire class to work with. All he has to do is befriend certain people, and he'll be able to continue on as expected. He's filtered out a select few that may be useful. Shinsou is already one of them but virtue of his quirk. Rei Shirogane, Sachiko Nusumi, and Den Shiosai, are also people of interest because of their abilities. And of course, _Fumei_.

Regardless of his opinions about the guy, he is someone who may be useful later on.

 **4 minutes left.**

He raises spires of shadow beneath Fumei's feet, which sends the latter to retreat high up in the air. Akusa guides the shadows to chase after the blonde. Fumei jumps over plates of light in his attempt to escape Akusa's barrage, and when he got closer to the glass ceiling, amasses energy into his palms and disperses it in bright flash of light.

The shadows disintegrates, and Akusa shields his eyes from the light. For brief second, he losses sight of Fumei, who drops behind him and rotates for a kick.

Akusa catches his leg in the middle of round-house and pulls him over his shoulder. The blonde clicks his tongue and quickly counters by hopping on his free leg, and using the momentum to drive another hit.

Akusa blocks it with his arm, while Fumei catches his fall with a plate of light. The blue haired boy pulls out another spire from beneath Fumei's feet, and manages to graze the latter's leg as he vaults into the air again.

Fumei pauses to assess the wound, and bandages it with a handkerchief he has on. They haven't exchanged a lot of words since the match started, but Fumei's well calculated actions once again spark Akusa's thoughts.

Akusa has never met anyone his age involved in similar affairs as him. He knows criminal delinquents exists, but Akusa also doesn't consider them in the same degree of criminality as him. His record is clean enough to merit him entrance in a prestigious hero school, when he has done far worse things than just impulse stealing and vandalism. Akusa is also too familiar with criminal activity to miss a person like Fumei existing. Which is concerning, since the level combat skill Fumei is currently showing is experience one gets from living an abnormal life.

Based on his research, Fumei's lives a happy and content life with his brother in a small town apartment.

Their parents are working abroad and rarely came home with the exception of Christmas and New Years. He's allergic to nuts, and has been hospitalized once for breaking his arm. Fumei has no disciplinary records before or after being accepted into Yuuei, save for being a suspect for a missing persons case in his middle school. Akusa thinks this to be the most outlandish discovery he's found on anyone in class and decides to pursue it in a later date. The case was not solved, which begs the question as to whether or not Fumei is really as clean as he makes himself to be.

Fumei also lives a transparent life over the internet. Akusa almost didn't need to dig too much on what he does everyday because it's all there. He spends majority of his off hours on social media platforms, tweeting or posting pictures of his activities, which makes him an easy target. This goes against every and all idea Akusa has that Fumei is a threat. Unless... this is a deliberate act to make himself look less suspicious.

Akusa laughs, a little impressed by him if that were truly the case. There is something about Natsuaki Fumei that makes him an oddity and a threat. Another mystery man hiding behind a socialite mask that Akusa knows all too well.

Akusa has plenty of faces to hide behind, and he likes tearing off others. He hasn't had a good challenge in a while, and Fumei is a welcome distraction.

He took off his medical mask to hopefully signal Fumei to lay out everything between them in open before the fight. If Fumei is more than he presents himself to be, and his hunch turned out to be correct - then he'd take the bait. People like him and Akusa live for the thrill of being chased.

As he expected, the younger reads his intentions loud and clear. Fumei regards him as serious threat despite the cheerful smile on his face. Akusa wonders about that smile, but decides not to think about it too much. Other's hide behind their intentions behind mystery while other's hide it with warmth. Fumei appears to be one of the latter.

"We should probably start doing something," the blonde hums as he dangles his leg in the air. "We're losing time."

"Then get to it."

Fumei already knows of his quirk and has most likely decided on the best approach. The properties of his quirk gives him an even advantage against Akusa's own, which relies on the absence of it. Akusa is clearly at the disadvantage here, and if Fumei doesn't use that to his cause, then Akusa would be sorely disappointed. Not that it mattered. Akusa's triumphed over worse.

"If you say so!"

Blades circle around Akusa, and spins around to crush him. Akusa jumps over the blades as they merged into a single plate of light that Fumei falls down into. He punches at Akusa, who ducks and side-steps out of each throw with practiced effort. He catches one of Fumei's fist and swipes a leg under him. With the other off balance, Akusa flips him over to the ground.

The force of Fumei's impact breaks the construct they were standing on and drops them both to the ground. Akusa rolls to his knees, while Fumei saves himself with another plate mere inches off the ground.

Akusa clicks his tongue. _This kids persistent_ , he thinks.

 **3 minutes left.**

Akusa kicks Fumei to get him on his back but the blonde manages to dodge it by the nick of his hair. He flips on his back and fires small shards of light blade towards the taller male. Akusa is forced on the defensive as he shielded his face from being nicked by the tiny blades.

He felt some of them stick to his arm and shakes them off before Fumei can close in the distance between them.

Unfortunately, Fumei did not move any closer and instead chose to attack from a ranged position. The blonde gestures his hand again in the way that slams blades of light down to the ground again. Akusa dodges one, then another, and another - never ceasing his retreat towards the corner. Fumei grins as he effectively restricts any of Akusa's attempts to retaliate.

Akusa grits his teeth, growing annoyed with his position and kicks through one of the blades. It shatters upon impact but quickly restores itself with Fumei's command. He changes the plan to fighting power with power and summon a spiral of shadows around him to disperse the light around him. It succeeds for a moment, before Fumei resumes attacking him from all sides.

Fumei knows his advantage and moves to utilize it well.

Akusa looked over his shoulder as he continued to dodge Fumei's relentless barrage and finally catches on the latter's plan. He's trying to force him towards the edge. Clouds pass over the ceiling that is supplying Fumei with almost unlimited power. Akusa takes this moment to turn the tides on his favor. He summons shadows again and this time, effectively breaks the glass around him.

Fumei narrows his eyes at him, and his smile turns into more like a smirk.

"I can see what you're doing," Akusa starts as he wriggles his fingers behind his back to wrap it around him. "It's not going to work."

"I don't know," Fumei shrugs, innocently. "Seems to be working so far."

Akusa raises a hand over himself to disappear, but Fumei quickly pulls at something behind the former. As the sun returned to the field, a thin, needle like blade grazes Akusa's cheek. He clicks his tongue. He wasted too much time. "The sun... the stronger it is, the stronger your quirk."

"Sorry! _"_ the other shouts from the other end of the field. "I can't hear what you're saying from there!"

Akusa presses the gash on his cheek and smirks. His shadow sways in his growing excitement. "I heard your the top fighter in class," he snickers. "How come you're having such a hard time with me?"

Fumei's smile drops, as though surprised by the snide remark. His eyes hardened into sharp eyes that Akusa often sees in the mirror at night. _There it is,_ he rejoices.

Fumei runs high and flips in his jump. He claps his hands together to gather light above Akusa. It's much larger and appeared twice as thick as his usual plates. Akusa beckons for shadows all over the gym to his side. A couple of girls scream as parts of their shadows seem to crawl out of the ground and fly towards Akusa. Before Fumei can reign down his attack on Akusa, the latter masses the shadows up in the ceiling; effectively covering Fumei's infinite source of energy.

The room grows darker than normal, and Akusa spots the slight look of panic in Fumei's eyes.

Akusa grins. "What's your plan now, _top student_? There's no more light left to save you."

Fumei grit his teeth and raised a hand towards the shadows to try and pierce through it but fails.

Akusa takes advantage of Fumei's distracted and begins his counter-attack. He runs the distance between them and wraps his fist with shadows. Without the sun limiting his true potential, Akusa packs more force into his attack. He decks Fumei in the face, which echoes out across the gym.

He may have broken something.

Fumei staggers back, and cradles his bleeding nose. He glares at Akusa, who doesn't deter from his advance. He reaches to squat low and tackles him.

Fumei leans back into it, and they roll together on the floor. Akusa immediately kicks the blond off him when he got the chance. The blonde flies over his head and drops on his chest. He heaves, and hastily got on his feet as Akusa throws a sharp knife like projectile near his face. He runs away from Akusa and instead focuses on breaking free of that veil.

Akusa felt the shadows falter beneath the mass of light, and thinks it best to hide now. As light begins to peek through the shadow cloud overhead them, Akusa quickly cover himself in a thin cloak of shadow and disappears.

Light showers the gym again and Fumei lets out a sigh of relief. He relished at the sun touching his skin again, before looking around for Akusa. He doesn't look all too surprised to see him missing in the field.

Akusa circles around him, careful not to make a sound. Fumei meets his eye but doesn't seem to realize his presence there, and looks away.

He picks up a pebble and throws it a couple of feet away. As it lands, a blade of light immediately cuts through it. Akusa almost whistles at his reaction time, and proceeds accordingly with that in mind.

Akusa hasn't mastered his quirk's imperceptibility yet, but it should be enough to switch the fight to his favor. It was about time he taught this child what it really means to go against someone like him after all. Wrapping his hands and legs with shadows again, Akusa punts Fumei square on the chest, then drills a fist hard on his face.

Fumei falls to his knees and creates a protected barrier around him. Akusa retreats, thinking it best not to overdo it and give away his position.

"Not bad," Fumei growls as he nurses his jaw. "My turn." He plants his hands on the ground and springs up spires from the ground, mimicking Akusa's attack.

Akusa dodges them despite growing irritated at the blatant infringement of his technique. Constantly moving around to dodge the attack caused the cloak to falter and give Fumei the split second chance to spot him.

Fumei pushes a block of light towards Akusa, who get winded out by it's force and is forced out of hiding. The blonde rushes forward and Akusa ducks low over the former's kick. He forms a thin spike over the other's shadow and grins when Fumei yells out as the blade cut through his arm. Akusa quickly grabs the shadow with a back hand grip and forms it into a vague imitation of a knife. He jabs the blade down at his opponent, which Fumei hastily blocks with his arm instead of a plate of light.

Fumei winces as blood drips down his arm. Akusa snickers, "What's this? The number one student, _bleeding_ in front of me? Guess someone's taken your spot from right under you huh?"

Fumei doesn't answer and Akusa clicks his teeth in frustration. He wanted to hear him admit defeat. He reinforces his limbs again and ducks under Fumei's powerless punch. He lands a fist in the latter's stomach, and Fumei hacks out as air is forced out of his diaphragm. Akusa kicks to his back, but Fumei only falls on his behind..

Fumei's head hands low as he heaved, battered and tired from enduring too many bloodied limbs.

 **2 minutes left.**

Akusa looks at Awaseru-sensei expecting him to end the match in his favor. He didn't want them to kill each other right? His and Fumei's skills are obviously on another level of excellence and mild bruises are out of the question. They are going to break each other's bones, and their dearest old instructor doesn't seem interested in stopping them anytime soon. Awaseru-sensei is too fixated on writing down his assessment of them in his notebook in a mad scribble.

Fumei laughs in a wet gurgle, and Akusa groans. _Still not down_ , he thinks.

"Must be frustrating to know you can't defeat me even in this state," the blonde chides.

Akusa growls, and pushes Fumei's head down to the ground. "You _shut up_ ," he hisses. "I've already won. Now concede."

Fumei laughs again. "In your dreams, shadow man." His hand glows along with the threat and traps Akusa's feet in a box of light. Akusa fights to break through it, but Fumei is faster. He throws Akusa towards the edge of the field, and the latter stomps the box back to light particles.

Akusa get his bearing back but is too slow to realize that Fumei ran after him. The blonde swipes low, and Akusa catches his fall with one arm and locks a leg around Fumei's neck.

Fumei retaliates by locking his arms around his waist. They roll around, struggling against each others hold. Akusa cuts off Fumei's air as he pulls his leg close to chest. Fumei's grip faltered as he tethered into unconsciousness - then a whistle blows.

"Break it off!" He stops the timer and gestures for both fighters to step away. "I will not have one of you dead in my gym. Start over."

Akusa clicks his tongue and releases Fumei as told. The blonde gasps for air upon release.

"Sensei," Koharu mumbles from the benches. "Can't we stop this match? Fumei is –"

"Is alright," Awaseru-sensei sternly finishes. He watches Fumei closely as he returns to his feet, and sends the former a slight nod. Akusa's eyes widen in glee. "Neither of them have crossed the line nor fallen. They held each other in a corner and I had to step in to gain control. Now that's back in their hands, the match will continue."

"But they can kill each other out there!" Koharu argues.

"Nonsense," Awaseru-sensei replies with conviction. "If they wanted to kill each other, they'd have done it already."

"Sensei-"

 **1 minute left.**

Akusa raises a cloak over Fumei to block his sight and leaps ahead, he lands a clean punch through the others jaw again, which sends Fumei flying.

The blonde grabs his wrist and takes Akusa down with him. They tumble down on the floor, and Fumei kicks Akusa by his stomach.

Akusa calls a spire to send Fumei back, who jumps over it. Akusa grips the hem of Fumei's pants and yanks him down. He knee's Fumei's face, which causes the latter to cry and see black spots in the corner of his eyes. Fumei drops on all fours, still bleeding through his nose.

"Enough," Akusa breathes. "Admit defeat and accept I'm stronger than you."

" _As if_ ," Fumei chuckls and Akusa feels a vein pop in his head.

" _T_ _his fucking brat,"_ he snarls. He kicks Fumei on his back, but is surprised to see the blonds hand dangle off the side. His eye twitches. He's made another plate.

"You should really be more mindful of your surroundings," Fumei manages to joke out, and Akusa's eye grow wide.

They're directly under the glass ceiling. He tries to create space between them again but under direct light, Fumei regains the power boost he needs. The blonde traps Akusa's legs in a crisscross pattern of thin light blades. _Fumei baited him._

Without his legs, Akusa resorts to using his fists to try and break Fumei's concentration again. The blonde catches Akusa's left hook with a light box and drags it around to hit the latter in the face. He follows it with a round-house and Akusa falls back. He instinctively throws out a hand to set a distance between them, and Fumei rolls out of the way.

Fumei forms a blade near his dominant hand as he approached. He shoves a hand out at Akusa, who was expecting it and grabs the other end of the blade with nary a second kept his eyes on Fumei as the latter dug the blade deeper unto the former's hand. "You're not who you say you are," he hisses through the pain.

"I never claimed to be anyone other than me," Fumei responded truthfully.

Akusa conjures a blade behind his back, and swipes it at Fumei's stomach who jumps back at the new wound. They lock eyes for a second, before flashing each other a dangerous grin.

Fumei whisks his hands to drag down more blades around them, once again forcing Akusa to retreat in the distance he wants him too. Akusa countered using his shadows, focusing power on its edges to break through the other's blades. They kept at it for a while until both parties step within a meter of each other. Akusa cuts a blade through the air as Fumei jabs his hand directly to the former's neck.

* * *

The class held its breath as both parties held their weapons within inches of each other's throat when the timer sounds off.

Hitoshi swallows hard as he assessed how deadly close Fumei and Akusa are to killing each other.

Fumei was the first to retreat his hand that is reinforced with a small arm light blade which he had on Akusa's neck. He stares at Akusa for a moment, before walking away. He sways a little in his stride as he continued to bleed out from cuts all over. Akusa really hit him hard.

Akusa dismisses the blade on his hand, and turns to Awaseru-sensei, waiting.

"When I said we couldn't avoid a few bruises. I did not mean this," Sensei reiterates.

"Tell _him_ that," Fumei snarls.

Akusa steps in line with him while covering his face with a new medical mask. "In case you didn't notice, you've left quite a mark on me as well." He raises his bleeding hand, then scratches at the gash on his face. He also has a broken nose, but didn't seem affected by it. "You're not completely innocent either."

"Shut up," the blonde snarled as he shifted uncomfortably under his ruined tracksuit. He was bruised all over because of Akusa's attacks. He also had a huge mark across his arms that continued to bleed out, and two others by his chest.

"I had hoped both of you would be responsible enough to avoid this much, but I placed too much faith on children," Awaseru-sensei says with a hint of disappointment.

Fumei avoids Sensei's gaze when the latter turned to him and clenched his fist.

"So?" Akusa asks, insisting on finding out if he was better than Fumei or not.

"Neither," Sensei glowers. "Both of you put up a good fight, but couldn't best the other. Now," he presses a hand on Fumei's arm, who hisses at the pressure on his wound. "Have those checked in the infirmary."

Fumei nods and holds his arms close to his chest as he walks out. Sensei then turns to Akusa and adds, "You go with him."

Fumei pauses and shakes his head. "No, no, _no._ Anyone _but_ him."

The blue haired teen groans. "Do I have to?"

"This is not debatable. You're both in bad condition, and I don't want one of you passing out on the way to Recovery Girl."

Akusa grumbles in protest and pushes Fumei forward, who only rolled his eyes at the former's insistence to lead. They continued to bicker with each other, kicking at each other's legs as though their fight never ended on their way out.

Awaseru regards both boys as they left and sighs to himself. He looks over his notes and frowns. His initial expectations on both students have been surpassed. He knows both students hold untapped potential, but upon activating his quirk, Awaseru did not foresee that their potential could lead to something far greater. Neither of them had any interest in becoming hero's, and yet they showed the same mastery of their skill and surroundings like those trained for it.

Awaseru can understand Akusa's skill considering his background, however Fumei's battle prowess is a mystery.

Inquiry tells him that Fumei has barely used a portion of his skills in this match. The boy has been holding back to minimize his damage on Akusa despite the latter going at it with outright fury. Akusa was able to push back against Fumei's early start, but Awaseru can tell who is controlling the fight till the very end. Fumei knows how to make complete use of his surroundings, and allowed his quirk to flourish even more. He may rely on his quirk quite a lot, but even then, Fumei kept himself upright long enough to keep his control.

He wonders where the boy learned to be that resilient.

Awaseru has seen the exam footage. Fumei may as well be in heroics because of his skills. He just simply isn't made for it. What Fumei made up in skill, he lacked in natural heart and compassion for others. Fumei is kind, but he sometimes lacks the instinct to help those in danger, or considering that his actions may lead others into danger. Despite these flaws in his personality, Awaseru saw his dedication and passion to help those struggling to prove themselves as admirable. The foundations are there, he just needs to nurture that compassion in him.

"Now," he hums as he read over a single phrase circled twice for emphasis in his jungle of notes. "What to do with both of you…"

* * *

 **A/N:** AND THAT'S A WRAP FOR THE FIGHT. I would've gone deeper into Akusa's thoughts and personal history but I didn't want to give away too much, so I apologize for being all secretive on you. But don't worry, this isn't the last we'll see of Akusa. Speaking of secretive, what ever could Fumei be hiding? FIND OUT - Not in the next chapter, but soon hopefully. I'd love to hear about what you think of our characters do far, or maybe just the fight, that would be great!

Next chapter we have the not so quick fight between Shinsou and Nusumi as well as Fumei and Koharu's. Thank you for reading! Dont forget to R&R, it sustains me. See you~


	10. In Each Our Hearts

_**In Each Our Hearts**_

* * *

"Let's give them one hell of a show," Nusumi cheers as she skips over the benches and into the field.

Hitoshi keeps cautious eyes on her, reminding himself not to get complacent around Nusumi and her care-free attitude. She claims that she has no control over how lucky she is, but Hitoshi knows better. Nusumi can, and will control her quirk if she has to. This match is just the opportune moment to show Sensei that she's not someone to mess around with in a fight. If he was given the choice, he really didn't want to fight Nusumi of all people. "This isn't a show," he reminds her.

"It's not?" she echoes. "Well, whatever. Let's just try to have fun! I know for a fact we both can't hurt each other as much as those two did." She giggles as she assumes a position that reminds Hitoshi of a character in some fighting game.

Hitoshi can feel the anxiety pooling in his stomach as he tries to anticipate Nusumi's first move; whatever that is. Knowing her, she will most likely just do as she please and act without thought. Hitoshi thinks that she's the kind of opponent that's the most difficult opponent to deal with. With others, he can anticipate and plan his movement according to theirs, but Nusumi just doesn't. Whatever works, _works for her_.

If she actually spent time understanding and mastering her quirk, Hitoshi is certain she'd be a hero without any difficulties. However her jovial nature prevents her from becoming anything greater. If there's anything Hitoshi hates more than overconfident people with powerful quirks are people that take their powerful quirks for granted. Nusumi fits the latter, he thinks.

Ignoring everything he's just thoght about, he tries to focus on the idea that Nusumi does not know how to control her quirk. Hitoshi doesn't know how to fight, and Nusumi is admittedly faster and more agile than he is. He can't fall back to fighting her head on. He just needs to make her talk, and once she does, the round is his.

Nusumi knows about his quirk but not how it operates. He's relying on that knowledge to get the upper hand and win.

"Five minutes ready," Awaseru-sensei yells. "Begin!"

Nusumi runs for him first. " _Do you even really want to be a hero?_ "

Nusumi ignores his question and cartwheels on one hand to knock Hitoshi down on his feet with a high kick.

Hitoshi crosses his arms over his head and pushes back against her.

Nusumi flips in the air and catches her fall with her hands, then pushes off the ground to land back on both feet. It doesn't take a genius to see Nusumi has had professional training for gymnastics before. " _That was amazing,_ " he praises her in hopes to get her to answer back.

Nusumi simply smiles at him and resumes her attack.

" _You're irresponsible,"_ he snarls as grabs Nusumi's arm. He forces her to switch positions, and Nusumi pushes Hitoshi on the chest.

Hitoshi steps back and mysteriously almost trips on his own two feet. He managed to catch himself and quickly notes that his shoelaces are now untied. He looks over at Nusumi, who flashes him an all-knowing grin. He clicks his tongue. She activated her quirk.

" _You're selfish_ ," he starts again, treading more carefully now. He had no idea what Nusumi's quirk is only activated once, or if it will continue to throw him in unlucky situations now that its active. Hitoshi scans around, noting any hazardous materials that can drop from above or suddenly trip him on his back or send him beyond the line. Thankfully, he finds nothing of the sort. " _You're_ _nothing but a cheater. How can you even call yourself a hero if you can't fight fair?_ "

Nusumi keeps her mouth shut and once again wheels around to kick him down. Despite lacking the power or precision to land any hits, her drive managed to push Hitoshi back, who absolutely refuses to hit a girl back. He also had no idea if touching Nusumi would amplify the effects of her quirk or not so the next best thing is to be extremely cautious.

" _You help no one but yourself."_

Nusumi finally giggles. "Takes one to know one, right?"

Hitoshi grimaces at the venom behind her words, but ignores it. He has too. He instead focuses on trapping her will beneath her subconscious. He ensures that she's quiet and docile within the depth of her own mind. Hitoshi doesn't know if her quirk remains to be in effect while she's under his control. As Nusumi's eyes clouded over, Hitoshi almost laughs at how wary he is being towards her quirk.

Is this... is this how people thought about his brainwashing quirk?

" _ **Turn around. Walk over the line**_."

Nusumi shifts on her feet and follows as told. The entire class, who have just finished their own separate activity watch in worry as the magenta haired girl dragged herself towards the edge.

Hitoshi hears them shout, trying to snap Nusumi out of her trance but knows that it's not going to work. Only outside force can snap anyone under his control out of it. Tatsumaki started calling him out for being ungentlemanly, but he ignores him too. His quirk can only be used in one and one way only. He never liked using it this way, but he has no other choice.

Nusumi's quirk needed to be contained, and he needed to show off. Selfishly if he has to. He knows he's throws that word around much more frequently now whenever he describes the flamboyant girl, but it's the truth. Quirks like theirs are require to be used with discipline and honor to be accepted by society. If they dont... then their path is clear.

 _Villains._ That is what they turn out to be even though they are not.

Hitoshi knows that regardless of what he does, his quirk will always be seen as evil. Nusumi's quirk has the same danger, but for some reason she's not suffering like he is. Hitoshi sees his quirk as a curse, while Nusumi sees her's as a blessing. She't not shackled by the fears of others and did as she wanted, letting her quirk run free. Hitoshi is imprisoned by societies expectations of him, and he grew miserable because of it.

However, Hitoshi thinks that being granted too much freedom also presents a problem. Nusumi causes too much problems than she's actually capable off, and she doesn't even look mildly affected by the consequences her luck brings. Hitoshi on the other hand, has to live with every conscious thought and action and live with it. Even then, people will always look at his actions negatively.

He knows he can hurt people, and he can do it without having to lift a finger. One command is all it takes; and yet he chooses not to. He can get whatever he wants and he can do it without begging. All he had to do is say it, and it's his; yet he chooses not to.

People can call him selfish and he won't deny it. He is selfish. He's allowed to be. After so many years of ridicule and being denied of what he deserves. He can demand for attention and recognition.

The practical exams, regardless of how frustrating the results were, showed him of what he can be capable of. Hitoshi may have ignored that wisdom for the more familiar and welcome feelings of resentment after the exam, but looking back at it now, his quirk – deplorably labelled as 'stealing the will of others' suddenly gained new meaning. Hitoshi can't deny that stealing the will of others is one aspect of his quirk, but his quirk also allows him to give them a new one.

A lot of people may not see that, but Hitoshi didn't care. As long as he did, and he knows that his quirk means something else for him, then people will have no choice but to hear him out.

He's going to be a hero, and he's going to do it with his quirk.

Hitoshi complacently accepts his win without even checking if Nusumi already walked out of the ring or not; so it comes as a surprise when the latter slips. He feels his control over Nusumi's consciousness waver and break, as she regained her thoughts. Hitoshi's eyes widen in panic as she scoured the gym for anything Nusumi can actively use against him now.

Fortunately for him, Awaseru-sensei stops the timer and raises a hand towards him.

He wins.

"Owwww… my head…" Nusumi whines as she rubs her head. She blinks, and slowly realizes her loss. She sits up and pouts disappointingly at how quick the match ended.

Hitoshi let out a sigh of relief and walks over to help her up. Nusumi accepts his help without asecond thought.

"Sorry for using my quirk on you," Hitoshi finds himself apologizing.

"Whaaaat?" Nusumi cries. "Why would you apologize for that? That stuffs cool, man."

"You're not... angry I brainwashed you?" he asks, unsure.

"It's a sparring match. We're supposed to use our quirks."

"I guess..." he mumbles.

"Oh lighten up, sour-face," Nusumi cheers. "I'll get you next time," she promises with a wink and leaves for Awaseru-sensei. Nusumi's time with him didn't take very long, and soon it was Hitoshi's turn.

"So, _brainwashing_ ," Sensei starts as he read through his notes for the nth time for the last ten minutes. "You need verbal responses to activate it, and I saw that in your match. Nice technique trying to get people to respond to you."

Hitoshi absolutely refused to blush at the compliment.

"A little too confrontational for a hero but I'm sure it's something we can work on. Control is good, which is the complete opposite of Nusumi's so no need to need to work on that. Quirk wise, I don't think there's much to improve on without support equipment –" Hitoshi frowns. What would he need support equipment for? "What you do need, is physical training. Do you agree?"

Hitoshi nods firmly. He already knows the reach and limits of his quirk. Sensei seems to have inquired the same just by looking at his match. He's lucky that his opponent also had zero to no experience in combat or else he'd be the laughing stock of the class. If he wants to excel as a hero, he needs to learn more than just improving his quirk. He needs to know how to fight.

"Good," Awaseru-sensei compliments him again. "I like students who self-evaluate, makes for faster talks. Other than details I'd have to run through with Fumei, I don't think there's much else to say. Keep up the good work, Shinsou. I have high hopes for you."

He losses it. Hitoshi's cheeks turn pink at the compliment and quickly ducks his face from Sensei's sight. He thanks him for the input and rejoins the other hero prospects on the bench. Okami welcomes him with a huge grin, "Nice spar, Shinsou!"

"Yeah," Koharu agrees as he fiddled with his gloves. "That was a quick fight."

It would have ended earlier if Nusumi didn't keep her mouth shut, but Hitoshi stopped from saying anything out loud. He didn't know if Koharu and Okami knows about that part of his quirk. Nusumi certainly seemed to have a clue, and he decided not to repeat the same mistake with Fumei. Only one idiot knowing the requirements of his quirk is enough. "I didn't want to take my chances knowing what she can do."

Koharu laughs.

"Aren't you up against Fumei after this?"

The brunette nods nervously. "Yeah, I am."

Okami forces herself between them and looks at Koharu in worry. "You nervous, buddy? He and Akusa almost knocked each other out cold."

"A bit, yeah," he murmurs. "I didn't believe Fumei when he said he's strong enough to be in the hero course, but after seeing him earlier. It's obvious that he's better than most of us. Better than me. He doesn't even want to be a hero and yet, he's like that. I mean, who gate keep other people's dreams?"

"Someone with a screw loose," Okami jokes. "I'm sure he has his reasons. We all want to be heroes for a reason, right?"

Koharu frowns, and stammers out "I – I suppose you're right. Makes you wonder what that is for him huh?"

Okami sighs in agreement, while Hitoshi keeps quiet. As curious as he may be about that as well, he'd rather not get to know the other more than necessary.

* * *

"What happened to you boys!?" Recovery Girl shouts in shock as she looks over their injuries with great concern. She cares for Fumei's face first as she followed _some_ concept of triage.

Akusa is still able to walk and see straight, while Fumei reluctantly had to lean on the taller student for support on the way here.

Fumei clicks his tongue in annoyance as Recovery Girl carefully turned his head to the left to check on more wounds. He can feel the open wounds stinging as the rescue hero gently pressed on the gashes, and tried to add some cold gel on it. If his face doesn't return to its youthful beauty, Akusa is going to catch these hands. He only planned to pressure Akusa into running into a corner and possibly lose for the sole reason that he didn't like him.

He expected the other to fight back, of course, but not to the point that he'd start to look like a punching bag in some heroes gym. He didn't think Akusa actually had any power behind his punches because of his body and frame. Fumei knows he can't add that much strength in his attacks as he's always relied on his quirk to protect himself in fights. His quirk is best made for defense, and he could or should have done that in this fight. However the rules make it so that both parties force the other out, not wait the timer out.

Fumei has never been one for fighting; sure he knows how to, but if push comes to shove, he'd much rather run.

"Ow –" the blonde hisses as Recovery Girl dabs antiseptic on the knife wound on his arms.

"Did you two have a fight I should know about?" The Youthful Heroine asks in a soft, but stern voice. She isn't demanding an answer, but Fumei knows that tone very well. She's frustrated at the state they are in and will stop at nothing to find out whose responsible.

"Nothing of the sort," Akusa answers from his corner. "Just a friendly sparring match."

"A spar with this much injuries?"

"He's good," Fumei chokes out a compliment. "I didn't want to lose to him, and we got too caught up in it we failed to notice how much we've hurt each other already."

"Kids these days," Recovery Girl sighs. "Heroes don't only fight with their fists you know? You two should know better than that as you progress your studies."

Fumei and Akusa exchange looks, with the latter breaking away first. The blonde pouts reading the atmosphere quite well. "We – uh…" he fumbles. "We're not from the hero course."

Recovery Girl looks up for a moment, her eyes left unreadable, before she shouts in alarm. "What business do non-hero students have to being exposed to dangers like this?" she fumes as she makes one final check on Fumei's injuries. "What class did you say you are from again?"

"Ah – 1C?"

Recovery Girl shakes her head with a soft understanding sigh. "Oh, that Giro," she chuckles. "Always pushing young, foolish children like you to your limit." She beckons for Fumei to lower himself to her level before planting a kiss on his forehead.

His body glows in a soft, calming yellow and the purple bruises on his face and arms start to return to the familiar dark brown color of his skin. The wound on his arm healed and stitched itself up without leaving any traces of tissue scars. As the glowing died out, Fumei felt himself get a bit light headed. He feels great, but also, a bed sounds awfully great to be in right now.

"Do you boys wish to get into heroics?" she asks as she walks over to where Akusa is.

"I have no interest in foolish endeavors."

Recovery Girl hums, not the least bit offended by the blue haired teens response and poor choice of words. She assess his wounds, and asks Fumei, "What about you?"

"Not particularly," he answers truthfully. "I want to help the others get there though. The other hero prospects in our class I mean."

"How nice of you," the hero plants a soft kiss on Akusa's forehead, and he's doused with a light purple glow. He watched the incredulous process of being healed with interested eyes, before giving a quick nod of gratitude at the hero. "Now, I don't want to see both of you, or any members of your class back here so soon. Putting general students in danger, what is Giro thinking…"

Fumei narrows his eyes at Recovery Girl, fairly sure that the last comment isn't meant to be said out loud and decides not to ask her about it. Akusa shifts from his bed as well, apparently noticing the slip of words as well.

"I know Giro is eager to breed heroes from his class, but I will not tolerate him handing over battered children in my infirmary! Understand?"

Fumei nods and thanks the nurse for her assistance. Akusa merely rolls his eyes at the hero and heads for the door with Blanksheet following closely behind him.

As they make their way back to Gym Beta, Fumei drowns in the sight of Yuuei campus around him. He smiles. Attending Yuuei has always seemed like a far off dream to a him; but now that he's here it feels like it's well deserved. He understands that what he did in the practical exam cost him the chance to become a hero, but he can't really feel bad about missing the best opportunity he's had in years.

Attending the hero course just feels like added responsibility. The competitive environment is definitely not good for his mental health - being another competitive soul at heart. It's first and foremost why he performed above and beyond the exam. He doesn't want to qualify for heroics, but he did want to see his name in the ranking board. If he allowed himself to be enrolled in the hero course, he'd just be competing with everyone. He won't enjoy himself and the golden years that is his high school life.

He'd rather just stay away from the lime light and be himself elsewhere. He thinks the general department offers the best of both worlds.

He rather likes the pace of life in here. Lectures can be a bit slow, and a tad boring, but he liked the company. Majority of them want to live normal high school lives in one of the best schools in the country, like him, while some wished to be Yuuei's surprise underdog.

Fumei has always been a fan of those stories. So, when he discovers that five of his peer are aiming for that hero recommendation, he thought it'd be fun to get involved.

Fumei knows he isn't the best when it comes to socializing. He's lost his touch after years of being alone in the house with no one to talk to. He said the wrong words even though his intentions were pure. He didn't mean to offend anyone, it's just that he has a hard time filtering his thoughts and coming up with socially acceptable responses. He's gotten better over the years, but it becomes harder to manage when he gets too excited.

People had always seen him as different because of that and never really gave him a chance to connect with other people. 1C has surprisingly became a safe haven for him and his thoughts. He's fairly sure his first impression isn't the best, but the class served as an outlet he hasn't had in a while, and he liked that.

It's normal. The most normal he's had in years.

"I don't get you," Akusa starts out of the blue. "One second you're like the rest, stupid and bumbling. And the next, your silence and actions scare people, and now –" the taller male stops to looks at him. "It's like your content just being here. It contradicts everything I've found."

Fumei tilts his head. What was Akusa talking about? "I don't follow…"

Akusa snarls. "How are you so _different_? A normal family of four no history of delinquency or anything of interest, and yet here you are, masking your true identity with smiles and cheap noble promises of achieving greatness."

How did he know about his family? Does he know about -

" _What are you hiding_ , _Natsuaki Fumei?_ "

A cold shiver runs down his spine as Akusa towers over him. Crimson eyes appear to turn ruby red as they shine dangerously under the sun's light. Fumei almost felt terrified. But he didn't. He musters out a soft chuckle and smiles up at Akusa. "Everyone hides behind a mask," he says. "For every person, for every group, you wear on a mask that hides a part of you that isn't accepted. I'm just adapting to survive."

"If you asked me about that then..." he hums. "Does that mean I don't need to hide behind a mask around you?"

Akusa glowers at him for a moment, before retreating. "If that is your decision, then heed my warning Fumei-san. You cannot defeat me."

Fumei studies the other for a moment as he walks on ahead.

Akusa knows something that he doesn't. A secret he's keeping from everyone else, and Fumei has a lot of those. He's already been wary of Akusa since he joined the class and he's done his own research on the guy. He's basically non-existent online so he discovers nothing about him. It also doesn't settle right with him that Akusa seems to be asking people around. He recalls about three of four student in class that Akusa has grown interested in. Whatever his intentions might be, it's clearly not out of making friends.

He's only starting to realize now that Akusa may be interested in him too.

Akusa has the means to get leverage on other people. Fumei doesn't know how or why he does it, but he certainly knows things about them that they don't. This begs the question, which secret did Akusa find about him? He narrows his eyes on the blue haired male, eyes turning dark to threaten the older. "If you have a problem with me, _Akusa_. I'd rather you be direct to the point."

Akusa glances over his shoulder, lip twitching as though pleased to get the reaction he was hoping for from him. He says nothing and continues moving. Fumei frowns at the obvious dismissal quietly trails after him with his arms crossed and a small pout on his face.

He _really_ doesn't like this guy.

They arrive back in the gym just in time for his fight with Koharu to start. He would have opted to put down a formal withdrawal from the fight because of his injuries and withdrawal from being healed by Recovery Girl, but he thinks it's unfair that Koharu doesn't get a fight he deserved for his skills.

He stretches his arms out to get ready, and Koharu frowns at him. Fumei gathers that Koharu may be thinking that Fumei puts no importance to this fight, especially after his bout with Akusa. He wants to tell him that all fights have the same stake in them, but fears as though it will just fall on deaf ears. People who have something to prove always deny a truth when you tell them that. He knows that all too well himself.

And it's not that he underestimates Koharu's strength and skill; he just knows that compared to Akusa - this fight will be less taxing.

Koharu wastes no time to open a portal beneath Fumei's feet when the timer started.

Fumei's foot slips through the gap, which honestly wakes up his drowsy, slow moving brain, and gets him running on adrenaline all over again. He steps on a plate just in time before his foot inches out of the line. Koharu is not playing.

He's going straight to business and Fumei likes that. He pulls out his leg out of the portal before Koharu can close it and push him in another window. Fumei creates a blade above him and strikes them down.

Koharu raises his hands and creates a portal wide enough to swallow all the projectiles from above and send them above Fumei.

The blonde gasps and quickly breaks his attacks before they connect. He's not a fool enough to disregard Recovery Girl's warnings. A couple shards nick the seams of his track suit, and Koharu immediately closes the portal and runs while he's distracted.

He catches Koharu's stride and grins. This is why he liked 1C. Thrown out to be forgotten, yet fighting to be heard. So much... promise.

Fumei leans left to avoid Koharu's fist and round a kick to his stomach as he conjured blades on either sides of him. "Keep it up, Koharu!"

"What?" the brunette echoes while he stepped back to regain himself after that direct hit.

"I said you're doing great!" he grins and flings the blades towards Koharu, who once again deflects it by sending it back to the blonde.

Fumei redirects them away from him and amasses the light overhead. It disperses in a glitter of light, which Koharu stands still for a moment to appreciate. As he did, Fumei checked the energy left on Koharu's hands. He recalls his explanation about them during the apprehension test that his portals rely on the energy he has in his hands and feet. Their almost neon glow has reduced to about half. Give or take, Koharu has less than five more tries with that before he runs out of steam.

Koharu seems to have come to the same conclusion when he noticed Fumei staring at him.

Fumei knows that Koharu is aware that he can and will not out-skill him in this this fight. He needs a plan, and he needs to make it fast. Fumei's going to give him another minute. If he can't, then he's going to end it.

He's really tired.

Fumei rushes within Koharu's space and forces him to take two steps back with the same technique he used to pressure Akusa out of the ring. It's become quite a favored move for this kind of battle, or any battle really. It's an effective way to turn a defensive quirk into an offensive one. He can make straight cuts more effectively this way without thinking much on the builds sturdiness. Compared to his other techniques, this one is the least dangerous as well.

Koharu tries to counter his barrages with the same portal trick earlier, which disappointed Fumei greatly.

He could have done so much more.

A window opened above his head, and Fumei blocks his own attack with shield of light instead. The blade shatters upon impact and Koharu flinches at the sparkle of light that hits his eyes. Fumei smiles. "Not bad, but not good enough."

Fumei grabs Koharu's arm and throws him over his shoulder. Koharu waved his hand to open another portal but it was too small to fit his body, and lands flat on his back.

"Time!"

Koharu coughs as the dust settles around them. He has a frown on his face, which Fumei is very familiar with. Dejection from the loss. Fumei notes the frustration in his eyes and pats the brunette's arm. "Hey, don't feel too bad about it. There's always next time."

"Easy for you to say," the brunette chides. "You won."

"I did," he reminds. "But you're only just beginning. You have two hands and feet to create portals, why're you only using your hands?"

Koharu blinks, realization dawning into his eyes. "You'd be able to create bigger portals with both," Fumei continues. "You mean you've never thought about using them together before?"

Koharu opens his mouth to contest before conceding. "I never really thought about it that way," he smiles almost grateful for the advice.

"I can help you figure it out if you want."

Koharu nods before reaching out to grab Fumei's outstretched hand. "I'll be in your care, coach."

* * *

A swirl of black forms in an empty underground bar, to reveal a bloodied mop of grey hair. He whimpers in apathetic agony and scratches the wooden floor in anger. "I was shot. Both arms and leg. We got crushed…" He grips unto one of the many disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face and looks up at the screen on the counter top.

"He got Nomu too. Our cannon fodder was taken down in a flash… even those kids were strong." His eyes widen in dread as he starts to realize that he just lost to a bunch of level zero goons. " _The symbol of peace is in perfect health_! Sensei…" his red eyes glare at the static filled screen and snarls, "You were wrong …"

"No I wasn't. We merely got ahead of ourselves," the man called Sensei explains. "Yes, we underestimated him, but it is a learning opportunity. Now we know he grows weaker by the day. Good thing that league of villains came cheap. And what of our creation?" the voice inquires.

"He was sent flying," Kurogiri reveals. "Unless we ascertain his precise coordinates. No amount of warping will let us find him."

"After all the trouble we went through to make him as strong as All Might. No matter, we can always make another."

"Strong…" Shigaraki mumbles with his face still smothered on the ground, unable to accept his defeat. "There was one… one kid who seemed just as fast as All Might…"

Sensei goes quiet, contemplating. "Oh?"

Kurogiri watches as the young villain lament his defeat and blame it all on one brat. He glances at the screen and understands a silent command. The villain butler turns on his heels and dials a familiar number.

The other end of the phone picks up, but doesn't say anything. All he can hear is the faint sounds of sirens and a authoritative voice giving numerous people instructions. It seems their appearance has already reached the attention of others. This is a bad time to call, but they're professionals.

"A boy, with green hair from the hero course," Kurogiri states, direct to the point. "He seems to share a quirk similar to All Might. Figure out who he is."

The receiver didn't respond but Kurogiri hears them make three long taps, a pause, then another long, short, and long taps. The call drops and Kurogiri returns his attention to his ward. Shigaraki cradles his knees close to his chest and chews irritably on his fingernails. He mutters profanities under his breath as he glared at the disheveled poster of All Might on the wall.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! Has anyone read Chapter 212? God, Horikoshi-sensei watering out crops with good Shinso content for the past few weeks. Bless his fucking soul. The code is basically this "- - - -.-" it just roughly translates to O.K in Morse. The spy was supposed to have a line or two, but I decided against it considering the situation. Hehehe, now, now, now whoever could it be?

Thank you for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter~


	11. Lesson Number One

**Update as of September 2019** : Added more to the training scene and changed a few dialogue. Chapter's plot remains unchanged.

* * *

 ** _Lesson Number One_**

* * *

"I'm just saying," Fumei starts as their little group begins marching back from the dining hall to the classroom.

Hitoshi has no idea why he ended up joining them for lunch, but he's convinced it was because Fumei managed to trick him into doing so - or maybe it was Kureito's and his tendency to blackmail - again. He tends to forget these things when both of them are in close proximity of each other, and he unfortunately catches their stupid.

"If you didn't go all out with that vortex, you wouldn't have stepped out of the line."

"Then what'd you expect me to do?" Tatsumaki argues. " _Not_ use my greatest technique?"

"Yes."

"It's called greatest technique for a reason!" the green haired teen squabbles. "I'm supposed to use it!"

"Not when you have zero control over its strength and trajectory. It's useless."

Hitoshi silently listens with mild amusement as Fumei tries to make Tatsumaki's thick skull understand that his 'final technique' is ineffective, regardless of how strong it is. Without proper control and precision, the technique is better suited thrown into the trash and forgotten rather than perfected.

Tatsumaki obviously did not let it slide and persistently defends his pride and joy. Fumei grows red around the ears trying to remind him that even Awaseru-sensei has the same opinion on the matter. Scratch that. It's a completely useless power-move that needs to be corrected if Tatsumaki wanted to improve as a hero.

Koharu shakes his head in disbelief and apologizes for the stubbornness of his friend. Hitoshi doesn't really have anything to say in the matter, because as far as he's concerned, Awaseru-sensei hasn't been off the mark with his quirk yet. He doubts that he's wrong about the others quirks as well.

Fifth period starts and Hitoshi is reminded what it's like to be a general student. The lecture drags on far too long to his liking, and he's dead beat tired from exerting himself in the ring. He's also concerned that if the class is going to go through this hero training program, that he's going to have to learn to allocate his time, energy and resources accordingly. There's nothing else in the world Hitoshi would rather be than be a hero, but if that path fails for the nth time, Hitoshi thinks he should start considering other options.

Yuuei is still one of the country's prestigious schools. He needs to maintain his grades to be as they are when he entered to set himself in the right future, in case he needs a fall back. He needs to balance his hero training and school standing _perfectly_. Still, as the teacher up front droned on and one about some scientific debate on nature versus nurture, Hitoshi can't help but wish his promotion to the hero course would pick up its pace.

He hates being forced to listen to all this general lectures when he can listening to Quirk theory or something.

Hitoshi studies the faces of his peers and notes that majority of the hero aspirants had either fallen asleep behind their books or is trying not to doze off. Hitoshi isn't all that surprised. After all he wants to do the same. He yawns as he taps his pen absentmindedly on his notes.

The silence of the room is suddenly broken by the sound of someones phone ringing. Kureito pales up and immediately checks on his phone. He calms down when the teacher speaks up with her phone in hand, "I apologize class, but I may need to take this. Katagiri, if you could please continue writing this on the board. I will only be a minute," she excuses herself. "Hello?"

Katagiri tries her best to keep everyone's boisterous energy at a down low as to not disrupt the emergency call. However, quite a number of them ignored her instructions and proceeded to to chat themselves.

"Someone's in trouble~" Nagai sings from his seat as he eyes Hadesu who's fiery head billows in pink at the absurd insinuation.

He leans forward and hisses at the 80s looking devilish horned kid, " _They can't prove anything_."

"Prove what?" Tatsumaki asks, curious, and Hadesu jumps on his seat. He shakes his hands frantically while shaking his head and denying anything of the sort.

"NOTHING!"

"Don't let Hadesu's jittery act fool you, this bastard's so hardcore he managed to convince me he's a saint," Nagai jokes as he faces Tatsumaki.

" _Shut up_ , Nagai!"

Hitoshi doesn't bother to hear the rest of it, and instead turns his attention to Fumei. He's too busy reading a piece of paper with three different inks, one in black, another in blue, and one in purple to notice Hadesu panicking between Nagai and Tatsumaki. He can't read what most of what it says before Fumei scribbles down a reply on the back and passes it up front. Hitoshi follows it get passed under the teacher's supervising eye, and into Okami's hand.

Koharu and Nusumi crowd over the paper and lets out a small cheer. They pass the paper to Okami, who sends Fumei a small thumbs up. The blonde sends one back and taps Tatsumaki on the shoulder, "You game this Saturday?"

"Hm?" Tatsumaki hums as he keeps his attention on Nagai, who is busy retelling Hadesu's escapades with a badly drawn visual aid on the back of his Kanji notes. "Oh yeah, sure. Text me the place."

Hitoshi would've asked what this is about, but Fumei is already looking at him with that knowing smile. _Oh_. He knows he's interested. "Training this Saturday, you up for it?"

"Is Sensei aware of this?"

"What Sensei doesn't know, won't hurt him," Fumei argues nonchalantly. "Sides, if you don't want to that's fine. Gives me more time to focus on those that need it more."

Hitoshi frowns. What did he mean by, _those that_ _need it more_?

"FUMEI –" Okami suddenly shouts from her seat. She is quickly interrupted by a very pissed off warning from the teacher.

"MISS OKAMI, _**SIT DOWN**_!"

They only met this teacher twice a week, but she didn't seem like the sort to have a short fuse. Hearing her shout with such weight, effectively stopped all discussions and settles down as told. Her face morph in horror at the news from beyond the phone.

"Was anyone hurt?" she cries in worry. " _Oh, heavens_. Okay. I'll take care of things here. Keep me informed."

She drops the call and spends the next few minutes trying to calm herself down and break the news to the class. "It would seem something terrible has happened," she informs them. "I don't have all the details but an attack has happened in one of the hero facilities. One of the hero classes and teachers were present at the site. It was a planned attack and the staff has dealt with it accordingly. The school is being evacuated. Sir Giro is on his way to collect and dismiss you all in an orderly manner."

Hitoshi feels his heart sink into the floor. Villains attacking Yuuei? It's bold, and unheard of. Sure there was an attempt to attack Yuuei the other day, but this is a huge step forward. They attacked a hero class with an assigned hero teacher, and possibly got away.

 _What is happening?_

Awaseru-sensei swiftly enters the classroom a few minutes later, with his face stuck in a grim and menacing frown they've never seen on him. He's not even holding unto his dear black notebook. "I hate to be the bringer of bad news," he begins sullenly. "The USJ facility was attacked this afternoon by a large group of villains. Most of the school's licensed heroes are on site and processing the captured villains. As of this moment, the situation is being contained. There is no word yet on who did this or if the head villain has been apprehended. As a provided caution over everyone's safety, we will be waiting until we have more heroes on campus before sending you home."

"What class was attacked?!" Kimura shoots up from his seat with his hands firmly planted on the table. His complexion, deadly pale in worry. Hitoshi wonders if he knows anyone in the hero classes. "Was anyone hurt?"

"It was 1A, the other class is scheduled to be there tomorrow."

Kimura lets out a sigh of relief and drops back down to his seat. Makito rubs a comforting hand on his shoulder and offers some kind words to calm him down. "They're not going to continue the other class' drill tomorrow are they?"

"Of course not, Kimura," Awaseru-sensei relats. "From what I heard, the only confirmed injuries are the pros who were there during the incident. They were injured severely enough to require care in a hospital." Sensei pauses, "as I said, we don't know a lot right now but it seems there are minor injuries among the students too."

"Should – should we do something?" Shirogane asks.

"No," Sensei forcefully says. "I know that some of you want to help out the best you can, but you are still students. It is our job to protect you at all times. I understand this is very distressing for all of you but I need you to conduct yourself in a manner befitting Yuuei students. We're waiting for the heroes to come back and give us the all clear, then we'll be letting you go. All of you will go straight home and stay there. Please walk in pairs if you can."

"What about tomorrow? Will there be class?" Katagiri asks.

"There's no official word yet but I would assume that is," – Nagai made a small cheer of joy and Tatsumaki hits his head. "The school is facing trying times, so it's more important now more than ever, that we stay strong as an institution. Japan needs to see Yuuei as a symbol of strength and resilience regardless of the trials we face. It's up to all of you to represent the values of this institution."

"Even if we're not heroes?" Tenmei musters out.

"Even more so," Sensei nods earnestly. "Yuuei is a bulwark of excellence, peace, and most of all courage. We must not put all the burden of this school's image on the young students of the hero course. They're going through enough as it is."

Awaseru-sensei checks his phone then waves a hand to gather them. "Alright, grab your things and line up. We may run into some of the pros and hero students so please be at your best behavior. The best thing you can offer them right now is comfort and peace."

The walk through the hallways is silent and painfully tense. The other classes are slowly making their own processions outside the building in the same sullen and silent manner they are asked to. Hitoshi never imagined the inner walls of Yuuei to be this quiet. However, the commotion outside is much worse.

Police and heroes are scattered about everywhere, running and shouting commands to each other as they cleaned up the mess left by the villains. Hitoshi can't keep track of them as they hustled back and forth, dragging villains into trucks and investigating the grounds. From about four of five students away, Hitoshi saw Nagai pull out his phone and started snapping pictures. Tatsumaki smacks him hard behind his head again, which causes the former to cry out loud.

A couple of officers turn their heads at the sound he made, and they all jumped in attention as they feigned innocence. They walked with the rest of the students out of the school grounds. Nagai's phone rings and he stays hunched over to answer the call.

Above them, Hitoshi hears a couple of helicopters circling the premises. He hopes his father isn't watching this on television right now, or else he'd go into another fit about him being so close to danger.

* * *

Classes are cancelled the following day.

They were advised to remain in their homes and keep out of the schools premises until the controversy of the attack dies down. No one really had a problem with that and did as asked. But… teenagers like being out and about when they're told not to be.

Hitoshi follows the marker on his phone and searches along the unfamiliar streets of the residential area for the exit towards the riverbank. Okami suggested that they move their Saturday training to today, given that it is a free day. Hitoshi thinks it is a bad idea and would rather spend the day in his home, but he was outvoted from 5 to 1. He can always not go, but he'll be damned if he let the others get a jump on him during training

He's pretty sure none of them have received any prior training to today, so two hours of training with the intent to strengthen their weaknesses will certainly provide results. Regardless of how small it may seem. Hitoshi finds the four other aspirants lobbying for that recommendation near the foot of the riverside. Nusumi has the other three bent in weird positions as they start warm-ups on their own.

As the minutes went by, Hitoshi can feel himself on the verge of tears as Nusumi scolds his lousy form during reach and twist stretches. After she finished and led them to breathing exercises, they all silently agreed never to let Nusumi lead warm ups again. Yoga seems like its a fun and soothing activity to relax the body and calm the mind, especially while surrounded by nature, but never again - _Never again with Nusumi._

Fumei arrives not long after with Kureito behind him. He was busy reading through a pile of notebooks on his hand and had to be steered by Kureito while he dragged a small wagon behind him. The contents of it are covered by a black tarpaulin and kept in place by three or four pieces of rope.

Intrigued as he may be, Hitoshi does not like the idea of having Kureito be in the practice team as well.

"Wow, you guys look great," the blonde compliments them as he tears his attention off the notebooks.

Tatsumaki laughs, almost offended as he tells Fumei to scold Nusumi for almost tearing some of their hamstrings. Fumei tilts her head, a little confused, but figures it was because of some stretching exercise the former gymnast exposed them to.

"You're late," Hitoshi tells him. "For an hour."

"Not late, you guys are just early." He hands out the notebooks he's been reading and give them time to read through it.

Hitoshi receives a black notebook with an indigo label where ' _Hero Progress Report - Hitoshi Shinsou_ ' is written in bold blank ink. He flips through the pages and tries to make sense of the messy handwriting. He supposes Sensei's quirk has downsides to it; or maybe he just has really bad writing. Joking aside, Hitoshi is grateful of the color coding Sensei has going on which makes it slightly easier to decipher some of the important points he needs to focus on.

 _Quirk activated through verbal response. Brainwashing can be easily countered through unresponsiveness and physical harm._

 _Quirk has no physical manifestations. Consider improving close combat abilities to compensate –_ Hitoshi has no further questions about that. He actually planned on requesting that specific training in today's session rather than improve her quirk. Looking around, only Fumei seems to be the one capable of teaching him combat skills. Akusa also has background on that area, but he doesn't think he'd be joining them anytime soon - or ever.

 _Distance required to activate and maintain influence, unknown. Could prove difficult to activate in wide spaces. External noise can also be a problem._

Hitoshi narrows his attention on this one. He never actually thought about the distance his quirk needs to brainwash someone. All he knows is that as long as people can hear his voice, and they answer, then it's over. However, he never thought about the actual distance required that would allow him to keep his control over someone.

 _Brainwashing quirk doesn't appear to allow for logical thought. Further evaluate._

This one's new. Ever since he got his quirk, he never actually thought of making people think or do anything other than physical movement with it. Perhaps he should try experimenting on that soon.

"I passed by Sensei's house to grab these because _someone_ apparently told him we were planning a training day –" he shoots a glare at Nusumi who avoids his gaze by whistling innocently. "He can't be here, but he's shared everything he has in mind. That's why he's here."

Kureito sends them a lazy wave as greeting. "I'm the assistant of the assistant coach. Pleased to be here with you ladies and gents."

Koharu flips through his notebook and frowns at the messy handwriting and illustrations. "Sensei wrote this?"

"It's the best he can do," Fumei apologizes on his behalf, "or so he says. Don't worry, I read through them and I _think_ I got everything down."

"You read all this?" Hitoshi asks, a little impressed.

"Yep!" Fumei pops his lips and crosses his arms proudly. "I practically know all your quirks like the back of my hand at this point."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Okami jokes as she scans through her notes.

"Me neither," Tatsumaki grumbles in agreement. "You're supposed to be the one we beat. How do we do that if you know our quirks weaknesses?"

"You're just going to have to suck it up and learn to outsmart me," Fumei huffs. He grabs the notebook on Hitoshi's hand before he can read up on the ideas Sensei has on possible support equipment for him. Hitoshi sends him a quiet glare as Fumei retrieves everyone's books.

"Alright, let's start with you, Tatsu," the blonde claps.

"Me, why?"

"Because you didn't believe me when I said your super move is stupid and that Sensei agrees," he flips through Tatsumaki's notebook and points at the note written in red that explains his point. "You're working on power allocation today."

Fumei stands right beside Tatsumaki and raises his dominant hand forward. "Focus the power on your wrist and palm," he instructs. "I want you to create a vortex. Not with your arms like you would normally do it, but your hands."

"You make it sound so easy –"

" _Now_ ," the blonde insists, and Tatsumaki follows as instructed.

The green haired boy's arms begin to shake, the air forming in a small circle around his shoulders, but not too much to appear like something he created in his spar with Okami. Fumei slaps Tatsumaki's arm with a thin metal tool before the air can proceed lower down his arm.

"OW!" Tatsumaki cries and presses his hand close to chest. "Where did you – is that a ruler!?"

"You're not _focused_. I said your hand, not your arm. Again."

Tatsumaki curses under his breath and assumes the same position. He raises his left arm and grips it with his right, for extra stability. He concentrates andexperimentally rotates his hands to form a small burst of wind. When green starts to mix with the swirl of air he's creating, Tatsumaki celebrates prematurely and unconsciously increases the power up to eleven and shoots himself backwards.

Okami jumps out of the way as the poor lad crashes unto his back.

"That's more like it!" Fumei beams, and quickly goes to business. "Keep doing that. Your goal today is to be able to shoot short bursts of wind through your wrist. Left _and_ right. If you want to keep yourself from flying too much, I suggest learning to control that strength." He pats Tatsumaki's head a little to condescendingly and moves on ahead to his next student.

Tatsumaki groans as he sits up and rubs his tailbone. "Can I at least get a mattress for this?" he asks while eyeing the carefully hidden rubber mats inside the wagon.

"Sorry, no training mats," Kureito says as he shoves a deflated sitting penguin balloon on Tatsumaki's hand. "They're for Shinsou."

"What? Why?"

"Not your business," Kureito dismisses him. "Your best friend here is Mister Noot Noot." He gestures to the blow-up penguin and says, "Get to it, windy."

Okami stands in attention as the blonde asks her a question. "You've read yours already haven't you?"

"Uhm…" she stutters. "Yes?"

"Your weakness is stamina," Fumei says as though it's common knowledge. "But Sensei says the best approach for you right now is not to improve your stamina, but mastering the amount of transformations you can make in your current limit."

"Multiple transformations…?" Okami echoes. "I can already do that! What Sensei probably means is keeping a large wolf for longer than five minutes!"

"No, not really," Fumei deadpans. "Three consecutive shifts from animal to human, with each transformation lasting a minute each."

Okami's voice cracks as she protests over the grueling task. She hasn't performed that much transformations in five minutes. The last time she's did try to extend her limit for transformation, she retained paws for hands for two hours. It was so hard to do anything without thumbs.

"You'll be running a course around the riverbank," Fumei says as Kureito hauled out five hurdles, six orange cones, and three rubber tires from the training wagon.

Hitoshi watches with mild concern as the pink haired teen heaved all the stuff around the riverbank with great effort. This all have to be Awaseru-sensei's idea's right?

"Where are you getting all this stuff?" Nusumi asks as Kureito rolls one of the tires beside her.

"No idea," he shrugs. "Sensei just told us to drag this from his garage."

Nusumi quirks her eyebrow suspiciously at the remaining equipment under the tarpaulin. Fumei hands her a hula-hoop and a really ugly looking Teddy Bear. They stare each other for a moment and Nusumi sighs, "Precision practice?"

Fumei nods. " Stay far away from everyone," he adds as Nusumi waves her hand dismissively at him. "And point that quirk where there's no people!"

Koharu walks up to Fumei and mumbles softly. "The notes say the same thing you did. I'm going to practice creating bigger portals with both my hands and feet."

Fumei's places a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiles proudly. "Yep, but I also want you to take back the energy into your hands so you can make more."

Koharu frowns, understanding it but the same time not.

"Okay, try imagining a yoyo?" Fumei starts. "You throw it down so it spins, right? But it doesn't keep spinning unless you pull it back and throw it again."

"Ohh," he gapes, "Yeah, sure. I think I can do that. Do I… uh – have equipment to practice on?"

Kureito wraps an arm around the brunette and points to himself. "Pleased to meet you master. I'm Kureito your equipment. You're supposed to make bigger portals, so just uh… try not to trap me far away or something."

Koharu bites his lip, a little worried about creating that exact mistake before inhaling. He slaps himself and frowned zealously. "Alright, let's do this."

Hitoshi looks around, watching the riverside come to life by their respective drills. It feels a little surreal watching how well everyone is managing on their own with small and brief instructions from someone their age. They have a long way to go, but at least they're starting with something.

"And lastly," Fumei knocks Hitoshi's elbows. "You're with me."

"And what exactly will we be doing?"

"You tell me," the blonde throws the question back at him. "Unlike the others, I'm pretty sure you know what you need practice on."

"Combat," he nods all too sure of himself.

"Bingo!" Fumei chirps and lays out the mat with Hitoshi's help.

Fumei stretches out his arms as he took off his socks and stepped in the ring. Hitoshi awkwardly raises then lowers his arms, not quite sure where to place them. The blonde shakes his head, amused, and guides Hitoshi to square his arms in front of him. "Hold them out a bit, and tuck your elbows in. We can change that to fit your style later but for now, just think boxing. Kay?"

Fumei returns to his side, then tells him to get ready. Hitoshi braces himself for any and all that Fumei will throw at him.

The blonde runs forward with his arms up, and jabs right.

Hitoshi raises his right arm and tries to hit back on Fumei's open side, but is sent stumbling back when his legs are clipped by the other.

The blonde laughs as he sends him a quick advice. "I said, think of boxing, not _stick_ to boxing." He gestures for him to stand back up. "Come, on. Again."

Hitoshi pushes himself to stand and takes on another hits. He falls, tries gain. Falls, stands, and drops down again. Each time he falls, Fumei gives him less and less time to recover and regain his stance. Fumei doesn't give him any additional pointers on how to properly block, dodge, or even hit either. When he hits the mat again, Hitoshi slams his fist on rubber and shouts. " _Stop_! You're not teaching me anything!"

Fumei pauses, and places his hands on his hips. "I am."

"No," Hitoshi shakes his head. "No, you're not. You're teaching me how to fall and stand back up, not how to fight back."

Fumei smiles. "Say that again," he says smugly.

"You're teaching me how to fall and -" Hitoshi blinks. "Stand back up."

Fumei snaps his fingers. "Correct. Resilience is an important key to any form of combat. If you fall down and can't find the way get yourself back up then you lose."

"Then you should've just told me that instead of sweeping the floor with me," Hitoshi snarls.

"To what?" the blonde asks. "Get you on your feet because I told you to?" He shakes his head. "All this time you keep telling me to stay out of your way, and here you are asking _me_ to tell _you_ what to do. You know that's kinda ironic right?."

"You're the experienced fighter," Hitoshi says, against his better judgement. He knows what he said to Fumei, but it's not his choice. He needs to get stronger, and Fumei is arguably the strongest in class. "So yeah, you tell me what to do. None of this 'philosophical' training on standing back up when you're down."

"Alright then," Fumei shrugs and without missing a beat; he's back to forward.

Hitoshi hastily moves his up over his face to block his punches. When Fumei's steam slows down, he pushes against the other and tries to hit back but left himself too open and is suddenly flipped over. He flops down in a loud thud, and Hitoshi grimaces at the pain as he bends over.

Fumei walks around him, grinning like the madman that he is like he just proved a point. Hitoshi swipes low at his feet, but the former easily avoided it.

" _Fucking show off_ ," the indigo haired teen snarls as he stands. "At least teach me to block first."

"And then what?" Fumei starts. "Teach you how to hold off long enough before you lose? No, I don't think so."

Hitoshi clicks his tongue when Fumei arrogantly gestures for him to make the first move. He let his pent-up aggression act for him and momentarily forgets that Fumei is the better fighter here. He swings wildly and Fumei side-steps and drills two quick fists on his side.

Hitoshi falls to the ground, cradling his chest as he heaves for air. _That hurt_.

"You can do better than that, Toshi," Fumei chides, using that dastardly nickname of his and adding more fuel to the fire. "I thought you want to be a hero? Come on!" He shouts, surprising everyone else in the field. "Who're trying to beat with that stupid move huh?" Hitoshi winces. "Harder!"

Hitoshi clenches his fist and kicks off ground. He runs directly towards Fumei and swings high, reaching for the latter's head to try and bust a lip or cheek. _Anything_. The blonde only dodges and retreats from his advances to the point that the they've moved out of the mattress and is running wildly around the riverbank. Hitoshi shakes in righteous fury and tries to kick Fumei instead, but the blonde catches his leg and flips him around.

Fumei kicks him from behind and locks his arm behind him. He then presses Hitoshi's locked hand deeper into his spine. Hitoshi howls in pain. " _Harder_ ," the blonde whispers, almost desperately to his ear. "You think you can defeat 1A with weak, desperate punches like that? _No, you won't_. You're a laughing stock. You won't be a hero if you let your emotion ride your attacks. Think smarter. Think like you."

Hitoshi growls and tries to squirm out of Fumei's weight. He doesn't know why Fumei is saying all of these ugly truths to him. He knows it's possibly to rile him up, but he can't fight normally if he's angry. And he's already angry all the time. If Fumei continues to poke at it with a stick, he may end up losing himself and doing something he regrets.

"I'd stand a chance if you taught me how to," he hisses through through pained whimpers.

"You already know what to do," he tells him, before releasing Hitoshi's arm out of mercy. "Stop asking me and _think_."

Hitoshi rubs his wrists and thinks. Fumei is the better fighter, and it's obvious that he's not taking him seriously yet. Koharu was able to force Fumei to use his quirk with his quick thinking while Hitoshi is still being thrown around by just the blonde's physical attacks. He wants him to think of the way out the way he would... Hitoshi blinks.

 _Does he mean...?_

"What? Had enough already?"

Fumei's being excessively chatty today. That has to be a hint. " _Hardly_."

"Good. Then stand up and –"

Hitoshi charges forward as he feels his influence fill up Fumei's consciousness. He tackles him down to the ground, and Fumei's head hits the hardened ground. Hitoshi feels his control waver and the color of Fumei's eyes return to him. They stare at each other, then Fumei blinks a little confused at their compromising position.

"Oh," he hums. "You finally got it. Now we can strat for real." Fumei kicks Hitoshi to his side, and the latter quickly rolls up to his feet.

Fumei's eyes shine at how quick he regained his stance. Hitoshi momentarily thinks that maybe he did learn something from falling way too many times earlier.

" ** _First lesson_**!" the blonde shouts. "Always find a way to get your opponent to underestimate you. Lower their guard, and strike."

Hitoshi spots something spark from above him and immediately jumps out of the way. He absconds as more walls build up around him to trap him or trample him down. Fumei continued to run after him as they jumped over Okami's obstacle course.

"Second, _never_ give them a breather," Fumei flicks a plate of light under Hitoshi's legs which sends him stumbling forward. He runs with his momentum and catches himself on a forward roll. Fumei misses his chance to kick Hitoshi in the air, and the latter quickly retaliates.

Hitoshi kicks him on the side and keeps pushing. He throws punch after punch, blocks each grapple and kicks over or under Fumei to push him back. The blonde only retreats, a satisfied grin etched on his face. "That's right. Keep pushing, make them _desperate_. Until -"

Hitoshi pushes forward, and Fumei steps beside him. "They make a mistake." He jabs three consecutive hits on Hitoshi's chest then grabs him on two points of his shirt. He hauls him over his shoulder and down to the ground.

"Third," Fumei cleans his hands. "Don't overestimate what you can do. Stick to what you know and be resourceful with it."

Hitoshi groans as he nurses his aching chest, and says. "Noted..."

"You want your lessons?" Fumei huffs. "There's your lesson. Just remember those three and you're good to go."

" _Doesn't teach me how to fight well with my limbs_ ," he says while sitting up.

"I know, I know. We'll get to that eventu -"

Hitoshi grins. Fumei can sometimes be as stupid as he is smart. He decks Fumei hard on the face and quickly kicks him over to his stomach before the latter can regain consciousness in his mind. He locks Fumei's arms like he did on him earlier and applied the pressure.

"O - OW! OW! OW!"Fumei cries as the pain finally snaps him out of the control.

" _Lesson three_ , don't get cocky," Hitoshi reiterates as the blonde taps on his arm for release.

"Alright you win this round, _Hitoshi,_ " Fumei grins, before the smile falters and the blonde stares sullenly at the group before them. "But this training won't be enough to make any of you win the festival."

 _What?"_

"None of you can," the blonde reiterates. "Everyone is still too weak, and 1A just showed the entire school they can defeat real villains. That's without training. Defeating _them_ is impossible." He turns to Hitoshi with a neutral but determined look on his face. "I can't get all five of you noticed in a day, but I can make you powerful _and_ smarter. When the festival comes, everything is up to you to succeed, and the heroes to decide if you're worth the gamble."

"I'm not used to you being such a downer," Hitoshi mumbles, unfamiliar with this pessimism Fumei is showing right now.

"You've got a _brainwashing_ quirk," the blonde ignored his comment. "It will get you noticed even if you didn't try half as hard as the others. The best heroes learn to use what they have, and make do. Learning how to fight with your fists is just a bonus, and even then you'll still lose."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Eat dirt and do nothing?"

"Control them," Fumei suggests. "Use your quirk. No guilty feelings this time. The hero class will give it all their all to win. They'll be merciless. The festival is technically their stage to show off and get noticed. Why should you or anyone here hold back?"

Hitoshi frowns. He fully intends to use his quirk during the festival, but the extents of when and why he'll use it remains up for debate. He knows he won't use it unless its absolutely necessary, like always. But now, hearing Fumei's words, the blonde presents a valid point. The hero class won't hold back their punches, why should he?

"Come, on, let's try again." Fumei prepares himself. "Use your quirk before attacking, or while attacking, your call really. _No mercy._ If you want to be a hero, then you have to scream it. Make them look at you."

The day went on with Fumei being less hard on him. He actually provides helpful tips how to dodge and how to do body throws. Along the way, Hitoshi learns that his quirk is better suited for two things - _Control and subdue_.

With it, they'll all look at him, and they'll realize how much they lost by throwing him in general studies instead of heroics.

* * *

 **A/N** : One, alone is not enough. You need both together~ I did not realize I titled this chapter the same as that one Mulan song that's literally about training. I'm giddy. I would've put the song's pointers as the actual lessons, but that'd be pushing the Disney agenda haha.

Also! I'll be opening character slots again. 2 for General Class 1-D and another 2 and for Support Class 1-F. I can't guarantee bigger roles for these characters, but they'll be appearing in the sports festival, so have at it dear readers.


	12. That's the Idea

_**That's the Idea**_

* * *

Everything hurts too much to move.

Hitoshi fights the urge to collapse on the ground and never wake up ever again. But he has to persevere. A real hero won't let body pains stop them from doing mundane student work. As Hitoshi falls down on his seat with a heavy sigh, he curses the day he thought training in the middle of a school week is a good one. It was too much - correction - _Fumei_ was too much.

They expected to run laps, maybe some combat and quirk training, the usual hero routine, and not whatever that hell hole of a training regimen Sensei and Fumei's combined minds can come up with. It was devoid of complete empathy, risking comfort over results and progress in just a day.

Hitoshi understands that the exercises they were tasked to do are necessary for improvement, but Fumei pushed them further than they cay. He didn't act all that different from his usual self which has a hard time measuring what is alright, and what is not alright; but there is something about the way he instructed each and every one of them that terrified Hitoshi.

He has a different aura on him that hardly comes out in their interactions in class. It's practically non-existent. It's quite remarkable how he can compartmentalize that well.

Even more so when he started juggling all of their programs in one. He waved is off as simple following Sensei's plans, but Hitoshi is fairly certain that Awaseru-sensei won't write down every single detail of their programs out for Fumei. Still, the blonde knew exactly what they needed and how they're going to achieve it.

Regardless of his monstrous discipline, Fumei wasn't _that_ heartless.

He gave them short fifteen minute breaks each in between sets. However, for each break they asked in the middle of a set, Fumei would double their previous set. That was when hell really began. Everyone collectively agreed that Fumei is a lot better when he's not in charge.

Tatsumaki sighed that he's glad he voted for Hitoshi to be vice president instead of Fumei. Hitoshi doesn't know whether to be grateful or irritated at that. Kureito was lucky enough to be excluded in this hell because all he had to do was supervise and record their suffering for review later.

Tatsumaki passed out by the time he was able to successfully make two precise successive blasts of air from his hands and send Mister Noot Noot flying towards the river.

Koharu threw up when he caught Kureito from a height Fumei sent him up to, and safely landed him back in the big red X mark on the ground. He passed out shortly after when Okami crashed into him when she lost her footing mid transformation.

Hitoshi spent most of the day refining his blocking and throwing skills. He can appreciate knowing how to anticipate attacks more, but knowing how to fight back is something else. Fumei was too fast, to agile for someone at his level. He couldn't get a single hit in, and even if he tried, Fumei would just dodge, block, or return the hit at him. It wasn't until Hitoshi forced himself to use his quirk on him that he made any progress.

Fumei seemed pleased everytime he does. He doesn't say anything, but every time Hitoshi did, Fumei leaves himself more open for an attack. So he kept doing it, again, and again, until blocking, parrying and brainwashing Fumei came close to second nature. It almost felt like breathing. Something Hitoshi had kept himself from doing since he got his quirk.

It was...liberating. Like having a second chance at discovering his quirk. Hitoshi enjoyed it for the first few minutes as he landed more hits in on Fumei. But as the first hour hit, he felt the fatigue set in and the world started to spin.

Fumei wasn't finished with him, however. Satisfied with his progress in combat, he also wanted to train his quirk. At the moment Hitoshi can only control three people at once. Nothing more, nothing less.

Fumei believed him, but isn't satisfied with just that. The blonde insisted he try to brainwash all five of them following two conditions. The first was to control all five of them collectively. It was difficult, but Hitoshi managed to do it in the end. The execution was flawless but his control was definitely shorter.

The second condition, which Hitoshi curses till today, was to control all five of them separately. While he has controlled multiple people at once, he's never tried giving them different commands before. The possibility interested him, but the moment he stepped up to do it, Hitoshi passed out.

He woke up on his bed with no memory of how he got there.

As remarkable as he thought this new clever side of Fumei is, Hitoshi can't say he preferred it over the one he has to spend every day with. He was simply too merciless and driven to see results that he forgot to take into account what others were feeling. Hitoshi supposed the younger's lack of social skills attributed to that and thus allowed himself to disconnect with the present and be the strong arm they needed during training.

Hitoshi can't say he likes it, but it does show results, so he can't blame him. He just reminded himself that this was only the first day. The training's will come more naturally the more he gets into it.

He clicks his tongue, still irritated. Regardless of this rare optimist in him. It still didn't change the fact that he feels like death. The others are probably feeling the ache all over their bodies too.

From her corner, Okami's head falls back with her mouth hanging open as she carefully slips under the desk, completely unaware of her environment.

Nusumi doesn't look all that different, but she appears more distressed than usual. She's humming a tune while braiding her hair but anyone who walks within a meter of her is instantly met with bad luck. With her mind elsewhere, Nusumi left her quirk to spiral more out of her control than usual.

Tenmei had to quarantine her table using a tape to avoid any more accidents.

Koharu, on the other hand, is busy staring off in a far away space; possibly imagining another place to open a window into. He absentmindedly opened and closed the fingers on his right hand into a tripod grip while exhausting his portal energy. He doesn't realize that he ran out of it about fifteen minutes ago. When he finally did, he shift the exercise to his left. His hand drops near his feet as he fell asleep, and accidentally opens a window above Tatsumaki's desk. His bag falls right on top of a drooling Tatsumaki who is left oblivious to Kamimura decorating his hair with flowers.

The boy jumps in alarm and instinctively rotates his hand to create a powerful burst of air. Kamimura screams, and the force throws Tatsumaki back unto the wall and falls limp on the floor, seemingly still asleep.

"Well that's something," the flower enthusiast mumbles as she moved to revive her favorite patient.

Hitoshi rubs at his eyes, forcing himself awake but failed. Everything falls dark around him and he dreams of cats.

"WAKE UP SPROUTS!" Awaseru-sensei suddenly yells at the top of his lung, which sends Hitoshi and other the hero prospects in a scramble to fix themselves. "First day of training is the worst for any hero. I wanted you to learn that the hard way."

Nusumi palms her face, "Lesson learned, Sensei."

"Now that I have everyone's attention. The sports festival is just a stone's throw away from now."

The hero aspirants groaned in unison except for Hitoshi. While he _mildly_ disliked the training process, it is necessary. Such a hurdle will never halt his ambition to become a hero. No matter how much his arms hurt from being banged up by Fumei's punches and kicks.

"So close to the villain attack…" Shirogane mumbles. "Is this really the best time?"

"I had similar opinions, Shirogane. But it's necessary to demonstrate that Yuuei's crisis management protocols are sound," Awaseru-sensei explains. "Or so they say."

"Are… are they not?" Makito sheepishly asks.

"Without a doubt, Yuuei's protocol remains as one of the country's best," Sensei assures her. "However, in response to the recent attack, there'll be five times the police presence. It's the event of the year after all, and the greatest opportunity hero students get to be scouted and recognized. For some of you, this may be your last chance to be recruited as candidates. This is not an event that can be cancelled over a few villains."

The class swallows the weight of Sensei's words and shares a few worried glances over the ones most affected by it.

Hitoshi knows it's going to be a hard battle, but he's ready for it. Nothing in his life ever came easy, so why would this be any different? Sensei and Fumei have already given him the tools to prepare for it. All he has to do is work twice as hard to reach the top, and make the hero students and staff acknowledge him. Maybe even meet All Might, if he's being greedy.

"That being said, I'm going to see the five of you –" he said while looking at Koharu, Nusumi, Okami, Tatsumaki, and Hitoshi – "later. Fumei relayed your improvements yesterday, but I'd rather see it for myself." He smiles widely. "For the rest of you, have the most fun you can in the festival."

All of a sudden, Sensei's table collapses from a screw loose they didn't even know was there. It slides off the platform to cushion Nusumi's sleeping form as she snorts.

Awaseru-sensei takes deep breathes and practically begs, "Can someone _please_ take her to Recovery Girl."

Katagiri is immediately on her feet to get Nusumi up, but the latter once again activated her quirk unconsciously which caused a light bulb above her to short circuit and plunge the room in a black out.

Awaseru-sensei turns red and yells for Hitoshi to help her out. He groans when an unsaid command of "use your quirk to fix this" came and goes to work. He would protest against this power play, but Hitoshi is reminded that he had duties to fulfill with the class now. Still, Hitoshi thinks – _Shouldn't Tenmei be dealing with this?_

* * *

Recovery Girl is not happy to see them this early in the morning.

She's more than happy to let hem sleep in, but Hitoshi can see the frustration behind hey eyes. Recovery Girl maintained her calm and motherly tone as she voices out her concern regarding the current state of 1C in the hands of Awaseru-sensei's guidance. She mentions in passing that this is not unusual for Sensei's freshman advisories, but this is definitely worse then the previous.

Hitoshi does not know what to feel about that and keep his thoughts to himself. Katagiri defends Sensei's diligence to train them, and as much as Recovery Girl understand her sentiments reminds them that they shouldn't be endangering themselves like this. Hitoshi understands that, but he can't accept living his life as a regular general student when he can be much more.

Awaseru-sensei makes them feel more empowered than before. For the first time in Hitoshi's life, he actually believes in himself. He's not going to sit idly by if he can do something about his predicament. The other's may not be here to say his word's out loud for him, but Hitoshi's sure they share the same sentiment.

And besides, Hitoshi thought positively, Awaseru-sensei believes in their struggles. Fumei, in his own weird way, also did. Regardless of what Recovery Girl thinks of this "hero training" doesn't matter. He needs to focus on improving so that the next time he ends up in the infirmary room, it will be under completely different circumstances.

The remaining hours of the day slips by faster than Hitoshi can count, and the next thing he knows, they're dismissed for the day and ready to start training again. Hitoshi prepares to head out before everyone else to the gym, until he hears some commotion outside.

"Come on!" cries a student in the hallway, "1A is this way!"

"We might miss them," shouts another.

Hitoshi paces near the door and catches as a small group of student fumble over to the hero course's hallway. He frowns, silently wondering what all the noise is about.

"It's only natural isn't it," Asuka's voice says out loud. "For small fish to test dangerous waters when they're afraid."

"I'm sorry?" he asks, not really hearing the proverb or something.

Asuka shrugs as he throws his bag over his shoulder and picks up Blanksheet. "It's simple. What part of what I said can't your mediocre brain possibly not understand?"

Hitoshi watches as more people run towards the hero hallway and concludes, "They're checking them out..."

"Ah," Akusa hums. "The simpleton has a brain. Congratulations. I wouldn't bother though," the teen drawls. "The different between them and yourselves are too significant. I doubt that any of you can even win against me. How else do you plan on defeating them?"

Hitoshi tears daggers on Akusa's back as he exits the room and walks the opposite direction of the crowd. _D_ _efeating 1A is impossible -_ Fumei's similar opinion echoed in his mind. While their words hold truth, it doesn't mean Hitoshi has to accept it as such. He already knows that he stands no chance in defeating the hero classes, but he always strive for more. After all, that's what kept him going and able to reach this point.

Akusa may think he's part of the small fishes right now, but he's not afraid to go against the current and face sharks.

"Where're you going?" Koharu pops his head from the door as Hitoshi passed.

"The hero class," he says bluntly. "I want to see what they're really like."

"Scoping out the enemy?" Tatsumaki joins in their conversation, seemingly back to his usual flamboyant self. "Count me in."

Hitoshi walks ahead, not really caring all that much if they tag along or not. They're their opponents too. What they plan to do with this meeting is entirely up to them, but for Hitoshi, this isn't a courtesy call, this is an act of defiance.

"What's going on!?" shouts a brown haired girl from inside the hero class.

"There's no way out," says a small grape haired boy. "What're they here for?"

A boy with spiky ash-blonde hair, with aggressive crimson colored eyes steps forward and snarls at the crowd, "Scoping out the competition, _duh_. Cuz we're the kids who survived a villain attack. Makes sense they'd want a look before the sports festival."

Tatsumaki scoffs from his side. "Wow, what an ass."

Hitoshi agrees. That's one way to put it.

"No point, though," the hero claims. "Move aside, **cannon fodder**."

Hitoshi narrows his eyes at him, taking note of his words and deciphering them. He doesn't know who this guy is, or what quirk he has, but he is familiar with his type. He's suffered plenty of them back in middle school and even before that. People with powerful quirks tend to look down on people with lesser quirks like his. They were promised everything, and know that they can achieve greatness. It's common for them to be arrogant and to put themselves on pedestals, so much so that if given a chance to prove their greatness, they will do so without a hint of modesty.

"Can we please not resort to calling those we don't even know as "cannon fodder"?" Iida scolds his peer while making large chopping motions in the air.

Hitoshi feels a loud chuckle bubble in his throat without warning. Tatsumaki and Koharu look at him with a mixture of fear and concern. They've never heard him laugh before.

"It's true," he finds himself saying nonchalantly. He steps forward and Tatsumaki tries to hold back to no avail. "We came to get a look, but you sure are modest."

All eyes were immediately on him. Hitoshi ignores them and keeps his eyes drilled on the arrogant blonde. If being classmates with Fumei and Akusa thought him anything, the first step into making oneself appear more intimidating and cautious of ones presence is to embody that feeling. He had to keep his eyes trained on his target, and dominate - _Control the surrounding, and subdue it_.

"HUH?!" the hero student snaps.

"Gotta say, I'm a little disappointed if this is what you're offering," he scratches the back of his neck to appear relaxed and indifferent of the other's power; anything to rile him up. "Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in general studies and other tracks. There're a quite a few of us. Did you know that?"

The look of confusion in their faces tells Hitoshi enough.

How naive of them to step all over them and not even bother to learn about them. All they did is gallivanting their own status as heroes as living the best life. Hitoshi can't wait to pull that rug from under them. "Depending on the results of this sports festival, they might consider transferring us to the hero course." A mop of green hair seems to stop after hearing that. "I understand the reverse is also possible for you."

"Scoping out the competition?" Hitoshi laughs. "Don't make me laugh. For a general kid like me, this is the perfect chance to knock you off your high-horse. Consider this a declaration of war, heroes."

 **He's too daring!** Tatsumaki and Koharu stiffen as they echo the rest of the crowd's opinion.

"He picked up too much from Fumei," Tatsumaki whispers, terrified. Koharu nods and silently slinks away from the crowd before they can be singles out by petty hero students. They may want to be heroes like Hitoshi, but they're not _as_ bold as him.

"Hey! I'm from Class 1B next door!" shouts another boy with long grey hair and thick pale eyelashes. He shoves Hitoshi out of his way and takes his turn to challenge the top class on his own. "Heard you guys fought some villains. Wanted to find out more, but all I'm seeing is this arrogant bastard!"

"You better not make fools of the hero course at this thing!" the other hero student shouts, and everyone stared at the loud mouthed hero who has calmed back down to have an almost bored expression on his face. The ash-blonde starts shoving people out of his way.

"Wait you jerk! What're you doing to us!" cries a spiky read haired boy from 1A. "Thanks to you we've got a whole mob of hater's now!"

"I don't give a crap…" the ash-blonde snarls, which surprises almost everyone within earshot. "I'm heading for the top, why should I care?"

Hitoshi feels a smirk form on his lips as he watched him stalk away from the rest. He'll make sure they eat up his words.

* * *

"Heard you declared war on 1A," Fumei starts as they make their way towards Gym Beta.

"I need to stand out. What better way to do that than saying it myself."

Fumei chuckls, amused. "That's one way. You'll have a target on your back, be careful."

"Don't need to," Hitoshi says confidently. "They won't see me coming."

Hitoshi leads them inside the gym, and they huddled around Fumei waiting for further instructions. They prepare themselves for another torturous session and hold their breaths. "I've got some good news,"Fumei tells them earnestly. "We're not practicing today."

" _What_?"

Tatsumaki drops to his knees and cries in joy. Nusumi bursts into tears and clings into Hitoshi's arm in delight. Koharu looks a little conflicted as though both relieved and disappointed at the same time. Okami growls, looking as though the only one unhappy about this. "So what're we doing? Sensei said we're supposed to train today."

"I know," Fumei bows. "But I pushed you all too hard yesterday. I didn't mean to have any of you end up in the infirmary. I got excited, and then there's this issue with 1A that I just sort of forgot you're all new at this."

"Apology not accepted, you _fucking_ asshole," Tatsumaki groans from the ground. "I couldn't feel _and_ move my arms all night!"

"Understandable," the blonde laughs. "For now, you guys can rest. I didn't tell you how well you did yesterday, so consider it a reward."

"So what now," Hitoshi muses, "We stare at each other doing nothing?"

Fumei shrugs. "I honestly didn't think this far ahead. You can practice if you want. I'm just not telling you what to do to today. I mean we can… Talk? I know its sounds boring but we've been classmates an entire week, and training buddies for two. We hardly know a thing about each other."

Okami claps her hands excitedly. "Oh! Oh! We can play twenty questions!" she shuffles to her feet and grabs a water bottle. She spins it around and explains the game, "Whoever the cap points to has to answer a question."

"Sounds simple enough," Koharu says through a stifled yawn.

Tatsumaki sighs out loud then sits up crossed legged into the circle. He settles beside Koharu and leans on him for support. Hitoshi abruptly moves his shoulder away from Nusumi, who falls to the ground and startles awake. "I never stole those bunnies!"

"We're playing twenty questions," Koharu tells her. "You want in?"

"Who do you think I am? A loser?" Nusumi drawls. "Dibs on first!" She spins the bottle twice before letting it loose.

Tension builds around them as the bottle seemingly rotates without any hints of stopping. Nusumi starts chanting some song to accompany the suspense, and stresses out the last few word. It coincidentally slows in front of Tatsumaki when her song finished. Until the green haired teen shoots a soft calculated gust of wind towards the bottle to force it on Koharu.

"That's cheating!" Koharu cries.

Tatsumaki shrugs. "No one said we can't use our quirks to _manipulate the odds_."

Nusumi gapes in disbelief and fires finger guns at him. Hitoshi can only roll his eyes at them. While he doesn't doubt their personal aspirations to become heroes, he just can't understand how they can be so immature with their quirks.

"Don't be such a downer Koharu," Okami disregards his distress. "Just get payback the next round. Now," she leans forward and asks, "what made you want to be a hero?"

Koharu blinks, half expecting a darker or more perverse question fitting the nature of the game than that one. Regardless, the questions is a welcome one. "Well," the brunette begins. "I like their costumes. I wanted to wear something cool like that too while saving people. When my quirk appeared I thought, I can really became a hero with this. Now that I think about it... I dont think I decided on what my final suit would look like."

"That's cute," Fumei chuckles and leans closer. "You keep a drawing of it?"

Koharu blushes. He quickly spins the bottle and says, "One question _only_." Fumei pouts as watched the bottle to stop at Nusumi.

"My turn!" she cheers. "Come on, give me a good one."

"I got one," Hitoshi looks down at her. "Why do you use your quirk so carelessly? You can do so much more if you learned to control it."

Nusumi snorts, as though finding the question boring. "Because it's fun, _duh_! Don't tell me you wouldn't use my quirk to get something good for free?"

"I really won't," Hitoshi deadpans.

"Figures," Nusumi says, expecting it already. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose you know. I've tried learning to control it a couple of times. It's just – my quirk's more complex than it appears. When I use it, I have to account for multiple things. Statistics, the environment, domino-effects, et cetera, et cetera. It hurts to think about all of it at once, especially in that exact moment I need it to happen."

"I'm not exactly the smartest bean in the room," she says in more somber tone than normal. "I can't think about all that in a second, so I just stopped. I let whatever needs to happen, to just do. Most of the time the results end in my favor anyway. But what I would do to get better at it."

Hitoshi didn't think Nusumi's quirk needed all of that thought process to be able to work at its best. Looking back at it now, this does explain the instances wherein she can control her quirk and have times wherein she looks genuinely as surprised as others.

"That's why I'm here! To practice how to focus my luck on one object only," she adds optimistically. "With a target in mind, it's easier to account for all those things and create bad luck!"

"Would be better if you can do it consistently though," Fumei jeers with a mischievous grin.

"Booo, I'm learning!" Nusumi cries and kicks the bottle to spin. Then almost like karma, it stops at Fumei.

"Ohhhh," the blonde coos as Nusumi winks. "You, _cheat_."

"Precision dear, sir I'm getting better."

"Alright, fine," Fumei hufff. "Who's asking?"

"Is that a trick question? I am~" Nusumi sings. "Why do you want to help us? Surely, it's not out of the goodness of your heart."

Fumei blinks at the question, and suddenly his eyes look a little torn. Hitoshi hasn't seen him looks this crestfallen since… well since they met. "My dad," he starts softly. "He was going to debut as a hero... but an accident happened that made it impossible to use his quirk like before. He still wanted to save people, but he couldn't do it as a hero anymore." He pauses for a moment and clenches his fist.

Hitoshi catches the distress in his face, and keeps silent. He never thought Fumei's drive for helping others achieve their heroic dreams hits close to home.

"I guess it's more appropriate to want to be a hero for him but..." the blonde continues. "You know, following your parent's dream and all that. I did try thought. It was all I can think about when I was younger. But... I realized I didn't have the heart for it. I liked teaching people more. Like my mom."

"Your mom's a teacher…?" Koharu asks.

Fumei chuckles with that sad glint in his eyes still present. "Yeah, she…" he pauses. "She is. Middle school kids. She's passionate about encouraging them to dream big and work their hardest to get there. Guess she rubbed off on me and now here I am."

"Does that mean you want to be a teacher?" Okami askes.

"Pretty sure I answered two questions just not so maybe I'll answer that later," Fumei says and spins the bottle again. It stops in front of Hitoshi. They catch each other's eyes for a moment, and Hitoshi groans. "Wow, lucky me," the blonde grins. "Alright Toshi" – Hitoshi grunts at the nickname. That's never going away soon is it – "Why do you want to be a hero?"

Tatsumaki scoffs. "Boring! We all know why. He wants to prove everyone wrong for calling him a villain. Ask him if he likes someone in class, that'd be a surprise."

"You ask him that," Fumei frowns. "I want to know what drives him to be a hero." He turns to Hitoshi again. "So?"

"I've wanted to be a hero for as long as I can remember," he begins slowly. He tactfully keeps out the parts where he worshiped All Might. "There's something gratifying about seeing people's smiles that made me want to be at the receiving end too. When my quirk appeared. So it scared me when everyone just looked at me like I'd hurt them."

"I know I can do anything I want with my quirk. It's so easy. I've thought about it so many times I've lost count," he reveals truthfully. "But I want to use this power to help people and make a difference. I want to prove to them and myself that my quirk doesn't define who I am. The entrance exam was supposed to be that, but…"

"It just wasn't the right fit," Okami finishes. Hitoshi nods.

"He froze up during the exam, you know," Fumei grins to lighten the mood a little. "He just stood there waiting to get hit."

"And you saved me," Hitoshi adds, sounding a bit resentful but really, he feels nothing of the sort now. "Then dropped a hundred pound robot on other people to get me moving. I don't see you lasting in hero work if you can do that."

Fumei laughs not really denying what he did. "It's why I said I'm not made for hero work."

"He dropped a robot on people?!" Okami and Tatsumaki cry at the same time.

"What kind of sick fuck are you!" Tatsumaki shakes Fumei by his collar.

"HE'S BEEN RUTHLESS THE ENTIRE TIME, WE'VE BEEN FOOLING OURSELVES!" Okami adds to the panic. Everyone laughs, not really taking it seriously.

Hitoshi also catches himself chuckling as he remembered that time.

He hated Fumei for endangering other people, he still kind of does. He wonders if they help him overcome that morality flaw, like he's helping them believe in themselves. Still, Fumei's complete disregard for the safety of others made Hitoshi realize, albeit a bit later than he probably should have, that the circumstances showed him what his quirk is capable of. "My quirk steal's others will by force," he says sternly. "But they forget that what I do isn't only _taking_ , I also give. I give people a new purpose when they're afraid. I realized… I _can_ became a hero with my own power. I just need the proper training." He looks at Fumei, who's also staring at him in wide-eyed glee.

The blond nods, and assures him. "And you're well on your way just like everyone else. I'll also accept that long overdue thank you now, thank you."

"Don't push it," Hitoshi warns the blonde who bumps his shoulder affectionately. He turns the bottle and waits it to stop in front of Tatsumaki. "Do you –"

"No," Fumei cuts him off mid-sentence and asks, " _Do you like anyone in class_?"

Tatsumaki huffs. "I wanted to ask that!"

"Answer the question! Answer the question!" Nusumi cheers with her hands clasped together with hopeful eyes.

"Well," Tatsumaki turns a bit red just thinking about it and mumbles a soft. " _Kami – Kamimuraisprettycute._ "

Nusumi squeals and squeezes the life off Hitoshi in excitement. "I KNEW IT! I SO CALLED IT. WHY? YOU GOT TO TELL ME WHY?"

"That's another question!" Tatsumaki cries through a furious blush and spins the bottle. "W- What's the most embarrassing moment you've had after you've transformed back from a dog?" he stutters out as the bottle stops at Okami.

Okami laughs and readily shares the tale wherein she transformed into the largest canine she can imagine and retained the mind of Mackenzie Valley wolf for two hours after morphing back. The teachers had to lock her naked in a room to avoid disturbing and traumatizing the other students of her feral state despite looking human. She offers to show them pictures that commemorated the moment, but they all respectfully declined; except for Nusumi who didn't even hesitate.

Their game continued on as such, finally including the typical questions like class crush for the case of Tatsumaki, to weirder and weirder topics that involved revealing too much information. Hitoshi isn't so lucky. He absolutely hates using his quirk without a good reason, but he'd much rather avoid the question and live with the guilt of using it than suffer embarrassment by answering that question.

Awaseru-sensei then barges into the gym about an hour later to check on their no-progress. He yells, and everyone scrambles to train. Fumei isn't as safe as he's led to believe, and Awaseru-sensei's locks him in a dark room. The only time he'll be allowed out is if he can make a light plate sturdy enough to withstand his own weight without breaking using the light from the small desk lamp in the room.

Hitoshi hides the amusement on his stoic face as he commands Tatsumaki and Koharu to simultaneously use their quirks against the other when he overhears Fumei begging for mercy behind the door. He's too distracted to make it work, but it was all worth it to see Fumei get a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

 **A/N** : A filler chapter before the beginning of the festival. Is everyone ready? I SURE AM! And like completely unrelated to this fic, but omg Horikoshi is feeding us with good Shinsou content the past few weeks. My son is finally getting recognized. A shame I'd have to break that in this fic (I'm kidding ahahaha - or am I?)

Kamimura heals Tatsumaki's sorry ass (and ends up falling for her): 3


	13. Do You Know the Enemy

**Update as of September 2019:** Fixed some flow and scenes of the chapter, and redid some dialogues with the confrontation scenes. The chapter's plot remains unchanged.

* * *

 _ **Do You Know The Enemy**_

* * *

Two weeks go by and the much awaited sports festival finally opens today.

Lines begin to form outside of the main gate even before the sun rises, and the fanfare fuels the excitement even more whenever a firework explodes in the sky.

Hitoshi would be lying to himself if he says he slept like soundlessly last night just thinking about today. He knows of the stakes at risk here, and Hitoshi just can't calm himself down regardless of what breathing or relaxation technique Nusumi has sent over their group message to calm them all down before the big day.

Awaseru-sensei has also given them " _the talk_ " yesterday before sending them home early to rest. He said that he's proud of all their progress, however small or big they may be in relation to the others. To him, it does not matter whether or not they attract the attention of the audiences and win. Their loss begind their journey anew, not ends it. They can always strive for greatness again next year. For the most part, Sensei tells them to enjoy their way to victory.

However, Hitoshi feels as though Sensei is holding back on telling them to strive harder and _win_ regardless of the odds. If there's anything Hitoshi has learned from being supervised by the retired hero recruiter, is that he likes to make his intentions hidden beneath the text.

Recovery Girls' snide remarks about Awaseru-sensei's repeating attempts to bring out the best in his students, tells him that the teacher is just looking for that one recommendation to bring him back to greatness.

Hitoshi doesn't want to disappoint him by not being noticed; nor winning. He's already gotten this far because of him. There is no way he's going to take that faith and trust put into him for granted.

Hitoshi already knows that if he fails to place this year, it wouldnt matter if he works twice as hard. The second year stage will be an entirely different monster by then. The hero students will have amassed a thousand times more experience than him, and he'd be cannon fodder. A dissappoint even before he can prove himself.

It's now or never.

Hitoshi did his best to improve himself in the two weeks given to them to prepare. In total, he's only trained about six times, for at least five hours each because of the limits Sensei put on their hours.

While Sensei fully, and very aggresively, supportes their heroic aspirations, he continues to remind them that they are general student's first and hero candidates second. They shouldn't forget their studies. The reminder often comes across to Hitoshi like "if you don't study, and your goal to become a hero doesnt work out, then you'd be left with nothing."

As horrible as it sounds, Hitoshi actually understands Sensei's words of wisdom. He's always been told that he can't but hearing someone say that he can try, and fail is much more reassuring and a powerful motivator. He has no intentiom of losing, but it doesn't sound half as bad as it did before.

He studied just twice as hard as he practiced to the point that his insomnia felt like it left for a vacation.

As the days of the festival came closer, Hitoshi tried to get Fumei to train him more. He knows Sensei forbade them from practicing without his permission or supervision, but unlike the other who can practice on their own - Hitoshi needed another person.

Thankfully, Fumei agreed to give him private two hour sessions every Saturday. Quirk and combat training. Even then Hitoshi doesn't think its enough.

Fumei kept on insisting that he's not ready for offensive combat traning even when Hitoshi thinks he is. The blonde keeps training him on increasing and speeding up blocking and body throwing skills; thus leaving Hitoshi with zero to no experience in actual hand to hand combat.

If push comes to shove, and he's faced with the situation that begs him to fight with his fists. He's a lost cause.

 _None of you can win the festival,_ Fumei's voice echoes bitterly from memory.

Hitoshi clutches his hand. "As if I'd go down that easy," he hisses.

As angry as he is over Fumei's stubborness to not teach him something he wants, Hitoshi tries to come up with some explanation Fumei just can't put into words. After all, he managed to increase his reaction time by simply throwing him around in their sparring matches.

If Fumei thinks blocking and body throws are more important weapons for him this festival, then he trusts him. He thinks...

As Hitoshi enters the school grounds, he quickly takes note of the line gathering in the first yeat stage – _his stage._ Civilians and news reporters alike eagerly await in line as people are finally allowed to file inside the stadium.

Hitoshi walks past them towards the student preparation rooms, knowing full well that the arena of the higher years have no shortage of people as well. However, he thinms majority of the first year crowd is composed more of media representatives and heroes scouting out fresh blood. After all, what better headline to put out there than the performance of the class that successfully defended the scholl from villains all by themselves?

Hitoshi isn't _that_ bitter to not recognize talent when its there. He knows it _is_ impressive that 1A managed to defeat villains on their own, but reserved giving them too much credit. Back-alley thugs and criminals, despite being labelled as villains, are just playing a game they know nothing about. Most of them are probably not all that powerful as they make or believe themselves to be, and the only real threats during the attack are the ones that managed to injure Eraser Head and 13 and escape.

No one really knows much about the attack in USJ other than the details readily released to the public. A villain known as Tomura Shigaraki allegedly led an army of roughly 7p villains to Yuuei with the mission to kill All Might. Their attempt failed due to wrong intelligence, and thus their numbers were cut down to zero.

The attack's controversy has died down over the weeks, but people are still concerned for the safety and sanctity of this event to the entirety of Japan.

Awaseru-sensei assures them that the security during this years festival will be a joint operation of the police department _and_ special assigned on duty and undercover heroes. The venue will be a hundred times safer than ever before.

Still, Hitoshi can't help but feel that no amount of security will ever truly make him feel safe.

"You feeling alright?" Tenmei asks as he sits down beside him and lends a comforting hand over his shoulder.

Hitoshi nods. "Yes. Just have a couple of things on mind." He and Tenmei didn't really start on the best terms, but ever since they shared the position of vice president, the bald man has become a comforting voice of concern for him during trying hours.

All it takes is one look from him, and Tenmei nods with perfect understanding. "Ah, I see," he hums. "Nervous? If it helps, I learned that punching a wall is an effective way to drive away anxiety!"

Hitoshi imagines it for a moment, and frowns, not really sure what to make of the advice. "Why a wall?"

Tenmei shrugs. "Not sure either, but whenever I do it, it's like pain in your hand overshadows the nerves, and before you know it, you're feeling a whole lot better."

"I don't think I'll try that," Hitoshi apologizes. "Thanks for making me feel better though."

Tenmei laughs and claps his back twice for good luck before leaving to join Kimura and Makito in one table.

Hitoshi clasps his hands together to further calm his nerves. Nusumi's meditation mantra's appear to work a bit until he hears Tatsumaki crying somewhere in the room.

He spots the green haired boy kneeling by the wall with a bruised up arm, and the dent of his fist on the wall. It seems Tatsumaki has taken Tenmei's advice to heart. Okami hollers beside him, calling him a weakling and continues to jab at the poor wall.

Kamimura quickly goes to work when she hears Tatsumaki's cries of distress and wraps her golden healing hair around his fist. Tatsumaki tries to hide the blush creeping up his cheek as Kamimura scolds him for being "too darn irresponsible"

Their cute little moment is cut sjort when a camera flash alerts both of them that someone is watching their adorable moment together from afar. Tatsumaki fumes when he catches Nusumi slowly turn her back on them with a phone on hand.

He runs after the magenta haired girl demanding the photo be deleted at once. As the two of them wrestled over the phone, and Kamimura tries to break them up, Okami roars one last time to break her nervousness and _also_ breaks through the wall.

She shakes at the giant gaping wall her fist made on the wall, and nervously tries to cover up her mistake. Unfortunately for her, someone from the other room notices it l. She slowly backs away from the scene of the crime when a boy with a clean and straight cut bluish white-almost transparent hair with glimmering, almost transparently blue skin, peeks through the hole with his phone.

The boy records every nook and cranny of the hole and gasps. "Oh my god, you guys. Something _unbelievably_ weird just happened. So I was just waiting for the festival to start right? Then look at this – someone just broke into the wall. The _freaking_ wall! Like clean, straight through it. That has got to be someone really angry, or just incredibly strong student. Could it be a hero student? Oh! I wish it's a hero student."

The pale faced student angles his phone to the side and smiles all too brightly. It's enough to blind anyone within its direct line of fire. "Hey, you! What made you punch the wall?"

Okami's nerves return to her, and she's standing perfectly still in shock. Hitoshi almost wants to pull her out there. "Uh… To help with the nerves?"

The boy blinks, before laughing mirthfully. " _Oh my god_ , that's so _genius_! Makes me want to do it too. I'm pretty nervous myself. Ragadi –" he calls from his side of the room and says, "Hold the phone for me will you."

He pops his head through the hole again and beckons for Okami to come closer. "Look, It'd do me a real solid if you do that again. I want to get it on camera. The views are going to be off the charts on this one. I'll make sure to give you a shout out."

Okami opens her mouth to respond, but is thankfully interrupted by two stern voices from both sides of the room.

"Hoseki! What did I tell you about vlogging during school hours!?" The sparkling boy, quickly retreats from the hole with a charming wave. "See you around strong lady. Break a leg out there."

Katagiri stalks over to Okami and grabs her ear. Okami begs for mercy while the other scolds her for breaking school property. She forces her on a time out in the corner, then leaves to report the abused wall.

Overall, Hitoshi thinks the class is coping well with the looming danger that is the sports festival. That is, until Fumei barges into the room with three bundles of paper tucked under his arm.

"Toshi!" the blonde shouts whilst looking for him. He instantly beams upon seeing him alone in some corner per usual. "You ready to kick some hero–?" He pauses to stare at the hole in the wall then to Nusumi and Tatsumaki, then at the crestfallen Okami in the corner, then back at Hitoshi.

"Long story."

"I see," Fumei hums. "Well, I'm not surprised they're nervous. How're you feeling?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good 'cause we might have a problem," the blonde taps the papers on his hands and lays it down on the table. He calls out the hero prospects to gather while some curious heads also join in. Hitoshi isn't interested in whatever Fumei has collated in the last minute, but tethers by the edge of the table to listen in within earshot in case it ends up being important.

Koharu picks up one of the files, and Shirogane stops to look over his shoulder. She frowns.

"Aren't these... students from 1A?" the light blue haired girl wonders.

"Yes," Fumei replies in that tone of his that usually means business. All hero prospects stand to listen intently like they are being given their tasks specific activities for the day. "These three are the hero kids you should avoid at all costs."

Shirogane frowns and stares intently at Fumei. Hitoshi knows that look. She's trying to "understand" him. He's experienced her quirk before and while he understands she means no harm by doing so, Hitoshi doesn't like how she did it without asking first. He wonders if he should warn Fumei about that. Shirogane is very tight lipped about what she understands about people, but Hitoshi isn't taking any chances.

"What exactly do you plan to do with these?" she asks in a low accusing tone; and Hitoshi is convinced she just figured something she doesn't like about Fumei just now. As much as he'd like to know what that is, so he can have a reason to avoid Fumei altogether; Hitoshi sort dislikes Shirogane more than he tolerates Fumei to cooperate with her.

"Relax," the blonde assures her. "I'm not here to like, single them out as targets. Just a warning so no one gets hurt any more than necessary out there while trying their best."

" _Liar_ ," Shirogane snaps. "What do you really plan on doing with these, Fumei?"

The tension in the room rises and Hitoshi carefully glances at Fumei. His face has this unnatural calmness to it that Hitoshi has never seen before. He thinks it should ease his worries however, all it did is unnerve him. Shirogane pressed the wrong button with her forthcoming "reads" and perhaps pushed too far this time.

Hitoshi catches Koharu's eyes, and he hears a silent plea to stop Fumei in case he does something to retaliate.

Fortunately, Fumei doesn't and simple rubs his temple. "The hero course is untouchable. I know e shouldn't bother scoping out the enemy _but_ , some of us need that upper hand. One way to ensure that they do have it is to have them avoid the attention of certain people."

"This Katsuki... Bakugou guy..." Makito slowly reads out the characters of his name. "Whoa! He's ranked first in the practicals."

Hitosi's lack of interest in the files is piqued upon the mention of the hero kid's name and ranking. He reaches for the file and read over the specifics of Bakugou's quirk - an extremely powerful explosion quirk that is quick to take down any obstacle blocking his way. His grasp and mastery of it is also impressive. His personality is definitely no cake walk either. Hitoshi can understand why Fumei wants them to stand out of his way.

He's too aggressive. Still, Hitoshi likes poking the bee's nest with a stick. He'll choose the right time of course, but it'll be an honor to wipe that smug grin off his face sometime during the festival.

Shirogane crosses her arms, obviously displeased with Fumei's response, and speaks out her mind. "We don't need these. It's a sports event not a battlefield. Everyone's here to have fun, not compete with each other."

"For you maybe," the blonde drawls, "But this _doesn't really concern you now does it_?"

Shirogane flinches. Something about the way Fumei asked that question caused her to flinch. Her quirk "reads" something about Fumei that upset her and takes her a moment to regain and steel her nerves. She's not going to lose this battle for moral high ground so easily. If there's anything Shirogane is passionate about, it's people who hide behind good intentions. "That's not the problem here," she snarls. "The problem is invading the privacy of other students just to benefit us."

She snatches the paper in Koharu's hand and goes through it quickly. Her face grows slightly more disturbed as she reached the end. "Have you even read what's in this?"

Fumei shrugs dismissively. "More or less."

Shirogane fumes and slams the paper on the desk. "There are information here that should only be for the eyes of the staff! Are you telling me we should know about these too?!"

Tenmei scans through the page Shirogane just pointed out and frowns in agreement. "She's... right. Fumei," his voice dropping in disbelief. "Where did you get this?"

Fumei's takes a step back, a little shocked that someone else is taking Shirogane's side and sighs. "Okay, so maybe it is a little much," he apologizes. "But I didn't collate this. Akusa did."

Everyone's focus then shift towards Akusa who perks up upon hearing his name from the corner. He lays Blanksheet over his shoulder and strides towards their small meeting with a disinterested look in his eyes. He glances down at the papers scattered on the desk and chuckles. "I see you didn't waste time sharing what I've given you."

Fumei narrows his eyes at Akusa, assuring everyone that while the latter shared this piece with him, the animosity between them lingers.

No one in class has quite figured out how to properly approach or hold a conversationw with Akusa. Fumei has tried, in the days leading up to the match they had, but has since then resigned to making Akusa feel welcome. They keep a civil relationship on the surface, but everyone knows that neither of them likes the other. Hitoshi hasn't had the chance to talk to Akusa that much to get to know or understand him more. Not that he has a plan doing so with anyone else in class, but Akusa is definitely a cut above the rest.

He has this tendency to flaunt his genius every chance he gets every time a topic of interest is brought up. Some may not mind it, but Hitoshi and a couple of others find it hard to continue a conversation when someone is making them feel stupider than they already are compared to him. They get it. Akusa isn't normal, he doesn't need to keep slapping it in their face. Thus, everytime Akusa is included in a discussion, it just becomes too tiring to keep going.

Akusa seems to like isolation just as much as Hitoshi as well, so whenever he is left by himself, the other doesn't seem to mind. If anything, Akusa has got this social-but antisocial business down to art by how quick he can adapt to situations.

"They're... useful," Fumei musters out.

Shirogane shakes her hand in disbelief and asks, " _You_ asked him to investigate the hero class? I thought you hated his guts."

"No, I -" the blonde holds his breath. "I didn't ask him. Nusumi did."

Nusumi blinks at being mentioned as she fixes the hair, she and Tatsumaki messed up while rolling all over the floor in a mini-wrestle match for her phone. Shirogane stares at her, and the magenta haired girl chuckles.

"I...just thought that we're aiming to win here, we might need some ideas of who we're up against," she defends herself. "And Besides! Akusa has like, grade A gossip intel. I don't know how he gets it, I'm just not letting that go to waste."

Hitoshi wonders where she may have gotten or tested that idea, especially with how dubious Akusa's character is, but doesn't think too much about it. Ever since Yuuei's first scandal dropped, Nusumi is the first to snoop around information for the group. Most of what she's shared are based off senseless rumors, but she definitely has a lot of reach.

"And where, _pray tell_ , where he get them?" Shirogane continues

Nusumi shrugs, as per usual, caring very little of the consequences of her actions. "Does it matter? We got the mojo!"

"Yes, it matters Nusumi!" Shirogane cries. "This is classified information and we have it printed in short bond papers!"

Nusumi flinches and absconds behind Makito, who rubs the former's arm comfortingly. "Please don't blame her Shirogane, she's only trying to help," the meek girl pleas.

Shirogane sighs, and lays off the poor girl. Her reading tells her that despite Nusumi's naive belief that she did something right, she did it with good intentions. Akusa on the other hand... "Fine. I'll ask Akusa then," - the masked teen arcs a brow up at her - "You didn't acquire this illegally... did you?"

Akusa laughs and shrugs dismissively, "Who knows? I may or may not have done something of the sort." He says neither denying nor confirming what he's done.

"If you broke academy rules and regulation to obtain this," Tenmei warns him. "Then you know what we need to do right?" Akusa doesn't react, and Tenmei continues. "This will be a mark on your record. It's not my business to know what conditions you were accepted into Yuuei, but I'm certain this will affect your standing with the staff."

Akusa lowers his head and starts laughing. "Do whatever you want, vice president. I find no harm in empty threats. If anything, it makes you far more interesting than I know you to be. It's simple to learn about everything such as these information in this day and age," he pauses and turns to Fumei. "If you know where to look everyone's lives is free for all to see and live themselves. People broadcasts their lives online after all. If you want to understand a person," he glances at Fumei, "you simply read and follow them around."

"So you admit to stalking?" Shirogane suggests.

"Oh, nothing of the sort," the other says with a dismissive wave. "I'm not _that_ desperate. I simply like to understand people I surround myself with. When Nusumi came forward asking for my help, I gave her whatever I have on hand. After all, how can I resist such a sweet girl?"

Nusumi giggles and slaps Akusa's arm like they've developed some sort of friendship right under everyone's nose.

Shirogane pales up, her reading giving him something more to work on again. "Are you saying... you have information on everyone. Not just the hero class?"

"Don't twist my words Shirogane-san," Akusa sneers. "I only want to help. Isn't that what being in a class is all about?" he says in a condescending tone.

"That's…" Shirogane pauses. She knows that Akusa is lying through the skin of his teeth but without evidence, it's his word against hers. She tightens her hand into a fist and breathes. Some drawbacks of her quirk is knowing the real people from the fake, but it also frustrates her that sometimes she discovers something that she can't quite reveal because it's just a hunch, or a feeling, nothing material that will merit her quirk's usefulness. She knows a losing battle when she's in one, but she can't just let this slide. Akusa is committing crimes he doesn't see as such, and she wants nothing more than to stop him before his curiosity starts to affect someone in class.

Sometimes, it hurts being right all the time. "That's wrong," she growls.

"What if it is? I haven't hurt anyone."

"You will eventually!" Shirogane shouts. "This is a breach of someone's privacy, regardless of whether they're our enemies or not! If someone with wrong intentions gets their hand on this it will be your responsibility!"

"Of course," Akusa nods. "I never said I take this lightly." He retrieves all the papers and stacks them up neatly. Fumei makes a small noise informing the other that he's not quite done explaining them to the others while Shirogane narrows her eyes at Akusa. "For the sake of argument, what do you plan to do about it then? If they such villanous figures," he calmly asks through the smirk he's hiding behind his face mask.

"Fight me perhaps?" he laughs, mockingly. "Beat me into submission to atone for my mistakes? To prove your truth against mine? I'd like to see you try, buns. Fumei can't even defeat me. What makes you think you can?"

"You lying –"

"Shirogane!" Fumei shouts. Half the class turn to the blonde in shock, surprised to hear him raise his voice in such a manner. He has that same crossed look on his face whenever Tatsumaki tries to argue with him over the best approach on his skills. Koharu seems to have picked up on this as well and silently tells Shirogane to drop it. Fumei's apathetic side usually comes out when his patience runs dangerously thin.

"Akusa may or may have not done something wrong to acquire this," the blonde argues. "Either way we can't prove it, and this discussion will lead us nowhere. Can we please just agree to run through these and be done with it? I promise to burn these right after," he adds as a compromis.

Shirogane quickly looks between Akusa and Fumei, before letting out a defeated sigh. Hitoshi can see her conscience telling her to not back down so easily, but he's known her to be quite civilized as well. She nods resigned agreement. "Whatever game the two of you are playing, I want no part in it. I suggest you keep the rest of us out of it too. However... it will be unfair of me to not take into account what the others feel." She looks around and continues, "They're interested and I can't fight that, so I will accept your offer. I want to be there when you get rid of these papers."

"I can work with that," he smiles charmingly at her; and Shirogane's eye twitches. Hitoshi figures she hates that smile just as much as he does.

Fumei gestures for Akusa to return the papers, and for a while the latter contemplates keeping the files. Fumei did just promise to burn his hard work after. In the end, Akusa concedes and drops the papers back on the table.

Hitoshi regards Shirogane one last time, and sees the obvious distress in her eyes. Whatever her quirk has revealed to her about Fumei and Akusa's real intention, Hitoshi feels as though he should let her reasons be heard. Even though he dislikes her, he doesn't think its fair that everyone is making her out to be the villain that she isn't in this context.

"I think Shirogane is right," Hitoshi finally adds to break the tension building around them. "We don't need to know who they are. We just have to do what we can."

"There's also no harm in knowing," Fumei pleads.

After a while, people leave their group to prevent escalating the situation further, until all that's left are the few people that are interested, or that matters. Okami doesn't think it's appropriate to prepare for their rivals this way and tries to patch up the wall she broke. Tatsumaki welcomes the idea and eats up everything and all he can use to his favor.

Koharu finishes reading Bakugou's print before saying, "I'll just avoid them all until they're a problem," and leaves.

Nusumi sits on the table, and dangles her legs right beside Fumei. She flips to the next threat and coos. "This two got in through recommendations. Solid A's in middle school... Oh?" she hums. "The same school as Iinchou. Do you think she knows her?" she asks Fumei who shrugs.

"Either way, her quirk lets her create objects from her skin. She's not much of a threat, but still one I'd steer clear off. Yaoyorozu is smart, Bakugou is loud, and the last one is ruthless." The third, and final, person Fumei singles out is a boy with dichromatic red and white hair. _Shouto Todoroki._

Hitoshi curses his luck. To think that he would have the most unfortunate coincidence in being the same year and field as Endeavor's son. Even without reading what is printed on his file, Hitoshi knows that his quirk is leagues above them already. He's the son of Japan's longest top two hero. Hitoshi's followed All Might's career enough to know that his rivalry with the Hellflame hero has become sort of like an obsession for the latter. That dichromatic hair... is something to watch out for.

"He can use fire and ice, " Tatsumaki reads aloud, "but doesn't use his left? Whys that?"

"Fatherly resentment," Akusa hums all too knowingly. "Happens to most prodigal sons."

Hitoshi catches Fumei look at Akusa again, as though studying him after that small comment. He wouldn't be surprised if his guess came close to the truth. Something about Todoroki's blank stare gives off that vibe that he doesn't have a peaceful relationship with his father. Still, it angers Hitoshi that Todoroki can still rank high in the exam regardless of placing a handicap on himself. Todoroki doesn't even have to work for his success, and he's not even giving it his all. Meanwhile people like Hitoshi have to grind through desert and storm just to succeed and win once.

"Well, fire or no fire," Nagai says wistfully. "I wouldn't want to be up against Endeavors son."

Kuchisake snickered from beside him. "Just admit that you're _scared_."

"No I'm not! I'm not afraid of anything!" they continue to bicker as they leave the group.

Tatsumaki, Nusumi, and Akusa are also about to leave for last minute preparations when Fumei begins again. "There's also another one."

Akusa blinks, a little surprised that he's missed someone of equal importance to these three.

"He's not as loud, but he _did_ take down the only zero pointer during the exam on his own," - Hitoshi frowns. He didn't encounter that kind of enemy in his ring, possibly because this guy took it down on his own. "His quirk has huge drawbacks but it's strong. He'll probably compete with Bakugou and Todoroki head on so best avoid him too."

"What's his name," Hitoshi asks, far more interested in this student than anyone else at this point.

Fumei grins. "Izuku Midoriya. Has enhanced strength and speed. It's oddly similar to All Might's but from what I've heard he breaks his arms and legs whenever he uses it."

Hitoshi didn't recognize the name, but he did latch on the comparison between the latter and All Might. Hitoshi has placed All Might in a pedestal all his life, that even when it seems impossible to be like him, Hitoshi still wanted the same things he can do. He naively followed All Might without even recognizing the limits of his own quirk, and thus prevented him from realizing his own potential as a hero using his own strength. Until recently.

It has been a refreshing wake-up call; and now... to be suddenly told that someone out there has the _fortunate_ blessing of having a quirk he's dreamed of since forever suddenly exists feels like a kick to the stomach. After hearing about his quirk, Hitoshi thinks it's probably not smart to oppose anyone in the list of people Fumei just mentioned. He initially wanted to embarass Bakugou, but Midoriya sounds awfully more cathartic to defeat right now.

"Well that sucks," Tatsumaki winces. "How's he going to survive out there?"

"The same way you will," the blonde reminds them. "By being smart and working hard. You should watch out for these students, but remember that Hero class A and B are forty students combined; I'm sure they all have quirks more powerful than ours. We shouldn't underestimate the other classes too. They could have surprise contenders too. Be careful out there, but it won't be me if I didn't tell you to raise a little hell."

Nusumi laughs and winks at Fumei, promising him that's what she fully intends to do. Tatsumaki rolls a strand of hair on his head and guarantee's to blow everyone away. Fumei looks at Hitoshi, expecting to say something similar as well.

Hitoshi only narrows his eye at him and says a silent promise. He'll make sure people look at him this time.

* * *

" **IT'S THE YUUEI'S SPORTS FESTIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!** " Present Mic's voice echoes as he officially opens the event amidst loud fireworks overhead the arena. " **FIRST UP… YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT! THE MIRACOLOUS RISING STARS WHO BRUSHED OFF A VILLAIN ATTACK WITH THEIR STEELY WILLPOWER.** "

Hitoshi bitterly watches the hero class emerge from their opening. " **IT'S CLASS A!** "

The stadium blows up in rambunctious cheers that sends a wave of anxiety towards the less than stellar classes of the first year stage.

"Yeesh, that's loud," Hadesu whines and Shiosai shifts uncomfortably in front of him. The fire head hums, worried and says, "We may need more blankets over Shiosai here."

Shiosai signs something to them that none can understand, and he sighs in defeat. Tenmei looks over the orange head then gestures for Fumei up front. They talk for a while, then Tenmei takes off his shades to shine a heavy light under Shiosai. Fumei then follows by boxing the latter in hardened light to hopefully lessen the sounds he's hearing.

Shiosai looks surprised at the sudden construct around him, and lowers his hands. He taps his right hand over his left wrist then lifts it up like a cross gate while smiling up at both students.

"He says thanks." Kureito nonchalantly translates Shiosai's sign while clicking open a can of Dr. Pepper.

Akusa frowns, then starts patting his pockets for a missing can. He pauses and glares at Kureito, who apparently managed to swipe a drink from him.

"You should keep that," Fumei suggests. "We're about to be called."

Kureito shrugs. "I'm sure they won't mind. We're not heroes."

 _"And here come classes C, D and E from the Department of General Education!"_

Katagiri and Tenmei lead the general group out of the gate with their heads held high. There were just enough cheers to welcome them, but it wasn't as grand as the hero classes' own. Present Mic didn't even bother giving them an introduction as impressive as theirs.

"Talk about favoritism," Tatsumaki sneers as they trek towards the center of the field.

Thousands, if not millions of eyes watched them from the stands and the comfort of their own homes. Regardless if their eyes are specifically on him or not, Hitoshi know someone is watching him. Whoever they are, Hitoshi promises himself to be at his best. Even if he didn't get noticed by the heroes of Yuuei, surely someone out there will.

"It's only natural though," Doe shyly adds. "This is the hero department's program after all. Everyone's more excited to watch them than us. We're only here because it's a school event."

"Don't say that Shanti!" Fukuro rebukes her. "We won't settle for being ignored!" She shouts with her fist shaking in righteous fury at Present Mic who just welcomed the support and business classes.

"We're here just to make the other's look good," says some student in the neighboring class.

"Right?" agrees another. "Hard to get motivated for anything here…"

They gather in their respective lines in front of the stage where the 18+ Hero: Midnight stood. She flashes a charming smile for the crowd then strikes a pose that doesn't leave much to the imagination. Hitoshi earnestly looks away, while some of the more hormonal teenagers ogle at her.

Midnight cracks her whip and takes on another sultry, yet confident pose. "Now for the athlete's oath! Your student representative, Katsuki Bakugou!"

Some of Class 1A's students clamor in shock upon hearing their classmate be called. Hitoshi and the rest of those that learned of it earlier, isn't as much. Bakugou topped the exams; of course he'd get the chance to shine despite probably not deserving it.

Bakugou walks up the stage in a slouched, lazy posture with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. It remind Hitoshi of the way Akusa entered in class, albeit with less condescension in his stride. "The athlete's oath," he starts as normal as oaths go. Then Bakugou sneers with a mocking grin as he stares down all of them. "I'm gonna take first place, so don't bother trying. You'll all make great stepping stones."

What responds to him is an entire stadium that is crying out in indignation and booing his prideful stance on victory.

"Don't get cocky, class A!" shouts someone in the crowd.

"Why must you show contempt for the dignity of this event?!" Tenya, Bakugou's peer berates him in disgust.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD. I'LL KICK YOUR FACE IN THE CURB."

"That over confident ash-tray!" Okami howls as tries to pounce at him. Her friends struggle to keep her in place as she starts snarling in a low feral growl. "Let go! I'll show him how hard I can _bite_."

Hitoshi laughs bitterly at Bakugou's strong stand. He knows he shouldn't directly challenge the hero course head on and simply weave his way around them till he becomes the surprise contender, but with such a person so strung up his high horse, it's hard for him to not want to topple that down.

"He's smart," Fumei notes.

Akusa hums in agreement. "Assuming dominance over others begs a challenge. The more people attempt to take him down, the more he succeeds. The more he succeeds, the more proves himself best. It's an efficient strategy."

"Or a stupid one," the blonde counters. "He's asking the entire school to have at him."

Akusa shrugs. "I would've have done the same. Wouldn't you?"

"Nah, I like playing by the rules," Fumei chuckles. "Besides, I like surprising people more when they least expect it."

"Oh leave me with that humble attitude," Kamimura groans. "You two are mirrors of that guy. Challenging the room just because you can on your first day? Now there's a third? It's a bit exhausting. I need a time out please."

"Not like him!" Fumei says in offense, mostly due to being compared to Akusa rather than Bakugou. "I do it motivate people! Not just 'hey come at me because I can take you' kind of deal like this guy," he jabs a thumb towards Akusa, who merely blinks at him; completely unbothered.

"Same thing, different approach," Kamimura waves dismissively.

"To be compared to this idiot and the other," Akusa sighs. "What a cruel world."

"And now, without any delays," Midnight begins again as though Bakugou didn't just declare war on the arena. "Let's get the first event started. These are our qualifiers! Many students at this stage are sent home crying every year! And this year's first round of destiny is…" Hitoshi narrowed his eyes on the screen as it buzzed alive "– an obstacle course!" The crowd cheers. "It's a race between every member of all eleven classes. The course is four-kilometer lap around the stadium itself!"

"Four kilometers? Easy!" Okami laughs over confidently. "You try running eight!"

"Our school preaches freedom in all things!" Midnight says menacingly. "So, as long as you don't go off course, anything is fair game!"

"You heard her Toshi," Fumei whispers from behind him. "Don't hold back."

"I know. But you should hold back" he reminds the blonde as he recalls the last time he'd seen him in a ranked exam. "It's a race, not a death trap."

Fumei laughs. "You don't know that."

"You'll make it one," he sneers and Fumei shakes his head in disbelief.

"Right, right, no dropping eight tons of metal on other students, got it."

"Keep out of my range everyone!" Nusumi shouts to the rest of the class, who all grimaced. "I make no promises for injuries that _may_ occur."

The gates light up, each circle counting down to their ready and – "START!"

* * *

 **A/N** : And so the festival finally begins! Shirogane, who belongs to allebas, finally gets the spotlight she deserves. I really want to write her character more but doing so could reveal too much. For now, she's stuck being that voice of reason against two characters that are obviously hiding something.

I'm still accepting minor roles for 1 support and/or 2 general students for the festival so keep em coming guys. Also thank you for new follows and favorites, it means a lot to me. But hey don't be shy to leave some reviews too, those are used to water my crops and I am in desperate need of water in this heat. Anyway see you next chapter (whenever that may be) as it will be time TO RACE, suuuuuushi oooout!

Tatsumaki gets healed by his crush: 4


	14. Yuu(s)ei Run!

**Update as of September 2019:** Changed some dialogue and flow. Chapter plot remains the same.

* * *

 **OCs Summary list** (will be updated every-time a name and/or quirk is added)

(?) Hoseki: General 1D. Has diamond like hair and skin. Runs a vlog on his everyday life in Yuuei that gets him in trouble a lot.

* * *

 **Yuu(s)ei Run!**

* * *

"START!" Present Mic's voice echo as the sirens ring. No less than about two hundred students immediately run up to the narrow exit gate.

Hitoshi squares his shoulders to protect himself but is still knocked out of balance by the students pushing him from all corners. He pushes against the current forcing him deeper into the tunnel to get away from the crowd, but fails. He loses sight of everyone in 1C in the frenzy and is left to fend for himself. He's not worried about the others too much. He knows what they're capable of and is confident that they'd make it through the first filter without difficulty.

He can't say the same for himself however. Hitoshi pushes off someone trying to climb over him and clicks his tongue. He needs to get out of this, _fast_.

People continue to cry as they are squished, decked, stepped, or are trampled on all over. No one seems to have moved past the initial shock of being forced into this small passageway and is going along with everyone's panic. It reminded him of the stampede when the Yuuei gate was destroyed. He blinks. _What if he -?_

The temperature inside the tunnel heading out into the obstacle track suddenly drops amidst his idea. A cloud forms before Hitoshi's lips as he exhaled; then a sheet of ice quickly crawls through the floor, trapping dozens of students in their haste.

Hitoshi manages to jump over it as it spread towards him, and he yells at no one in particular. " _Watch out_!"

A couple of students hear his warning and dodge the blanket of ice. They turn to Hitoshi to throw him a quick thanks, and he feels his influence settle in their minds. He thinks he likes this feeling of control ever more so today. He runs towards them and climbs. " ** _Move_**."

The two students stumble against his weight as they carried him towards the end in twice the speed he can do on his own. His control wavers when someone trapped under ice grabs at the leg of one of his extensions to hopefully drag themselves out. He manages to keep them in check and treks on forward. He focuses on keeping their consciousness buried under the sea of calm waters whilst they bump with a couple of more shoulders. They have their orders, he can focus on maintaining control.

 _Control and subdue._

"I ain't letting you get away that easy half n' half!" a familiar voice screams angrily in the tunnel.

Bakugou jumps into the air and aggressively blasts his way through the competition to follow after someone further up set off a large explosion. The shock waves his explosions leave behind send some unfamiliar students cowering in fear of the embers of his quirk.

Hitoshi catches sight of Yaoyorozu flinging herself above the crowd with a metal pole on her open palm; and the other hero students following their lead to go high and beyond. It takes just a few seconds for all hero kids to take the lead.

"That guy's pretty handy with his quirk…" Hitoshi finds himself mumbling at another student with a bird head use his quirk to vault himself from one wall to another like a ninja. Oddly enough, it reminds him of Akusa's and Makito's quirk. Shadow quirks must be in this season.

A glitter of blue and yellow light spark above Hitoshi's height, which forces him to turn and crash into a blonde student with a metal belt trying to fly in the air. Hitoshi falls on his back, shattering his control over his posse, while the speeding student continues to glide in the air. The bright eyed kid leaves a trail of faint yellow light behind him as he disappeared past the exit, and Fumei suddenly emerges from the crowd deeper into the tunnel.

The blonde grasps at the last remaining particles of light and holds scattered plates of bluish-yellow light in various places for him to leap into. Fumei wastes no time and leaps over someone's shoulders and practically glides through the air. He vaults over Hitoshi with a grin that the latter understands as 'Catch up, slow poke'

Hitoshi quickly picks himself up, leaving the students that helped him get this far in a daze. There's no time for guilt; there absolutely no way he's going to get left behind by Fumei of all people.

Not far behind them, Akusa kicks a student getting all up in his face down to the ground and steps over him to progress further. The amount of students rushing out have decreased, but he's not breaking records in his pace. It also doesn't help to catch Fumei running ahead of him with that lucky beam of light. "Unacceptable," he berates himself and quickly calls on the shadows of everyone around him.

It sends a couple of people back as an enormous blanket of shadow rises from the ground and covers up anyone ahead of him. The shadow seeps back into the floor, only to leave small hills of bodies trapped them the heavy sheets sheets of sticky, almost murky shadow.

Akusa leaps into the air and propels himself by several bands of shadow beneath him. He bounds over the heads of other students; who shout indignantly at his rudeness.

Nagai managed to escape Akusa's traps by sticking his tongue on the ceiling and carefully maneuvering himself away from the veil of darkness. He looks back at Akusa who is quickly gaining speed, and getting closer to the exit. Nagai snaps his finger at Hadesu who is busy burning through the shadow sticking on his foot with his hair.

"Be'fhind yu, Hade'thu!" Nagai mumbles.

Hadesu snaps his eyes at Akusa and makes crowning motion over his head. His hair flares up in a deadly blue color, and pushes out the flames towards the blue haired teen.

Akusa absorbs the flames in shadow, and knocks the wind out of Hadesu. Hadesu falls on his knees with the flames on his head dying out along with his consciousness. Akusa catches Nagai's eye and mercilessly throws a blade at the formers tongue.

Nagai drops to a squat before the knife can cut him and curses. He takes off his shoe and tries to hit Akusa in the head with it, before a small grey colored pup hops over his arm and steals that chance from him. The pup barks, and starts to grow into a custom made tracksuit. "Okami!"

"NOT THE TIME TO BE SLOWING DOWN PEOPLE!" she cheers as she transforms back into her bipedal form with perfect mastery. "LET'S GO, GO, GO!"

Back outside of the tunnel, Hitoshi is forced to a stop when a huge chunk of metal flies past his head. A metal arm falls a few feet from where he emerged, and Hitoshi slowly recognizes the look of a war zone. More robots appear behind the massive dust cloud covering the path, and all Hitoshi can think about is how this stage remind him of practical exam all over again.

Hitoshi held his breathe as about a dozen or two zero-pointers towered over them while the lower pointer robots swarmed beneath the larger one's feet. "What the hell…" he mumbles in disbelief as droves of students try their luck by breaking through the metallic obstacle.

"Too many!"

"There's no way past them!"

Hitoshi agrees that there are too many to fend off, and wonders... maybe they're not meant to fight them. Only one student has been able to beat a zero-pointer and unless they all want to end up incapacitated like him, they need to choose their battles wisely. This is Yuuei's obstacle course; it's not going to test them based on power alone. Hitoshi grins. If that's the case, then he can surely win with his mind.

"THE CURRENT LEADERS OF THE PACK ARE OVERWHELMINGLY FROM CLASS A!" Present Mic's voice tears Hitoshi of his thoughts, and reminds him of his progress. He's too far from the leading students. He needs to pick up the pace.

A loud **BOOM** shoots down a zero pointer from Hitoshi's right, which sends people running out of the robot's fall. He catches Yaoyorozu again at the foot of the explosion with her sports jacket zipped open to reveal a medium sized canon beside her. "Piece of cake!" she shouts with a determined grin on her face.

Hitoshi sneers. Of course, it'd be easy for the hero to move past this test with their quirks.

"A path's opened up!" shouts another as they take advantage of this win, and runs between the small gaps. The smaller robots quickly follow up the zero-pointer's defeat and push people back again. Helpless students huddle around in terror, putting on brave faces and fighting stances as the robot pressed them closer together.

Until, very suddenly, the robots within a two meter radius start to short circuit and explode for no reason.

A zero pointer suddenly losses its footing and stumbles back into a wave of three-pointers. They all blow up from the force of the fall, and the shock wave left by the explosion sends Hitoshi rolling across the floor. When the dust cloud cleared, Hitoshi is terrified to see multiple people trapped under metal, all screaming for help.

"HO, HO?!" Present Mic comments in intrigue. "LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE IS TAKING OUT ALL THE ROBOT'S BACK THERE WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT, ERASER HEAD. WHO COULD IT BE?! ANOTHER STUDENT OF YOURS PERHAPS?"

Eraserhead muffles something incoherent behind his bandages, and is practically ignored by Present Mic even though he asked him. The High-Energy hero leans closer into his mic and says, "There's someone coming out of the rubble…WHO COULD IT BE?!"

Nusumi comes out twirling from the commotion with her arms and hands triumphantly raised above her head.

The stadium watches in horror as every step she takes causes another robot to mysteriously malfunction, and cause more harm unto others, while she's left unscathed by the damage. She giggled as more and more of the robots practically bow down to her uncontrolled karma.

Hitoshi pushes himself up and keeps his head low. He isn't sure how much control Nusumi decided to keep on her quirk, and thinks it smarter not to stick longer to find out and be included in her bubble of influence.

Tenmei and Makito emerge behind Nusumi while they dragged a yellow-faced Kimura behind them. The mushroom head has this uncomfortable smile on him as they leave behind a wake of paralyzed students on their trail. Obviously, Nusumi isn't the only one pulling in work to get them all across the first obstacle.

"Look out!" someone screams, and Hitoshi stumbles back when a large metal foot almost crushes him under its weight. He growls at the robot and tries to find a way around it. His thoughts are immediately cut short when a tall, perpendicular, blade of light, skids through the ground and stabs clean through the robot's chest.

Fumei glides high up in the sky with that ecstatic grin on his face. He's obviously enjoying himself. He crouches on top of his metallic opponent, then crosses his hands together as he flips back in the air. He flicks his wrists to create multiple thin blades to catch the falling debris and cut it up into smaller pieces to avoid his past mistake of trapping people under it. Never accuse him of learning from his past, apathetic mistakes.

"WHOA! WHO IS THAT?!" Present Mic shouts frantically into his mic, standing as he did and almost falling over the announcer stand. "HE CUT THAT ZERO POINTER CLEAN THROUGH!"

"A lot of talents showing off," Eraser Head comments. "But this is just the first obstacle. They should know better not to waste time with them."

"YOU HEARD IT FOLKS. BETTER GET MOVING, OR ELSE THE HERO CLASS WILL SWEEP THIS STAGE BEFORE ANYONE OF YOU CAN SAY PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Hitoshi heaves and forces himself to climb the ungodly amount of stairs before him. Their number have greatly decreased after the previous obstacle, which Hitoshi thinks is good. There's fewer competition left, but it also means the challenges are just going to be twice as hard from here on out.

"THE FIRST BARRIER WAS A PIECE OF CAKE?!" Present Mic sneers. "HOW ABOUT THE SECOND! FALL AND YOU'RE OUT! YOU GOTTA CRAWL ACROSS IF YOU WANNA MAKE IT! THIS IS –" A deep canyon with multiple, evenly spaced pillars stare back at them, "– THE FALL!"

Hitoshi gauges the roots he can take to reach the other side. So far, the only option available to his skills and quirk is the normal way - through multiple thick, sturdy looking ropes which act as bridges between the massive stone platforms across the ridge. This area requires haste with careful consideration. He walks over the edge and tries to make a lucky estimate. He kicks a pebble down into the chasm and listens for contact. When he doesn't, Hitoshi figures it's deep enough to count as an automatic forfeit from the round; and by extension, the festival.

Everyone else seemed to realize this and are left in a standstill, except for one.

"Hee hee hee…" a girl with pink hair chuckles ominously from behind. Her goggle protected eyes gleam as she steps forward confidently. "Here we go. Time for my support items to get the spotlight!" she breaths heavily in eager excitement.

"Wait!" shouts a pink haired, alien like girl with black sclera for eyes. "She's allowed to have those things?!"

"You guys in the hero course also have practical battle training right?" goggle girl asks with an unreadable expression on her face. "In the interest of fairness, as long as they're items and costumes we developed ourselves. Using equipment is just fine. For us support students... This is the greatest opportunity to show off our inventiveness and craftsmanship to the industry." She laughs manically as she prepares her gear to do all the talking for her.

"Eyes on me all you corporations out there! Check out my adorable… BABIES!" she screams while zipping through the air and landing heavily unto the next pillar.

"Cool…" Hitoshi gapes almost enviously. If such a rule did exist, then maybe he should have considered Sensei's notes on equipment more seriously.

"That's not fair!" shouts someone in the crowd.

"The heroes trained for this and the supports have equipment! THE STATISTICAL CHANCES OF US WINNING ARE ZERO!"

"The truth is, everyone's all hyped trying to make it big here today," Present Mic continue his commentary from upper box. "Everyone's got a moment to shine! But only 46 students will be allowed to move forward! SO KEEP DOING YOUR BEST AND FOLLOW THE UNDAUNTED LEADERS OF THE PACK! THERE'S NO STOPPING THE CHILL AND COOL HEADED TODOROKI IN HIS FLAMING STREAK!"

Todoroki slides effortlessly through the ropes, ignoring everything else around him to notice a figure slowly catching up from above.

Fumei rightfully avoids the fall altogether by forming a smooth passageway made of hardened light beneath his feet. He throws his hand down at the rope Todoroki is on and successfully cuts it off.

"WHAT'S THIS?! AN ACTIVE SABOTAGE TO STOP FIRST PLACE RUNNER FROM GETTING TOO FAR?" Present Mic eats up the controversy and starts shaking Eraser Head. "WHO IS THIS KID, ERASER HEAD. WHO IS HE!?"

Eraser Head doesn't get a chance to answer when Todoroki quickly rolls unto the next platform to save himself and instinctively throws a large block of ice under Fumei's feet. The plate breaks under the blonde weight and he falls.

Todoroki doesn't wait to watch Fumei catch himself.

The blonde prepares to retaliate again until a loud explosion throws him off the air. "Not so fast, sunshine!" Fumei drops on leveled ground. seemingly unconscious as Bakugou overtakes him in second place.

"Oh hey! You're still in the game," Tatsumaki chirps next to Hitoshi in mild surprise.

Hitoshi shrugs at his peer. "I'm persistent. Shouldn't you be going?" he asks.

"Right," the green haired snaps his fingers and steps back for a run-up. "Fumei's already leagues ahead of us, he's even got a shout out from Present Mic. Well, here goes nothing. Look at me Yuuei!" Tatsumaki starts his run, and the gentle air around picks up as he steadily increases speed and draft under his feet. The building harsh winds knock off a couple of students off their feet, while other's fell off their loss.

Hitoshi crouches low to the ground to avoid getting thrown around. He's familiar with this technique. Perhaps all too well.

Tatsumaki flips his weight around, and the winds form a large cyclone around him. The green haired boy disappears inside the tornado and flies towards the end of the obstacle without difficulty.

Hitoshi almost felt hopeful for Tatsumaki's plight as his last resort attack helped propel him towards victory. However, as he passed the last two platforms in the chasm, Tatsumaki's winds start to lose thrust and spits him out safely unto the other side; albeit unconscious.

"Ah… Hatsume-san's already in the next obstacle…" a meek voice starts.

Curious, Hitoshi looks down and spots a petit male with fluffy white hair and glasses. He's carrying a rather large backpack like the support girl from earlier. However, he's acting the complete opposite as the girl who radiated pure confidence. He fiddles nervously with his gloves as he puts down his bag of tools to search for a useful item. "Oh gosh… what was I doing again…?"

Hitoshi glances down at the boy's oversized pair of shoes and goes off on a gut feeling. The shoes didn't look like standard running ones, and the last time he saw shoes that weren't normal, they stuck to the wall like its made of adhesive. "Are you from the support course?" he asks with a soft endearing smile.

The boy checks him, and moves back shyly. He nods shyly, "Y-yes. I am."

"Oh? That's great. _Me too._ "

"Eh? Really?" the boy blinks. "I- I don't think I recognize you thou –"

" ** _Give me your shoes_**."

The boy falls into silent obedience, and takes off his shoes. It has some bubble like material by the soles, which Hitoshi thinks should blow up if he touched or opened something… He turns it around and scoffs. It's a little small for his size.

"Shit," he cursed, unable to figure out the item as fast as he thought he could. He turns back to the unresponsive mind, and briefly releases his hold on him. "This is a really neat shoe," Hitoshi nonchalantly starts. "Mind telling me how to use it?"

The boy stares wildly at the pair and stutters, "Those are mine…?"

"Yeah, you gave them to me. I'm wondering how you use them."

"I don't… remember giving them to you though…"

Hitoshi sighs. "Just tell me how you use them so we can both go ahead of the race."

"Ah! Right," the boy naively believed him. Hitoshi almost felt sorry. "Well you don't really do anything. You just jump and let the air build up from under the soles. It's supposed to cushion your fall and send you back up in the air."

"Sounds easy enough."

"I kind of… need it back though."

"You're support aren't you?" Hitoshi strains himself to smile again. _How does Fumei keep doing this?_ he thinks.

"Ye-yeah? Aren't you?"

Hitoshi clasps the boots the best he can around his feet and nods gratefully at the other. "Then you'll be fine."

Before the kid can protest, Hitoshi sprints and kicks off the ground. The soles bubble up and send him bouncing high up in the air. He tries to keep his cool as he slowly descends and prepares to jump again. He flies. Hitoshi feels a grin slither unto his face as he feels the air graze past him. He likes this feeling.

"MORE AND MORE STUDENTS PASS THE FALL AND ENTER THE MINEFIELD! THE FINAL LEG, A DEADLY AFGHAN CARPET!" .

Hitoshi crouches lower to the ground as he lands to build up speed, and leaps. He soars higher and faster across the pillar Fumei fell unconscious on. He gives the blonde a quick look and notices him stir awake. He's a little relieved the other isn't out of the game yet. Returning his attention to the task at hand, Hitoshi kicks of the ground for the last jump and suddenly feels one of the bubbles pup under the pressure. He careens off the side, grasping desperately at anything he can hold onto.

He manages to snag the rope Fumei cut earlier while trying to catch Todoroki and dangles heavily along the side. Hitoshi struggles to keep his grip on the rope and tries to haul himself up. He pushes against the wall and climbs, carefully but with haste.

He looses his footing on a slippery slope, and is too late to catch the rope on his hand again.

Fortunately for him, Fumei grabs his arm with both hands. "Nice to see you drop by," he grins.

"Okami would be proud of you for that," Hitoshi manages to make light of his situation.

Fumei chuckles and hauls Hitoshi up with great effort. They lay down for a while to catch their breathe, and the blonde glances down on his feet. "Nice boots."

"They're for lease," Hitoshi says as he kicks them off.

"Cool," Fumei sighs as he too stands and offers to run the last hurdle together. An unsaid truce hangs between them as Hitoshi follows Fumei across the passage the latter made along the chasm with his hardened light. They look over the minefield, where explosions popped left and right as people stepped in the wrong piece of land.

Fumei steps a little to his right as a body drops beside them, being thrown off by the non-lethal blast.

Hitoshi searches for other avenues to cross the field, but finds nothing. It seems the only way to go through it is across. He turns to Fumei, hoping to bounce off ideas and catches him stabbing a light blade experimentally on the floor. Naturally, it explodes and sends one student back. One action causes a domino effect that throws students upfront a few meters back, or back to the starting line.

Hitoshi recalls Fumei traversing the chasm earlier by running across it, but also avoiding it altogether. With Fumei's quirk, he can almost taste the finish line. He checks the rankings flashing on the screen and notes that no one has passed the finish yet. In the pace he's going, he's sure to end in the first 46.

A mop of green hair heaves for air beside them as he too assessed the next hurdle before him. Oddly enough, he's carrying a huge piece of metal over his shoulder.

"Midoriya…" Fumei mumbles.

Hitoshi regards the smaller male again and simply watched. He knows of him already and his quirk. However, Hitoshi wonders if the image he has on his mind is the same as the real thing. Midoriya casually ignored his surroundings and studied the field before him. He's mumbling something to himself, and upon closer inspection, seems to be mumbling possibilities around the mines. A way to get ahead without suffering the drawbacks of his quirk.

Midoriya then starts to excavate about ten, maybe more explosives from the ground as people continued to brave the minefield without any other plan in mind that strong arm their way through. He places them on top of each other, then angles the metal plate above them. Midoriya experimentally lowers the plate down at the small hill, before nodding to himself.

"Is he...?" the blonde starts, color draining on his face as Midoriya slams the plate over a dozen or so mines. Hitoshi instinctively grabs Fumei and shields him from the discharge and falls along with its shocking wave.

"BAKUGOU AND TODOROKI ARE IN THE LEAD! THEY'RE ABOUT CROSS THE FINISH LINE!" Present Mic screams into the mic, sending everyone in a frenzy. He stops in his tracks and starts losing his mind when Midoriya suddenly blasts between both student. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CLASS A'S MIDORIYA RIDES THE WAVE IN HOT PURSUIT OR SOMETHING! H- HE'S PASSED THEM!"

Hitoshi clicks his tongue, jealously giving way to desperation and bitter resentment at his own inability to do anything as bold as that. He's already moved past this insecurity; or at least that's what he wants to believe. Yet here he is, just meters away from victory and he still feels like he lost because someone with a better, more powerful quirk, didn't even dare use his own. Instead, he used his smarts to go beyond those struggling with their own power.

Midoriya is in top 10, and he didn't even use his quirk. _W_ _ho the hell does he think he is –?_

"Uh… Shinsou…?" Fumei's stutters, bashfully. "Could you uh… maybe move? Please?"

Hitoshi looks down and sees the blonde squirming uncomfortably beneath him with a soft blush on his dark skin. He didn't even realize they fell in compromising position, and moves since Fumei seems too distraught to actually do something about it.

Another loud explosion erupts through the stadium and the crowd starts cheering as a name Midoriya's name, followed by Todoroki and Bakugou are flashed on the leader board. Hitoshi frowns and places a hand on Fumei's shoulder, which catches the latter off guard. " _Sorry about this_ ," he apologizes.

"Sorry –?" Fumei's eyes glaze over before he could finish.

" ** _Make a path for me._** "

Fumei raises a hand and forms a single platform low enough for Hitoshi to jump unto. Hitoshi steps on it fully expecting Fumei to just create a walkway for him. Instead the blonde claps his hands together and swipes left forward. Hitoshi yells when the plate suddenly thrusts forward with speed he's not prepared for. He falls to his knees and clings on the edge of the plate as he crashes through other students on his way to the finish.

He's thrown off his ride by another explosion, and skids off in sheet of ice Todoroki may have made to run after Midoriya. Hitoshi growls frustratingly as more and more names appear slotted on the board. He pushes himself up and runs to the end with his head held high.

"RACERS CROSS THE FINISH LINE ONE AFTER THE OTHER!" Present Mic roared as Hitoshi crossed the finish line with a couple of hero student's close behind him. "THIS HAS BEEN A PLUS ULTRA EVENT!"

Fumei walks towards him with a crossed look on his face as he crossed the finish line. His suit's left sleeve appears singed but is generally unscathed. He punches Hitoshi by the arm and tells him to apologize for doing him dirty. Hitoshi fights off a smile when Fumei keeps punching his side in a fit of annoyance.

Not long after Fumei's finish, Akusa stomps back into the field with a hand over his face. He lost his mask somewhere in the course and is now desperately hiding his scars. As more and more people pass the finish, Present Mic closes of the ranks that will move forward. Hitoshi frowns as he failed to see any more familiar faces cross it. "No one else made it."

"Look again again hero kid," Akusa drawls as he fished out a new medical mask from his pocket. He glances over to a bunch of hero students trying to calm down an overly excited Nusumi the best they can, but is proving futile. "She's shaping up to be more competent than I thought."

Hitoshi doubts Nusumi is capable of being competent with how she is now, however he did feel a little relieved that someone else in their group moved forward. Nusumi deserves to be here, but Hitoshi disliked the possibility that they may have to face each other in the next round. He looks at Akusa and Fumei, who have decided to stay as far apart as they can from each other as the crowd settled.

He'd have to beat the both of them too.

"So it's finally over," Midnight sighs in relief, and whips her lasso. "Let's check the results!"

The top three rank are of no surprise, considering the close coverage Present Mic has on their bout during the last bits of the race. Hero students from 1A and 1B follow right after them, and out of nowhere a general student. Hitoshi scoffs as Nusumi's name flashes as the 23rd spot.

"Eh? Who's this girl Eraser Head?" Present Mic asks. "Did we notice her earlier? That's a pretty high rank." Eraser Head says something behind his bandages, but all they can hear is muffled talk. "Well, whatever, A PLEASANT SURPRISE FOR ALL OF US. THE HERO STUDENTS MUST BE SHAKING IN THEIR BOOTS."

Hitoshi finds himself four places down her at 28. It's not a winning record, but he's more than satisfied with it. Fumei ranks at 32, with Akusa following closely behind at 34. At the very bottom rank is a support student with a mole under his right eye.

Katagiri drops to her knees when she reached the finish and absentmindedly searched for stability on Kamimura who is busy trying to untangle dirt from her golden locks.

Koharu is the only other hero candidate in class to walk past the finish line after the race is declared over. His hands and feet are no longer glowing, and Kureito is carefully guiding the dazed brunette to continue walking.

"What happened to him?" Fumei asks out of worry.

"Oh you know," Kureito mimes. "Pushed himself past the limit so he's sort of out of it right now. You would've been proud though."

Fumei looks over Koharu and snaps his fingers over his face. Koharu just giggles and tries to reach for Fumei's hands. "We should probably get him to Recovery Girl."

"On it. You should be thankful I'm doing this for you," Koharu giggles again. "Me too buddy. I'm not ready to be scolded. Hey, good luck next round. Make us proud."

Hitoshi follows Kureito and Koharu exit the stage with a pang of regret on the back of his mind. He's never gotten this far before. There are plenty of _almost_ moments, but never an instance where he actually makes it. He knows he's worked hard to stand here in the finish line, but seeing others with the same dream as him fail kind of hurt as well.

He didn't want to be attached with the class, but it seems he's failed in that too.

"Hey, lighten up," Fumei slaps his arm lightly. "It looks kind of sad right now, but it'll get better. _They'll_ get better. Right now, you focus on getting yourself up there."

"And what about you," Hitoshi asks. "I thought you don't want to be a hero."

"What can I say?" the blonde shrugs. "I hate losing more."

"Only the top forty six from this qualifying round are allowed to move on!" Midnight explains as the digital screen behind her hums to life. "But don't worry, those who placed lower will have another way to show your stuff. From here on out, the main selection begins!"

Hitoshi frowns, determined.

"The press is going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got! Without further ado, the second event is –" suspense hangs in the air as the screen randomized to the next round. It beeps, and with a sly smile on her face, Midnight waves at the screen. "Behold! A human cavalry battle!"

"A cavalry?"

"Teaming up with others huh?" Fumei notes.

"The rules are fundamentally the same as any cavalry battle. You will group yourselves into groups of 2 to 4 members and snag your opponents headbands while guarding your own. Simple right? However, this battle has one exception," Midnight explains. "Each of you have been assigned a point based on your performance."

"So the point of each team depends on its members!" shouted someone from the remaining crowd.

Midnight cracks her whip, annoyed, as her explanation is abruptly halted. "I'm about to explain, so just shut up already!" She inhales to calm herself, then resumes her charming persona. "Your individual points start at five at the bottom, so the student who ranked forty-fifth gets 10 points, and so on all the way up to our first place who is worth 10 million points!"

All eyes instantly snap to Midoriya, who shudders at the terrifying attention.

"The higher ranked students are the ones to aim for!" Midnight announces. "This is a chance to place higher and defeat those leading this festival. Welcome to a battle for survival!"

* * *

 **A/N** : The festival continues with only 4 of our general students left. I would've posted this sooner but someone forgot to return the flashdrive I had this on, and so here we are. This chapter was so fun to write simply because of the adrenaline . Gosh, I love action chapters. Next chapter is the cavalry battle - who ever could Hitoshi be teaming up with? Who would Akusa, Fumei, and Nusumi team up with? Together as a unit, maybe? Place in your bets everyone. This is going to be one hell of a battle royale.

Tatsumaki gets healed by his crush: ? (We're not sure if she even bothered after seeing him unconscious)

Don't forget to follow/favorite or comment, whatever fits your fancy; and subscribe to Pewdiepie. Sushi Out!


	15. Battle Royale

_**Battle Royale**_

* * *

Hitoshi narrows his eyes, greedily at the back of Midoriya's head. The points currently tied around it will surely throw anyone to the top, regardless of their finishing time in the race. Any smart, logical person would begin the round aiming for that many points, but Hitoshi also knows that doing so is close to suicide.

He can't do anything against Midoriya's quirk, and once he gathers other members, Hitoshi's chance of fighting back will definitely decrease. It also doesn't comfort him to know that majority of the contestants this round will certainly group themselves according to their usefulness in battle. They are all hero students, so they definitely know each other's quirks. Hitoshi on the other hand, doesn't have that luxury. It'll be like playing Russian Roulette with whoever is willing to accept him in their group.

As alluring as catching 10 million points right of the bat sounds, Hitoshi isn't going to take that big a risk when he's already reached this far. He needs to be careful, and logical, Such as he's always been in the beginning.

"The match will last 15 minutes," Midnight announces. "Each team's points are determined by its members. The rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points! Until the match ends, you'll all compete to grab each other's points and maintain the ones you have!" she clarifies. "Any headbands you grab must be worn around the neck or higher, but the more headbands you've got the harder they'll be to manage!"

"Most importantly," the pro hero warns. "Even if your headband is taken… and your formation is broken. It's not over till it's over!"

"There'll be at least 12 teams on the field with out number; and if no one's eliminated until its over, then –" Fumei hums.

"We can take as much points as we want," Akusa finishes.

Fumei and Akusa catch each other's heated glare then stalks away from the other.

"Quirks are allowed, so it'll be a brutal battle! However," Midnight says with a crack of her whip, "It's still a cavalry battle! Maliciously attacking another team with the intent of making them fall will get a red card –" Akusa and Fumei simultaneously click their tongues "– and be disqualified!"

"You've got 15 minutes to form your teams! Choose wisely!"

The hero classes immediately huddle to form groups. Not really minding if their collective points trumped the other or not in the rankings. They're confident enough to grab points from others and come out triumphant in the end. Starting point don't matter, its the fighting chance that does.

Hitoshi frowns, thinking that, that may be the right way to approach this round. He looks around, weighing down the options left for him.

A cavalry requires two of three people to stand. Three, not including Hitoshi, managed to pass from his class. He thinks their quirks will be all over the place once they combine forces, but if managed well, can make them the top team to beat. Fumei and Akusa have similar, yet opposing defensive quirks that grows in strength depending on their environment.

Akusa's 'Black Veil' may be on a disadvantage under the sun, but Fumei's **'** Solid Light' will be unstoppable. Nusumi's 'Karma' also offered the most destructive quirk inside the field; and no one even knows about it. However, she is just as hazard to team as she is to others. Then there's his 'Brainwashing' which serves as the wild card. Now if only he can –

"We should probably go our separate ways here," Fumei suggests as though reading his mind. "As much as I want to help you win, I can't be impartial to Nusumi. _And_ , I have to get back at you for brainwashing me back there," he added bashfully. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did that, it's just –"

"I get it," Hitoshi saves him the embarrassment of saying it aloud. It's pretty obvious what the blonde wants. "You want to show off."

"No hard feelings?"

"Sure. I'll just have to steal your points and make you regret not teaming up."

Fumei wishes him luck with a clap on his shoulder before running off to find some teammates of his own.

Hitoshi turns to ask Nusumi and Akusa next, but is surprised to find both of them with another team.

"So much for teamwork.". He looks around again, instantly noting the dwindling selection left to pick from. If he only knew what their quirks are this would be a far easier decision to make...

"Allô!" a flamboyant looking blonde male wearing a metal belt around his waist sparkles beside Hitoshi. He stikes a pose to encapsulate his face and inquires, "You don't appear to have a team yet, non?"

Hitoshi ignores his face and focuses on the familiar belt on his stomach. It's the same student that shoots light out of his navel. "Not yet," he replies meekly. "No one really wants a general student in their team."

"Oh?" the hero kid tilts his head. "Pas de soucis, you can be in my team!"

"Really? That's great!" he cheers with too much enthusiasm. " _What's your name_?"

"It's Aoyama," the blonde sparkles again. "Yuga Aoyama –" his voice breaks, and Aoyama's eyes slowly fall in a daze as he stares awaiting orders before Hitoshi.

Hitoshi doesn't rejoice upon getting his first teammate, because he thinks, for a hero, Aoyama didn't resist his control as much as he thought he will. "That's one. Two more."

Hitoshi commands Aoyama to trail closely behind him as he searches, and spots another student with a thick, long tail. He looked strong. Without even thinking twice, he taps him on his shoulder and smiles; opening his mouth to greet him.

* * *

Fumei watches enviously as his fellow general students gathered members before him.

Nusumi has already completed her team with Akusa in tow and two other hero students. Hitoshi follows after her after asking a plump grey haired kid to join his cause along with two other hero students.

Fumei clicks his tongue. He thought someone from the hero course will definitely offer their hand to him after what he accomplished in the race. However, he also jusr realized that his opponent's attention were not on him, but in front. No matter how high he got close to finishing first, it didn't matter because he didn't. To the hero students, he's just another lump to step on to further their growth.

Fumei scratches behind his ear. "How problematic..."

There are forty six spots.Each class has a standard of twenty students, which means there are six slots left for the taking. Four of these are already occupied by his peers which leaves two slots open for either a support or a general student. Fumei didn't bother considering the business majors. He's fairly sure no one in business wants to be a hero. He doesn't even think any of them are athletic enough to complete the race.

Fumei spots the first of the aforementioned lucky students by Midoriya's group. Her pink hair bobbed up and down as she animatedly offered her help and multiple inventions to her new team. _Support student_ , Fumei thinks. _That just leaves one more_ –

At the farthest end of the field, Fumei finds a tall, lanky kid with a blank expression on his face all by his lonesome. He's squinting at the heavy light entering his eyes, and squeezed them shut. He has a mole under his left eye, which Fumei finds rather cute. The new student keeps himself isolated from the rest as though waiting for someone to pick him up rather than ask to be included.

Fumei glances at the time, and is relieved that he has enough time to build rapport. He walks over, then starts with a nice and short introduction, "You alone?"

The boy blinks down at him, and Fumei flinches a little by how figuratively deep the former's eyes seemed to search some form of answer in them. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh good," Fumei sighs. "You talk."

The other kid frowns at the unnecessary comment, but says nothing.

Fumei assesses the non-hero student from head to toe and figures his build to be around average. Neither too athletic nor sickly, but he did lack a few muscles which may lead to poor stamina. Cavalry battles usually rely on two things, power and endurance. If this kid lacks both, then he'lll be a terrible choice.

He looks over him again and sees his eyes avoid him. Fumei hums. The other kid looks too disinterested in the game, and probably just wont out of luck. Still, Fumei can't throw a chance on being paired with another.

"What's your quirk?"

"Reactor."

"Okay… what's it do?"

"I store energy, then fire it. With my hands."

Fumei's eyes narrow in interest. Now that he can work with. "That sounds really powerful!" he cheers, which surprises the other. "Why are you in general studies then?"

"Support," the raven hair corrects him. "I'm in support."

"Oh?"

"Not a story for today I think," he says dismissively. "Are we teaming up?"

"Only if you tell me the drawbacks of your quirk," Fumei insists. "I need to know if you're useful or not, or else I'm leaving to find another team. Can't have myself wasting time on you."

The boy frowns, appearing hurt by his words. "My charge decrease every time I use it. It starts from a hundred until I have 0 percent left. Every discharge takes up 2 percent power. After that I'm basically useless – as you say."

Fumei hums. The match is only fifteen minutes long, and the rules only require them to defend… Looking back at the support student, the blonde sighed to himself. "Guess you'll do." He offers his hand. "I'm Fumei."

"Yasogami," the support says. "What about you? What's your quirk?"

"I can turn light into solid plates," Fumei answers proudly. "The stronger the sunlight, the harder I can make them."

Yasogami nods in understanding while Fumei searches for two more members. Yasogami will do nicely, but he'll need more to actually put up a fight. He's expecting to lose, but he isn't going to take it like a wounded mutt. "Come on we need to gather more people to our cause!" he says jokingly.

"Anyone you have in mind?"

Fumei smirks. He likes this one. "I have a couple."

His eyes land on a tall brown haired man with hairy arms, who is trying to carry another student with a neat low braid over his back.

* * *

"Nusumi should be on top!" the magenta haired girl announces.

Pony Tsunotori, hero student from Class 1B blinks, completely at lost for words for the foreign language escaping Nusumi's mouth. While she didn't understand everything, she did grasp the gist of it. " _I think_ …" she states in English, "idea… good!" followed by broken Japanese.

Nusumi giggles and wraps her arms around Tsunotori in glee. "I like her! She's adorable _and_ foreign!"

Akusa sighs, cursing his fate of being stuck with this bunch. He could've easily won this 'cavalry' battle if they were allowed to be a single unit. However, rules _are_ rules and it had to be won as a team. Nusumi invited him to her group before he can slink away from the 1C survivors.

Akusa didn't think much about Sachiko Nusumi. She's one of the few people in class that dares to speak with him and is not rattled by any of his words. She instead tried to get him interested in rumors, which Akusa saw as an opportunity in. If Nusumi has ears as big as that for trouble, it'll definitely help in the long run. Despite her perceptiveness towards the whispers of others, Akusa discovers that she's actually pretty dumb.

Her quirk is wasted on a mind like hers.

She had the power to control probability and she wields it like a child. It made Akusa seethe.

He would've left for another group knowing that, but he also can't deny the power behind her inexperience. That chaos, he can definitely turn it as a weapon.

Still, he should've argued with Nusumi more to employ the aid of Ibara Shiozaki from 1B and Fumikage Tokoyami from 1A. His Intel on them puts them as the smartest picks for this round. They aren't particularly special in terms of grades or quirk strength, but they did offer the most versatile options for defense and attack.

Unfortunately, both were taken early in the selection process and he and Nusumi had to settle for scraps.

Comparing their group to the oneShinsou and Fumei have gathered, he's confident enough to say that his and Nusumi's team will fare better. Tsunotori's Horn Canon and Kamakiri's Razor Sharp quirk both have high offense capabilities, which is greatly limited by the no attacking rule. Akusa supposes they'll just have to defend offensively and resort to scare tactics.

Akusa has already solved Nusumi's problem even before she opened her mouth. With their party, its obvious who should be on top, but he wanted them to be comfortable with each other first even though he wished they'd go about it faster.

Time isn't going to slow down for them.

This would also be a lot easier if Togaru Kamakiri followed his lead and in turn, relieve Nusumi of her command of the group's morale. Not ague with her further to attain leader position of the group.

"Why would we let you be on top?" Kamakiri spits. "You're just a general student, we shouldn't even be teaming up with you! We'd just lose!"

Tsunotori gasps and shakes her head disapprovingly at her peer. "Kamakiri! Bad. Nusumi is friend."

"Yeah! I'm your friend now," Nusumi cries and sticks her tongue out at the insectoid.

Kamakiri fumes. His mandibles snapping a little, annoyed. "I should be on top! My quirk would prevent anyone from getting anywhere close to our headband."

Nusumi squares her shoulders, seemingly ready to argue more with Kamakiri, who raises his head in defiance. Tsunotori steps between them tries to calm them down.

Akusa sighs, tired of their childish arguments and lays a his foot down. "Considering out party, I think it's wiser to put Kamakiri on top."

"You do?" Nusumi and Kamakiri echo in unison.

"Yes. Your quirk allows you to create blades from any part of your body right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Kamakiri nods..

"Then lets stop dawdling, and proceed to a plan of action. Kamakiri shall be the rider while Nusumi and I assume the rear. Tsunotori, please lead the charge," he instructs them without second thought.

Nusumi blinks, questioning the formation for a while before accepting it. "This sounds way better than what I had in mind!"

Tsunotori tilts her head and whispers to Kamakiri. Kamakiri flounders to translate it, and Akusa sighs. A bunch of useless individuals. " _You'll be in front Tsunotori. Your quirk will protect our helm and allow us to counter any attack,_ " he relays in perfect English.

Tsunotori gapes, impressed. Even Nusumi's mouth drop open as she points an accusing finger at Akusa for being a genius to know English perfectly.

Akusa pushes her off and regards Kamakiri. "There's a lot riding on you as the rider. Can I count on you?"

Kamakiri scoffs. "You're talking to a hero here! Of course you can."

"Good," he nods, _b_ _ecause I don't plan on losing against any of you low lives._

* * *

Hitoshi wraps the bandanna with the 340 points printed in bold red ink around on his forehead.

He closes his eyes and mentally calms himself with carefully exercised breaths. He pictures the minds of the students he's controlling and concentrates on imagining them as though they are physical extensions of himself. He's confident that he can control them as a unit. That's what he's been practicing with the others for weeks; but to ask them to do different things at once will be quite difficult. Regardless, he need to manage.

He opens his eyes upon breathing out. "Bring it on heroes."

"HERE WE GO!" Present Mic's voice screams. "The countdown to this brutal battle royale begins in THREE –"

Fumei fingers twitched.

"TWO –"

Akusa glances cautiously to his side as Kamakiri screamed. Nusumi licks her lips while jogging in place excitedly.

"ONE! –" Hitoshi frowns. "START!"

The field immediately scatters for a free for all towards Midoriya's team in hopes of getting that ten million lead.

Hitoshi steers his team away from the commotion, not particularly fond of losing his points this early in the game. With the way the event is made, the question posed to them is how will they win, but rather, how long can they survive to win. He stands no chance against the combined efforts of both hero classes even if he did have three of them on his side.

"Found you, _Toshi_!"

Hitoshi cranes his head to where Fumei yelled his name, and spots him riding a top his team with the 225 headband hanging loosely around his neck. It's not that big of a point, but Hitoshi will take it. The more he gathers, the more he increases his chance of finishing on top.

" **Forward**."

Hitoshi silently accepts his challenge and Fumei raises a hand in response. "Cover your eyes!" he screams, as he formed a thick plate of light between their teams. Hitoshi forces his team to stop their approach, and Fumei closes his hand into a fist.

A burst of light encapsulates a small area of the field, blinding Hitoshi and the surrounding teams for a split second. Hitoshi covers his eyes protectively, keeping in mind the bandanna securely fastened on his head. He feels someone's fingers brush through his hair, and when the light disappears, Hitoshi could feel the cloth slip his grasp.

Fumei hollers as he waves around the newly acquired headband. "Thanks for this!"

Hitoshi clicks his tongue. He forgot that Fumei isn't opposed to playing dirty. " **Stop.** " His voice rings with heavy urgency in the minds of those under his control. " **Run after them.** " His team is immediately hot in their pursuit.

Fumei catches the desperation on Hitoshi's face and sends him a mocking grin.

Something pops inside Hitoshi's head and all rational thought is lost to him for a moment. " **Aoyama,** " he growls. **"Fire at their left**." His team slows as Hitoshi focused most of his quirks attention unto Aoyama, and the rest help the flatter in balancing their numbers. Aoyama fires a powerful navel blast towards Fumei.

The able bodied hero student with hairy brown arms in Fumei's team, notices the charged attack from behind and hefts the entire weight of their team. He runs faster than Hitoshi expects and cries out two separate orders. " **Aoyama keep firing, monkey tail, chubby, keep running forward** ," as the command connected, Hitoshi feels his head sway at the strain, but holds on.

There's no way he's going to breakdown here.

Aoyama fires another shot at the Fumei's retreat, hopefully to turn them around and thus effectively corner them; until a powerful beam intercepts the blonde's energy with their own. The energies connect and explode in a powerful shock-wave around the field. This gathered the attention of most, if not all of the audience's attention.

When the smoke clears, Hitoshi meets eyes with a raven haired boy with a mole under his left eye. His hand sizzles dangerously in a searing white hot color. He bends down and rubs dirt on it to lower the heat still lingering around his fingers.

Hiryu Rin whistles as he marvels at his team mates quick reaction time. "Nice save, Yasogami!"

"AAAAAND ON THE OTHER END OF THE ARENA -!" Present Mic breaks his commentary of the fateful battle with Midoriya and the other teams to focus on them. "WHAT'S THIS?! GENERAL EDCATION IS UP AGAINST EACH OTHER THROATS WITH HERO STUDENTS SUPPORTING THEM FROM BELOW! WHAT A FANTASTIC TURN OF EVENTS."

"You've got someone really dependable there, Shishida, Rin," a girl with ginger colored hair strung up in a side pony tail joins their duel from Fumei's right. Hitoshi checks their points, marveling at his luck, just as Fumei regards the new group with cautious eyes.

"Miss Kendo," Jurota Shishida lowers his head in greeting, "it is an honor to go against you in battle."

Fumei taps Shishida's head and pouts. "Oi, no fraternizing with the enemy."

"You must have some charisma to have won over the trust of hero students during a battle like this," Kendo says as her hands grew larger in size.

Fumei chuckles. "My smile can be irresistible. Hand over the points?"

Kendo laughs. "Not as irresistible as you think. Let's see how you fare in battle." She swipes her enormous hands above Fumei in a lazy attempt to steal them from his neck.

Shishida vaults back, once again carrying half the team's weight to avoid getting cornered.

Fumei feels a harsh tug on the bands on his neck and looks around in alarm. Reiko Yanagi weaponized Kendo's distraction to lower Fumei's guard before using her telekinetic quirk, Poltergeist to pull at their targets points.

The bands snap before Fumei can think of a way to save them, and desperately claws after them. He almost falls in his pursuit of them, and Rin scolds him for being reckless. Fumei hisses an apology and forms a barrier around the bandages instead. He pulls against Yanagi's invisible force, but is foiled by Kendo's strong arms. The box shatters with the weight of her hands, and continues its flight towards Yanagi's hand.

"YASOGAMI!" Fumei cries.

The support student raises his hand and hastily fires three successive shots of energy at the opposing team's feet. Kendo's team expertly jumps out of the attacks range and retreats to safety while Yanagi reached out to grab their new points.

Until, all of a sudden, a bug makes its way inside her agape mouth, and sends her in a coughing fit. Her lack of focus causes the bandanna to fly high up in the air.

Time appeared to slow around them as the points dropped closer to the ground.

Kendo, Fumei, and Hitoshi exchange quick looks before diving for it.

Kendo reached as far her gigantic hands can, while Fumei jumps off his mount amidst the warning of his team mates and attempts to grab the points with one hand. Hitoshi on the other hand commands, monkey tail and chubby to coordinate their quirks, Tail and Twin Impact respectively to force the points to go their way.

Out of the blue, a well hidden team emerges from shadows and steals the free falling 565 points from the three times fighting over it.

A dark veil melts out of Kamakiri's face as he punches a fist with their newly acquired points in the air. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Akusa smirks as he tallies their total points to be enough to land them on top bracket.

"HOW ARE OUR TEAMS DOING AFTER SEVEN MINUTES OF PLAY?" Present Mic's voice inquired, only to be left aghast. "OHH?! NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND…!"

Aside from the reining 10 million pointer, the ranks at the beginning of the match has shifted very differently in favor of the other hero class, with someone named Monoma taking up second place with 1 565 points. Leading close behind is Tetsutetsu's team with 1, 260 points; then, surprisingly, Kamakiri's team with 810 points.

"CLASS A'S NOT LOOKING SO HOT… WHAT HAPPENED TO BAKUGOU?!"

Akusa cared not about the ranks of class A or B, even less so for the loud, yet insecure hero wannabee like Katsuki Bakugou, and kept his head in the game. "Kamakiri. We're retreating."

"What?!" the insectoid hero snaps, aghast. "We have to keep attacking! With your quirk and Nusumi's luck we can get Midoriya's points! We'd be on top."

"Justice!" Tsunotori shouts in incorrect Japanese.

"No," Akusa rejects the notion. "We'd fare better protecting the points we already have. A lot can be gained and lost in eight minutes. Once people become desperate, they'll make mistakes. Once they do, we pick up their losses."

Akusa raises his shadows again to disappear with the rest, but is thwarted by a thick tail dispersing the shadows back into nothing. The light blue haired delinquent snaps his attention at Hitoshi, who have come to retrieve his points.

" _I'm going to need those back."_

Kamakiri grins and shoves the point out in front of him, challenging Hitoshi to try. Akusa's shoulders stiffen as the dimwitted hero opened his mouth.

"No, don't –"

Kamakiri's body grows still as the brainwashing takes hold of him.

" **Hand them all over**."

Kamakiri throws their hard-earned bands to Hitoshi before Akusa, or their team can stop him.

Akusa slaps Kamakiri hard on his leg to snap him out, which caused the latter to yell in anger. Kamikiri glowers and turns to protest against him, but Akusa could care less about his feelings. "THEY'RE GETTING OUR POINT YOU DUMBASS. GET IT BACK!"

Kamikiri clicks his tongue irritably at the order and swipes an arm to cut, and scare Hitoshi from coming too close to his blades. Unfortunately, his arm is sent flying back when the chubby boy's quirk reactivates the force left there by the tail's kick.

Nusumi falters from their right and causes their team to almost break out of formation.

Kendo's team runs past them without a passing glance, and is immediately in pursuit of the points they just lost.

"Ah!" Tsunotori exclaims. "Run… points..."

"WE HAVE TO GET THOSE BACK!" Kamakiri fumes and urges them to run after Kendo and Hitoshi.

Akusa looks at the timer and growls at the last remaining six minutes. He considered the possibility of losing their points this far into the game, but he didn't expect it to _actually_ happen. How foolish of him to put his trust on a hero student that's obviously controlled by emotion rather than logic. He had planned their targets to have points securing them of the top four position regardless of which team is racing for whose point. Thanks to Kamakiri's recklessness, he lost all his hard work.

He needs a new plan, fast. Unfortunately, the only plan left on hand is a desperate one, and if there's anything Akusa hates, it's being cornered to do reckless moves. They present a large value of uncertainty, and Akusa dislikes gambling when he doesn't know the odds.

"Forget him," he starts. "We're aiming for the big ones."

Kamakiri and Tsunotori turn to him with baffled eyes, before grinning in agreement. "About time!" Kamakiri cries. "Who we going after?"

"Let's try out luck with Mr. Ten Million!" Nusumi beats him to it.

"Good idea," Akusa raises the shadows again. He doubts someone as stoic and hyper aware as Shouto Todoroki would allow his victory to be stolen from beneath his feet. Midoriya, however… can be easily managed.

* * *

Fumei grabs 195 points from a black haired girl sitting atop two hero students with odd mutated heads – one with a speech bubble and the other with a dispenser like head of sorts. He quickly secures it around his forehead while his three legs took care of their defense and subsequent retreat from the glue like liquid dispenser head threw at them.

Thankfully, this opponent being one of Rin's classmate, the latter is quick to react and block the attack. Yasogami quickly follows by halting the other teams pursuit of them by charging another energy shot at them. He keeps the hand away from the team as it cooled down.

"We're not doing so good," Rin comments as he glances the score board.

"Who's our next target Sir Fumei," Shishida asks in his usual polite tone; but it's obvious in his body language that he's just as eager to get more points.

Fumei studies the board, taking note of Midoriya being in the lead, followed by Tetsutetsu. Hitoshi is once again thrown at the bottom of the board, having lost their points again to some duel with another. He frowns. "Come on, Shinsou. Don't disappoint me."

"Fumei?" Yasogami brings him back

"Todoroki," he concludes. "He'd be too busy to notice we're taking their point when he's fixated on Midoriya."

His team mates blink. "Did you not state earlier that such tactics are foolish?" Shishida clarifies.

"I know," the blonde nods. "But it's the endgame, might as well die trying. What'd you say hero kids? Wanna show 1A who's boss?"

Rin and Shishida grin. "Is that even a question general ed?" Rin scoffs.

"Then let's get it. Plus Ultra!" Fumei yells, followed by a chorus of cheers from his team as two others converged with them towards Todoroki.

Fumei flicks his hands to call forth blades of light from the sky and restrict the movement of the other teams running with them. Rin released scales from his feet as Shishida carries them over the plate of scales. Yasogami's free hand glows in a mix of pink and red as he charged to rush them forward and grab at Todoroki's points.

Their plan is abruptly ended when a powerful surge of lightning explodes around them. Everyone screams as the paralyzing energy surged through their bodies and leaves them none the wise of the attack Todoroki follows with.

Todoroki creates a long mass of ice to with his right hand and drags it along their path. It leaves a thick sheet of ice spreading around the field, effectively trapping the other teams that reeled from Kaminari's attack.

"I'm stuck!" Rin curses as he tried to pry his legs from the ice.

Fumei carefully nurses his head as he blinks out the spots forming in the corner of his eyes. The game's not over yet, but the ice definitely needs to go before they can do anything else. "Yasogami…"

"I can't," the support student apologizes. "That attack spiked my charge. It's never happened before and I'd rather not try it now. You could all get hurt."

Fumei looks down to see yellow-white lightning sparks burst out of Yasogami's typically white-pink colored hands. That did look unusual, and he sighs. "That's fine. You've done enough. We'll handle it from here."

"We have three minutes left!" Run panics. "If we can't break through it –"

Fumei pushes his arms out and creates multiple blades above them. He breathes and forces them down to chip off the ice at their feet. Rin and Shishuda yelp at the unprecedented attack, and are left disappointed when Fumei's blades shatter like glass upon contact.

"Huh?" the blonde huffs in interest. "Guess they're stronger than I thought."

"You're giving up already?!" Rin cries.

Fumei lowers his head to the hero student and smiles apologetically with eyes closed to hide the frustration behind it. "I wasn't expecting this one, sorry."

Rin, unable to accept defeat so easily with three minutes left on the timer, starts jabbing his scales down on the ice trapping his legs. Shishida also tried to break free from it by pulling his legs and trying to punch through it. Only Yasogami seemed content to let this loss slide and stared at his hands, seemingly more interested in figuring out the unprecedented spike in his energy than winning.

"WITH JUST TWO MINUTES LEFT," Present Mic screams into the mic. "TODOROKI HAS SNATCHED BREAKOUT STAR MIDORIYA'S HEADBAND, AND WITH IT FIRST PLACE!"

As the crowd roared at the sudden turn of event, Akusa and his team eyed Bakugou's duel with Neito Monoma from 1B closely from the sides.

Their plan to take Midoriya's band backfired when Kaminari sent 1.3 million volts of electricity loose in the field. Akusa couldn't hold his quirk's imperceptibility because of the sudden light show and is forced out of hiding. Midoriya and his team didn't notice them right away, but the sentient shadow quirk acting as the former's main defense swatted them away.

When Todoroki's team crossed paths with them, Nusumi's karma managed to break the ice pole Todoroki is dragging around to immobilize any team gunning after the bands on his head.

This unforeseen circumstance forced Akusa to formulate yet another new plan in mere seconds and set their eyes on the next best prey. Waiting has done them well so far, and if Akusa read the explosive youth correctly, he'd be able to take those points from Monoma. And when they do – Akusa will take it for their own.

Kamakiri is immediately at the ready when Bakugou's team slides across slippery ground and steals back Monoma's points.

"BAKUGOU! ABSOLUTELY MERCILESS!"

"NOW!" the hero student commands and Nusumi closed her eyes. She focused everything at the heels of the red head leading Bakugou's team; and he trips on his own legs.

Their formation crumbles, and Bakugou screams in frustration as he almost hit the ground.

As their team scrambles to get back their bearings, Tsunotori fires her horns to distract Bakugou and guide his attention away from Kamakiri.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE THINGS – HEY!"

One of the horns manages to snag the last point Bakugou grabbed back from Monoma and delivers it right into Kamakiri's hands. "This point is ours now!"

"What–! Where'd they come from?!" Eijiro Kirishima, quirk Hardening, mumbled in shock.

Tiny sparks fly from Bakugou's palms as he prevents himself from going all out on the fucker that just stole _his_ points. "WHO FUCKING CARES, WE'RE TAKING THE DAMN POINTS BACK!" He thrust his hands behind him and flies high up in the air.

His team yells at him, while Akusa stands at the ready.

Bakugou quickens his descent faster with another explosion, and Tsunotori guides her missile horns to intercept his fall. The loud mouthed hero slaps and kicks them away from him, and follows with another explosion to block Tsunotori's sight.

Tsunotori falters at the smoke, while Kamakiri shouts in alarm. They're defenseless. Akusa hastily disperses the smoke with his shadows and prepares spikes beneath his feet to catch the ash-blonde in mid air. When the smoke clears, he's shocked to find the blonde missing from above.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY YOU FUCKING EXTRAS!" Bakugou yells from Akusa's side.

"Sh –" Kamakiri cursed and springs out a blade from his left arm to intercept the other group's approach and save the point on his head.

"Not so fast!" Kirishima hardens his arm and defends their rider from a fatal blow.

The insectoid snarls, and shouts in alarm when Bakugou steals their point back. "Akusa!"

Without missing a beat, Akusa pulls a pillar of shadow from underneath Kirishima's feet, forcing them back. He immediately disperses the shadow into fog to blind the other team but is thwarted by another flash of explosion from Bakugou.

"ENOUGH!" the blond bellows and turns his attention directly at Kamikiri. He fires a succession of loud blasts that forces Akusa's group to cease their advance.

When the smoke cleared, Bakugou's team is already meters ahead of them but not too far out of reach.

Nusumi clicks her tongue and tries and catch them with her quirk amidst their run. She focuses on the acid the other team had been using to increase their mobility and slip them up. However, she miscalculates and ends up harming her team instead,

Tsunotori slips on the slippery floor and falls back together with their mount. The timer sets off before they can gather themselves up for a last hurrah.

Akusa pushes everyone off him and snarls dangerously at the humiliating loss.

If he'd been alone, he could have taken that arrogant, explosive _son of_ – He catches himself and breathes out. No use dwelling over the loss. He made a mistake from the very beginning and as such, he reaped what he sowed. He glares at Nusumi from behind her head and huffs. If only he didn't give this unpredictable annoying mess a chance to be useful then he could've have won.

Kamakiri screams and kicks a pebble as far away as he can in frustration. "We could've won that!"

Nusumi turns to him, then at Tsunotori who didn't look all that affected by the loss but is still sad over it. She frowns, feeling guilty of her own mistake, and trembles. "I - it was my fault. I should've had it. I - my quirk, but I was – I wasn't –"

Tsunotori places her hand on Nusumi's head and comfortingly says, "Fight was good. Nusumi don't be sorry."

Nusumi's eyes swell as she tackles Tsunotori for a hug. Kamakiri's frown dissipates as he feels more pity now than anger upon seeing Nusumi break down from a mistake he didn't know she made.

Akusa turns away from the sight, not really feeling anything for the magenta haired girl. She is right to feel guilty. This loss is entirely her fault.

"AND IN THIRD, TEAM TETSU – HUH?" Present mic catches himself. He laughs, "WHOA! TEAM SHINSOU APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE TO MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

Akusa, Fumei and Nusumi pause, a mixture of shock and disbelief etched on their face upon hearing his name. They scour the field for him among the idling groups and spots him taking off three bandages on his head.

"WHO SAW THAT TURNAROUND COMING? WHO EVEN SAW IT HAPPEN?" Present Mic continues to exclaim in utter disbelief.

Hitoshi looks over his shoulder, half facing the three hero students that looked at him, horrified, as they attempted to recall anything that has transpired for the past fifteen minutes. "Thanks for your help."

* * *

 **A/N** : AND SO ENDS THE CAVALRY BATTLE. Shinsou is the only one to move forward while everyone else in general education gets booted form the competition. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter but by god was it hard calculating which points went to who without disrupting certain ranks. I would've kept the teams in like pairs or three's, but I wanted to show the 1-B kids because I love them and they deserve more. Yasogami is based off a friend of mine. Take any lucky guesses as to what his name is a reference to.

Next chapter may take a while, so till then, let's enjoy the weekly updates from Horikoshi-sensei with the Quirk Liberation Army vs the League of Villains to our hearts desire. Don't forget to leave a favorite or follow, especially a review. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of the story so far and how it'll go. It waters my dying crops. Love, love. Sushi - OUT!


	16. Luck be a Lady

**Update as of September 2019:** Fixed grammar errors and some events to make it more coherent. Plot remains unchanged.

* * *

 **OCs Summary list** (will be updated every-time a name and/or quirk is added)

Yasogami: Support 1F. Quirk is called Reactor which enables him to store energy and shoot them from his hands. Somehow managed to absorb the voltage released by Kaminari during the cavalry event. He's confused by this as well.

* * *

 ** _Luck be a Lady_**

* * *

Nusumi silently walks behind the other general students with a somber expression.

She lost her chance to become a hero because of a simple mistake, and she can't help but blame herself for dragging three other worthy individuals with her. Her team didn't blame her, or her quirk for trying to perform a miracle in their stead, but Nusumi can't stop herself. The thoughts just keeps repeating itself over and over in her head.

 _It's all her fault._

At the very beginning, Nusumi understood her role throughout the game - be lucky. She didn't have to worry about attacking other people, or defending Kamakiri. All she had to do is focus on one thing, and yet she couldn't.

Pony, Kamakiri, even Akusa _trusted_ her enough to do this; yet she betrayed that trust and disappointed them.

Nusumi curls her fist.

She's disappointed in herself.

She didn't think that the only emotion she lacked in her childhood years would blossom in an odd scenario such as this; and she wished for it to stop lingering any more than necessary.

Growing up in a family filled with luck related quirks, everyone expected her to be just as lucky and successful. In some ways, she was lucky, just not in the way her family expected her to be. They wanted her to succeed in everything, and to use her quirk to give herself everything she's ever wanted. Nusumi didn't like that, she liked surprises. If she used her quirk all the time to get what she wants, then life wouldn't be fun.

They were disappointed at her. She wasn't, and still isn't.

Her ignorance towards her family's wish angered them. They compared her to her siblings, who are all smart and ambitious. They know what they want, and they always got it. Nusumi doesn't want to be like that; she wants to be free to dream and to work for that dream, not simply wish for it. Her parents didn't want her chasing out a dream that isn't certain and started chaining her down. They tried to break her into conforming, but Nusumi is stronger than she looks.

The more they forced to make her do as they want, the more Nusumi avoided any semblance of control of understanding of her quirk. She let it run free, only wishing and letting fate run however it wants. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Most of the time it does, but that's what Nusumi thinks is what makes it fresh every time. As she rebelled, her family decided to "fix" her by sending her away to a private finishing school.

She didn't want to change, so she ran away.

Heroes have always followed their hearts desire, and they were praised for it. _Why can't she get that?_

Running away proved harder than she thought, but a close friend helped her move away. Her family knew where she was, they just didn't care enough to drag her back. It's easier to lose the problem child than to figure out a way to get rid of it.

She applied for Yuuei's just to try her luck, didn't matter which department she lands in, she just wants something different. She couldn't pass the hero course, but she did get lucky enough to make it into the general department. Double luck that she got sorted in a class of similar backgrounds too. A couple of disappointments that all had something to prove.

A lot of them wanted to be heroes, despite their imperfect quirks, and Nusumi can't help but be inspired. She doesn't think she wants to be a hero, but claiming to want to be one seemed fun.

She didn't like the training, but she did enjoy the company. Everyday is a new thing, and everyday also feels like she's finally working on something worthwhile. Her quirk can't help her win this one. For the longest time since she refused to understand her quirk, she wanted to control it. She's gotten so close to figuring it out, even Sensei has told her she's getting better.

Sensei's praise, is more than enough to keep her motivated. She's always yearned for that.

She wanted people to keep recognizing her, to trust her, to believe in her. Her team relied on her for them to win, and she trusted her quirk to deliver on her wish like it always has. However, of all the times Lady Luck decided to turn away, it was when she needed her most.

She failed to clip Bakugou's legs, and it lost her - _them_ \- the game.

Pony and Kamakiri didn't deserve to get eliminated so early from the competition. She knows they're more worthy of being heroes than she ever is because of her flimsy motivation. They want to be heroes, she only wants to have fun.

If she didn't mess up… they could have won. If she didn't mess up... Akusa wouldn't have looked at her like that.

Nusumi never sought for anyone's approval, but she's not opposed to receiving it either. Being recognized for things she's good at, she never had it as a child. When Sensei and Fumei assured her of her skills and potential, she believed it. She wanted to feel it again; that warmth of pride. So it's a bit of a shock when Akusa looked down at her with disappointment in his eyes. Nusumi remembered the way her father looked down on her, and remembered how much she hated it.

She doesn't want people to look down on her that way again.

"Nusumi," Fumei tilts his head towards her. "You still with us? You've been awfully quiet since the match ended."

"A-All good!" she grins, trying to dismiss their worries with her usual chipper attitude. She didn't even know she had let her emotions show for too long. "Just tired. Phew – an obstacle course _and_ a cavalry battle in an less than three hours? A girl can get pretty exhausted with all that" She adds a ditsy sounding laugh.

Fumei's frown doesn't disappear, and Nusumi sighs. Nothing gets past this guy does it? She lowers her head and starts anxiously rubbing her uniform's sleeve. "I… uhm…"

The blonde excuses himself from Shinsou, who didn't seem interested on whatever's troubling her mind and walks on ahead. Fumei on the other hand places a soft comforting hand on Nusumi's shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?"

Nusumi bites her lip and slowly nods.

Fumei guides her towards a secluded corner and sits down on the floor.

Nusumi slides next to him and sighs. "Do you... ever get that feeling that you're so high on adrenaline that you feel like you can do anything, only to lose in the end? Then you feel like the worst person in the world because the fault is yours even though it's not really your fault?" she rants without pausing. Shedidn't even want to say too much, but she thinks that's just how she is with someone who's willing to listen.

"I guess," the blonde hums. "I can't tell if you won't tell me what brought this on."

Nusumi pouts and whispers Akusa's name ever so silently, but Fumei seemed to catch on either way.

"Ah, _of course_ it's about him." Nusumi quickly notes the irritated, almost all knowing acceptance towards the cause of her problems. "He did just lose the cavalry. He didn't blame it on you did he?"

"O - of course not!" she shouts, immediately defending him even though Fumei couldn't be more closer to the truth.

Fumei raises a brow at her, unconvinced and Nusumi concedes. "Seriously, you have got to stop being too perceptive," she complains. "He was counting on me… Pony and Kamakiri too. I was supposed to use put bad luck on Bakugou's team, but I – my quirk – it backfired! It hit us instead! Hit me! It's never done that before!" she cries. "Even during the race, it gave me what I wanted. I finished it. I wanted to win the cavalry not just for myself but the team, but I - It couldn't do it. It took away my good luck and gave it to someone else." Her eyes starts to water, and she sniffs loudly to hold back the tears back.

The blonde pats her head reassuringly, and Nusumi feels her cheeks grow hot. The gesture is quiet, but it feels intimate. She frowns. This feels nice. "Sometimes quirks do that, and I wouldn't blame you. The game is tough enough to win even if you are lucky. Look at me, I have better quirk control than you andI still didn't make it." Nusumi chuckles at the obvious brag.

"It's normal to feel upset for losing," the blonde adds. "That's just how life is."

"Still doesn't change the fact that I feel pretty bad right now."

"True," Fumei agrees. "But instead of feeling sad over it, let's figure out what went wrong."

Nusumi sniffs. "Always moving forward aren't you?"

"Sulking around won't get me anywhere," Fumei says with a confident grin. "Did you feel anything different when your quirk... 'backfired'?" he asks while making quotation marks in the air.

She shakes her head. "No, nothing particularly different. I focused on what I wanted to happen like we've practiced, and then it just turned the tables on me! It was so frustrating," she huffs with a pout.

Fumei keeps to himself for a moment, before thinking out loud. "You know, I've been wondering about your quirk a lot in my spare time. There's a lot we don't know about it and l had this idea. I haven't told Sensei about it, but whatever happened earlier, I think it may be something to prove what I have in mind."

Nusumi blinks, intrigued. Something... new about her quirk?

"I don't think it backfired," Fumei pauses as he explains his thoughts further, and Nusumi's world stops.

" _What!?_ "

* * *

Nusumi flicks the straw from her juice bottle, completely ignoring the concerned looks her friends have been giving her the entire lunch break.

On a typical day, she wouldn't keep ideas plaguing her mind from them. That's just the way she is. She'd rather let it out than let it boil and end up breaking her lucky groove. However, today is very different. Fumei just told her that her quirk may not just be limited to making herself lucky, but also let her spread around that luck to others. They don't have any circumstantial evidence to back it up, but considering what happened in the field, Nusumi can't think of any other explanation _but that_.

It's not evidence enough, but at this point, Nusumi is ready to believe anything. Anything to ease her own obliviousness towards her abilities.

"Feeling exhausted, Nusumi-chan?" Makito hovers over her. "You haven't touched your food at all."

"I'm fine," she assures her while shoving some octopus cut wieners in her mouth.

"I don't know," Kimura hums. "You're not exactly acting like yourself. You haven't cried or complained about the cavalry round."

"I agree with Kimura," Tenmei adds. "Did something happen?"

"Other than the fact that I lost?" Nusumi scoffs. "Nothing much..." she rolls around the last piece of hotdog on her tray, and grimaces under the worried glances of her friends. She really shouldn't have opened her mouth. She can't stop herself from talking once she gets started. "Ohhhh alright! You know I can't resist you guys." She recalls the final events of the cavalry battle and how she thinks her mistake caused her team to lose.

Tenmei's lips thin when she mentions it, but doesn't say anything. Either way, Nusumi isn't going to let him. She's knows what he's going to say, and Fumei already beat him to it. "Anyway," she waves dismissively. "Upside to this is that Fumei thinks I've unlocked something new with my quirk."

"Ehh?" Makito says, aghast. "Like what kind?"

"He's not sure," she mumbles. "We're supposed to figure it out together later in the games. Want to help?"

Makito nods fervently. "Anything for you Nusumi-chan!"

Nusumi tears up a little and tackles the girls down unto the bench. "AWWWW MAKI-CHAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

As she continued to rub her face appreciatively at Makito's chest, Tenmei and Kimura laugh.

"I would also like to offer my help if you need it," Tenmei volunteers himself. "You've been working so hard on your own, it'd be nice to be included in your progress."

Kimura nods. "I want to know what new thing you can do. Let me help too?"

"Of course!" Nusumi beams. "The more the merrier! You guys can totally help me get back at Akusa too." She stands and shakes her fist up in the air. "You hear that you scar-faced meanie!"

Somewhere around the stadium, Akusa sneezes and accidentally deletes a message on his phone. He frowns irritably at his foolish mistake and looks down at Blanksheet as he wrinkled his nose. "The air's a bit stuffy today, huh?"

The feline meows as Akusa received another message. He read through it and grins. "About time he showed up. Let's go, we can't let him get too far again."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND WE ARE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK TO PARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Present Mic's high-energy voice re-energizes the stadium as all participants flocked together in the center. The crowd exploded in renewed vigor over the break, and foreign cheerleaders burst from the stands, adding hype to the next set of activities.

Nagai doubles over as he spots the matching cheering uniforms and pushes himself beside Kureito as he sneakily snaps several photos of the surprise welcoming party. The stadium suddenly goes quiet when Class 1A enters in their own set of Yuuei colored cheering uniforms. Nagai clutches his poor heart, and Kureito jokingly calls for an ambulance.

"Aw, that's adorable," Nusumi coos. "I want one."

"How horrible," Shirogane mumbles as the uniformed girls filed in with faces of indescribable shock.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" Nagai screams, defeated by the sight of their well toned thighs. He grabs Hadesu by the collar and starts shaking him. "OUR GIRLS LOOK WAY HOTTER THAN THAT! IMAGINE KATAGIRI IN –"

Kamimura slams both their heads to ground before Nagai can finish his thought. "Have some decency you _degenerates_."

"EVERYONE!" Present Mic reclaims the crowd's attention. "ENJOY THIS LITTLE RECREATIONAL COMPETITION! ONCE THAT'S OVER, WE'LL MOVE ON TO THE MAIN EVENT. THE FORMAL TOURNAMENT! BETWEEN 16 MEMBERS OF THE FOUR WINNING TEAMS! A SERIES OF ONE-ON-ONE BATTLES."

A screen flashes before them across the field and shows an empty bracket of all the remaining students in the main competition. Midnight steps forward with a box on hand and requests them to draw lots for the one versus one matches.

"A lucky draw," Nusumi laughs. "How ironic."

Everyone eagerly awaits for the first match to be decided, until a competing student with a long, sturdy, yellow bushy tail raises his hand. "I'd…" he starts softly. "I'd like to drop out." Class A erupts in confused chatter, while everyone else scoffed at his 'noble' act.

"What a show off."

"Probably thinks he's hot shit. Well you're not monkey boy!" shouts a few bitter souls in the group.

Nusumi doesn't really think much about it. She just hopes the others that take his place is just as deserving of that spot. She frowns to herself, will Pony or Kamakiri maybe make it in? She chuckles at the positive thought, knowing how impossible it is. They ended up with zero points after all.

After tail boy concedes, another chubby boy with ash grey hair follows suit. Nusumi couldn't hear their reason for quitting, but no one seemed happy about it.

"What are barking on about out?" Okami growls impatiently. "I WANNA PLAY GAMES DAMMIT! I'M TOO ANGRY OVER LOSING EARLIER. HURRY UP HERO LADY!"

Midnight and Present Mic wraps up the official withdrawals from competition and replace them two members in the team that placed right after them. Two people from 1B named TetsuTetsu and Kendo. The battles are then decided quickly.

Nusumi looks over to Shinsou who just approached his opponent to wish him luck. The bushy tailed boy wraps his rear appendage at the green haired boy's mouth before he can respond and warns him about the indigo haired student.

 _He knows about his quirk,_ she thinks to herself. Nusumi never thought Shinsou's quirk is something to be feared. At first maybe she did kind of find it scary, but after meeting the guy who owns it. She figures Shinsou isn't the type to use it at any chance he gets; unlike her. That opinion of hers is confirmed when she tried to convince him to use it to get lunch faster.

She's pretty sure Shinsou started disliking her because of that, and Nusumi is certain that she's not as bad as he makes himself or people think him to be. She bounds over to where he is and clings to his arm, much to latter's chagrin.

"Awww, don't be like that to Shinsou, heroes," she grins. "He may look really scary but he's like super nice, and totally going to kick your asses!"

Both hero students stare at her wildly, while Shinsou blinks, confounded by her sudden bravado. "Prepare to get owned by our very own hero!"

Shinsou drags her away without saying anything else, and Nusumi keeps on trash talking the freckled boy and his friend. No one judges Shinsou and his quirk and gets away with it.

Shinsou drops her beside Makito, who jumps in surprise at the deep seethed frown on his face. Nusumi knows that look, and thinks it's bad for him to be left alone with his thoughts before his match. Present Mic announces that the first game will begin, and Fumei calls for her from the crowd. She grumbles, looking back and forth between Shinsou's retreating form and then at Fumei.

"Ah whatever," she shrugs and cups her hands to shout at him, "WE'LL BE ROOTING FOR YOU. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT TOO MUCH. YOU GOT THIS IN THE BAG!"

* * *

 _Operation: Figure out what in sparkles is going on with my quirk_ begins on the very first game.

It's a simple race around the track field with an added twist. Not only will they have to run, but they also have to maneuver a large boulder along with them to the finish line. It's big, and it's heavy. They from into teams, and start enacting their plan.

As per their promise earlier, Tenmei and Kimura team up with her to receive the bad luck, while Fumei's team would be graced with enough luck to hopefully make them win the race with ease.

Nusumi has no idea how she managed to pass around her luck as hypothesized, and decided to wing it. Knowing her quirk, going with her gut always seemed to work. She focused all her thought and energy towards Fumei ala psychic mode then wished him luck. _Just in case_ , it needed more than just focus.

In the end, it didn't work, and Nusumi's team wins first place instead of finishing with a worse record.

Test 1: Failed. Focusing her quirk on a person through thought or verbal means isn't the way to go.

They attempt using her hands as a means to channel her supposedly non-quantifiable abilities. Kureito suggests that she may have bumped shoulder with Bakugou's team and accidentally passed on her luck to them. Nusumi doesn't remember being that close to Bakugou to allow that to happen, but then again, everything was happening too fast for her to remember and maybe she did.

Okami and Katagiri agree to help Fumei out in the next event; a giant Q-tip battle.

Nusumi rest both her hands on their shoulders, focused her thoughts to make them lucky, before wishing them luck again. They can never be too sure; and test two fails as expected.

Katagiri is eliminated by a rag-doll looking girl with a quirk that lets her puppet the movement of others. She stands at the edge of the platform and releases her quirk to let Katagiri slip off. Fumei is blinded by a student with diamond skin which sparkled under the sun's height and pushes him off. Only Okami remains victorious at the end of the round after she power through her own opponent.

After two failed attempts, they decide to take a quick break and think on it.

"We're getting nowhere with this," Nusumi flops on the ground in defeat.

"The scientific method always procures the right results," Katagiri assures her. "It just takes time."

"Too much time," she mumbles impatiently.

"Maybe we're tackling this problem the wrong way," Tenmei wonders out loud. "Instead of figuring out how she can pass it around, how about we figure out how she uses it?"

"Tried that," Fumei interjects. "It's a lot harder than you think."

"Gosh," Nusumi sighs in agreement, "do _I_ wanna know."

"Let's lay out what we know then," Katagiri waves her hand. "More heads are better than one. Correct me if I'm wrong but, Nusumi's quirk is basically making herself lucky at the expense of another right?"

"Sounds about right."

"If that's the case, then maybe your quirk follows the rules of tipping scales." She demonstrates the plates with her hands and continues, "Right now, your 'luck' is balanced and untouched. Now whenever you make yourself lucky – let's assume the right plate is you – it goes up. On the other hand, the other plate, the other person from which you steal your 'luck' from goes down."

"Like taking some lucky coefficient from others and adding it to hers?" Kureito muses while tapping away on his phone.

"Not really what I had in mind," Katagiri sighs, "but if that makes it easier to understand, then yes"

"Doesn't explain how we can make her control it?" Tenmei asks.

"Her hands," Fumei concludes.

"We already know that doesn't work," Katagiri argues.

"Yes, but she touched us with both hands. If we use your scales theory, then maybe her quirk works along with it. Right for luck, left for bad."

"That.. doesn't make sense," Tenmei frowns. "But nothing else did, so we can try?"

Nusumi jumps and quips, "Yes! Let's do it!"

The final event of the sports matches is your typical dodge-ball match; only this time, everyone is against a metal cage with mechanical ball shooters.

Okami volunteers herself again, still hungry for victory after losing her last match. She drags along Makito with her after noticing latter struggle to nominate herself in the past test runs.

They still haven't figured which hand would take and receive the luck, so it remains to be a gamble like the previous games. Nusumi just sincerely hoped that the hand she would place on Makito's shoulder is the one meant to grant it on her. She didn't want to hurt her after coming all this way to be supportive despite her fears.

She places her left hand on Okami and focus on what she wants. Nusumi feels some spark slither through her fingers as she touched her, and ignorantly dismisses it as a form of static electricity. She turns to Makito and wishes her luck before placing her left on her. She feels that same static shock again, and senses something hum in her chest. This feels right.

She grins at both of them. and says, "Three times the charm?"

Makito nods. "Three times the charm."

Nusumi joins the others by the audience bench and clasps her hands together. She prays to Lady Luck, "Let this be it."

At Present Mic's command, the game begins in a chaotic volley of red rubber balls being thrown around in the field. Students used their quirks to defend, parry, or redirect the projectiles to others as means of eliminating them. Everything is moving too fast for Nusumi to follow, but by the end of two minutes, the balls stop appearing and Okami lifts a flustered looking Makito over her head.

 _Still untouched! -_ She hears Okami's silent scream.

The metal barriers close in for the next round, and the survivors grow closer. Five players are eliminated, and despite being 'unlucky' Okami is able to dodge any ball that seemingly, almost always, finds it way towards her with her keen senses and well practiced agility. Makito on the other hand simply stands on her corner, arms close to her chest, and shivering. She shrieks every time a ball flies past her, but not once has she been touched.

Nusumi grips her hands even tighter. "One last round..."

Okami breathes heavily as she teethes at the edge of her transformation limit, while Makito looks just about ready to cry.

Six people are left, and the barrier closes in on them, leaving little to no space for movement. At this point, the game is less about dodging with ease, and more about being smart. If they used their quirks to defend themselves, it may end up just costing them more.

Only one ball is shot into the cage and Okami hastily dodges it by turning into a small pup. The ball bounces off on the ground and flies up, missing a black haired boy with scotch tape for arms by a small margin. It hits the ceiling, and it falls towards Makito, who is none the wiser of its incoming attack.

Nusumi screams for her to dodge it, until a support students activates a device on their back that blocks the ball's trajectory. It springs through their invention and hits them square in the face. As soon as the support kid exits the cage, the walls close in again.

"Again?!" another boy shouts and redirects the new ball heading his way by rotating his arm rapidly and accidentally send it flying at the back of Okami's head.

The ball drops and rolls menacingly as Okami's growls and slowly turn to bare her fangs at the boy. The boy shakes his hand in apology, and quickly ducks out of the way of the ball Okami just kicked. It bounces off the wall and hits the face of the boy with tape dispenser for elbows.

They exchange looks and Okami points at the boy kneeling on the ground. Sticky elbows touches the ball and taps it on the other boys head, effectively eliminating them in the game. This leaves two students left; Makito and another girl with black hair.

Nusumi's eyes widen as she feels Lady Luck finally bless her from the heavens. She jumps towards the edge of the balcony and shouts, "MAKI-CHAN, STAND UP!"

Present Mic joins in on the clamor general education makes as they begin to realize that one of the remaining students inside the cage is their. It's a hero student versus a very lucky general student.

Makito peeks her head beneath her arms and slowly forces herself to stand up. She looks over her shoulder and catches her opponent focusing more on surviving the incoming barrage than getting her eliminated.

The balls start to shoot out from their tunnels, and Makito jumps away skittishly from any flying balls and is careful to keep her hands from flailing too much. The hero student dodges with more precise, minuscule movements.

Makito's back bumps with her opponent's and before she knows it, the hero student crouches to avoid a fast approaching ball. Makito screams as she notices it coming and raises her arms in fear. She unconsciously bring up her shadows to send the ball far away. However, in her panic, she just ends up transporting it back to the darkened hole it came from and shoot it again towards the hero student.

The black haired girl falls to her knees, and the crowd grows wild.

"AND THE SURPRISE WINNER OF THIS EVENT IS THE COWERING STUDENT FROM GENERAL EDUCATION!" Present Mic yells. "GENERAL DEPARTMENT FIGHTING A STRONG ARM THIS YEAR, EY ERASERHEAD? HEY, _HEY_ , **HEY**! ISN'T THERE A GENERAL STUDENT IN THE ONE-ON-ONES? OH THIS IS EXCITING! DON'T GO ANYWHERE FOLKS, THE MAIN EVENT WILL BEGIN AGAIN IN A FEW MINUTES!"

Nusumi immediately runs for Makito as the festival takes another break to set the stage. She tackles the girl down to the ground, and is soon piled on by everyone else in class. Even Okami who took the brunt of the bad luck for the experiment is ecstatic to see her make it to the end. She grabs Makito and tosses her high up in the air. "THAT'S MY LIL GIRL!"

Makito laughs as she's repeatedly thrown up and twirls as she lands to face Nusumi. "I did it!"

"Of course!" Nusumi mirrors her huge, dumb grin. "I believed in you all the way."

Makito rubs the back of her neck, and blushes. "Not really... I just got lucky."

"Lucky because of me!" Nusumi jokes and starts laughing maniacally. She starts running off on all the things she can do with this new ability, until Tenmei starts with a spiel on being responsible with this new power.

From the side, Fumei watches Nusumi and her friends celebrate their win, and smiles. " _One down."_

* * *

 **A/N** : I know, I know. I've been gone for like what? 3 months? That's what happens when you're graduating and kicked off the being an adult and finding a job I suppose. Sorry for the lack of Shinsou bitterness this chapter, I had a bit of a writers block on what to write about while preparing for the one-on-ones without repeating the self-loathing from the previous chapters. Also debated on dividing it between Nusumi and Shinsou, but then the title roped me into making it entirely Nusumi's POV. It's about time I started some side-character arcs too.

Special mention to Makito Azuki (the author/user) for her character of the same name! I finally found a way to give her a bigger role. Using her slowly and steadily. Okami is still best fighting girl. One day, Shirogane, I will give your character justice.

I honestly wanted to finish the festival arc before Horikoshi does with the Liberation Army Arc, but ehhhh I write too slow. Anywho, next chapter would be back to Shinsou as he gets ready to beat a certain green beans ass. Don't forget to leave some follow/favorite maybe a review! I'd love to hear what you think of what's going to happen now. Love, love. Sushi - OUT!


	17. His Stage

_**His Stage**_

* * *

Hitoshi frowns as Present Mics voice echoed inside the preparation room. He skipped the festivities to avoid wasting time, and instead focus his one figuring out how to defeat Izuku Midoriya. Hitoshi knows it will be a miracle to win against Midoriya's super strength and agility - hell, it'll be a miracle to defeat any hero student in a one on one. However, Hitoshi reminds himself that he still has a trump card.

Regardless of the skills he's acquired to get here, his main strength lay in his anonymity. The hero kid's have never heard of him nor his quirk. The most they could know is monkey boy's experience under his quirk. He's too perceptive for Hitoshi's liking and without a doubt warned Midoriya about it.

In the event that he did, Hitoshi needs to act fast and make sure Midoriya answers regardless of that advice. His quirk is... _dangerous,_ and if he doesn't do anything about it in the first half of the game, then it's game over.

Midoriya's powerful quirk comes with the biggest handicap. He doubts Midoriya will recklessly use his quirk against him, when he can save it for more powerful opponents later on. As much as that thought frustrated Hitoshi - being too weak to even merit being used a quirk on - he knows its the most logical move. His quirk is nothing against Midoriya's own; so, in order to seal his victory, he has to talk to him first. That's right. Make him talk, and its over."

He can almost taste the victory in his lips, but refuses to relish in it. Fate has always had the last laugh in their seemingly endless bouts. He's not expecting it to play fair anytime soon. He hates the match-up, but he has no choice but to suck it up and win. _Control and subdue._

Midoriya will be a challenge, but he's not a hero just yet. None of them are. All Hitoshi needs is one mistake to shift the tides in his favor. The same is true for Midoriya. Once Hitoshi slips and Midoriya attacks, he doesn't know if he can resort to hand to hand combat. Midoriya seems like the type that doesn't use his quirk unless absolutely necessary given its drawbacks; however there is no guarantee that he won't do so in their fight.

Regardless of what his opponent chooses to do, Hitoshi _cannot_ let him use his quirk.

A knock from the door cuts off Hitoshi's fervent thoughts. Fumei peeks in with a peace offering on hand. "Hey, got you some juice," the blonde greets and places the drink near Hitoshi's hand. "You didn't eat much earlier, and you weren't around for the games. You feeling okay?"

" _Peachy_."

" _Peachy_ ," the blonde arcs a brow at him, urging him to elaborate.

"I've been waiting for this my entire life, of course I am."

"I know," Fumei grins. "I just want to know if you're ready to accept the end, whichever it is."

Hitoshi's falters for a moment as he mulls over Fumei's words. He's ready to win and become a hero, but what if he doesn't get what he wants again? _What will he do then_? Does he give up, or will he continue fighting for the world refuses to let him do? _What then_?

"I –" he stutters. "I _am_ ready," Hitoshi steels himself despite the cloud of self-doubt looming over him. "This is _my_ chance. My _only_ chance. If I don't claim it, right here and now, then I –" he stops himself before he can say it out loud.

Hitoshi knows that the moment does, then it becomes truth. That festering feeling of disappointment and anguish over failing over and over again, collecting and building up to bitter resentment for himself and even the heroes, will come spilling out without control. The moment he says it, is the moment he recognizes the truth he's been avoiding for so long. Accepting that means he's ready to lose and give it all up.

Hitoshi isn't ready to do that. Not yet, _nor ever_.

"I'm going to kick some hero ass."

Fumei flashes him a grin and punches his shoulder, "Now that's the spirit!"

Hitoshi rolls his eyes, "Worst motivational talk ever."

Fumei leans back on the metal table and tilts his head, "Please, I did nothing. That's all you."

"Right," Hitoshi huffs and narrows his eyes, "So why are you really here?" This visit, while appreciated, is not one he expected. It doesn't help that there's this mischievous glint at the corner of Fumei's eyes that Hitoshi can't trust.

"Guilty as charged," the blonde laughs while raising his hands in surrender. "Knowing you, you may not want to hear us out, but we've got a plan."

" _We_?"

The door clicks open, and Nusumi, Makito, Tenmei, Kimura, and Okami all fall unceremoniously on top of each other. Nusumi pulls herself out of the mess first, and announces her presence with triumphant grin, "Lady luck has arrived to BESTOW TO YOU GRACE!"

Hitoshi frowns. "Explain, now."

"It would benefit you to know, Shinsou," Tenmei starts as he helps Makito up to her feet. "That while you were preparing yourself for the hardest battle you'll face today. The others and I have been helping Nusumi understand a new ability."

Fumei quickly added in what Tenmei meant by that, and Hitoshi can only blink. Proud as he is for Nusumi finally taking responsibility for her quirk, he fails to understand how this has anything to do with him.

"We're here to offer some luck," Fumei spells out for him. "What do you say?"

Hitoshi felt something sinister stir in his stomach as he searched their faces for any clue about their plan. When his eyes meet Nusumi's, the idea – this plan – clicked. "No."

"But why!" Okami cries. "Midoriya is going to _smash_ you like a bug out there! A little luck to help won't hurt, right Makito?"

"I – I was opposed to it at first, but it really will help you overcome any odds you can't on your own. A–and –" she stutters, "– it's not that we don't believe in you winning Shinsou-san, it's just that you're up against the strongest participant in the competition. You need all the luck you can get!"

Hitoshi snarls at Makito's poor attempt to justify their plan. If they truly believed in him, then they wouldn't be here in the first place. "Whatever the odds are," he insists. "I won't cheat my way to win. I can't accept that."

"You should know my answer to this already," he sneers at the blonde.

"I do. But just hear them out –"

Hitoshi doesn't bother letting him finish, and instead turns to Nusumi, "And _you_. You know where I stand about using quirks like ours for something selfish."

"I'm not doing this to be selfish!" Nusumi defends herself. "I'm doing this to help you!"

"Help me?" Hitoshi chides. Since when has Nusumi actually cared about anyone else other than herself? "What about helping me cheat is considered helping?"

"I –"

Hitoshi sighs and massages his temples. There's only three minutes left before the match, and he needs to be calm and level-headed when it starts; not irritated. He breathes deeply, and starts slow. "Look. I know you want to help, but this is something I have to do on my own. If I go up there knowing I didn't win because of _my_ power, then I don't deserve to win."

"But Shinsou –" Makito tries to argue again but Hitoshi's made up his mind.

"No. That's final."

Hitoshi pushes past them and exits into the hallway leading towards the first year stadium. No one seemed to follow after him, until he hears Fumei hastily call out to him from behind. "I already told you –" he hisses.

"No matter what happens," Fumei interrupts him. "I'm not going to let you end it here."

Hitoshi pauses, more baffled than angry now.

"I know offering you Nusumi's luck was going to make you angry," the blonde confesses. "Nusumi's new ability just got me excited to try it out on bigger things. You're currently the biggest chance I have. I mean," he sighs, pushing his hair back in his worry. "Against Midoriya? I told you to avoid him as much as possible and now - I just _really_ want you to win this, Shinsou."

Their eyes meet, and Hitoshi feels his heart warm a little. Fumei is looking at him with that same faithful look in his eyes like he did during the apprehension test. It believed in _his_ potential, _his_ perseverance, _his_ power. Hitoshi hides the small curve in his lips as he turns on his heel. "Then be here," he says. "Till the end."

Fumei's ochre eyes grow, sparking a little in awe as he grins. " _Always_."

* * *

"YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL TO GET HERE!" Present Mic screams. "AND NOW YOU'VE ONLY GOT YOURSELF TO RELY ON!"

Hitoshi keeps his eyes straight ahead of him, determined and ready to walk out once his name is called. The crowds cheers ever louder as soon as the High-Energy Hero yells out another phrase to raise their already heightened energy. "SPIRIT, TECHNIQUE, STRENGTH, WISDOM AND KNOWLEDGE, USE 'EM ALL AND SHOW US YOUR BEST! – NOW, THE FIRST MATCH! ENTERING FROM THE RIGHT, IS OUR SURPRISE TOP ONE CONTESTANT, USING HIS BRAIN EVEN THOUGH HE HAD BRAWN TO WIN - IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

Midoriya walks out from his side of the stage with a weird expression on his face. Hitoshi can't tell is he's nervous or ready to run to the nearby toilet.

Hitoshi supposes he can understand his anxiety, but can't display it on his face as carelessly as the hero kid. Everyone already expects something out of Midoriya, but they don't expect anything from him. However, if he presents himself as a threat, then they'd all look at him.

Present Mic announces his entry with a less personalized speech unlike Midoriya's but Hitoshi didn't mind. He didn't get this far just to be fanfare.

High above the bleachers, Hitoshi spots his class erupt into loud rambunctious cheer as he stepped inside the stage. He can see some of them - Tatsumaki and Nagai mostly, trying to provoke 1A, which didn't give them any passing glance. He smiles a little, welcoming their support in their own way.

Present Mic explains the rules, and Hitoshi can't help but recall Sensei and Fumei's training regimen. A sparring match wherein the goal is to kick out your opponent out the ring, or incapacitate them. It's a little too simple for Hitoshi's liking, considering the various versions Fumei was able to make just from that rule. Regardless, Hitoshi knows the rules of this game like the back of his hand.

"A true hero's fists fly when in pursuit of villains!" Present Mic exclaims.

 _The hero class will be merciless enough to win. Why should you hold back?_ Fumei's words echo, and Hitoshi concurs.

" _I give up_ , huh?" he starts before the Cementoss can begin their match. Midoriya jolts. "Get it, Izuku Midoriya? This battle's going to test your strength of will and spirit. If you know what you want for your future, then you can't worry about appearances," he warns him. "There's no sense in worrying about how you get there."

Midoriya is born with a quirk that isn't bound by societies expectations of him. His potential to be a hero, despite it's physical drawbacks, has always been up in the sky - limitless and free. While Hitoshi has to live with a quirk defiled by many, and bound to the ground - locked, and finite. Midoriya will _never_ understand any of his struggles.

First rule, _**Break them**_.

"Like that monkey, _**babbling** _about his stupid pride," he snarls. "Who is he trying to trick? You hero kids are all over your heads."

Midoriya's face scrunches in malice. Hitoshi smirks.

"READYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Present Mic exhales, " **START**!"

" _What kind of dumb ass throws away a chance like this?_ "

Midoriya takes the bait – "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" The hero's body instantly stops and Hitoshi relishes at the blank face staring back at him.

"HEY, HEY!" Present Mic's voice falters in intrigued panic. "MERE SECONDS INTO THE MATCH, MIDORIYA HAS FROZEN IN PLACE? COULD – COULD THIS BE SHINSOU'S QUIRK?!"

Hitoshi ignores the commentary and instead focuses on Midoriya. The logical part of his brain tells him to quickly end the match and prevent Midoriya any chance of fighting back; but the emotional part of his wants to cherish this moment, wherein a powerful and _blessed_ person stands completely, utterly helpless under his quirk. There's something cathartic about watching someone with the power that is almost, _almost_ , equal to All Might – the only hero Hitoshi aspires to become; struggling against a quirk that everyone deemed worthless.

He has nothing against Midoriya, but years of bottled up bitterness and resentment just pushes against his carefully barricaded thoughts, and forces it open. He couldn't stop himself even if he tried. Hitoshi doesn't know if he wants to.

"Must be nice to have everything handed to you," he snarls. "I had to get here with only myself to rely on. Even with my class' support, all that really matters in the end is your own strength." Hitoshi clenches his fist. "I can't pass up the chance they've given me. Now… Turn around and walk out of the ring."

Hitoshi watches as Midoriya obeyed him without question and starts to walk. The crowd cries out, calling his method unfair and yelling at Midoriya to snap out of it – indeirectly making Hitoshi the villain of _his_ story yet again. Always. Even in the stage that was set for him to become a hero, he's considered the bad guy.

"You probably wouldn't think so but," he mumbles, mostly to himself. "This quirk of mine is like a dream. _You lose._ "

All of a sudden, a wind like force bursts from Midoriya's left and sends dust and gravel flying all over the stadium. The force pushes against Hitoshi, and he is forced to step back and protect his face.

"WH- WHAT IS THIS?! MIDORIYA STOPPED!?"

Hitoshi glowers. _How the hell did he break out?!_ He feels around Midoriya's mind, searching for even the smallest sliver of control he has left on his consciousness, but finds nothing. Midoriya has completely thrown him out. "How…?" he falters. "You shouldn't have control…What did **_you_ **do?!"

Midoriya turns to him with a hand pressed firmly on his mouth, and his other arm dangling to his side, with a damaged finger. Hitoshi shakes in anger.

 _He broke free by breaking his finger?_ He thinks.

Midoriya glares at him, which sends a shiver of fear down the latter's back.

Hitoshi tries to goad him to speaking again, but Midoriya is keen on keeping his lips closed. Hitoshi clicks his tongue at the lost opportunity. He _knows_ how this is going to end now, and he couldn't help but laugh.

Why did he even think it'll be any different this time? Because he had the support of so called, _friends_? Because some asshole had faith in him? Because he finally found that sliver of hope to _believe in himself_?

 **Foolish**. **Dumb**. _**A V** ** _i_ llain, **_too self-centered to see that he's always been against heroes.

He's never been one of them, because no one saw him as one. This match just confirms it. A villain in the eyes of his peers, an even greater villain for making the match so one-sided against a hero student no less.

However, despite these thoughts, Hitoshi's heart ached to become what he wants. He still _yearns_ to be a hero; regardless of everyone telling, saying, or thinking that he's not. "You know," he hisses through a pained smile. "I'm jealous of you… Just moving that finger must mean you're the real deal."

Midoriya pushes through his words with a similar expression on his face. _Empathy._

Hitoshi growls. He doesn't need a hero feeling sorry for him. He never asked of it from anyone, and he most certainly will not start asking for it from Midoriya. What he _needs_ him to do is answer his voice.

"Thanks to my quirk, I couldn't do anything!" he practically screams as his body made an unconscious step back at how close the hero is getting. "You wouldn't get that," he hisses. "None of you can. There's no gateway to success here for me. Not with this quirk! Someone blessed as you would never understand!"

Midoriya frowns. _Understanding_.

Hitoshi grits his teeth, livid. "YOU PEOPLE –! BORN WITH AWESOME QUIRKS – GETTING TO FOLLOW _**ALL** _YOUR DREAMS! WHY COULDN'T I BE ONE OF YOU?!"

Hitoshi braces himself as Midoriya grabs his shoulder and pushes against his chest. Midoriya's eyes are filled with conviction similar to his own - _a kid with something to prove._ It appalled Hitoshi just how much that look reminds him of himself, and clocks Midoriya's face to get it out of his sight. "SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!"

A loud crack resonates around them, and Midoriya grunts but doesn't falter. He grabs Hitoshi again and struggles to push the latter back.

"Trying to push me out?" the indigo haired teen sneers. "Not going to happen!" He jabs his knee up at Midoriya's diaphragm, and forces him to stumble back. "I'll give you that honor instead!" Hitoshi quickly grabs the hero's face and shoves him to the ground.

The crowd cheers, either in awe or aversion of his counter-attack as the back of Midoriya's head hit the asphalt, and Hitoshi could almost feel pride swell in his chest as he heard a familiar wolf howl. Okami is going all out supporting him isn't she?

Hitoshi straddles Midoriya, and attempts to pin his arms and legs on the ground to get force him to answer again. However, Midroiya bites his lips, to avoid speaking out, and frantically moves his arms around to avoid getting caught.

Midoriya shoves an arm up Hitoshi's throat and kicks him off. He quickly grabs Hitoshi's shirt and throws him over his shoulder, twisting his body as he did to drop him on the ground.

Hitoshi's vision swims as he feels hardened rock hit his back. He kept his legs close and catches his fall, with barely an inch of his life.

" _ANOTHER INTERESTING DEVELOPMENT!"_ Present Mic hollered. " _SHINSOU REFUSES TO FALL DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!_ "

The crowd roars, and Midoriya stands in shock of his quick thinking.

 _Second rule_. _**Make them desperate**_ **.**

Fueled by new adrenaline rushing through his limbs, Hitoshi pick himself up and tackles Midoriya down on his back again. Midoriya tries to crawl out of his grip, but Hitoshi doesn't let him. He grabs one of Midoriya's arms, locks it around his own, and pulls it back in an unnatural angle.

Midoriya screams, and struggles to fight away from Hitoshi's mediocre grip.

Hitoshi knows that Midoriya is far stronger than he is in terms of quirk _and_ strength, but he's not powerless. Hitoshi also has _his_ quirk and _his_ strength. It just happened that they have totally different definitions of the same thing. Their standstill forces Midnight to start counting down for Hitoshi's favor.

Midoriya lifts his head, desperate to break free.

He feels Midoriya's shift under him and forces the latter's head down. "Give up! I _need_ this more than you!"

The hero student mutters something incoherent on the floor, and Hitoshi is sent flying from Midoriya's back.

Midoriya regains his stance and goes in for another shoulder throw, Hitoshi anticipates his attack, but is shocked to see the former go low. Midoriya raises his head, knocking Hitoshi on his chin and thus disorienting him. He grabs his waist then drags him closer back into the line before kicking his leg off balance and lifting him in a wide arc over his head. He then slams Hitoshi to the ground, with the latter hearing the Fumei's last rule echo his reason for defeat, _Third rule_ , _**don't overestimate yourself**_.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA MOVES ON TO THE SECOND ROUND!"

The stage erupts in loud applause and cheers for the victor, while Midoriya offers a hand to help him up. Hitoshi glares, and ignores it; unable to accept his defeat just yet. Fumei warned him about this, _why didn't he fucking listen_.

He bitterly walks back to his side of the court, as forgotten words of insult return to him.

" _You can brainwash people Shinsou?! That's so cool!"_

" _I'm sooo jealous."_

" _You could do all sorts of trouble with that quirk and not get in trouble."_

" _Just don't try controlling us okay?!"_

 _He will never understand…_ Hitoshi thinks. _He's just too blessed, while I'm condemned to be nothing._

"Shinsou…" Midoriya begins, as the stadium continued to applaud their fueled but short-lived fight. "Why do you want to be a hero?"

Hitoshi frowns as he turns away. He already knows why. Despite fate telling him, over and over again that he can't. "You can't help what your heart longs for..."

Midoriya doesn't respond to him after that, and Hitoshi doesn't know if he wanted him to say anything else. His silence is enough.

"You were awesome out there, Shinsou!"

Hitoshi stops, blinking up as he catches his class pile up on the edge of the balcony; waving at him. Makito, their class optimist and resident bundle of social anxieties had the largest smile on her face. "You almost got him!" she cheers.

"You really tried to _knock him off his feet_ didn't ya!" Okami's natural case of puns oozes from her compliment. "Almost _turned_ the tables on him! Don't worry, we'll take them all down next time!"

"You had us on the edge of our seats here, man," Tatsumaki grins.

"A shining star!" Nusumi jumps. "The strongest general student around! And he's in our class!" She turns to the other classes and challenges them, "BEAT THAT YOU FUC–"

Tenmei quickly covers her mouth as more words of praise came his way. Among their clamor, Hitoshi also heard heroes mumbling about the usefulness and importance of his quirk. Not just about its potential, but the applications it can be used for hero work. They mention the exams in passing, and questioned the system that faulted his quirk's limitations. They asked, _why is he in general studies?_

 _Heroes,_ Hitoshi's eyes water at the recognition being thrown at him.

"Hear that, Shinsou," Koharu says. "You're awesome."

Hitoshi's eyes twitch as tears threatened to fall, but he kept his mask on. Now's not the time to cry in front of everyone. "They'll transfer students to the hero course depending on the results here," he musters out to Midoriya. "I failed this time, but... I'm not giving up. I'll show them I've got what it takes to make the hero course, and _I'll_ become a _**greater**_ hero than _**all**_ of you."

"Right." Midoriya agrees earnestly.

Hitoshi takes a page from Nusumi and gets him under his control again just for the fun of it. When Midoriya snaps out of it, he warns the hero of carelessly answering back at him again. The hero nods in agreement, and dumbly does it again despite being told otherwise.

When Hitoshi retreats from the public eyes, he leans on the wall for support, unable to keep himself standing anymore from the pain of losing the fight. He knows his journey doesn't end here, but it doesn't help ease the pain of knowing he still lost. He bites his lip as it quivers, and water formed around his eyes. He spots Fumei walk up from the other end, and Hitoshi raises his head.

Fumei offers him soft smile and with a warm inviting hand, reached out to get him up on his feet again. "I'm here."

Hitoshi shakes as he takes Fumei's hand, and stands by his side. Fumei doesn't do anything, and instead turns away as Hitoshi lets the tears flow.

This stage is not meant for him.

* * *

 **A/N** : Honestly this chapter took only this long to write because I got distracted by Persona 5 and other writing endeavors. I also got a job, which took up time and gave me anxiety. A regular day at being a working adult amirite? ANYWAY, this chapter was the hardest to write because I had to follow some very canon beats. However it was fun to write from Shinsou's POV rather than Midoriya's. I did not want to make him more angsty than he already is. Guess I failed at that bc writing this broke me.

Alternatively, this chapter would've been called _Control the Stage, Subdue Midoriya_ which is a call back to the mantra Fumei told Hitoshi during the training chapter. _His Stage_ won in the end because it 's vague enough to be either Midoriya or Shinsou's win. That ends this note, see you next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review (any criticism is welcome too or fangasming, that's also okay) or favorite/follow to be notified when I drop a new chapter!

Will also try to finish a seating chart for 1C so dear readers can track who's who by next chapter, so look forward to that! Sushi - OUT!


	18. High Hopes, Good Times

**Update as of November 2019** _ **:**_ Cleaned up dialogues, plot flow (so it's not too long) and some character interactions (mostly between Nagai and Hitoshi.)

* * *

 _ **High Hopes, Good**_ ** _Times_**

* * *

A few days have passed since the sports festival.

Midoriya lost against Todoroki; and Bakugou won against the latter in the finals. Hitoshi got over his lost pretty fast thanks to everyone's support, he just didn't feel well enough to stick long enough to watch the awarding. It hurt knowing that he got so close to winning but lost because of a simple mistake, but he learns to accept it. Those that succeeded to the finals weren't only gifted with strong quirks, but are strong because they made it so that they are.

Midoriya was a prime example of that. He defeated Hitoshi, but the former still lost to his peer.

Even though he envied Midoriya's quirks and his position, Hitoshi finds it ironic that the former also failed like him. In a way, Midoriya's loss made Hitoshi think that they are akin to two sides of the same coin. They want the same thing, idolize the same person, but they're given completely different scenarios to work with. If Hitoshi remained trapped in his a bitter resentment of the world, he would probably hate Midoriya. He came so close to doing so in the match, but in the end, Hitoshi just found himself respecting the green haired hero more.

Midoriya still struggled despite his blessings, and he did not undermine other's dreams just because he was given his quirk. At the end of the day, despite the pains of losing and the aching muscles in his body, Hitoshi actually felt good about the festival. So much so that he couldn't wait to receive more training.

Aside from actively seeking the help of Fumei with his practices, Hitoshi also pushed himself to tolerate the class' regular case of teenage stupidity more. He still thinks that they can behave themselves more, but he didn't react to them with similar disdain like before. Ever so slowly, he lowered his figurative arm keeping them as far away as possible and letting them in. Hitoshi feels a little lighter having that weight off his shoulders and at some point, his reduced pessimism even made the most irritating person in class less so.

After the festival, Nusumi has become more motivated to achieve right behind Hitoshi's success. Hitoshi initially thought that she was only in this endeavor with them to fuck around, but it seems she's found her reason to take it more seriously. As she did, Hitoshi noticed her trying to understand her quirk more and actively practicing to control it. Of course that control still varies from time to time given how erratic she is as a person, but its the thought that counts.

Together with his eagerness to improve and Nusumi's fresh start, the others immediately shared their need for more training. However, despite their insistence, Awaseru-sensei refused to let them. He wanted them to focus their attention back to their studies again after being lenient enough to give them the past months on training. They all hated it, but Hitoshi understood his reasons.

They are general students first, and only aspiring heroes second. While his heart rings for heroic training, he had to maintain grades and live through lectures that are completely unrelated to the former.

He spends the next days trying to forget hero training, and instead focus on whats important. Kureito was kind enough to remind him that Yuuei is still an academic institution. If he carelessly lets his grades slip, no amount of hero potential will make him a worthy candidate for that promotion.

While let himself get carried back into the mindset of reading and taking notes, the others did not let him forget about his success in the festival at all. Everyone pretty much ignored his feelings about it and kept on retelling the same story over and over. Even the other classes joined in and wouldn't stop bothering him about it; they'd stop him in the halls asking for advice, asking him to hang out, messaging him nonstop, or even taking up his time during lunch.

Hitoshi liked the attention but he's not quite sure if he liked the _constant_ attention. He may hate being called a villain all his life, but at least the infamous moniker gave him some peace and quiet. He likes the silence. It gives him time to think and be by himself; and while that's not always a good thing, Hitoshi finds himself missing it more and more each day. Fame isn't quite as exciting or rewarding as he expected it to be, and he just wants everything thing to return to how they typically are.

He knows he asked for this moment to come multiple times and he's grateful for it, but at the same time, Hitoshi kind of wished he can just pause everything for a few seconds and breathe. Sunday morning was practically a dream come true. He's alone on his bed, with his phone fixed on silent and the chat placed on mute for the next twenty four hours.

Hitoshi forces himself out of bed and settles down in the living room with a bowl of cereal. He casually flips through the channels and settles for watching a re-run of the festival to learn a thing or two from his past self. It's awful to watch, but Hitoshi understands the necessity of pain to improve.

Hitoshi turns away, embarrassed to see the desperation leaking on his face when he screamed at Midoriya back on the stage. The video didn't pick up what he was saying, but Hitoshi can remember it clearly. He allowed himself to be taken over by emotion and made hasty mistakes. He wasn't thinking or following the rules, he was just angry and Midoriya just happened to be the closest person he can take it out on. In the end, his unchecked emotions caused his downfall, not his potential.

Hitoshi notes all his mistakes for personal reference and starts assessing them. He wasn't able to utilize his quirk as well as he would've liked, and he thinks more instances like it may come in the near future. His fallback should have been fighting well, however its obvious his current skill in it is not enough. He needs more practice; preferably attacks and throws.

"You're up early," says a tired voice. Hitoshi turns to greet his father, Hajime, as the latter flops down beside him sporting equally messy locks of purple hair and a fresh stubble. He picks up Hitoshi's notebook and quietly reads through it while sipping his coffee. "What this?"

"Some self-analysis. It's supposed to help me figure out what I need to work on."

"Is it?"

"Enough to get me this far."

Hajime glances at the television and smiles when it plays back the highlight reel of Hitoshi's match. "You did well out there. I was cheering for you to win in the office they almost kicked me out."

"I guess," he says bashfully. "Midoriya still kicked me pretty bad."

"You gave thehero kid a run for his money. I've never been prouder," Hajime jokes while ruffling Hitoshi's hair.

Hitoshi swats his father's hand away from his hair, then as feels his phone vibrate. He looks over the screen and groans. He throws it over the table and does not move to check it again when it buzzes. "You're not going to answer that?"

"No. If I do, then he won't stop," he answered. "I'll be upstairs."

* * *

Hitoshi lifts one side of his headphones, confused as to whether or not he heard the doorbell ring or not. When it doesn't ring again, Hitoshi returns his attention to the comic he's reading and lets himself get lost to the music; and then - _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

Hitoshi jumps from his bed and chucks his headphones on mattress. Who the fuck is this angry at a doorbell at this hour? He hears his father talking to someone outside, and Hitoshi curiously peeks through his curtains. He sees a split second color of bright blonde hair, and Hitoshi quickly closes it when the former looks up to his window. He scrambles to grab his phone and is surprised to find over a thousand unread messages from the class chat, and Fumei and Nusumi's private messages.

.

.

 **Sun Rays** : _You awake?_ _[Sent 7 32 AM]_

 **Sun Rays** : _Were going to Akisuta today. Wanna come?_ _[Sent 732 AM]_

 **Sun Rays** : ' _the star' shouldn't be missing in his own party_ _[Sent 7 33 AM]_

 **Sun Rays** : _Shinsou?_ _[Sent 7 35AM]_

 **Sun Rays** : _Im pretty sure your insomniac ass is awake and just avoiding me [Sent 7 35 AM]_

 **Sun Rays** : _Alright, you did this to yourself_ _[Sent 8 00 AM]_

.

.

There's an unsaid threat in Fumei's last message that makes Hitoshi dread about whats to come. It turns out the class took full advantage of his tendency to leave the chat in mute for hours to plan out their attack. They were going to drag him to Daystar Mall regardless of his decision; and Fumei is their first charge.

"You going out?" Hajime asks as he leans on the sofa.

"No?"

"I told him you're asleep," Hajime says. "I can send him away if you want."

Hitoshi considers it for a moment, until he feels his phone buzz non-stop in his pocket _._ _He knows._ "No it's fine, I'll… I'll get ready."

Hajime smiles. "Alright. It's nice for you to go out with friends for a change."

"I wouldn't exactly call them friends."

"They're making an effort to include you," his father says. "That hasn't happened since... you know... Give them a chance, then if you decide you really don't like it, then you can stay shut in your room till you graduate. I'll have him wait outside."

.

.

 **Sad Eyes** : _Really? My house? [Sent 11 19 AM]_

 **Sun Rays** : _AHA YOU ARE AWAKE! [Sent 11 19 AM]_

 **Sad Eyes** : _I'm awake now. [Sent 11 20 AM]_

 **Sad Eyes** : _How do you even know where I live? [Sent 11 20 AM]_

 **Sun Rays** : _Is that really your question [Sent 11 20 AM]_

 _ **Sun Rays** : clue 1: scar face _[Sent 11 20 AM]__

 **Sad Eyes** : _Akusa… [Sent 11 21 AM]_

 **Sun Rays** : _I dont like him but he has uses [Sent 11 21]_

 **Sun Rays** _: Are you done yet? [11 27 AM]_

 **Sun Rays** _: I may control light but Im not immune to heat stroke. Get your ass out here [11 27 AM]_

.

.

"Wow!" Fumei says, as Hitoshi begrudgingly joins him out in the front yard. "I didn't think this was _actually_ going to work."

"You show up to _my_ house, bother _my_ dad, and texted me until I force myself out of bed. If that isn't pathetic then I don't know what it is."

"I can be pretty stubborn when I want to," he shrugs. The blonde takes a quick step back and looks Hitoshi over. He raises his thumbs and says, "For someone who doesn't want to go out, you dressed pretty well for it."

Hitoshi frowns at his clothes, it was just some stripped shirt he pulled from the closet on top of some freshly laundered jeans - he thinks - and a denim jacket. It's not anything special. Fumei on the other hand is wearing some dark blue sleeveless parka on top of his signature baby blue hoodie, and brown pants with red high-cut sneakers. He's also wearing a black choker with two gold bars that Hitoshi is sure he also wears during classes.

Fumei grins, seemingly catching his stare and poses. "How do I look?"

"No different from usual."

"Oh come on!" he cries. "Learn to pay a compliment. It took me fifteen minutes to find out what to layer with this hoodie."

* * *

Hitoshi can only describe the next thirty minutes towards Akisuta as torture.

Somehow, Fumei managed to make him listen to whatever it is he'd been listening to in silence, and Hitoshi is left without words to describe what aspect of the foreign sounding Pop music the blonde likes the most. All he _did_ understand is that Fumei is a fanboy about it, because no sane person can dance to girl groups with complete accuracy.

Thankfully, Shirogane and Kioku arrive not too long after they settled down in a cafe.

Fumei compliments both their outfits like he did to him, and Shirogane narrows her eyes skeptically at the blonde. She's apprehensive of him because of the festival, but nevertheless bows in kind. Kioku on the other hand twirls around in her dress to show off, and returns the compliment with her own. She pulls out a well cared for Polaroid camera from her bag and urges Fumei to pose for her.

They settle down in silence, tapping away on their phones until Shirogane notices Fumei dancing to a familiar set of choreography. They shake hands, clearing away all past animosity over the other as they share a common love for Korean girls. Unfortunately their short truce turned sour real fast when they started bickering as to who should win this years music awards.

The others arrive in small groups shortly after, save for Tenmei, Akusa, Shiosai, and Kureito who are all missing for personal matters or other prior arrangements. They set out together, taking up a wide berth of the walking space in the mall, and Koharu pulls Hitoshi to the side. "He actually got you to come huh?"

"Dragged is a better word," he says in a groan. "Akusa had my address."

"He does? I thought Fumei just knew, considering…" Hitoshi arcs a curious brow at the brunette, and Koharu waves it off. "Never mind. Just enjoy yourself alright? It's your party."

"I don't want it," Hitoshi reiterates.

Koharu shrugs. "Tough luck, you're one of us now."

Tatsumaki and Okami scream as they spot a limited edition Rabbit Hero: Mirko figure on display, and start counting their blessing to buy it. They come up short, and Tatsumaki bothers Koharu to lend him some money but all their combined efforts still don't cut it. Soon enough their group starts to break off in smaller units. Kioku excuses herself to buy more Polaroids, while Kimura and Makito volunteer to accompany her. Shirogane and Fumei disappear next when they opted to stay behind a music store in search for music albums.

With fewer people to worry about, Kamimura leads everyone to a popular boutique in the center mall. She claims that her family owns this branch and that she is willing to give them a discount. She slyly adds that Hitoshi can get any full set of clothes for free as a congratulations. Hitoshi denies the offer, but she - they - weren't having it. They all decide that he _is_ getting a new set of clothes today.

Tatsumaki pushes him into the changing room, while Kuchisake and Kamimura run around looking for anything that fits his 'fashion style' or whatever. Hitoshi doesn't see the importance of styling up himself and just wears whatever's presentable and comfortable.

Regardless of his opinions nor his complaints about trying on five, maybe ten tops and pants in the span of twenty minutes, the class insists on dressing him up for their own amusement. Kioku even begged him to do a small fashion walk before taking quick shots of each attire. When it became obvious on his face that he's patience is starting to run thin, everyone bounced off that ship and left him alone.

Hitoshi retreats to some couch near the dressing rooms and simply waited for everyone to grow tired of playing dress up. They don't.

Kuchisake, who Hitoshi just now realized greatly resembled Sadako, asked around if the store sells any Gothic Lolita clothes. She was greatly disappointed for the lack of it and compromised. She picked up every dark colored, mostly black or red, laced or intricately hand-sewed clothes she can find in the store and tries them on. She even hands Hitoshi one really cool jacket, he did consider trying on for a moment, before returning it to her. She buys three outfits in bulk without a semblance of regret in her eyes thanks to Kamimura's generous discount price.

Fukuro plays around wearing a bunch of animal onsies with Shanti, and hands everyone a pair she thinks they will look cute in. She hands Hitoshi a tired looking Sloth onesie, and he tries not to take it personally.

The boys also tried their luck to explore the story, but much like Hitoshi's own sense of style, majority of the boy's idea of it is just to put on a bunch of shirts. There are a few noticeable preferences here and there, like Hadesu with his punk-like print shirts and ripped jeans; or Koharu's clean boy next door choice, but nothing too out there. Only Kimura seemed to grab the girls attention when he sneakily tried to put on a cute set of pastel clothes.

The girls pretty much fawned over him, and Nagai trembles enviously as the girls pushed the former to try on more feminine clothing. Katagiri had to stop them before Okami can shove Kimura in a dress.

Just as everyone seemed ready to pack up and move to another store, Nusumi gets the _oh so brilliant idea_ to start a contest as to who can pull off the weirdest, most unorthodox pieces of clothes together. Hitoshi excuses himself but everyone, once again, used their combined efforts to force him into it - even though it's clear that he does not enjoy dressing up at all.

On the bright side, this "game" only required him to put on one set of clothes; not a dozen. He walks out the changing room, looking like some middle aged American down on his luck in Japan wearing this over sized bi-colored polo shirt with white board shorts, some horrendous Crocs and knee high socks. As everyone laughed and took photos of his annoyance, Hitoshi can't help but feel exactly the same as what he looks like.

Tatsumaki takes the competition by a storm by somehow rocking red stiletto heels and putting on excessive mismatching accessories.

Eventually, they _finally_ grow tired of goofing around in the boutique and move on to the arcade. The class splits up again to cater to their own preferred games, and Hitoshi quietly slinks away. He walks around with his own load card, searching for any interesting games on his own. He finds himself walking into the fighting games section and spots Nagai button mashing the controls of a familiar game.

He stops behind him, interested, as Nagai beats Mirko using the villain infamously known as the Peerless Thief with a perfect health bar. "You're pretty good at that," he says, and Nagai turns to him with wide eyes.

"Oh, hey dude!" Nagai quips. "Yeah, I... I'm pretty into arcade games."

Hitoshi hums, looking at the loading screen of the game titled Heroes: Rising and presses one of the buttons on the second player slot. He has a copy of this game in his console at home, and he thinks he's pretty good at it himself. His online ranking is something he's proud of with it.

Nagai notices his fascination with the game and asks, "Want to play?"

"Why not," Hitoshi shrugs as he swiped his card over the slot.

The raven haired devil pushes his sleeves up, welcoming the challenge and pulls out a card wallet. Hitoshi watches with great concern when Nagai swipes three or four collectible cards in mint condition on the middle game pad to upgrade his chosen characters stats. He offers Hitoshi some All Might cards to keep the game fair, but the latter refuses. In the end, he succumbs to Nagai's finger dexterity and mastered combo hits.

As Nagai wins the match, Hitoshi chuckles lowly, "You didn't tell me you collected the Boost and Skin cards. I would've passed on the offer of playing if you did."

"What? Hero boy wonder going to cry because I beat his ass in a game?" Nagai says with a flick of his nose. "Sorry," he apologizes right away. "Got a bit of a competitive streak with this game. It's just such a cool concept of having hero and villains be playable characters cause it's usually just a smorgasbord of hero brawlers. This one respects both sides. The trading cards spin off is a plus, so it's a win win for me." He blinks and bashfully scratches his cheek. "Don't tell Hadesu, he'll call me a nerd."

"I won't," he assures him. "Just didn't think you'd be into this stuff, considering..."

"My hair? Yeah I get that a lot," Nagai shrugs. "You're not the first, so 's cool. They don't ask, so it's not like I'll tell 'em that I'm seriously into heroes. Used to want to be one myself."

"Really? You?"

Nagai laughs as he picks another character and swipes two cards over the pad. "Oh yeah. Even had a hero name picked out and everything."

"What was it?"

"Mmmmm nothing cool I'll tell you that," Nagai says dismissively. "Not that it matters. It wasn't going to work out anyway."

Hitoshi frowns, "Why not?"

Nagai nonchalantly shrugs, like something was bothering him about it. "It just wasn't. Anyway - do you know about this villain I just picked? Dude's pretty insane back in the day."

The countdown to the match flashed on the screen and Hitoshi can't seem to put a name to the face. "Not really."

"This here's Destro," Nagai says with a grin. "One of Japan's most infamous villains. Popped up right after the Public Use of Quirk Law was approved. He rallied around the idea that quirks shouldn't be regulated, and that it's like our basic human right or some shit to use them as how we see fit. Not everyone liked it cause s'long as you have bad intentions you can use that as an excuse."

Hitoshi blocked an attack from the forgotten villain of old, and quickly pressed the combo for Texas Smash. "So they caught him?"

"I guess? I mean, we have more laws on quirk regulation now than ever before," the other says as he pulls a fast aerial combo to take off half of All-Might's life bar. "But like imagine if he won though? We can use our quirks whenever we like, maybe even save other people in trouble just because we can."

If things did end up in the villains favor, then maybe the world wouldn't be as critical of his quirk. They wouldn't label his quirk as evil, and they wouldn't tell him that he can't be a hero with it. At the same time, if everyone in the world is free to use their quirk however they want, then there will be chaos. Being a hero in a world like that won't probably even mean as much as it does not; because if everyone had the power and drive to be heroes, they will just... _be_.

No one needed to work hard to be recognized as a hero, the world wouldn't need a pillar of peace. _All Might wouldn't exist_. While the idea of intrigued him, Hitoshi doesn't think he likes to imagine a world without him to look up to. "If he won," he muses, "then we wouldn't have all these heroes and games right now."

"Right!" Nagai quips as he finished off All-Might with a fully animated super move. "I have some rare characters with me, want to try them out?" Hitoshi nods and two unfamiliar figures flash on screen; a girl with fluffy pink hair tied in twin tails wearing a rather revealing black succubus like leotard, and a hero with full body red suit with yellow lines running around his arms, legs, and torso, and what appears to be a symbol on his shoulders.

"Who are these two now?" Hitoshi asks as he chooses the latter of the two as his character of choice.

"Cutie here is Pop-Step, she's a _big_ masked idol that used to do vigilante work," Nagai says. "You got O'Clock! He was in the running as top hero like six years ago, but he suddenly disappeared and was never heard from again. There's this big conspiracy theory online for it."

Hitoshi spams the buttons and somehow activates a special technique that takes the first round off Nagai's hands. "Maybe he just got hurt and retired without saying anything."

"Be real Shinsou, when has that ever happened?"

"A couple of times. Remember Missy?"

"Well, yeah, but that's different she's like _super_ popular!" Nagai cries. "O' Clock literally just vanished in his prime. There's this running rumor in this forum I'm in. It's like super secret, dark-web stuff, you're not even supposed to know about it."

"Then why do you?"

Nagai shrugs. "I like danger. That's not the point! There's word about this ancient big bad villain hiding in the shadows and that they steal quirks off heroes and unsuspecting civilians. It was a dead myth for a while but some vigilantes in the forum are asking questions since the Nomus popped up and stuff."

Hitoshi pauses, unconsciously letting Nagai beat O'Clock down to a pulp. He heard the entire thing, but somehow he focused more on the word - " _Vigilantes_. You... you talk to Vigilantes?"

Nagai squares his shoulders defensively. "Well, chat, not really talk? Don't worry! It's completely safe, just uhhh - helping them help out heroes. Nothing too shady."

"They're illegal heroes."

"Yeah but not everyone can be legal heroes," he argues. "Some of us wants to help look out for the little guy. Us web folk help keep them safe from any actual harm, since they're not legally assisted and all that. I actually sometimes help with analyzing quirks. I'm not very good at it, but I make do."

"You can be charged with being accessory to a crime," Hitoshi says.

"I know, I know. That's why I said I'm being careful," the other assures him. "You may not think so since you got a chance, but the way I see it, not everyone does, or can. No matter what they do. Still, deep inside, they'll always want to help. In any way they can. I want that too."

Hitoshi notes regret in the other's eye and decides not to pry. He and Nagai aren't friends. Today's interaction may make him one of the few people Hitoshi is more willing to tolerate, but as it is now, Nagai isn't ready to share his hang-ups at giving up on his childish dream. Vigilante's are a dangerous line to walk, they can be good for society, or they can border the line on villain than hero. The entire concept of being a vigilante is a moral grey area, that Hitoshi doesn't think he'll ever understand.

Regardless of his opinions about vigilantes and being an accessory to their illegal trade, Hitoshi has no right to preach. Hitoshi _did_ get his chance and for a long time, he almost believe he wouldn't. Not everyone gets that, and he thinks Nagai probably didn't either.

"Anyway!" Nagai dispels the growing silence between them. "Going back to this evil legend, people think this guy stole O'Clock's quirk and gave it away. Then that handsy guy and warp villain from USJ pulls out a creature with enough quirks to put even All Might down. It was like a bone being thrown to us dogs. People think they're working together. What'd you think?"

"Maybe it's real, maybe it's a boogeyman," he jokes, even though the theory did get him thinking. "If there was a guy like that, then we'd know about it."

"I suppose you're right. I think he really exists though! Tides are moving Shinsou, and one day he'll grow tired of hiding and pop out! Once he does, we're all toast."

"Don't sound too excited over it."

Nagai laughs and offers to try another game with him. They drop any small talk about vigilante's and conspiracy theories about this old villain, and return to casual talk about their favorite heroes. They bump into Nusumi and Okami in the racing game aisle along the way and decides to play a few rounds. Hitoshi wins all of them, leaving Okami too annoyed to move on. She challenges him to a bunch of multiplayer games wherein he wins most, while she only wins some.

Still aggravated over being beat, Nusumi once again makes the brilliant decision to decide the winner through a game of Pacman. Fukuro and Makito join them to complete all players. Okami would always aim to eliminate Hitoshi first, while the latter would simply do his thing. Regardless of both their plans, Makito somehow beat them both because of her surprising skills with the game.

Okami admits defeat, and they join the others converge on three neighboring Dance Evolution machines. Hitoshi excuses himself before anyone can challenge him to anything, and surprisingly, people let him be. He settles down on the floor, watching Kimura fumble on his steps while Shanti clears 100 steps combo.

"Hey," Fumei flops beside him with an extra drink in hand. "You enjoying yourself?"

"I don't know," he says, unsure, as he takes the drink and sips. "It's new, so..."

"Well you're not running away, so I call that a successful mission."

"I'm not letting you drag me out with them again. It's exhausting."

"Oh?" he hums. "Then how about I drag you elsewhere?" Hitoshi arcs a brow up at him, and Fumei flaps his hand. "It's not far, come on."

Hitoshi quietly follows him towards the prize counter, and glances up at the figurine the latter just pointed to. His mouth falls open as he spots a vintage All Might figurine; the exact same model as the one his classmates in preschool. He leans closer to the counter, marveling at the near perfect condition of the figure inside the box.

Fumei pulls out a string of tickets from his bag and grins, "I told the others there's nothing else you'd like here than that figurine and they decided to pitch in. We're still 800 short, so I was wondering maybe you want to pitch in too? They're going to be in that dance machine for about another hour or two. Nusumi's having fun stalling with her new abilities."

Hitoshi studies the tickets on Fumei's hands then at the figure gathering dust in front of him. Without thinking twice, Hitoshi takes Fumei's arm and drags him towards a shooting game. "Don't die on me."

"Only if you don't, _hero_."

They spend the next thirty minutes hogging all the shooting games available until they emerged with a thousand excess tickets. Fumei hands him the figure and Hitoshi stares in awe at it. He's so never taking it out of the box.

"You still have 500 to spare," the attendant says. "What do you want?"

"We'll take the those," the blonde says as he points towards a pair of Tsuchineko charms; one calico colored and another angry looking gray one. Fumei offers the gray cat to Hitoshi and the latter raises a sarcastic brow at him. "Aw, come on. It looks just like you!"

"No, it doesn't," Hitoshi begrudgingly says as he accepts the chain. He rolls the small fluffy chain around his palm and feels a surge of warmth travel from his hand to his chest. It settles into nothing just as fast as he notices it.

"Yes it does! You're making the same face now. Make sure to keep it with you all times alright? Our little pact for making it this far."

Hitoshi really doesn't want to have matching pair of fluffy cat key chain's with Fumei but he supposed he owed the blonde a small act of kindness. He did help train him for the festival, and rallied the class to get him a limited edition All Might figurine. "Just this once. I'll actually do what you want."

Fumei cheers and claps his shoulder before walking back to the others, who push him unto the dance machine the moment he rejoins them. Familiar Korean music bursts through the speakers, and Fumei jumps in right beside him. Hitoshi reaches game over in record time, while Fumei bawls out on the floor; the game forgotten before them.

* * *

 **A/N** : A breather chapter for the kids to have some fun; and for Shinsou to have a good time (no alcohol required). Next chapter will pick up the Stain/Hosu arc but not in the direction you'd expect. I've been reading a lot of Vigilante's and I wanted to give them more love by throwing a nod at it. Could be potential Vigilante's crossover? Who knows, possibly. Maybe. If you write a review I'll think about it (joke no blackmail here, only love)

Also reposting the seating list for people who are starting to see double's when figuring out who's who. sta. sh /010 21ta 6 sg e6 (take out the spaces). Sushi Out!

 **Fun fact:** Akisuta and Daystar Mall are a reference to the planet Ahakistam and the Daystar casino from SW: The Last Jedi


	19. Popular

**Update as of November 2019:** Fixed grammar and re-wrote Hitoshi's part to make it more natural for progression. Rather than have Nagai join by Hitoshi's recommendation, Hitoshi avoids taking the next relational step with his peers.

* * *

 _ **Popular**_

* * *

A man crawls helplessly in a dark alley, grunting every time he drags his limp body with one movable arm. Crimson smears the ground beneath him as he hauls himself to stand and attempts to cry for help. A blade suddenly pierces through his shoulder, making his voice hitch, and forcing him down to the ground.

A figure wearing a dark combat suit with plated metal armor drops soundlessly behind him and yanks the knife off the hero's back. He licks the blood along its sharpened edges with a long, rough tongue. The taste of familiar metal rolls around in his mouth, and he feels power course through him.

The hero stays deadly still, paralyzed by mysterious forces. "Y – You will never win."

The villain ignores the threat and unsheathes his katana; the only weapon worthy of judging those that have lost their way. This blade rightfully symbolizes an individual's right and power to protect others. It represents the strength of authority, and the true courage a hero – qualities that this _hero_ lacks. He marks the tip of the blade near the hero's heart and says, "And you are a money worshiper playing hero that will die by my hand." He pushes the sword into the fake's chest and patiently waits for his final breath before pulling it out swiftly. When the deed was done, Stain wipes the blood off his dark colored clothes and starts to retreat.

"Hero Killer Stain."

Stain instinctively flings a knife at the direction he suspects the voice to hail from, and is baffled to find the weapon suspended in mid air. Faint black smoke, almost like hands skirt around the metallic blade to hold it in place, and the shadows sway around him. Stain cautiously reaches for the bigger weapon strapped on his back. He will not be captured here.

He waits, like a trained hunter and hunted, and notices all the lights in the small alley seem to dim the longer he waited for this person to show or announce themselves again. Something shifts in his periphery, and Stain immediately draws out another one of his smaller blades. The knife stops near a defective lamppost, and red eyes reveal themselves to him.

"You are a tough man to find."

"I'm not one that wants to be."

Ruby eyes shine as they laugh. "Of course. Acting as judge and jury to heroes is no easy feat. If I were in your predicament, I too wouldn't want to be found. Congratulations on eliminating Ingenium," they add. "He and his posse have been a thorn to our side as of late. You certainly saved us a lot of resources."

"I didn't kill him for you," Stain hisses. "He's a hero that succumbed to selfish desires and no longer serves the people. I relinquished him of the title he no longer deserves."

"As he should be," they say. "We have followed your career religiously as Stendhal –" Stain's eye twitch at the mention of an old forgotten alias. "To think our paths would cross under these circumstances. It's almost like fate."

"What do you want?" the villain inquires impatiently.

A picture forms in the dark and falls on Stain's feet. "This hero has been sticking his nose in areas he should not. I believe he fits your… criteria."

Stain studies the head shot of hero with a rather offensive ethnic theme, and immediately rips it in half. He's familiar with this hero. Whether or not he is requested to kill him is not up for debate. Stain already plans to bring him to justice either way. "I refuse to work with anyone who remains hidden in shadows." He has no intention of working alongside this group… but if their goals intersect with each other, then perhaps he may be persuaded.

It takes second for the mysterious man to make themselves known. The shadows converge behind the lamp post to reveal a young man in a black and white suit. He has light blue hair with black streaks, and a large scar on his face. "Would this suffice?"

Stain wrinkles his wounded nose. _A teenager_. "Who are you and what is your business with me?"

The teenager tilts his head, seemingly bored with the question. "My identity is irrelevant. You already know what I look like, if you so choose to pursue me and terminate me, I doubt it will be hard for you. As for why… I already told you. Take out that hero and we'll be forever grateful."

"We?"

The teen smiles. "Consider us as an interested sponsor. If you succeed, we may be able to help you further your message."

Stain narrows his eyes at the scared faced teen and scoffs. "I will purge this _hero_ regardless of your organizations interest."

"We know," the boy hums. "It's simply courtesy to invite you with a test don't you think? Till then, Hero Killer, we await your response." He disappears in a flurry of shadow which he seems to take with him, and leaves the alley with new found life under the moonlight.

Stain's blades falls to the ground as he mulls over the invitation in silence.

* * *

Hitoshi decides he's had enough of being everyone's center of attention.

He's always worked to change people's perception of him, and while it doesn't always work, he tries to cherish it when it does. It's practically routine now that whenever someone sees him in a different light, someone will come along to ruin it. Regardless of how he defends himself, they will turn on him. All Hitoshi wants is to be seen for who he really is and not someone people think that he is. His 'success' in the sports festival changed people's impression of him more than anything he's ever tried before. While it is flattering, it's starting to raise more problems than comfort.

His class thought it was alright to tease him nonstop about it during karaoke last night, and it continues till today. Hitoshi noticed a few eyes watching him as he marched to class that morning. There's no malice in them, but he can't help thinking of them as ill-willed either way. No one went out of their way to stop him as they typically would because of how close they are to cutting first period.

Come lunch break, people's respect for his time alone seems to have stopped.

"What are you doing there?!" Nusumi cries when she spots him in the same sandwich shop he's been going to since the start of the semester. "You just became the Hero of General Studies and you're eating eat cheap food! You can't do that!"

Hitoshi scoffs. "I can, and I will." He knows he deserves better but he's not well on spending money. Sacrifices has to made.

"No, no, no!" She pulls him out of the line and into Lunch-Rush's stall, which just happens to be way out of his budget.

"I don't have the Yen to pay for this –" Hitoshi says while he attempts to break free of her grip.

"Trust me! You're not going to have to!"

Hitoshi suddenly feels more inclined _not_ to. "We are not using your quirk…" he says, and Nusumi giggles. _That is definitely not good._

Hitoshi's threat falls on deaf ears and the next thing he knows, one of Lunch Rush's workers hands him a fresh bento box with a steaming bowl of miso. Nusumi thanks the worker by their first name and pays for both meals for a relatively lower price. He glares at her and Nusumi just shrugs.

"Scold me all you want, Shin-chii" – Hitoshi's eye twitch at the terrible new nickname – "but I didn't do a thing that you can't prove. Look around, everyone's fine! No Karma from me~"

Hitoshi looks around to confirm her claims and is surprised to find her telling the truth. No one is running or crying over some unexplained accident, and they didn't looked as crossed as he expected them to be with having someone cut in line. Instead, they are all looking at him, staring and whispering.

"Whoops," Nusumi says. "Looks like we've been spotted by your new adoring fans."

"Adoring _what_?"

She winks, as though wishing him luck, before quickly running for it.

"Nusumi –!" Hitoshi hisses, until another voice greets him from behind.

"Hey," greets a fellow freshman a few inches smaller than him. "You're Hitoshi Shinsou right? The same one from the sports festival? I'm _such_ a huge fan." She steps closer to him, and Hitoshi backs away on instinct. "I didn't think a general education student like me would be able to stand against hero. You made me feel like I can do anything –"

The whispers around them start to get louder as the girl insists her advances. He looks around in a quiet panic as more eyes glance over at them – both curious and malicious.

"Is that –?"

"Look at mister big shot hero wannabee. Thinks he's all hot shit."

"Poor guy, don't know what hit him when he got pitted against Midoriya," sighs another.

"He looks like he could use a good night's rest."

"He was so badass out there. I wanna be like him."

"I'm a second year and I can't imagine doing what he did. He's like – a freaking hero to me."

People start to crowd around him, and Hitoshi is far too flustered to comprehend anything anyone is saying. He's oddly more concerned for the state of his lunch than anything at the moment.

"Shinsou –" the girl tugs at his sleeve, demanding more of his attention back. "Do you want to have lunch together?"

Hitoshi notices the blush on her cheeks, and shudders. He's read enough Shoujo manga to see where this is heading – or not – if he acts right away.

"OKAY!" Fumei's voice suddenly comes from outside the circle. "Break it up people – let the hero general studies have an hour of peace."

Kureito follows behind him and lazily waves his phone-turned-into-a-knife at anyone nearby. It blade looks too dull to hurt anyone, but the crowd still cautiously eyed the weapon and and slowly dispersed in hushed tones.

"And you –" the blonde points at the girl who's now clinging to Hitoshi's arm, and says "Step away from Toshi."

" _Toshi_?" he and the girl echo, albeit in slightly differing tones.

"You heard me. He's not interested."

The girl huffs. "You don't get to decide that for him. You're not his _boyfriend."_

"Maybe I am you glory-hogging bi–" Kureito slaps his hand on Fumei's mouth before he can finish that thought.

"Sorry about that," the pink haired teen interjects. "He hasn't had his coffee. Here's my number. Call me instead of the asocial punk, kay? I'll treat you to some good time." He hands her a piece of paper and winks.

She takes reluctantly takes the paper, and stutters, "I – I suppose he's not really my type." She regards Hitoshi for a second before running off towards her friends.

Fumei shoves Kureito's hand away and snarls. "Are you really serious about asking her out?"

Kureito shrugs. "Modern problems require modern solutions."

"Right," the blonde rolls his eyes before turning to Hitoshi. "You cool?"

"M'fine," Hitoshi mumbles. "Let's just find a table."

Fumei glows at the open invitation and immediately finds them a seat.

Hitoshi silently trails after them even though he finds their combined presence to be a nuisance. Their presence on the table with him seemed to scare away other interested parties in striking conversation with him, so Hitoshi allows both of them to stick around just this once. On a normal day, where he only has a sandwich for lunch, he'll make a bee line back to the classroom and doze off before next period. On a normal day, he would do everything in his power to not talk to both of them at the same time.

Fumei and Kureito have developed a sort of fancy for bothering him whenever they are together. Kureito most notably will tease him for just about anything whenever he gets the chance, while Fumei keeps his friend in check. Fumei will occasionally join in, but he's become more tolerable over the weeks because of how prominent he is in Hitoshi's training. Kureito on the other hand remains to be a thorn on his side.

Unlike Fumei who seems to genuinely want to be Hitoshi's friend, Kureito is only interested in talking to him for cheap amusement. He's slightly better and well behaved whenever the other is around, but that's only because they share the same intent to get a reaction out of him. It's like some unspoken rule to always make it happen whenever they are together, and Hitoshi does not like it. He will, however, settle for that small annoyance than be continuously plagued with random strangers asking him for advice to become stronger.

"I did not understand a single thing from Ectoplasm's lecture today," the blonde sighs.

"That's what you get for trying to analyze a quirk instead of learning functions," Kureito says.

"Who cares about math when you can unlock the mysteries of cloning?"

"Will that help me get more chocolate mousse without paying?" the other says while ogling at his dessert cup.

Fumei raises his finger to argue, but brings it down right away, coming up short of a counter argument. "Well... no."

"Then you should've listened."

Fumei pouts and turns to Hitoshi, who is trying to keep silent in his seat to hopefully be forgotten. "Did you understand anything?"

"Of course I did," Hitoshi says. "It's pretty easy to understand if you listened."

The blonde groans at the similar reminder and says, "It's not fair I'm friends with geniuses. Lend me something to work with here. I can't be good at basically everything else but fail at math of all things."

"So you finally admit to having a weakness," Hitoshi sneers. "I should tell the others about it so you can stop gate keeping us."

The blonde frowns and says, "If you think anyone of you can beat how dumb I am in math; then you're probably right."

Hitoshi chuckles, and Kureito steals Fumei's attention back from the former when he shows him something on his phone. They would occasionally show him a meme or two that remind them of him, or anyone else in class but don't actively try to tease him for anything. Which is... odd. Hitoshi likes the quiet, but he can't say he particularly likes this form of quiet.

He glances between them, then tries to look around for Nusumi somewhere in the hall. They are obviously planning something. "What you looking around for, General Hero?" Kureito finally starts.

"Something's wrong, and I'm certain it has something to do with you."

The pink haired teen raise his hands innocently near his chest and says, "It's quiet, isn't that what you want?"

"It's never quiet when _you_ and him are together," he says while looking at Fumei. "Nusumi just bought me food for free. Something is up."

Fumei laughs. "That 'up' is just us being kind to you. Relax, no one's going to do anything."

"Yeah," Kureito nods in agreement. "Can't we have a nice lunch for once?"

"Not when it comes with you."

"Fine, I won't sell anything you obviously won't buy. I'm getting drinks, want anything?" he says to Fumei.

"Coffee... Cold."

Kureito turns to Hitoshi, and waits. Hitoshi frowns, looks over his shoulders again then sighs. "I'm fine."

"Your loss then." Kureito says as he leaves to fetch them drinks.

As the other teen left, Hitoshi keeps his eye on him just to make sure he won't start anything. When it doesn't come, Hitoshi leans back with a relieved sigh.

"You're really worried with do something huh?" Fumei asks, and Hitoshi hisses a soft yes. "Sorry to disappoint, but we really just want to eat lunch with you. Maybe even ask you out to hang out after school since Kureito missed the arcade trip."

"He didn't miss anything," he says. "And in case you get any ideas, my answer is no. Yesterday was a one time thing, I'm not doing it again."

"Aw come on!" Fumei pouts. "I'll make sure he behaves! It was his idea that we sit with you over lunch so we can start being actual friends. You were doing so great being open to everyone yesterday, why stop now?"

Hitoshi frowns at Fumei's leaps in logic. Did he really think that just because he decided to be more open and tolerating of everyone else's antics in class that he's suddenly open to considering them as his friends? He never had friends, even as a kid. All he ever had were acquaintances that dropped their friendly ties with him the moment he stopped being useful, or because they wanted to save themselves more than himself. Hitoshi's never had friends because they don't trust him with anything.

He may have enjoyed yesterday, and they all worked to get him that All Might figure, but its all for fave value. None of them sat him down to talk or get to know him throughout the day. Nagai may have tried, but he himself was reluctant to share anything about himself to Hitoshi. They didn't trust him; just as he didn't trust them. It was just an act of mutual respect between them that they honored through smiles and small kind gestures.

They are still capable of betraying him once Hitoshi can't let himself fall to that trap again. It's happened multiple times before, and despite the obvious difference in their initial impression of him, Hitoshi still has that fear of losing whatever he finds comfort in. If this is how relationships as friends start then Hitoshi doesn't know. All he knows is that he's not going to let anyone stick too close.

"Pass," Hitoshi says as he packs up his tray for disposal. "I'm not interested in being friends."

* * *

Despite being vocal about his reluctance to be friends with anyone, Fumei keeps insisting to at least have one. Naturally, he nominated himself and tags along with Hitoshi under the excuse that he's going to allow him to have private training's on his own. Hitoshi calls him on his lies, but Fumei still trails after him like an eager puppy waiting for a treat.

Fumei makes himself welcome when they arrive, and makes a bee line for Hitoshi's room. Hitoshi holds him by his shirts collar and sits him down on the living room. He's never had visitors before so he doesn't necessarily clean up his space unless it's necessary. Fortunately, Fumei doesn't seem to mind being asked to wait a few minutes in his lonesome.

"Fine, keep your secrets Hitoshi Shinsou," the blonde jokes. "I'll find them out soon."

Hitoshi rolls his eyes as he escapes to his room and shove everything in his closet. After five minutes, he runs down to fetch Fumei, and is surprised to see him having an animated conversation with dad.

"Are you sure that's my kid dancing?"

Fumei laughs. "Yeah! He got better at dance revolution once he found a song he liked. He's got great footwork, Mister Shinsou. Oh! You should see the one we have in karaoke."

Hitoshi scrambles to grab Fumei's phone before the latter can share the truth of his singing voice to his only known family. "Room's clean, you can go up."

Fumei pouts, while Hajime laughs. "One video won't hurt, son. I want to hear how you broke the speakers."

" _No_ ," he hisses, and drags Fumei to his feet and up the stair.

Once they were alone in his room, Fumei jumps to bed and lets out a refreshed sigh. "Your dad's nice."

"He's not usually," Hitoshi finds himself saying. "He's just excited I brought someone home."

"Aw, at least buy me dinner first."

"That's not what I mean."

Fumei waves his hand and remains on the bed. Hitoshi walks over and says, "Are you just going to lie there or are you going to help me practice."

"Oh about that," the blonde says, "I was joking."

Hitoshi's eye twitches.

"Look, it's not you," Fumei says. "It's Sensei. He said not practice for two weeks, and I'm not getting punished again!" He looks around Hitoshi's room and brightens up at the small television set at the corner. "Let's do something fun! Like real friends."

"We're not friends," Hitoshi reminds him. "If we're not going to practice, then get out of my house."

Fumei rolls his eyes and reaches over for his bag. "Fine. You want something to do. Teach me math."

Hitoshi cocks a brow at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Amidst his better judgement, Hitoshi actually spends the next hour and a half few hours tutoring Fumei in trigonometry. At first he thought Fumei was faking, but it turns out he's easily confused and often mixed around the functions even though he's familiar with it. He breaks it down for him, and thankfully Fumei seems to catch on some of it. While the blonde was busy solving the set of problems on his own, Hitoshi booted up Heroes: Rising and practicing move sets for All Might and a bunch of other heroes Nagai managed to introduce him with. He even tried using the villains for the heck of it. For a time, all the sounds that echoed in the room are the grunts and screams of the characters in the game, and the occasional recorded scripts.

It wasn't until Fumei speaks up that Hitoshi is reminded that someone else is in the room with him. "Why don't you want to be friends with anyone?"

"None of your business."

"No one just doesn't want to be friends with people," Fumei says, and Hitoshi frowns.

"I don't," he says. "If we're stretching examples, so does Akusa."

"Okay, _him_ too," Fumei rolls his eyes, "but he has problems. You don't! At least, not anymore I think? I want to know so I can help you overcome whatever is holding you back!"

Hitoshi pauses his game and turns to Fumei. "There's no reason. End of discussion."

"Even if the class thinks that they're yours? That I think you're mine?"

"I don't care about that. _We_ will never be friends."

Fumei looks to the side and settles his eyes on the unboxed All Might figure on Hitoshi's desk and smiles. "You'll break to our pressure soon enough."

"I doubt it."

Hitoshi resumes his game while Fumei finished his problem set, and after a few minutes, the blonde hands him the finished set. They run through it together, and Hitoshi is surprised that that Fumei managed to get majority of the sets correctly. He wants to give himself a medal for making this subject easier to understand for Fumei, but at the same time he wonders if the latter was truly as bad as he says he is, or he's just a slow learner when it comes to numbers. Nevertheless they run through the mistakes together and once finished, Hitoshi stands to escort Fumei out.

"No," the blond pouts. "I want to play. You owe me for that session."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"I train you for free, I think that's equivalent exchange enough."

Hitoshi sighs and palms his face. "One round, then you're going."

"Five."

"Two."

"Three!"

" _Two_."

"Deal!" Fumei grabs a controller and settles beside Hitoshi. They start a match with Hitoshi using his All Might, and Fumei taking on villain monikers. Fumei struggles to control the Peerless Thief while Hitoshi wins both rounds without breaking a sweat. He smiles smugly at Fumei, who's staring in disbelief on the screen. "That wasn't fair, you obviously main All Might!"

"He's my favorite, of course I'm going to use him."

"One last match," the blonde pleads, "With a character you've never used!"

"No."

"Come on! If I lose I won't pester you about being friends ever again!"

Hitoshi stops to consider it, before shaking his head. "You'll keep doing it even if I agree, so no thanks. Get out."

Fumei shakes his head incessantly. "I promise! I really won't. _Please_."

There's a faint ringing lingering in his mind, but Hitoshi ignores it. "I said two matches, and you lost _two_ matches. Go home, Fumei."

Fumei reluctantly stomps his way down to the exit like a child with a tantrum. He thanks Hajime for his hospitality on the way out and looks back at Hitoshi with a scheming grin, "You're going to be sorry you didn't take my offer Hitoshi Shinsou."

* * *

Hitoshi does not regret kicking Fumei out of his house that day, but the latter preservers to find reasons for him to be.

Fumei absolutely _refused_ to let him have any time for himself for the next few days. He will stick behind or beside him like a leech sucking out the life off Hitoshi's body. Not literally but it's a close enough comparison. Fumei wouldn't stop trying to get a rile out of him or sparking conversation with him. When such attempts fail, he'll make a poor attempt to mimic Hitoshi's voice and mannerisms to have a one-sided conversation with himself. Almost always, Kureito is right behind him to take on Hitoshi's voice.

Ignoring them isn't something new, but Hitoshi after months of casual talk with the blonde, choosing not to say anything to him turned out to be more taxing than he thought.

It's annoying, and tiring; and Fumei doesn't seem he'll run out of steam anytime soon. He's followed him multiple times back to his house too that Hitoshi actually warned his father about the lunatic trying to destroy his life. Hajime didn't question it and would only pass Fumei a cup of tea before leaving him alone for an hour outside.

Hitoshi is seriously contemplating reporting him to Awaseru-sensei for harassment, but something in his mind is keeping him from doing so. He can't really explain why, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt opposed to doing it. The others have also seemed to notice Fumei's aggressive attempts to befriend him, but unlike the last time wherein Tenmei intervened, no one seemed interested in stopping it. Almost like they were all in on it.

Hitoshi clicks his tongue, more determined to reject Fumei's hand now more than ever. He may not have experience in making and having friends, but Hitoshi is sure this is _not_ the way to go about it. People naturally become friends after they build trust and respect for each other, not by forcing each other into it. Even if he and Fumei managed to do that in the future, Hitoshi will never consider him as his friend. Calling him, or them as such, is just an invitation to hurt and betray him. He's not a child anymore, he's not going to be naive enough to believe that just because these people accept who he is, doesn't mean they will not use him. Things are fine just the way it is, can't they just settle with what he's comfortable with?

Hitoshi managed to lose his thorns over the lunch rush, and he decides to have a short snack somewhere with less people, preferably without any at all. He grabs a drink from a vending machine and makes his way around and back the general building where some bikes are parked. As he turns to the corner, he hears a couple of voices talking to each other. He peeks his head to the side, and is surprised to see Nagai and his friends, Hadesu and Kuchisake sharing a potluck.

"I spy with my little eyes..." Kuchisake starts as she stares at him, "Something purple and has dark circles."

Hadesu scratches his forehead and says "A mochi?"

Kuchisake shakes her head and points over his shoulders. Hadesu turns around and his hair spurs to pink and yellow. "Shinsou! Wh - What are you doing here?"

"For peace and quiet."

"Not surprised, Fumei and Kureito are all over you the past few days," Nagai says as he scoots over and pats the empty ground beside him. "Wanna hang with us?"

"No thanks. I don't think I'll get what I want here."

"We'll be quiet," Kuchisake says as she pulls out her lips akin to a kind gesture.

Hadesu's hair flares up white in horror and he immediately covers his eyes. "PUT IT BACK! I'M EATING HERE!" Kuchisake's shoulders bounce in amusement and she pops her mouth right back in.

Hitoshi looks over their group for a while, and silently takes the offer. He sits beside Nagai and silently watches the other two resume playing. They have switched from eye spy to some verbal mind games which Kuchisake appears to have a lot of. Neither Hadesu nor Nagai could get it regardless of how hard they tried. She sighs, disappointed and changes it to something easier.

"I told you to listen closely. The answer is _in_ the phrase I'm saying," she reminds them. "I'm going to the market and there's persimmon, watermelon, and apricot for sale. I pick one up. What is it?"

"Persimmon!" Hadesu cries, and Kuchisake shakes her head.

"The watermelon?" Nagai guesses, and Kuchisake nods.

"Right! The watermelon. I go and pick up another one, what is this?"

"Ah...apricot?" the raven asks, and the girl pouts.

"Shame, I thought you finally guessed it. That's what I get for having expectations over idiots."

Hadesu continues to make random guesses, and each time, he never got anything right. Nagai growls beside Hitoshi and bumps his shoulder. "Could use a little help here. The two of us are never going to stop trying to find out how this works. We might cut class for it."

"You're not serious about that are you?"

"Deadly," Nagai grins, and Hitoshi raises a brow at him. He laughs and shakes his hand. "Course not, but we definitely won't stop thinking about it."

"I'm not playing your game, it's a pretty easy one anyway."

Nagai blinks and stares at him dumbfounded, "You're kidding... you know the answer already?!"

Kuchisake's eye gleams, and she leans forward. "If you know the answer, why not throw the idiots a bone then? I have a fruits basket with an apricot, a persimmon, and watermelon. I decide to give you one. What is that?"

Nagai and Hadesu looks at him with wide anticipating eyes, and Hitoshi just sighs. Is this seriously how these three spend their lunch together? "It's apricot."

"Perfect! See, he _is_ smarter than both of you."

"Shut up!" the other two shouts. They crowd over Hitoshi begging him for the obvious answer. Somehow, the more they asked of it from him, the less inclined he is to share.

"It's obvious," he says, "Just listen properly."

Kuchisake sends him a thumbs for keeping it secret till the end, and before lunch break ends, neither Hadesu nor Nagai figured it out.

They walk back to the classroom in mild silence, with Hadesu still trying to pry the answer out of Kuchisake, while Nagai hands back to keep in pace with Hitoshi. He doesn't say anything to him, but Hitoshi can tell that something is on the raven's mind.

"I can see you staring you know."

Nagai bites his tongue and bashfully avoids the other's eye. "Sorry, just thinking about something you might be interested in. But it's really not my business so I shouldn't -"

"You're already talking, so might as well."

"Ah well," the raven mumbles. "You know how I said I help... _heroes_?" he whispers very cautiously that Hitoshi quickly understood the nature of the topic.

"You also said we shouldn't talk about it, unless I got you in trouble for it."

"Yes, I did say that. But it's not about them, it's more of you."

Hitoshi blinks. "What do you mean?"

"Equipment. Ever thought about using it with your quirk before?"

Hitoshi never really thought about getting support items because of his short-sighted goals. For the longest time, all he's ever thought about is the dream, not the steps to get there. Sensei and the others made him realize that it's not just the quirk that matters but the discipline to achieve the dream of becoming a hero. For the past few months, Hitoshi's goal has been to raise his physical strength and quirk skills; using the help of technology never even crossed his mind. "I suppose, but I don't have a lot."

"I do! Do you want to hear them?" Nagai's eye sparkle, and Hitoshi nods. The raven haired teen spends the next few minutes sharing future ideas for equipment. Hitoshi would also add in a few ideas his mind would create on the spot and Nagai would keep it in mind for heavy consideration later. As they exited the staircase and begin to walk into the hallways of the first year education wing, Hitoshi notices a large crowd pooling in front of their room.

"What's going on?" he asks, curiously, and Kuchisake pops out her eyes over the crowd.

She gasps, and turns to Hitoshi with wide eyes. "I think... there's someone in our room for you."

Hitoshi exchanges looks with Nagai, and they try to push forward. Hadesu leads their charge by pushing people to the side while mumbling soft apologies for nicking and burning some of the jackets his hair managed to touch. They pop out into a largely empty space directly in front of 1C's front door, and Hadesu's flames nervously pop yellow.

"Holy _shit_ \- " Nagai curses out as Hitoshi recognizes the person standing by the door. Disheveled black hair, black shirt and combat pants, iconic white capture scarf, tired indifferent eyes - _Eraserhead_.

"Hitoshi Shinsou?"

Hitoshi jumps as the hero focuses his attention at him. "Y – That's me."

Eraserhead studies him for a moment, then starts to walk "Come with me."

Everyone in his path quickly make way for the hero to walk through, and Hitoshi follows without hesitation.

A million thoughts ran through his head amidst their silence. They were a combination of hopeful remarks, and dark thoughts that repeatedly whispered to him that it this feels too good to be true _._ It's only been three days since the festival… and he's being thrown into the fray again.

Hitoshi drowns out any self-doubts and looks ahead. _This was it_.

* * *

"I hate him, Kurogiri…" Shigaraki hisses. "I hate him… I don't want him in my party. He's crazy. Why did Sensei want him in my party…? I hate him… He almost hurt Father…"

Purple mist sways in mild annoyance as his young charge complained about their newest, and perhaps lost asset. The Hero Killer has been of great interest as of late, and All for One wanted Shigaraki to be able to use the villains skills for his own. The meeting was set to propose an alliance between them in the most civil way as possible, however neither figure heads liked to be chained down by civility.

Stain attacked Shigaraki, and in turn accidentally hurt the latter priced hands. He managed to avoid any unfavorable deaths, but Kurogiri is not looking forward to his charge's tantrums after this. Then his phone rings.

"Who the _fuck_ keeps texting you?" Shigaraki snarls. "I'm going to dust that shit to pieces if it doesn't stop."

Kurogiri bows, "My apologies, Master Tomura. I shall take this outside."

"Took your time," a familiar voice says. "How'd it go?"

"As well as expected. He and Tomura had… disagreements."

"Are you surprised?"

 _No, he's really not_.

"Ah well," the voice hums. "Want me to do something about it?"

Kurogiri turns to his ward and carefully notes the eager twitching of his hand. His eyes narrow to a slit when Shigaraki impulsively reaches out to touch one of his favorite wine glasses. "Remain on standby. I would like to see how Master Tomura will choose to handle this."

"I've been meaning to ask for a break anyway," the voice concedes. "I also have my other mission to worry about."

"Best of luck." Kurogiri sets his phone on vibrate, and returns inside the bar. He serves a nice soothing drink in front of Shigaraki to help calm the young villain down mull over his rage. All for One has always reminded him that untouched anger is a great motivator for success.

"I'm going to kill him…" the younger seethes. "Him and All Might, _I'll kill everyone…_ "

* * *

 **A/N** : Finally! We're in the Stain/Hosu arc (just 45397 arcs to go before we reach the manga's pace and gdi - Horikoshi finally ends the villain arc).

I wanted to keep the identity of Stain's "recruiter" a secret but I wanted to throw a bone. My pronoun game is still weak and I fear I'm making it a wee bit obvious. Anywho before I end this chapter, I would like to announce that I will be uploading even slower for the next months. I ran out of chapters and need to plan them. Second, I would like to thank everyone who is silently supporting this story by leaving kudos. It really means a lot to me. But please, don't be shy to leave a comment; I'll help you out, here a little game.

 _Shinsou has a party and Eraserhead brings three fruits with him; a watermelon, a persimmon, and an apricot. Shinsou eats one. What is it?_

You may need to do some translation for this. All correct answers directly go to Shinsou Needs A Hero Scholarship fund!


	20. A Hero and Me

**A Hero and Me**

* * *

Hitoshi bolts for the door the moment the bell rings.

Tatsumaki and Nagai are immediately on his tail, trying to hold him back and plead their case one last time. Hitoshi dodges them and quickly turns to a corner. Eraser Head wants their meetings to be private meaning, he can't bring any of his hero aspirants.

They've been arguing about this since last night ever they found out when his training with the hero will start. While the others were supportive of him, Tastumaki was not. Hitoshi knows it's mostly out of jealousy and that the other will move on from it. What he did not expect is Fumei's reaction to it. The blonde was still in the middle of his plan to make Hitoshi admit that he is his friend when he found out, and almost immediately tossed that plan out the window. He stopped pestering Hitoshi in real life _and_ online.

If Hitoshi didn't know any better, he'd think Fumei was having a tantrum of his own, even though this was their plan from the start - get Hitoshi recognized by a hero and be promoted. Nevertheless, Hitoshi is grateful to Eraser Head that his invitation caused Fumei to stop trying to force him to say something he can't.

"COME ON SHINSOU!" Tatsumaki wails. "Eraser Head won't know we're even watching! We'd hide like ninja's –"

"Completely, invisible," Nagai says as he gestures some ninja hand movements.

Hitoshi rolls his eyes and carefully breaks away from their sight. Someone finally recognized his hard work during the festival, and offered their hand to become his mentor. He's not going to betray the heroes expectations and _fuck this up_. Even if the Eraser Head didn't mention any specific outcome from him, he did warn Hitoshi about his tendency to harbor bitter feelings towards his failures and other's success. The hero wants him to move past his childish mentality first before anything else, so Hitoshi stayed up all night to come up with something.

He knows he can't be miraculously change himself over night, but he can at least start by acknowledging it, then coming up with solutions. The more he dwells on the years of bottled up anger in his life, the more Hitoshi realizes that it was actually an exhausting experience. By now, he's gotten tired, more tired than he was before and had grown desperate. His reaction to Midoriya during the festival was the last straw of his patience. He understands now that it's not the quirks that make society unfair, but the opportunities available to people, and why these opportunities tend to favor the strong.

It's not Hitoshi's fault he was born with a 'weak' quirk, but he can make himself stronger and make this opportunities open to him as well.

 _It's not his fault._

He follows a path from the Yuuei gate towards a forest behind the campus. He's seen the foliage from a distance before, but never once imagined that a training facility would be hidden somewhere in it. Hitoshi searches for a path Eraser Head detailed to him by forest's outskirts and finds three stones stacked on top of each other. He continues along the path beside it until the ground starts the mesh with wild grass.

The path has disappeared, and if Hitoshi's not careful, he may get lost. "Okay," he breathes, "This is probably a test. It's got to be…"

Growing up in the city, Hitoshi only knows how to navigate himself in two ways; walking and reading the signs, or two – taking the train and _reading the signs_. Hiking has never been and will be an interest, so having a test that relies on navigating a completely unfamiliar territory is already difficult to start with. He tries to recall Eraser Head's instruction yesterday and says, "Water… He said it's near water... A river?"

Hitoshi trudges on while keeping his eye open for small streams or pools. The sun sets a little lower by the time Hitoshi realizes that his plan of simply walking around trying to find a stream isn't working. "What would the others do…"

Tatsumaki will get frustrated running around and maybe give up. Nusumi will probably get lucky finding the river; which is no help. Koharu will teleport around looking for it, while Okami will sniff out the smell of wet spoil. Fumei will most likely search from above.

Hitoshi did think about climbing up to get a better vantage point, but he didn't have the strength or means to do that safely. The amount of leaves above him also makes it twice as hard to see what's below him, so that idea was no good. Hitoshi paces around and kicks a rock in his path. The rock hits another and it tumbles down a small hill. It rattles on its way down, and Hitoshi blinks.

"The sound –"

The forest hums silently around him as he listens for the sound of water. It comes faintly from his left, and Hitoshi makes a run for it. He follows the flow of water downstream until it falls into a ravine with a small building on its right.

Hitoshi spots Eraser Head waiting near the entrance, wearing his hero costume and infamous white scarf. His face tells Hitoshi nothing about whether or not the hero will be pleased he arrived so late than expected. He approaches the pro-hero and lowly apologizes.

Eraser Head shakes his head. "You're not. I didn't tell you where the grounds are on purpose."

"So it _is_ a test?"

The hero nods. "I gave you two hours, yet you made in it an hour and a half. Not bad for your first time."

"You were watching me?" Hitoshi beams, a little baffled that the hero has been observing him all this time and he didn't even notice.

"I had to see how you think for myself," Eraser Head says. "And it's slow. Heroes need to think quicker. If you were tasked to apprehend a villain that knows to hide; an hour and a half headway gives them every opportunity to escape."

Hitoshi blinks. "We're starting with capture lessons then?"

Eraser Head shakes his head. "No, just something to keep in mind. Heroes that think ahead often win," he continues. "With a quirk like yours, your mind and adaptability become your greatest weapon. We can improve strength and speed all we want, but it won't matter if you remain as slow as you are now up here."

"Oh – oh… I understand" Hitoshi stutters. "So… reaction practice then?"

Eraser Head shakes his head again. "None of that. We're doing an assessment first."

"Again?" Hitoshi echoes in disbelief.

"It's been a month since your last, and you've been training since then right?"

"Yes."

"Let's see if it worked."

Eraser Head begins the test with three trials of a 50 meter run around the gym. Even though he was allowed to get the best time out of three instances, Hitoshi pushed himself to break previous scores each time. He may have the hero's attentions, but that doesn't mean he won't work to impress him even more.

Hitoshi slams his hand on a padded mat, and Eraser Head clicks the timer. "7.7… Is that – good?"

"For 50 meters?" Aizawa hums in a severely, unimpressed, bland voice. "No."

"Oh."

"But it is better than the first two," the hero claims. "Take that however you will."

Hitoshi smiles at the compliment. Although he has a feeling it wasn't supposed to be taken as one. "What's next?"

Eraser Head points to the treadmill, his face and eyes still unreadable, and says, "Stamina."

"Right," Hitoshi gets on the machine and starts with a slow easy jog. The pace reminds him of his morning runs and he starts to relax a little. Eraser Head catches this and speeds up the treadmill.

Hitoshi fumbles on his legs, surprised at the sudden change in speed but catches up. For the next fifteen minutes, Hitoshi keeps running with his momentum, immediately adapting his speed and power to every change in speed and incline of the treadmill. He's starting to run out of breath, but Hitoshi pushed through. There is now way he's going to show weakness towards Hero.

He bites his tongue as he feels his leg muscle almost buckle at the steepest incline the machine can handle, and Eraser Head slows it to a stop. Hitoshi resists the urge to collapse on the ground, as the hero moved on to the weight lifting machines around the building. Hitoshi hasn't used any of these before and nervously followed Eraser Head's lead.

Much like the previous test, every time Hitoshi got too comfortable with the exercise, the hero would add more. Hitoshi once again bit his tongue to fight the urge to cry out His limbs begged for reprieve when he strapped himself unto the sixth machine, and immediately taps out when the hero adds a the next set of weights. He knows heroes need the muscle to take on heavy hits from opponents as well as strengthen their own attacks. It's a necessary, but Hitoshi can't help but think he'll break something if he does any more lifting.

 _He's done._

Eraser Head doesn't say anything when he asks for a break, and instead hands him a bottle of water.

Hitoshi downs the liquid like it's the most delicious thing on earth. "Speed, endurance, and strength…" he counts, "what's left?"

"Nothing," the hero concludes. "We're done for the day."

Hitoshi frowns, " _Seriously_?"

" _Seriously_ ," the hero echoes. "Meet me here again tomorrow."

"Yes, Eraser Head," Hitoshi stands too abruptly and black circles swim around his vision. He sways out of balance and the hero catches him.

"You can call me Aizawa," the hero says. "Calling me my hero name just sounds pandering at this point."

Hitoshi swallows, a little unnerved that he's going to refer to a hero by his real name already and says, "T - Thank you, Aizawa-sensei."

* * *

Aizawa Shota has always questioned Yuuei's entrance exam.

Even in his time, Yuuei sorted the strong into the hero course while the weak settled for less. When Aizawa entered Yuuei with dreams of becoming a hero, he didn't make the cut. Much like Shinsou, he qualified for general education but he didn't let circumstances hold him back. He knows in his heart what he wants, so he started improving himself to become one. His quirk isn't strong, so he made it strong. A lot of people tried to bring him down, but Aizawa ignored them. He didn't care about others opinions of him, he simple seized every opportunity to make sure he graduates as a licensed hero.

That means working twice as hard to master different combat styles and perfecting his capture scarf.

Years have come and gone, and he's done everything he's ever dreamed off to the point that life became stale. His passion for hero work hasn't faltered, but he's lost something important to it to make it fulfilling along the way. He returned to the academe to hopefully find his purpose again; not only because Kayama filed an application for him before he can protest against it. Per his return, Aizawa realized that the system which pushed him to see the strengths of his own quirk hasn't changed all that much.

The strong are still welcomed into the hero course, while the weak are locked into general education. Over the years, Aizawa has seen people similar to him reject the notion of weakness and rise to the challenge. He watched their resolve come to life during the annual sports festival, and whenever he spots someone that shows promise, Aizawa made it so that they are given the chance to make a difference.

However, as of recent Aizawa has noticed a strong decline in these kind of people. The dreamers have died out, and have been swallowed by the impossibility of what lies beyond years ago, two students, one from general studies and another from support fought for that one seat in heroics. Two years ago, one support student was given the chance, but they didn't progress enough to stand in the same level as the hero students of their year and resigned to their weakness.

No one could stand out last year because of the power houses of both hero classes.

Aizawa was convinced the same will happen this year as he watched his homeroom class dominate the first and second rounds. It wasn't until some boy with a brainwashing quirk steadily rose up to the challenge. It's disappointing that he was matched against Midoriya early on and eliminated, but Aizawa's interest was piqued. Giro is more than happy to share his notes on the kid, and Aizawa had to suppress a laugh.

Of course the kid is one of Giro's.

Giro has always been on the lookout for aspirants that don't make the cut ever since he joined the teaching staff. He builds them up and arms them with the necessary skills to give them a fighting chance. When Aizawa learned of this, their ambitions has since then become a mutual effort. Giro will lay out the ground work and scout any promising student, while Aizawa will pick them up and prepare them for the hero curriculum.

Shinsou just happened to be the next one in a long line of recommendations.

However, unlike most students Aizawa has handled, Shinsou has let the taunts and jeers of those around him to warp his dream. His ambition to be a hero turned into a desire to prove other's wrong rather than be a hero for the sake of saving others.

Giro raised up this problem to him and hoped Aizawa can help change that. "You've always had a spot for troubled youth. I'm confident you can help him see things differently."

Aizawa scoffs at the misplaced optimism. He's not like All Might who is all motivational speeches and kind words, Aizawa works on discipline and result. They may be heroes, but he's not _that_ kind hero. He can't bring smiles on people's faces; not in the way Hizashi or All Might can. He can barely smile himself.

All Aizawa knows for real is that he knows how to nurture potential when he sees it, but to sow seeds of hope and optimism? He's not the right kind of person for that.

If Giro wants Shinsou to have a drastic change in personality, then he should have asked Hizashi instead. Regardless of which hero would take up the kid for mentoring, Aizawa knew it was going to be hard to break the kid in. According to Giro's notes, the kid is polite towards authorities and peers, but he's distant. He keeps his thoughts to himself and will only speak up when provoked. Shinsou is the kind of student that needs someone who would both be a teacher and a friend to him. Someone that will understand his struggles but at the same time, not pander to his difficulties.

Aizawa will not pretend to know what the feeling of being bullied is like, nor will be feign to understand any thoughts that Shinsou may have considered during those trying times. Instead, he'll give the kid the chance he's been denied of for so long. Suffice to say, the kid was ecstatic at the proposition and did everything he can to impress – even if it was at the expense of his comfort.

Aizawa learns early on that Shinsou is a fighter, he doesn't back down on a seemingly impossible task if he can do something about it. Everytime Aizawa pushed him to his limits, the kid held on until Aizawa himself decides that he's reached the end of his current level. The strain and inevitability of failure is written all over his face, yet the kid refused to quit. He's adamant on proving his worth and Aizawa can see it.

 _"_ Giro really knows where to pick them up, huh?" he mumbles to himself, as Aizawa reads over the other aspirants Giro managed to prepare before the festival.

Alongside Shinsou, there are four other, _f_ _ive_ , if he counts the boy that failed the hero exam deliberation simply because he sabotaged others in order to help another.

Aizawa has reviewed the footage before, and it's clear to anyone with a trained eye that the boy understood the nature of the exam. It's not clear whether he and Shinsou knew each other before the exam, but it is obvious the boy helped Shinsou rise up the ranks with rescue points. His reasons for doing so remains unknown, but it's evident that the Giro's so called 'protege' noticed Shinsou's potential before they could.

 _Brain washing_ , or mind control, however people want to call it has a lot of practical uses in the field. Aizawa understands that it's use may border on immoral, but he can't deny the fact that it will be a great asset in subduing villains. Considering his past, his motivation, and his current skills, Aizawa is convinced that Shinsou will finally be it. The next general student to follow under his example.

Comparing the kids previous and recent assessment scores proves that Giro's regimen still holds weight after all these years. The boy has gotten exceedingly faster and stronger in all areas of fitness. It's still a long way to perfection, but his progress cannot be dismissed. He has yet to determine the changes in his quirk, but Giro's protege certainly didn't slack off when it comes to developing exercises to challenge its reach and effectiveness.

He reads over the other students notes while waiting for Shinsou the next day. There's exercises to increasing Shinsou's current limit of controlling three people to five, increasing the complexity of his command per person influenced, giving simultaneous commands, increasing the distance of effect and so on. None of the ideas have been tested out yet to merit quantitative results, but Aizawa will most certainly make note of them for future use. With how well each goal is written, Aizawa isn't surprised that Giro has taken a liking to this one.

Shinsou arrives shortly after. A little late compared to his record yesterday.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I –" Shinsou starts, "They – my classmates tried to follow me. Had to lose them first."

Aizawa didn't really mean when he said this training ground is a secret. It's neither too far nor close to the campus grounds to be considered a liability or a place of interest. It was just an abandoned expansion project that Aizawa requested Nedzu re purpose as a separate training area for special occasions. Aizawa could care less if Shinsou's friends want to use it for their own training. He's certain Giro would use it too if he ever found out about it.

Regardless if he was being serious about it or not, Aizawa appreciated Shinsou's ability to follow _his_ instructions. It's been a while since someone actually listened to him since his homeroom class has a penchant for doing the opposite of what he says. "I see. They set us back a couple of minutes so you better be ready for twice the work as last time."

"Yes, sensei," Shinsou nods and proceeds to do warm-ups he only got acquainted with yesterday. Aizawa watches him from afar, carefully noting if the kid would mistake one machine for another. Fortunately, Shinsou seems to have it all memorized.

 _Good memory_.

After the kid finished, Aizawa leads him out in the field and into a square ring. A spark of recognition flashes through Shinsou's face and Aizawa smiles in his mind. _Good, he's perceptive too_. "We're testing your quirk and how well you fight today. I'm sure you're well acquainted with the rules?"

He nods, before asking, "Does… stopping or keeping you on your back also count?"

"That's a disable rule from your little group isn't it?"

"You - know… about that?"

Aizawa nods but doesn't say anything more. He's read about the various rules Giro's protégé has created to make their repetitive one-on-one sparring matches interesting. There are a total of four; (1) the time variant, which begs for speed and agility; (2) the environment variant, which demands increased spatial awareness and attention; and (3) the handicap variant, which increases problem solving and resourcefulness; and (4) the disabling variant, which favors close combat skills.

Giro's protégé seems to favor placing Shinsou in the last variant to improve the areas he desperately needs work on. Not only does it cater to Shinsou's quirk, but teaching him to handle himself and subdue opponents with his own body will definitely increase his chances in winning a fight.

"I'll allow it."

Shinsou takes small cautious steps towards him, and Aizawa walks the opposite way. He can see the gears of Shinsou's mind work based on his frown and the light tremble of his lips. He wants to begin with controlling him, but he's also aware of his opponent's quirk. Typically, Aizawa would commend him for gauging his opponents skills and acting to counter it, however, in this moment, the sentiment comes off as cowardice than brilliance.

Aizawa moves first in his impatience, and Shinsou jumps back, startled by the sudden rush of movement. Aizawa throws his scarf at the kid, who blocks it with his arm. Aizawa pulls the cloth back, expertly wrapping the weapon around the younger's arm and hauls him forward. Shinsou stumbles to the ground on all fours.

"Try again."

Shinsou punches the ground in silent anger, and immediately scrambles to his feet. He shakes some of the frustration out, and tries again. Aizawa narrows his eyes at the kid as he feels Shinsou's determination radiate off his face. He's certain he'll use his quirk now.

Shinsou pushes left, and Aizawa dodges to his right. He holds off a kick towards his chest and pushes the kid away. Aizawa's eye twitch in annoyance as Shinsou once again retaliates with his fists rather than use his quirk to his advantage. He dodges again and drops to swipe under Shinsou's feet.

The kid manages to jump over them in time, but Aizawa immediately grabs the former's chest and tosses him to his back. Aizawa hears the kid swear under his breath, but doesn't call him out on it. He knows what's it like to be frustrated. "I told you to use your quirk."

"You'd just erase it," Shinsou argues, "and we'd end up here, with me trying to take you down without a quirk."

Aizawa nods in understanding. "I can see that, but I asked you to use your quirk. Didn't I?"

"I'll… I'll do it right this time."

Shinsou stands at the ready, and this time, Aizawa is sure he's gotten it through the kid's thick skull that today's exercise is not only to gauge his combat skills, but also his quirk. He has a decent grasp on what Shinsou needs to improve on in terms of fighting, but he can't say anything about his quirk if the kid continues to just punch at him.

Shinsou launches himself and throws a couple of powerful jabs towards Aizawa.

Aizawa ducks under each fist, and retaliates with a roundhouse. To his surprise, Shinsou catches his attack and quickly locks his arms unto Aizawa's leg. He tried to flip them around, but Aizawa overpowers him and breaks free. He kicks the air out of Shinsou's chest, and sets a distance between them to give the latter another opportunity to activate his quirk.

Aizawa moves first this time, and Shinsou manages to defend some of his blows before hitting the ground again. He pushes himself up again without a reminder from Aizawa, and pushes Aizawa back with a combination set of jabs. Aizawa leans on the opposite side of every punch, and tries to figure out the younger's plan. He crouches low upon Shinsou's next attack and flips latter over his head.

Shinsou falls loudly on his back, and cries out in pain. Aizawa pauses to check on him, and asks, "You alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," the younger hisses as he presses on his side. "My chest kind of hurts though."

"Let me see -" a loud, almost electrifying pulse paralyzes Aizawa's mind, and then he's falling into darkness. He drops into a cold bath of nothingness, wherein he only sees darkness and hears the faint ripple of water. Aizawa tries to move about the unseen space, but is immediately thrashed around by cold waves forcing him down into the abyss. The deeper he's pushed into the dark, the more Aizawa felt himself become more detached from his self both in body and mind.

It feels like he's floating, existing but at the same time not. Like he was a mere afterthought in the back of his mind, and he no longer controls his needs and wants. This is what it's like to be under Shinsou's quirk, a prisoner of one's own mind. _Absolute control_.

Aizawa begins to understand how people can come to fear his quirk. Knowing about what the kid's quirk is, is far different from experiencing the constricting control of it. To be forced out of your own identity is daunting, regardless of who is affected - hero or villain. Rather than be terrified of Shinsou's quirk, Aizawa saw it as an opportunity to learn. He doesn't know how much of this he will remember once Shinsou releases him, but he will try nonetheless.

He tries to perceive something outside of this emptiness, but fails. All he can do is think within while he's under Shinsou's control. He's aware of the state he's in, but not aware of what is currently being asked of him. He tries to fight back again, but the waves force him back into submission. Conclusion, he can't escape the control unless Shinsou himself wishes it or something else breaks him out of it. This begs the question, how Midoriya was able to break free from it when a pro-hero such as himself already has trouble making heads of what is going on.

Amidst his inner thoughts, Aizawa feels a brush of warmth surround him. Acknowledging its touch sends a pulse of warm light under the icy depths Aizawa is in. It whispers something into his mind, and he has the urge to follow it. He doesn't think twice.

When Aizawa's musings return to him, he feels like he'd been hit by a truck. His arms and legs feel like lead, his chest grows heavy with every breath, and his eyes flutter to adjust at the sudden presence of light around him. It takes Aizawa a few seconds to realize that he's lying on the ground outside the ring, bound by his own capture scarf from neck to toe.

Shinsou stands inside the ring, victorious. "Sorry."

Aizawa notes the guilt in his eyes and sighs. He finally understands what Giro means when he said the kid needs emotional guidance alongside a solid training routine. There's not debate onto what Shinsou wants and what he will do to prove himself, however, he is still trapped in his own insecurities and inability to accept the nature of his quirk. If he himself cannot move past that, then no amount of training will allow the kid to truly reach his potential.

When Aizawa chose to become a teacher, he absolutely did not sign up for counseling duties, but alas, it's a teacher's job to do so nonetheless.

"What for?" he says, and Shinsou blinks. "You did what I told you to do, and you did it well. You should be proud. Quirks like ours are limited in the way they are used, and you learned the most effective way to use it. Most often than not, the way they shine doesn't sit well with us and that's not something we can change. The only way to become stronger is learning to accept it. Your quirk isn't scary," he continues. "I just experienced what it's like to be under it, and while it can be a bit unnerving, it's also comforting. Relinquishing control is not someone will give willingly, but under the right circumstances, it will be your greatest weapon. Whatever you feel towards it now will be nothing compared to what you will be able to do if you accept what it really is."

"What it… really is?" the kid echoes, confused.

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that one for you. You're going to have to discover it on your own while you work to be a hero."

Shinsou's eyes shine at the rare sentiment, and Aizawa turns away before he can give any more compliments. One is enough to keep the kid motivated for a few weeks at least. They continue to spar for a couple more hours, with Shinsou getting bolder in every attempt to make his mentor respond and get him under his quirk. Aizawa doesn't let him.

The boy however, adapts – as Aizawa told him he should – and thinks on his feet. He reacts faster to every charge, and responds with more precision and force. He also fixes his form every time Aizawa calls them out. The hero can't hide the grin on his face when Shinsou finally trips him that night.

Amidst their quiet training in the night, a figure dangles their legs playfully beneath a tree branch. They snap several photos of before zooming in interestingly on the hero's face. "Let's work hard together, Eraser Head."

* * *

 **A/N** :There he is again, that pesky mystery guy. Honestly drew a blank on how I was going to write this chapter after the last one. I didn't want Hitoshi's training to seem redundant so I did a POV switch with Aizawa. I'm not really sure if I got his character right, so I'm open to criticisms to write him better.

A moment of silence for Spider-Man leaving the MCU. To cope with the loss, I am starting to brainstorm ideas about making a Spider-man/BNHA fic. Just wondering if any of you would be interested in something like that. Anywho, that ends this notes section. Next chapter the support department gets some well-deserved spotlight. Don't be shy to leave a fave/follow or some reviews! All of the proceeds go to 'Shinsou needs a Hero Scholarship' fund. Sushiiiiiii OUT!


	21. Fire's are Normal, Right?

_**Fire's are Normal, Right?**_

* * *

Aizawa yanks Hitoshi forward and the letter falls on his face, eating dirt in the process. Another defeat.

The fabric restricting his movement releases him and Hitoshi painfully rubs at his arms. They've been at this for a couple of hours now, and Hitoshi has yet to repeat his single win from yesterday. He knows the necessities of learning by practice, but… is it too much to ask to _at least_ be thrown on rubber mats?

Aizawa looks down at him, unimpressed. "Had enough?"

"No," Hitoshi growls as he pushed himself up. He managed to trip Aizawa once yesterday. The hero quickly recovered, but the surprise on his face definitely made Hitoshi yearn for more.

The corners of Aizawa's mouth twitch.

Hitoshi throws a fist at his opponent, who steers it away with an expert block. He tries again, and Eraser Head follows with a dodge – a block – a counter. They exchange a couple of blows without breaking eye contact, or losing rhythm the other has set for each other.

Hitoshi evades, stops, and fights back against more of Aizawa's attempts to pin him down, but they're never enough to beat him, nor crack a reaction on his blank face.

Hitoshi rolls away from the scarf's reach, and Eraser Head pulls. The cloth wraps itself tightly around Hitoshi's ankle and her losses his footing. He's dragged across the ground as Aizawa kept on hauling him closer.

Hitoshi flips around and slams his feet and weight on the cloth reeling him in.

Aizawa blinks, intrigued.

Hitoshi grabs one end of the scarf and quickly wraps it around better arm. He pulls, making Aizawa stumbled forward a bit but quickly recovers by tugging right back.

Their eyes meet, and the frown on Aizawa's face tell Hitoshi that the hero is already aware of his plan. He didn't care though and kept at it. If Aizawa isn't going to give him a chance to fight, then he'll use what he has.

The cloth scarf feels cold on his hand. It was almost like being wrapped in metal plating rather than cloth. He twists it further up his wrist and tugs with both arms.

Aizawa rides the momentum and kicks off the ground. He flips around with a leg raised to knock Hitoshi out.

Hitoshi drops on his back to avoid it, then scrambles to his feet. He quickly sets a distance between them as Aizawa spins along with his cloth to flare out around Hitoshi and catch him again. Hitoshi jumps out of the center and attempts to restrict Eraser Head by gathering more of the scarf up his arm.

Aizawa is forced on the defensive; dodging and retreating more than usual while Hitoshi pushed forward. For a brief moment, the hero steps back and swipes under Hitoshi's legs.

Hitoshi jumps, and quickly curses his mistake.

Aizawa smiles, victorious and his hair floats. The tightly wrapped scarf around his arm sags like melted wax and spins outward in a wide diameter. He shoots the other end of the weapon at Hitoshi, effectively binding the latter's legs together. With another swing of his arm, Hitoshi is trapped inside the scarf again, and falls face first.

Hitoshi huffs in defeat as Aizawa's steps a few inches away his nose.

"That was ballsy," the hero says with a hint of amusement laced in his voice.

"Didn't work though," Hitoshi mumbles as the weapon loosens its hold on him.

Aizawa nods. "You let yourself be guided by desperation to win rather than to think." He lightly knocks on Hitoshi's head as though scolding him before settling to sit across him. "I told you that your quirk isn't meant for fighting, so to fix that –"

"I have to get better at fighting," he finishes.

"To do so you have to work four times as hard," Aizawa reminds him. "Understand?"

 _That's what I've been doing all day_ , Hitoshi thinks bitterly.

"But learning and knowing how to fight can only get you so far. Knowing your limit pays too"

He _is_ aware of his limits. He's known for a long time, and he's hated, and made peace with it. There's no use hating the gift bestowed on him by his parents. It's not powerful like he wished it to be, but he can make it powerful. Awaseru-sensei and Fumei agree that his quirk is valuable, but his weaknesses overshadow his potential more.

He's known that all his life and he intends to break through them. Hopefully with Aizawa's guidance this time around. His voice can only reach so far and that's he is physically weak. Once his quirk has been accounted for, he becomes no use to anyone, even himself.

He's training four time – no five times as hard to be better, but it just doesn't seem enough to progress forward.

Aizawa may have acknowledged his efforts, and he does appreciate the practical approach on learning combat skill; but with equipment already involved, Hitoshi doesn't think he will win under any circumstance. After all, what can a general student do against one of the most effective villain capturing weapons in Japan?

"That's where support items and quirk equipment like my capture scarf and googles come in," he says while staring at Hitoshi as though asking him to follow the train of thought immediately.

"Ah –" Hitoshi gapes. "Actually a frie–" he catches himself before he can call any of his classmates as _friends_. That has always been a difficulty topic for Hitoshi to answer. He's aware many people like to regard him as theirs, but he doesn't. He may have opened himself up a little to 1C, and he's respects or tolerates some of them; he isn't quite ready to call them as _friends_ yet.

"Someone from class," he starts again, carefully avoiding Nagai's name. Despite Eraser Head's reputation for being an underground hero, who may or may not have let vigilante's do as they want, Hitoshi cannot risk over-sharing about what the raven haired boy does. It is illegal after all, Nagai may get in trouble for conspiring – and Hitoshi with it just by virtue of knowing. "They have lots of ideas but…"

"None quite sit well?" the hero asks incredulously.

"Not really?" he quips. "Some do. It's just, I don't think they're the side of me that I want to focus on at the moment." Hitoshi fidgets on a loose thread on his jacket.

"I can't fight," he bluntly says. "I know that training is supposed to help me, but quirks can easily overpower that. Midoriya did it, you've done it. I can't win with just fists. I need something else – something like –" he glances at Eraser Head's capture scarf and thinks... _Maybe he can…?_

Aizawa pulls the scarf off him and hands it over to Hitoshi, who can only blink at the sudden action.

He's holding a hero's gear with his bare hands. A support item worn and used by an established hero to capture hundreds if not thousands of lowly thugs and criminals. To say that Hitoshi is ecstatic right now is an understatement; he's at lost for words. Is…Aizawa saying what he thinks he's implying?

Hitoshi runs his hand through the fabric, suspecting its composition to be as simple as it looks. He already knows what it feels to touch and that it moves unlike any other material out there. He initially thought of metal, but metal can't be this flexible, _or can it_?

"It's made out of carbon fibers melded with a special metal alloy," Aizawa answers his silent mulling. "It took me six years to master it, so don't think this will be a walk in the park."

Hitoshi holds unto the scarf like it's a lifeline and nods, "I'll do my best."

* * *

Aizawa messages him that they won't be meeting today.

Hitoshi's mind immediately jumps to the conclusion that something bad happened, but nothing about the hero's message seems out of place. He decides not to ask. Whatever hero business Aizawa is currently attending to is not his business – _yet_.

Still, he's a little disappointed he won't be able to continue practicing with the capture scarf. They haven't done a lot last night and it was mostly just an introduction course on what makes up the weapon's material and how it moves. Aizawa didn't let him use it yet because he wanted to practice with precision throwing first with something easier to aim with than a malleable scarf.

When Hitoshi enters the room, Tatsumaki is brandishing a single grey wind breaker glove on his right hand. A couple of eyes seems fixated on the equipment and was peppering him with questions about it. Tatsumaki dismisses all their inquiries as unimportant, and poses again with the glove.

He says something pseudo-intellectual about the glove's mechanism and Hitoshi can't help rolling his eyes. For all Tatsumaki's flamboyant display of himself and his quirk, he's not smart enough to understand nor explain what makes the equipment useful to him.

Tatsumaki spots him from waltz in, and jumps off the table. "Look Shinsou!" he waves his hand around, and makes an experimental burst of wind. Tenmei quickly reprimands him for using his quirk inside the classroom again. He ignores the bald-headed boy and leans in closer to Hitoshi, "Doesn't it look cool?"

"I guess," Hitoshi shrugs, not quite sure how to respond to Tatsumaki's eagerness to own a support gear.

Hitoshi has spent the last few days trying to imagine or figure out what his own equipment would look like. He couldn't come up with anything good, so he's stuck in square one. Having Aizawa offer his capture scarf is one step forward, but that's not exactly compatible with his brain washing quirk. For combat, sure, but with his voice? Not so much.

Tatsumaki runs his mouth about the things he can supposedly do with the glove, and Hitoshi drowns it out. He didn't really care about how it worked and is more curious as to _where_ Tatsumaki got it.

"Uh, does it matter?" the green haired drawls. "It looks cool and I can't wait to try out later."

"He got it from Nagai," Fumei pitches in while he's playing with some rhythm game on his phone.

Hitoshi hums. Considering the raven haired boy's connections with the vigilante world, he's not as surprised to learn that maybe he knows a mechanic. Still… it hasn't been that long since Nagai has joined the others in training – Tatsumaki to be specific. For him to suddenly have an equipment that is tailor made for him is quite fast.

Too fast, if Hitoshi is being honest.

Tatsumaki insists that Hitoshi be more amazed with his glove and finally shoots a burst of wind from his hand. It flies downwards and blows up the skirt of Shirogane and Makito, who scream and turn red all over when their undergarments almost peeked out. Tenmei immediately confiscates the glove, promising to return it after class; while Shirogane slaps Tatsumaki in the face.

"He's spoiling him too much," the blonde adds in a soft snicker.

"Sorry, coach," Nagai walks in with a toothy grin and his red devilish tail swishing behind him. "Can't resist helping a friend."

Fumei shrugs, not really caring. "S'long as he doesn't rip his hand off I'm fine with it, I'm fine testing prototypes."

Nagai beams at the permission and ruffles Fumei's hair in gratitude. The blonde groans at the affectionate gesture and swats Nagai's annoying hand away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he mumbles dismissively. "I need to get an S. Stop talking to me."

While interested in whatever they were talking about, Hitoshi decided not to pry. Their hero training doesn't quite include him anymore, so why should he bother asking? He's made it pretty clear he's not going to tell them anything about his own trainings with Eraser Head.

Despite this thoughts, the other's doesn't seem to acknowledge this line he set up. Nagai leans back on Hitoshi's table. His tongue slithers out excitedly. "I got something for you too. Interested?"

"Will it rip my arm off?"

Nagai laughs, and slaps Hitoshi's arm. "Nah, dude! That's Tatsu's problem – but seriously, let's hope that, _that_ doesn't happen. Anyway, if you interested, meet up in the support building after school, a'ight?" Before Hitoshi can respond to him, Nagai answers it himself. "Cool? Cool. Fumei you come too."

Fumei makes a sound of understanding then expertly sinks lower into his chair when Awaseru-sensei enters the room to begin homeroom.

Several lecture periods goes by without and problem, and Hitoshi stays put outside of the general building to check his phone. He's hoping to see Aizawa change his mind about today's session, but is left disappointed. The hero hasn't even opened his texts at all.

He sighs, and assures himself silently. "He's got other things to do I guess."

He turns to looks at the support building and heavily debates going or not. Hitoshi didn't exactly give an answer to Nagai's request, and instead answered for him, so he's in no obligation to go. He and Nagai have been throwing ideas back and forth on what his equipment should be over messages for almost a week now. If this was just another brainstorming session, they could do it in the comforts of their own home.

However, after seeing Tatsumaki show off his new albeit unfinished gear, it's possible that Nagai wants to have one of their running ideas made soon. Maybe today too, if Nagai's feeling lucky. As he makes his way towards the support building, Hitoshi silently wonders if he's getting ahead of himself.

He's not even an official transfer to the hero course yet, and here he is, excited with the prospect of getting his own equipment soon. What if he gets it made, and Aizawa decides, even with his training, that _he's not capable of being a hero_?

Hitoshi shakes the thoughts out of his head. He's overthinking again. As he steps ever closer to the entrance, Hitoshi calms himself. There's no use speculating over something unimportant.

Fumei and Nagai were already by the building's entrance when he arrives. They were in a small heated argument with a piece of device on the door robotically telling them to swipe an I.D with the right credentials.

"I'm going to break this _fucking shit_ ," Nagai hisses as his tongue slithers out in annoyance.

Fumei sighs when Nagai started aggressively tapping his I.D on the scanner, only to be denied by a red beeping screen. "Let's try not break any school property, please. Why does it even need identification?" the blonde asks.

"Cause it's the studio," the raven haired boy snarls again. "All the hero kids' equipment are here. I heard Power Loader also keeps his inventions here, and some of them are supposed to be inventive secrets. If just anyone can waltz in here then –"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let's just get it open."

Hitoshi coughs and the two turn around with pale faces, surprised, before their emotions shifted to greet him with renewed enthusiasm.

"I honestly thought you'd be with Eraser Head again." Nagai chuckles.

"He cancelled," he shares without elaborating more into it. "Don't really have anything better to do so…"

"Great! Then maybe you can help us with the door?" Nagai pleads, and Hitoshi sighs.

"Neither of you thought about calling for an actual support department student?"

Fumei and Nagai didn't answer.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they managed to get in with the help of a second year. He was curious about what first year general students are doing in the studio and even offered to do the equipment for them. Fumei politely refused his offer and instead asks for directions towards 1F. It was a very specific request, so perhaps Fumei just knows and trusts someone more in support department.

He didn't know Fumei knows students outside of their class.

 _SIZZLE_

Hitoshi pauses. That sound just now… It didn't sound right. He looks around, cautious of something, maybe, quite possibly exploding any minute now.

 _CRACKLE –_ Okay, _seconds_.

"You guys hear that too right?" Nagai swallows.

"It's probably nothing," Fumei assures them naively until the lights flicker.

Nagai squeaks and presses himself closer to Hitoshi, who forcefully pushes him away. What is it people and their complete disregard of _his_ personal space?

Jagged yellow and white lines spark from a room near the end of the hallway where the staircase is.

Hitoshi eases away.

"Maybe we should –" Nagai says out loud, and suddenly a brilliant flash of white engulfs the hallway, then – **BOOM!**

Nagai screams as the ground shakes and the power shuts off.

Cries of terror, and frustrated yells echo all over the floor. About twenty or so students trickle out from inside the other studios in dishevelled work clothes, or uniforms riddled with soot and grease stains, demanding an explanation.

Two students with slightly singed clothes, scurry out of the room that just exploded in a coughing fit.

A girl with chestnut hair tied up in a messy ponytail curses loudly as she escaped to the hallway. She picks up a wrench nearby and chucks it towards the room. " _BLOODY_ WARN US NEXT TIME!"

Another student with huge circular googles shakenly reaches for something that closely resembles a bomb; and tucks it in their oversized jacket.

The lights flicker back to life, and the commotion in the hallway evenly dies out.

"YOU COULD HAVE LEVELLED THE ENTIRE BUILDING," the chestnut girl screams as she throws another tool in the room. "IF THAT PULSE TOUCHED ONE OF DEVONNEY'S BOMB'S WE'RE ALL DEAD, YOU _FUCKING_ DUMBASS!"

Someone inside the room yelps at being hit and flops down on his face by the door. A petit boy with white fluffy white hair and glasses mumble something like an apology as he struggles to raise an arm for help.

Hitoshi thinks he's seen him before.

"As cool as that was," Nagai tries to regain his composure. "What the fuck just happened?"

Someone from behind them echoes out the same question and the chestnut hair turns to address them.

"Nothing to see here folks!" she forces a smile. "Faulty wiring and a _really irresponsible engineer_ –" she hisses, and glares inside the room. A small spark of lightning erupts from the room again and people jump.

"That's just after shock or something," Fumei dismisses and walks ahead.

"Ah – wait – Fumei –! " Nagai squeaks.

Fumei bends down to the bombers level and asks, "We're looking for a Kira Yasogami. Do you know where we can find him?"

The bomber stares at Fumei for a while and lifts their googles. "He's… in there –"

Fumei nods, mumbles a quick thanks then walks over the unconscious white haired boy without warning to enter the room. The chestnut calls out to him, but is left ignored.

"Is it just me," Nagai whispers "Or does Fumei got a screw loose?" Hitoshi frowns. Did Nagai really just notice that?

The girl's head snaps to Hitoshi and Nagai with a murderous glint in her eyes.

Hitoshi shudders. Running sounds like the best thing to do right now.

"Oh _shit_ ," Nagai stiffens. "If I die, tell Hadesu I stole a hundred from his wallet yesterday and spent it on lemonade."

" _You two_ ," the chestnut growls. "That blonde your friend?!"

"I wouldn't say we are…" Hitoshi mumbles; and her brows furrow even deeper. "We know him."

"Then for the love of all that is powerful, get him out of there," she begs. "Yasogami is too volatile for anyone to be near him right now."

Hitoshi blinks at the name. The realization comes in slow, then hits him hard. Hitoshi presses the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why is he being thrown to completely extreme situations all of a sudden?

"We'll get him," he assures her, who huffs her chest in gratitude. She leaves to begin clearing out the mess the commotion left on the hallway.

The white haired kid groans by the door and Hitoshi stops to help him up.

"Oh – Th – thank you…" the boy says meekly. He looks up at Hitoshi, and blinks, confused. "Do I…? Have we met before?"

"Maybe," Hitoshi answers vaguely. "Ah," he remembers now. "I think during the obstacle course. You lent me boots."

"Obstacle course?" the spectacled kid echoes.

"Don't mind him," the bomber says as they pass by to pick up a circle disk by the boy's feet. "Ducky forgets stuff when he introduces himself to others so we try to avoid that."

"Who are they, Devonney?"

"Not support that's for sure."

"Just a couple of general kids looking for the right inventor," Nagai says. Devonney blinks, slightly intrigued, but doesn't ask. "Brown hair there said the guy we're looking for is inside."

"O – oh, Kira-kun?" Ducky mumbles. "I think he's a bit busy. He did kind of…" he gestures around them.

"You don't say," Hitoshi says sarcastically. "Mind taking us to him?"

Ducky shakes his head. "He likes to hide at the back of the room; and well… the workshop's a bit messy right now." He turns to Nagai for a moment and pales up. His teeth chatter as he turns and gestures for them to follow. "P – Please d – don't touch anything."

Hitoshi abides by his request and tries not to step on anything that looks important. With zero knowledge on anything mechanic or procedures as to how hero equipment are made, Hitoshi earnestly avoided any broken or otherwise intact looking piece of metal carelessly littered on the floor. Curious as he may be about the various things on the floor and work stations, Hitoshi didn't ask. He probably won't understand them either.

The workshop looks heavily lived in despite it only being a month or two since the semester started. There are piles of unfinished equipment left on each workbench, and mountains of discarded metal and broken equipment chucked in a corner. Hitoshi may not know what the support department do every day, but he can tell just how passionate these people are for creating tools that will help heroes in the future.

Nagai gapes at the mountain of forgotten inventions and asks Ducky if any of them still work.

Ducky shudders as Nagai reached out for a small box in the pile. He catches Nagai's arm and pulls while shakenly begging him to not touch or take anything. "Please," he insists again. "Some of them can explode."

Hitoshi pushes Nagai forward as he tried to swipe the box anyway when Ducky left. Not only is Nagai aiding vigilante's but it also seems he has a habit of stealing when he's specifically told not to. Hitoshi knows Nagai's reputation as a troublemaker is mostly the fault of his appearance, but sometimes his actions make it hard to think otherwise.

They find Fumei behind a large double cabinet with another boy with short, spiky black hair and heavy circles under his eyes, and a mole under his left eyes.

He has his palms laid down on the Fumei's lap as the latter tries to make sense of the searing white hot glow of the former's hands. A warm puff of smoke rises from the edge of his finger tips which fades into a hues of pink and red. Every so often, lightning sparks will fly out from his palms and attach itself to the nearest metallic object.

One flies ever so closely to Hitoshi's feet, and he kicks the pole away while Ducky shakes.

Fumei however doesn't seem affected by the discharge as one flies over his cheek. "Interesting. You say this happened during the Cavalry with the volt attack too?"

Yasogami nods half-heartedly. "My quirk is charged by absorbing heat, not electric. It's a new development that I wish to explore more."

"So you decide to harness 1.3 million volts of energy in this small thing?" he says as he points towards a piece of searing hot metal.

Yasogami blinks. "It was worth a shot."

"You almost blew up the building."

"A small price to pay for advancement," he argues.

Fumei laughs. "No wonder I _like_ you, Yasogami."

Hitoshi doesn't say anything; neither does Nagai, but they share an odd look about how nonchalantly Fumei brushed off the lives of about fifty people inside the building – which may or may not include theirs.

Hitoshi knows first-hand how Fumei can jump from being sympathetic to completely apathetic in a second depending on his priorities. It seems, his priority is set on getting Hitoshi the perfect engineer to create his support equipment rather than the safety of others.

However, if that is the price of his perfection, then Hitoshi would rather not have one.

"Kira-kun?" Ducky coughs to announce their presence. Yasogami turns to the petite boy, then towards them, then back at Fumei.

"That's Shinsou and Nagai," Fumei introduces them with a wave of his hand. "They're the ones I told you about."

"I thought you guys are general students," Yasogami points out in genuine interest. "What do you need hero gear for?"

"We're breaking the norm," Nagai leans on a table and grins; barring his sharp teeth out in the open. Ducky quietly slinks away from him in minute terror. "And Shinsou's got special secret training going on right now. The gear might help."

"Secret training?" both support student's echo, and Nagai nods.

" _Very_ top secret," the raven haired boy repeats. "So keep let's keep it that way alright? Or else I'll bite you." He snaps his teeth at poor Ducky, who squeals and seeks refuge behind Yasogami.

Yasogami regards Ducky for a bit and pats his head reassuringly. He and Hitoshi meet eyes.

"Can you do it?" Hitoshi asks, waving Nagai out of the conversation as he clearly isn't helping.

"Depends on what you have," the other mumbles. Yasogami rubs his hand with sand, effectively stopping the energy burning through his skin and puts on a special type of glove that cools his hands even further. "Aki tells me you have a sketch?"

Hitoshi frowns. They're on first name basis already?

Nagai grumbles. "Well… less of a sketch, and more of an idea?"

"Doesn't matter. Give." Yasogami beckons with his hands and takes the folded paper. He runs his eyes through the messy illustration that definitely needs refinement, but it's enough to make out the small details and personalized specifics. Ducky tries to sneak a peek from beside him. They study the notes written all over, then exchange looks; and immediately get to work.

Yasogami pushes away everything on his table and leaves it to clutter on the floor. Fumei jumps out of the way when Ducky moves to spread out a large empty blueprint on the table. He also tosses a ruler and a white pen with it, and Yasogami twirls the pen on his hand as he tapes the design on the wall.

Ducky heaves himself over the table, and pause beside Yasogami as they tilt there head at the design. They discuss in hushed whispers, feeling the flow of creativity right away.

"So… we take it that you'll be doing it?" Nagai carefully asks.

Yasogami and Ducky snap their head at him, and Nagai shudders. Hitoshi isn't so much affected, but he's beginning to wonder if all support students are these intense when it comes to making gear. Nagai wasn't lying when he said that support students probably eat metal for breakfast.

Yasogami sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. "If I'm being honest? I'm not the best at making new tech. I remodel. Ducky picks apart broken things and salvage anything for spares. Devonney blows stuff up, and Yachi repairs them. If you want an inventor…"

Hitoshi waits for him to say a name but he doesn't.

"Come back in tomorrow, I'll see if we can work around it by then."

* * *

When they return to the studio the following day, the workshop is on fire _again_.

Devonney is frantically running around with a fire extinguisher that Yachi keeps screaming at them to use. They panic and chuck the extinguisher straight into the flame. It explodes, but not to douse the fire as it is meant to do, but make it even worse.

Nagai laughs as he slowly realizes that the support department are full of lunatics that he would most likely stay the fuck away from. He attempts to run away from the burning room, but Fumei keeps him in place.

The sprinklers finally work after ten minutes of wild fire and bathe everyone in cold water, including whatever technology this completely disruptive group of support students are working on.

Hitoshi fumes silently as his hair sags over his eyes, and is forced to push them back. He sees a reflection of himself by a mirror and groans. Wet, slick back hair is definitely not a good look on him. Fumei stares at him for a while, then makes a teasing remark about how he likes it.

"You're early," Yachi says as she finally recognizes them. "Yasogami's still got two hours."

"He said a day," Hitoshi reminds her.

"He also said that we aren't the inventing bunch," Yachi argues with one hand on her hips, and a blowtorch on the other. "Just because we're support, doesn't mean we all know how to create from scratch okay? That shit's a dime in a dozen sort of talent."

She shut a face cover over her face and resumes working on her desk while Devonney gnaws away with setting up another box of explosives to break apart a rusty chunk of metal in the room.

Nagai stays as close as he can from the door just in case anything happens, while Fumei tries to spark conversation with Yachi who is too busy to indulge him.

Hitoshi glances over at a desk on his left and prods at a pistol. He hears something click inside and immediately places it back. He decides it's better to wait without touching anything than suddenly starting a fire again.

Roughly thirty minutes later, Yasogami walks out of his corner with Ducky who is wiping dust off his glasses.

Yasogami apologizes when he presents the mask to him. Hitoshi didn't really mind as the real thing looks ten time better than Nagai's initial idea.

The design is slightly altered to fit the real bulk and shape of the mask. It's a black and white half face respirator mask with large square speakers attached to either sides of it. A small dynamic microphone fits perfectly inside the mouthpiece, and is covered on the face by a removable cap which also doubles as the volume dial.

Hitoshi experimentally puts it on, and checks himself in the mirror again. He laughs dryly. He looks terrifying.

"It looks like shit," Yachi says bluntly, and Yasogami deflates. Ducky tries to cheer him up, but the critique sinks in and festers on his inability to create something more pleasing to the eye.

"There's… certainly more to improve on," Devonney comment as they nibble on a protein bar. "Maybe more compact speakers?"

"I tried…" Yasogami mumbles. "I can't do it."

Devonney shrugs. "Next time," they say a little optimistic of seeing a newer model come to life.

"Maybe we should make speakers feel less…." Nagai starts.

"Like a nuclear apocalypse happened and three-fourth of the world's population died of poisoning?" Fumei dryly comments.

Nagai nods, and catches himself. "Ye – No. Fumei, what the fuck? We want a friendly design, not one that'd scare people away."

"I'm an engineer," Yasogami hisses, "Not a fashion designer." Ducky bows in agreement.

"We can fix the design," Fumei notes. "Let's see if it works first."

Yasogami leads them towards a small viewing room with reinforced blast and sound proof windows overlooking a large testing field. Hitoshi walks out as instructed with Fumei in tow as their willing testing subject. The blonde stands about three feet away as requested.

"Running quality check on voice amplification module," Yasogami's echoes around them. "Turn on the mask please."

Hitoshi presses down on the face of the mask and hears the mechanism inside the mask whir to life. He sends the team a thumbs up from behind the viewing station.

"One minute diagnostics check," he instructs Hitoshi over the communication earpiece attached on the mask. Hitoshi follows as he is asked, and Ducky relays that each piece is working correctly.

"We're ready," Yasogami gives him the signal. "Test run of voice amplifier at normal intensity. Say anything."

" _Anything_ ," Hitoshi grumbles, and Nagai snickers in the background calling him a smart-ass.

Fumei laughs in front of him, and yells at him to take this seriously.

"Turn up to double intensity aimed at three feet," Yasogami contines. "Aki, get ready."

The blonde nods at him, and Hitoshi turns up the volume to three. " _Nagai stole – PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

Hitoshi falls to his knees, just as everyone covered their ears at the sudden high pitched noise coming from the speakers of the mask. Fumei struggles to remain upright like him and screams something.

Hitoshi speaks, forgetting for a moment that the defective mask is still on his mask. Another high pitched sound feedbacks from the speakers and further immobilizes Fumei and himself.

He tries to decreases the volume back to normal, but is horrified to find that it doesn't work regardless of which direction he turns it to.

Fumei collapses, but still keeps a bit of his consciousness. He gestures for Hitoshi to take off the mask and throw it in the air. Without even thinking about it, Hitoshi follows the suggestion and chucks it high.

The blonde grits his teeth and waves his arm to slice the mask in half with a blade in the air. The noise dies down, and Hitoshi and Fumei fall exhausted on the ground.

Ducky hurries out of the viewing room to catch the broken equipment with his hands, and attempts to salvage anything in it before it goes haywire again.

"My head hurts," he mumbles as the ringing in his ear continues to persist and Nagai helps him up. Devonney and Yachi check on Fumei, while Yasogami stands at the entrance of the viewing booth with a frustrated and disappointed look on his face.

He storms out of the studio without so much as a word.

* * *

 **A/N** : I've been thinking about adding this piece of story arc in this fic. I finally introduced DUCKY! He briefly appeared during Yuu(s)ei Run as the support student Hitoshi borrowed his bouncing boots from in the chasm obstacle. I love how fidgety he is, and just imagining him makes me think he's an adorable smol bean. He's owned by mandoswag (sorry for the wait haha). Our supporting cast ever grows (please make me stop) and this time they're volatile mechanics. Much like the general kids, I wanted to give the supports more areas to thrive rather than just building.

Next up, we meet a quirky pink haired mechanic and Stain hits the news. Don't be shy to leave a review or follow/favorite. I'd like to hear what everyone thinks of what's going on at the moment. Sushiiiiiii OUT!


	22. Deceiving Eyes

**OCs Summary list** (will be updated every-time a name and/or quirk is added)

Ducky: Support 1F. Has white hair and round glasses. He likes to tear apart broken things and make something out of it. His quirk is Forget, which makes him forget certain events and information about himself after saying his name.

Devonney: Support 1F. Likes blowing up stuff with bombs of her own creation. Quirk is unknown.

Kira Yasogami: Support 1F. Reluctant project leader of Hitoshi's hero gear. His specialty is in remodeling rather than creating. His Quirk, Reactor allows him to store heat energy in his hands and shoot it. He's currently figuring out why he can suddenly absorb electrical energy as well.

Yachi: Support 1F. She has chestnut colored hair that's tied up in a messy ponytail. She admits to being more a repair and maintenance gal than an inventor. Quirk is unknown.

* * *

 **Deceiving Eyes**

* * *

"I'm sorry," Yasogami bows when they return inside workshop. "I didn't mean for that to happen. It's my fault for taking on something too much. I should never have accepted it. You should look for another engineer. Someone better than me."

His peers berate him for giving up so easily and beg him to continue the good work. It was only his first hero equipment after all. Apparently, _building_ actual hero gear for students in the program doesn't officially start until their second year. Freshman life is mostly focused on building basics and theoreticals on engineering. The lab classes they do have are for repair and maintenance. Of course they're allowed to create, but none of which are legal to be used by other students. The few that do, are exceptionally rare.

Even Nagai tries his best to cheer Yasogami up by praising the ingenuity of his new design. Yasogami scoffs at the praise. He didn't, and wouldn't believe anything else they say to urge him to continue from this point on. He failed, and that's sign for him to pass it on to someone else more capable.

Hitoshi doesn't want to force him into doing something he doesn't want to and readily accepts his withdrawal. He thanks him for his effort, because as much as he wants to fix the mask, he also didn't want to crush Yasogami's potential right away.

Hitoshi understands Yasogami's pain more than anyone.

As he watches him tear apart the mask with a frustrated and grim on his face, Hitoshi can't help but feel emphatic. Yasogami is stuck in the same disappointing rut he's buried himself in a few months ago.

Yasogami still thinks or perhaps already knows, that he's not good enough. Still, he insists on proving himself to others by taking on projects out of his reach. Almost always, that hope to be better ends up in failure, and he's left blaming himself for being naïve enough to believe that he can be something else. Much like Yasogami, Hitoshi hated himself for not being good enough.

While he empathized with his struggles, Hitoshi simply can't find the right words to keep him going. He knows that words assuring words he's heard back then during this dark time of his didn't really help. It only made him feel worse, so Hitoshi thought it best to not say anything at all.

What Yasogami needs is a single win to realize that there's something over this wall if he just keeps trying, and learning from every past mistake.

That's what Hitoshi did. Despite the pitfalls that made him want to quit, he persevered. He didn't win, but he did get a chance. That's all everyone needs, he thinks. A small chance to prove themselves and move beyond dreams to make them reality. Aizawa became that chance for Hitoshi. He's still a long way from his goal, but small progress is still progress, and Hitoshi has never felt freer from his rut.

Similarly to what he's going through, Hitoshi wishes that Yasogami can find his chance. He won't find it if he gives up now, but Hitoshi doesn't say it. He feels like Yasogami will keep working hard on his own already.

He knows, because he's been there.

Fumei is the last to speak to Yasogami, and despite being friends with him holds nothing back in his disappointing words. "I guess I did ask for too much." Yachi glares at him, and slowly lifts her wrench, to which Devonney holds her back.

Yasogami shakes his head. "No. It's my fault. I know I couldn't do it, yet I told you that I can." He stands and bows at Hitoshi again. "Sorry for wasting your time."

Hitoshi shakes his head. The mask may not have worked but the end result is still beyond his already low expectations. "It's – you didn't waste any time," he mumbles. "You did what you could. I'd… understand if you want to step away."

Yasogami lifts his head and stares at him directly. "Thank you for understanding."

"Can you guys leave us for a minute," the blonde suddenly asks of them.

"You're going to beg he don't drop out right?" Nagai presses.

"Something like that," the blonde shrugs. He turns to the others and raises a pleading hand.

Yachi huffs and walks ahead with her friends outside. Ducky smiles softly Yasogami's before leaving and says, "We can get ice cream later if you want."

"Yeah, whatever."

Hitoshi glances back at Fumei's as they leave, and watch as his eyes turn cold and almost devoid of emotion.

* * *

"He's introducing us to someone else that may help," Fumei informs them early in the morning the following day.

"Oh?" Nagai blinks. "I thought he's done with us."

"He is," Fumei sighs. "He's just going to escort us to this other guy and leave, _but_ hopefully he screws it in his skull that I still want him in this project."

Nagai snickers. "You're pretty stubborn when you want something huh?"

" _Persuasive_ ," Fumei corrects him. Hitoshi silently drinks his canned coffee on the side, listening in, and quietly agrees. Fumei is stubborn _and_ persuasive. He's been a victim of it more times than he can count.

"So, who and when?" Hitoshi asks.

"After class, in the studio lobby," he tells them. "Some first year prodigy he said. Made a few of 1A's equipment already."

Hitoshi finds that a huge step-up from acquiring the help of a budding support mechanic, and didn't really argue with it. If they can enlist the help of someone who's good enough to make hero level equipment in their freshman year, then it'll be easier for them to make changes whenever necessary.

Aizawa still hasn't replied to any of his messages, so Hitoshi accompanies Nagai towards the studio after class. Fumei regretfully excuses himself from it for some emergency and runs out.

Yasogami doesn't look for Fumei when they meet and quietly escorts them in. Nagai shuffles uncomfortably in the awkward silence and tries to spark conversation, but Yasogami doesn't seem keen in prolonging it any more than necessary.

Nagai tries to get Hitoshi to help, but the latter isn't really the type to start or hold them either.

They stop in a room with large steel sliding doors. Instead of classroom plaque cards hanging above the door, a sign that reads 'Development Studio' – with a wrench for an L and a gear for the O dangles overhead.

Nagai holds Hitoshi back as Yasogami knocks. "In case it blows up again," he laughs nervously.

Hitoshi rolls his eyes and shakes him off. Even if that is a possible, the chances of it happening consecutively is too much. The support department may be a living hazard, but he's certain they're not that irrespon – _**BOOM!**_

Nagai screams, and yells at Hitoshi for jinxing it even though he's the one that did it by asking. Yasogami coughs and wipes away the soot on his face like its normal and pushes through.

Multiple glasses shatter and metal jangle to the ground as a busty girl with pink hair and steam-punk like googles jumps out in joy. She wraps her arms all too comfortably around Yasogami's neck and greets, "YASOCHIN!" – Nagai sputters at the childish nickname – "DID YOU SEE THAT?! THAT WAS MY NEW BABY MAKING NOISE! DOESN'T SHE SOUND LOVELY!?"

"Yes, it does, Hatsume," Yasogami mumbles, refusing to call whatever it was that blew up by female pronouns. He pulls her off him and sets her down neatly on the ground. "Is Maijima-sensei inside?"

"Is he? I don't know! Haven't checked for hours," Hatsume responds obliviously. She picks up something outside the studio and runs back in. "You're free to come in and play with my babies! I need a test runner."

She turns on a power saw even before Yasogami can give her an answer. Just like that, Hatsume is back to work. "She's studious isn't she?" Nagai comments.

Yasogami makes a face and sighs. He gestures for them to head inside, and Hitoshi looks around, curious.

This studio is about three to four times larger than 1F's class development shop. Worktables are still scattered about and littered with their own unfinished messes, but the floor is definitely cleaner than the student's studio. The pile of defective models is still present at the very end of the room, and an even bigger pile towers behind Hatsume's work station.

She throws in another into her little hill after her power saw drills into the "baby" she's working on. She laughs at the attempt and disappears into a room to get more materials.

Hitoshi glances over to Yasogami and notices the jealousy burn in his eyes as he watched Hatsume. He turns away, and buries the desire deep down again.

"Oh, Yasogami, what brings you here?" says shirtless man wearing a pair of cyan pants and a large yellow exactor claw on his head. He flips a large vacuum on his hand which retracts and folds unto itself.

Nagai whispers the hero's name Power-Loader under his breath as he recognized the costume.

"Devonney didn't blow a hole through the third floor again did she?"

Yasogami laughs softly. "No, she didn't." There's an unsaid ' _yet'_ in that statement, and Power-Loader sighs in relief.

"I'm here for Hatsume," he says ever so silently so that the girl doesn't hear. "These guys approached me to make something, but it's not really my… area." He presents Nagai's idea and a copy of his blueprint to the hero and continues, "I tried to make it, but it didn't really work."

Hatsume suddenly appears behind the hero and hungrily wiggles her fingers at the blueprint. She swipes the blueprint from their hands before Power Loader can even open it. "What's this?!" she quips and begins speed analyzing the contents. The crosshairs in her eyes, zooming in on every detail drawn on the plan

"Yasochin designed this?" she mumbles, a little surprised. She glances at the smaller drawing on top, and blinks. "This small thing's also good too! I thought you didn't make gears like I do?" she asks Yasogami, who avoids her gaze.

"I don't," he answers ever so whisperingly. "It's a one-time thing. It won't happen again."

Hatsume and Power Loader turn to him with a crestfallen look. "Why?" they ask at the same time.

"It's not working out," Yasogami says truthfully. "So…" he turns to the girl. "If you can make it better for him that would be nice."

"I like a challenge," Hatsume huffs proudly. "You got the broken baby?"

Yasogami informs her of its unsightly state – split in half by Fumei's light blade, and further desecrated by Ducky's scavenging, and obliterated by his own frustrations over creating something defective.

Hatsume dismisses it and pats Yasogami's arm. "No worries! I can just do it again and find out why it blew up! Permission to start working on it – Sir!" she salutes at Power Loader who sighs exhausted at her never-ending enthusiasm.

"Slow down, Hatsume," the hero says. "3Bs support items need to be finished today. Work on that first. If you finish early, maybe I'll let you do this." Hatsume beams up at the reward and salutes again. She hands the blueprints back and quickly storms to finish the work with new found drive to finish them faster than before.

"As for you three," Power-Loader sighs, "Let's head somewhere quieter."

He leads them to a backroom where a desk and a small table filled with smaller gadgets and machinery are placed. Power Loader puts down his headgear on the work table and settles on a swivel chair.

Power Loader studies Hitoshi and Nagai for a moment, and hums. "I don't suppose you two are hero students? We've finished your orders and repairs a week ago."

"We're not," Hitoshi corrects him. Surprisingly, without a hint of bitterness in his voice. Maybe he really is improving.

"Then you should you know we're not allowed to provide you with any equipment," Power Loader informs him. "It's dangerous and illegal."

"Shinsou's not in the hero department, _yet_!" Nagai jumps. "He's being trained by Eraser Head now so he can move up next year. His quirk's… weird and not really powerful, so we think a support gear will really help." He bows at Power Loader and pleads, "Please make it for him."

Hitoshi catches Power Loader's eye and stands beside Nagai. " _Please_ ," he bows alongside him.

"Now, now," the hero says, flabbergasted. "You don't need to do that. You said Shota's training him?" Hitoshi and Nagai nod. "Then that's all the explanation I need. It's been a while since Shota accepted a move, so forgive me for being cautious here."

"Let's check what you've made then."

Yasogami frowns, and they engage in a short discussion about the shortcuts he may have taken with the material for the mask. Power Loader also points out some faulty wiring and mechanical errors that lacked proper failsafe's that caused the mask to emit feedback.

When big technical terms start getting involved Hitoshi drowned out their talk. Nagai on the other hand listened very intently, a mysterious glint of wonder glittering in his eyes.

"Remember that the best innovators are not constrained by convention," Power Loader wraps up. "Making mistakes, bah – blowing stuff up if you have too, is part of learning and innovating! Creativity is best nurtured by practice, and you've done is just one step forward. Don't take it as a loss, see it as a learning opportunity."

Yasogami nods, his eyes growing wet a little at the piece of encouraging advice.

"I want you to work with Hatsume on this," the hero says, which sets Yasogami aback.

"Wh – Why? She doesn't need me to do that," he argues. "Hatsume can do it on her own. She's the best in our batch."

"Possibly. But it is your design," Power Loader reiterates. "You know it best."

Yasogami makes a fist, looking more determined to prove himself now more than ever. "I won't let you down." He turns to Hitoshi and nods as well. "It won't fail this time, I promise."

He excuses himself with the plans to fix and remodel it with Hatsume's help.

"If he's Shota's student, then you are?" he asks aloud at the raven head.

Nagai explains his role in Hitoshi's development and Power Loader nods.

"You're free to come visit and help Hatsume and Yasogami with Shinsou's support item anytime you're available." Nagai's eyes widen in disbelief. "The draft you made was pretty sloppy. You're just as much to blame with the failed prototype as Yasogami's shortcuts are."

Nagai rubs his beck bashfully at being called out, but didn't seem too affected by it.

"However, it is a welcome effort," Power Loader smiles. "I'm sure you'll learn a lot from them at your level."

Nagai beams, and bows again in gratitude at the hero. Hitoshi excuses themselves in another bow as well. He makes sure to tell Yasogami that he's glad he hasn't given up and wishes him luck this time around. He's found his chance.

The smile the boy gives him, make Hitoshi's heart swell a bit.

* * *

" _Three villains have been captured during the incident. Their identities are still unknown_ ," a reporter says. " _Based on their monstrous appearance, and the presence of two mysterious individuals nearby_ ," – a video pops up on the right side of the screen to show low angle shot of a grey haired man with severed hands on his face and limbs and a purple mist in bartender clothes on a water tank.

" _Many are speculating that the League of Villains, whom are rumored to have attacked Yuuei last month are connected to this incident. Authorities are on the active search for these high interest villains. Any information regarding their whereabouts will be rewarded accordingly,_ " states their co-anchor.

" _Additionally, the serial killer widely known as Hero Killer: Stain has also been apprehended by authorities during the commotion by top two hero, Endeavor_."

Hitoshi tears his attention from the big screen and continues to walk towards the station. He puts on music to drown out the morning rush and silently read up on the development online.

Stain's capture was all over the news last night. It was all they ever talked about; even in the chat.

As always, Nusumi spearheaded the rumor mill, jumping from realistic to downright absurd speculations. Thankfully Katagiri turned out to be a better moderator than Tenmei over the chat and managed to stop the spam from overloading the notifications bar. Hitoshi didn't join in the discussion as always and only makes quick passing glances as he and his father followed the development on television.

Nagai was the first to point out that the creatures in the attack looks similar to the one the League brought with them in USJ. The news reported the same fact the next day, but for Nagai to pick that up before mainstream media is a feat in itself.

Fumei also added that the creatures similarly sported multiple quirks albeit not as powerful to match All Might.

While everyone was interested in figuring out who's responsible for making the creatures and letting them rampage in Hosu – which at this point they're certain to be the League of Villains, Hitoshi wondered something else. How can creatures with multiple quirks exist?

Nagai brings up the mythical villain in private chat, and for a moment, Hitoshi considers the possibility more closely. _Is it really possible?_

"Toshi!" Fumei screams at him, when Hitoshi enters the room.

"Let me settle down first," he grumbles while walking past the irritable blonde.

"Yes, but –" the blonde says impatiently, glancing down at his phone then back at him. "It might get deleted!"

"Ah shit – it's down already." Fumei curses and turns to Nagai and Hadesu who immediately scramble to maybe three of five different forums on phones they've borrowed all over.

Tatsumaki arrives to see all three of them frantically scouring the internet for a video he's also in the dark about and starts, "Everything on the news today is just about Stain this, Hosu that, League this… Makes me wanna shut off the news for a while."

He jumps back from his deck when Nagai suddenly shoots up from his chair and runs for Fumei. "I have it!" he screams and calls them over.

The video starts with an image of Stain leaping to the air. It focuses on his face while his name and infamous title are flashed on the screen in sharp handwritten script. Blood splotches fill the screen and are burned away by flames that transition to the picture of Stain being carted off by law enforcement.

Texts scroll up the video while a poorly recorded voice read over it. It mentions Stain's real name, **Chizome Akaguro** and details his beginnings as a hero student that was disillusioned by society's standard for a hero and preached to return the title to what it once was. However, his words fell on deaf ears. He instead turned to a life of crime and made it his personal crusade to show society that heroes should not seek compensation, or fame and should instead embody self-sacrifice.

"He believed that heroes are frauds," the voice claims.

The video shifts to a poorly recorded shot of Stain's final moments, something the media doesn't even have. " _If I don't fix it... if someone isn't... stained with blood...! If heroes aren't restored...!_ _"_ Stain roughly screams while a green haired teen oddly stands behind him, bloodied, cut, and bruised.

Hitoshi grabs the phone from Nagai's hand and blinks, confused. He recognized that green tuft of hair anywhere. _Why is… Midoriya there?_

" _Come and try you fakes!_ _"_ Stain steps forward and his eyes widen, to the point of almost bulging out. Crimson eyes fueled with raw unrestrained conviction entice Hitoshi to keep watching even though he wants to look away. _"_ _There's only one man allowed to take me. He is_ the _true hero..._ _"_ _–_ Hitoshi breathes – " **All Might** _! WHERE IS HE?!_ "

The video abruptly ends, followed by a notif that the video has been blocked again. Nagai curses under his breath and gets Hadesu on another hunt.

"Holy shit –" Tatsumaki breathes as he falls to his chair. Hitoshi blinks at the screen, completely at loss for words. That was intense.

"I gather that you've also seen the video," Akusa says as he joins in their circle. "It's quite educational don't you think?"

"Educational my ass," Tatsumaki hisses. "They're trying to defend Stain's actions and hail him as the real hero. He attacked and _murdered_ heroes! Nothing's heroic about that!"

Akusa shrugs, indifferently. "I am aware. However, you can't deny the truths in his plight. How many heroes that debuted over the past years are known for their heroic deeds rather than television appearance and product placements?"

They look at him without an answer. Not because they agree with him, but simply because they _don't_ have an answer to that specific question.

Hitoshi is aware of the publicity work heroes do. It has been around since he was a kid, and it helped him discover his passion for helping others. He wanted to be a hero because he watched and admired heroes saving people, not because he's seen them in movies and commercials.

Others may be motivated by empty desires like fame and fortune, but that doesn't make them any less of a hero than the other's that don't.

"Do you disagree?"

Hitoshi pauses and thinks, _of course he disagrees_.

He won't deny that Stain's words did resonate with him for a bit. Even if Hitoshi turned a blind eye on society he knows within himself that heroes have become less admirable over the years. They are all good people and are heroes on their own right, but none of them ever reached the values All Might represented.

The true embodiment of peace and justice.

While he understood the reasoning behind Stain's belief, he will never abide by it. Stain's truth doesn't give him the right to kill people he viewed as underserving of the title. He made himself, judge and executioner. That is not justice. That's evil. Murder is unacceptable regardless of the cause.

Nagai is the first to voice out his response. "Of course we do! He's killing heroes!"

Tatsumaki nods. "It doesn't matter what he's fighting for, he's hurt people and that makes him a villain. Right, Fumei?"

Fumei avoids their eyes for a while and bites his lip. Akusa smiles. "Well? Do you agree with them, or with me?"

They stare at each other for a while, and Akusa's eyes narrow into slits triumphantly when Fumei looks away first. "I'm… going to have to agree with Akusa on this one."

" _What_ –!" Hitoshi spits alongside Nagai and Tatsumaki.

Hitoshi knows Fumei can be a bit apathetic, and he's hurt people over it, but it hasn't reached the point that loss of life is guaranteed. He puts people in dangerous situations for them to improve, not die. So it's rather alarming to discover that Fumei actually condones murder of all things.

"Are you _shitting_ me right now?" Hitoshi hisses in disbelief. He studies the blonde's face trying to find any indication of a joke; his eyes, anything, and finds nothing. Fumei truly believes Stain's cause.

"As much as I hate agreeing on anything with _him_ ," Fumei groans in similar annoyance. "Heroes… have been different lately."

"So what if they changed," Tatsumaki dismisses the thought. "Stain has no right to kill them! He should have told people!"

"He did," Akusa reminds them," and no one listened. So he resorted to violence, the only thing humans have no choice to ignore."

"It's _wrong_ ," Tatsumaki insists.

"Morality is a fiction used by the herd of inferior humans to hold back those that know better," Akusa quotes. "Stain discovered the truth, and he's kind enough to share that to all of us."

"You sound like a madman saying that," Tatsumaki grumbles. "Don't you care about the people he's killed?!"

Akusa snickers without as much as remorse. "Heroes have killed just as many," he answers. "Forgive me if I don't sympathize with something as shallow as life."

"How can you sleep believing that?" Nagai hisses. He may support vigilantes and their illegal bouts, but he never once bore any ill-intent or wished death on the villains he helps them catch.

" _Like a baby_ ," he sneers. "It's a shame your meager minds can't comprehend what Stain has done now that he's made headlines. Your beloved heroes better take notes or they're next."

Hitoshi narrows his eyes at him; thinking that the last bit was a statement rather than a hypothesis.

" _Akusa_ ," Fumei warns. "I may agree with you, but that doesn't mean I'd let you call my friends idiots for believing what they want to."

Akusa hums. "Don't start preaching. You and I both know what you really think. Surrounding yourself with lesser beings, how truly dull you are. Perhaps once you're done _playing_ , then you and I can finally agree on more things aside from this. Maybe even be friends?"

Awaseru-sensei breaks up their discussion as the bell rings, and they avoid bringing up Stain the entire day. They don't want to pour gasoline to the flame and cause an all-out fight to break between them. Tatsumaki may not be able to hold himself back from punching Akusa in the face if they did. Fumei too, if he decides to back Akusa and his ideals more.

Hitoshi hasn't met anyone who outright despised heroes. He's met a few who disliked one hero over another, but never heroes in general. It's just not commonplace anymore. The only people who did hate heroes… would be villains.

Hitoshi doesn't think Akusa is a villain per se, he just won't be surprised if he turns out to be. Akusa is dangerous; and everyone else seems to agree, but no one understands why. Akusa's history may be… interesting to learn, but that's his own story to tell.

Hitoshi hasn't even shared his own depressing history regarding his quirk and bullies, but they all assumed correctly anyway. They didn't ask to confirm nor deny it, so what gives him the right to ask Akusa?

Akusa's stance on the issue may not be a surprise, but Fumei's defnitely was.

Hitoshi knows Fumei does not want to be a hero despite having the means to be, but he's helping others to be. Not because he wants to, but because he wants to see people evolve and prove those that keep them down, wrong. Fumei never really shared why he's doing it.

The failed hero debut of Fumei's father may be a reason, but it's not reason enough to stop believing in heroes. It's not enough to push him to have the same beliefs as a serial killer.

* * *

Fumei accompanies him after class again to catch up on his math review. Aizawa hasn't asked to meet, and hero training are postponed the rest of the week for the upcoming exams week. Hitoshi knows Fumei really needs help in math, so he can't really make up a good excuse to not help him.

The blonde discussed this 5v5 game on his phone as they walked, explaining the mechanics as he pressed and swiped at multiple points of the screen in real time. Hitoshi didn't really care and simple nods along, the words entering one ear and quickly exiting the other.

His mind is too occupied with thinking back and trying to understand Fumei's dislike for heroes. If he doesn't like heroes…. Then, why is he's helping them become the very thing he dislikes? None of it makes sense.

He finds himself searching for answers in Fumei's eyes. There's this famous saying that says 'The eyes are the window of the soul and reflect everything that seems to be hidden' Hitoshi never really understood that until he met Fumei. Despite vague assurances and forced smiles, Fumei's eyes never fail to say what he truly feels. If he's angry, disappointed, or enraged. Fumei's eyes mirror everything.

At the moment, there's a spark of joy lingering in them which morphed into mixture of rage as he died in the game. Back in the Stain discussion, Fumei refused to look anyone's eye, seemingly aware of his tell and afraid of giving away his real thoughts.

Hitoshi starts to wonder why, and finds himself asking out loud. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Stain."

Fumei's eyes flutter.

He avoids Hitoshi's eyes, and the latter already knows he's hiding something. "A bit," Fumei sighs. "Like don't get me wrong, heroes are still cool and all. I still think the PRs do more good than harm, it really doesn't bother me. But…" he slows down, regarding Hitoshi up for a moment.

 _Pain_ , Hitoshi thinks.

"If you really know where to look, you'll be disappointed."

Hitoshi recognizes the abundance of heroes working in media but he never discredited their work and credibility. They aren't fakes, or lost heroes, they're just doing their job to bring joy to people while keeping them safe. He knows no hero can reach the level of All Might, but not everyone can be.

He knows he can't. What more heroes that have already made a name for themselves?

When Hitoshi doesn't offer him a response right away, Fumei oddly enough continues, eyes looking in the distant as he starts.

"My… _friend_ from elementary school lost his parents to an accident," he sullenly starts. "The first hero to respond was a new one. They wanted exposure, waited for the reporters to arrive before saving people. Myfriend's – parents died. Both of them."

Hitoshi pursed his lips. That is definitely not what he was expecting.

"His life spiraled out of control from there and the next thing I hear, he's a villain. Captured by heroes," he says with a dry laugh. "You know what for?"

Hitoshi shakes his head.

Something dark passes over his eyes and Fumei says with enough conviction that sends shivers down Hitoshi's back. "Doing what he can to survive. They called him villain for getting involved with criminals just so he can feed himself and his brother."

" _Yes_ , he's doing something bad, but he's doing it to save his family. He _didn't_ have a choice. They didn't give him a choice. Heroes didn't see it as reason enough to let him go. They ruined him," Fumei curses. "So yeah, sorry if I think heroes should get their priorities straight. If killing them is the wakeup call society needs to get it right, then I think Stain's way is co –" He blinks. Pausing for a second or so, before turning to Hitoshi with lost ochre eyes.

"Sorry I – I shouldn't have…"

"It's…." Hitoshi would like to say that he didn't mind being suddenly thrown in an emotional roller coaster as bad as that, but also has no words to relay. He didn't know he even experienced something like that. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no," the blonde says dismissively as he massaged his temples to recompose himself. "I'm the one that didn't put the lid on that topic well. Maybe now's not a good day to review after all," he excuses himself. "I guess – I'll call it a day early."

Hitoshi follows Fumei's deflated form as the latter walked, and begins to panic. He's never seen him this down before, and even if he was, he quickly bounced back right up. This feels like something that's continue till tomorrow. He can't help feeling that this is his fault. He only wants to understand, not bring up old wounds.

He's aiming to be a hero, and heroes make people smile; not sad.

"I think… people doing what they can to help family," Hitoshi starts, and Fumei pauses, listening. He's never done this before, so he talks slow, and treads lightly. "Aren't villains. They're just people fighting to live, in their own way."

Fumei looks over his shoulder, and ever so slowly begins to laugh mirthfully. When he looks up again, the blonde's eyes are void of any emotion. "Thank you, Hitoshi. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of a bustling city district, a scarred man reviews Stain's video on repeat with a sinister smile on his face. Somewhere to his left, a face hidden in the shadows trace their fingers on a photograph of four people on a boat.

"The Hero Killer…" All for One hums. "I did not expect him to be arrested so easily. Regardless… his presence serves as inspiration to those that are sympathetic to his cause… those that are lost, broken, and tired of heroes failing them –" his eyes shift to the sullen figure at the corner.

"They will see this as an opportunity to seek out the League of Villains," the villain cheers ominously. "All of them unified under the leadership of Tomura Shigaraki!"

"Can a _child_ do it, I wonder?" asks a spectacled man with an overgrown mustache behind him. "I still believe that if you led the League instead of him, this would proceed much more smoothly, Master."

"In case you want Sensei to reveal himself _and_ _die_ , Doctor, then that's a great plan," the shadowed figure coos sarcastically at the mustached man.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" the doctor grumbled.

"Evil doesn't sleep," they kid with a blank smile. "Or so I'm taught."

"Lest you forget, you are more of a child than Master Tomura is," the doctor argues.

Their hand twitches, and tiny luminescent shards linger near the Doctor's precious facial hair. The Doctor narrows his eyes, his bulbous glasses shining faintly under the glow of the computer screen.

All for One chuckles as a small warning, and both parties immediately cease antagonizing the other. "If that is your sentiment, Doctor, then do hurry and fix my body for me."

"With all due respect, Sensei. Even the _great_ Doctor can't do that, and he knows that he can't," they tease. "Even if we put all the regenerative quirks into one to achieve hyper-regeneration, it'll take at least five more years, maybe more."

"Either way," the Doctor begrudgingly agrees "Regeneration will be for naught if all of Master's wounds have already healed by then."

"All will be fine," All for One assures them. "Tomura will prepare everything for us, so that he may continue my – _our_ – purpose. I know that boy will rise to the occasion. He was born twisted after all."

The figure glances over at the screen which shifts to a live feed of Shigaraki biting his nails. Envious eyes stare at him from across the screen. Sensei has always, _only,_ looked at Shigaraki even if they surpassed all of the expectations set on them; and all Shigaraki did was sit down, play games, get his prey served in a silver platter, then have tantrums if he fails.

Meanwhile, they get punished for failure. The figure drags his nails on the table in silent anger. Their repeated victories and actions may have earned Sensei's favor, but it was not enough to be considered the better choice.

They're simply not twisted enough or despicable enough like _Tomura Shigaraki_. They click their tongue and jump off the desk, pocketing the picture with careful thought. They're done visiting.

All for One turns to them, voice laced with faux concern. "Is something wrong?"

They shake their head. "No. Just tired. Yesterday's attack, then making sure the video goes up. I haven't done this much since I was in middle school. I'll come back when I have more worthwhile samples for you Doctor."

The Doctor nods at them as they exit, and hums to himself. "Not to question, Master, but will it be wise to let that one loose?" he asks as politely as he can phrase it.

"His actions, however different from the path I steer him to, has never failed to align with our goals."

"You've seen his eyes," the Doctor warns. "One day, when he's realized what he can do, Tomura may not stand a chance. Not with the way he is now."

All for One nods. "Your fears are not without merit, Doctor. However, the boy has proven himself loyal to me and Tomura for years, just as you and Kurogiri are. Whatever he plans to do, I, in good faith, trust that he'll do it for him."

"If he doesn't?"

All for One laughs. "Then he'll have to understand why I have chosen Tomura and not him."

* * *

 **A/N** : This chapter's title sends me back to Kagerou Project times, gosh I miss that song series. As of chapter 242, Horikoshi has revitalized the "spy" plot thread and alludes that it leads to nothing. _**Unless…?**_ I'm kidding, If Horikoshi decides to scrap that idea this fic will be completely AU now. Not like it wasn't already. I WANT BETRAYAL, HORIKOSHI. Technically Hawks is doing that, but come on – one of the hero kids has got to be a spy. I want that angst, Horikoshi. Give it to me.

Keep those follows/favorites or reviews coming. Shinsou's fund for scholarship into the hero course is well on its way. Sushiiii out!


	23. Natural Voice

**Natural Voice**

* * *

Fumei doesn't bring up their conversation yesterday as Hitoshi expected. He continued on as he usually would in class – playing games behind his book and not listening to the lectures. Still, Hitoshi thought it best to apologize again for bringing up the bad memory.

"You don't have to worry about that too much, Toshi," he dismisses it with a smile.

Hitoshi ignored it and waited to see his eyes. When Fumei finally looks at him, Hitoshi chokes on his water as the blonde stuffs sticky natto into his mouth. He couldn't see it fast enough.

"It happened a long time ago," he adds more nonchalantly this time. ""My friend's actually studying in this really good business school now, so I'm not worried."

"Right…" Hitoshi mumbles, somehow finding that hard to believe, but without Fumei's eyes revealing the truth, he can't say he's lying either. "I hope he's doing great."

"He is. Anyway…" the blonde shifts the topic. "Speaking of great, how's your equipment going?"

"It should be done today. Nagai say's we can get it after class."

Fumei hums introspectively, as though waiting for him to say something. Hitoshi waits and looks at his eyes, _Ah_ – "Want to come?"

"Do I?!" the blonde beams. "I thought you'd never ask! Just make sure it's not going to go haywire this time though, please." He says while rudely waving around his chopsticks near the other's face.

Hitoshi slaps Fumei's hands away and flicks a small sesame seed on his rice towards the blonde, who screams when it lands on his lips.

"Do I have to give you two birds some space?" Kureito asks while slurping noodles off his ramen. "I can always join Tatsumaki and Koharu for lunch. I'm won't be lonely I promise."

"Would you stop doing that?" Hitoshi frowns. He was able to ignore this kind of teasing from the socialite, but it's been happening quite a lot recently that Hitoshi decides it time to put his foot down. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Only if _you_ stop flirting," Kureito bargains. Fumei palms his face in deisblief from beside him. "Why are you worried anyway, afraid something may happen if I get going?"

"There's nothing, nor there ever will be between us. We aren't ' _flirting'_ "

Kureito opens his mouth to respond, but Fumei calls him out. "Jin, enough teasing. _Please_."

The pink haired teen pauses for a few seconds, before blinking, looking a little lost. He turns to Fumei who only raises a brow at him, and he rubs his head. "My bad," he apologizes. "I'll stop, doesn't mean I won't call you out on anything else. I've got nothing else that keeps me sane."

"What do you call the girls you text on your phone non-stop then?"

"Nuisances," Kureito snaps. "Girls bored out of their minds do nothing but text." His phone buzzes and shows about ten or more stacked messaged from five different people. Two of which are male, he thinks. "See?"

"You're not… seeing all of them are you?" Hitoshi asks just as Kureito retrieves his phone.

"Nope," he says with a pop of his lips. "Just one." Kureito doesn't elaborate who, and Hitoshi doesn't really care that much to ask.

* * *

"Ah, devil man!" – Nagai's tail curls around his leg in shame as Hatsume welcomes them from inside the studio – "You've brought our customer!" Hatsume pushes off a big chunk of metal from her desk and runs towards Hitoshi.

"You're not going to believe what we finished today!" she jumps giddily.

Yasogami regards him for a moment, and immediately goes back to making final diagnostics check on the. If there's anything Yasogami seems diligent about, it's at least making sure his devices are working well before a start-up. Unfortunately, that doesn't guarantee a perfect test run though.

"Is Power Loader here?" Hitoshi inquires as he searches the studio for the dependable hero.

"Nah! He's out on a planning session or something. It's just me in the fort today and my new assistant –" she points a wrench to Yasogami, who hisses at role name. She then turns to Fumei and tilts her head, curiously. "And whoooo is this?"

"Natsuaki Fumei. I'm Toshi's friend."

"Ohhhh," Hatsume quips. "Nice to meet you bud! Any friend of a customer is a friend of mine too! The more babies I can make, the better."

Nagai quietly joins Yasogami at the side and reads through the displays attached to the mask. "It'll work properly right?"

"We did three checks today," the taller raven head answers, "and five yesterday. So far no noises, no discharges, no explosions. I'm pretty optimistic."

Nagai claps his partner's back. "Fingers crossed."

Hatsume bounces towards the table and presents the finished product with jazz hands. "I put all effort to make this," – Yasogami coughs – "WE! _We_ did everything we can to make it perfect just for you. Sure, we suddenly had ASAP repair orders last night from the hero course, but we managed! Between you and me, I wouldn't be surprised if it doesn't work like we planned to though!"

Hitoshi pales up, and Hatsume's lips curl mischievously. She bursts out laughing. "I'M KIDDING! Learn to take a joke, strings." She flips the wrench on her hand and taps it on the headpiece Yasogami just finished.

Yasogami sighs, exhausted as he gently picks up the new model and presents it to Hitoshi. "I did my best to make sure it works properly this time."

Hitoshi instantly notices the massive changes in the design. The large bulbous circles in the mask that made it look threatening are now replaced with three layers of compact and compressed speakers with a yellow cap near the jaw. It reminded Hitoshi of square shaped headphones with how close it reached the ears.

"It's light," he says, and Hatsume beams.

"Of course it is! If that thing weighed a ton, you wouldn't be able to move your mouth at all."

Hitoshi supposes she's right and continues to inspect the mask.

The mouth area lacks the circle volume control it once had, instead its initial air mask design is swapped with sleek layers of jagged metals that gives it the appearance of an ant's mandible. The volume dial is reduced into metal knobs near the speakers for practical uses. The microphone behind the mask is also hidden well inside the mask's metalwork.

It looks great.

"This looks great and all, but does it work?" Fumei says out of worry again.

Hatsume rolls her eyes. "I make the babies, not test them. That's _your_ job," she says while jabbing a finger at the blonde. "You tell me if it works, how dandy it feels, then I'll –" Yasogami coughs again to correct her. " _WE'LL_ FIX IT!"

"It'll work," Yasogami assures them.

"Oh don't worry –" Hatsume waves dismissively. "My babies never fail! Come on, come on…Try it on!" She takes the masks from his hand again and slaps it unto Hitoshi's face.

Hitoshi makes a muffled sound in protest before hearing something click. He feels the back of his neck for some latch holding it in place, but only feels unbroken plate of metal that connects well with the rest of the mask. He looks at Hatsume, impressed, and the girl just snickers.

"Feels good right?"

"It does," he says while turning his head experimentally all around, and moves his jaw to simulate speech. Gears whir inside the mask to configure itself effortlessly with each action, and if feels like he's not even wearing it. The only weird thing he did note, is that his voice sounds a bit robotic over the mic.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" Fumei inquires.

Hatsume and Nagai shrug while Yasogami twists something near the speakers.

"Hello," he tries again, sounding much more natural.

"Alright, first bump solve," Nagai rubs his hands. "Let's try the speaker."

"No," Hitoshi shakes his head. "I want to try something else."

"A'ight boss, what you want to try first?"

Hitoshi looks at Fumei, and the blonde seems to understand it quickly. "Don't make me do something stupid."

" _Makes me want to do it more now._ "

Fumei gestures his hand at him that roughly translates to 'Watch it' before joking, "Bring it then, _raccoon eyes_."

" **Stand in the corner**."

Hitoshi waits for his quirk to take effect; to feel that wave of control pass by his mind and settle down. When it doesn't, he frowns at Fumei and repeats the command. The blonde tilts his head.

"He answered back," Nagai is the first to question it out loud. "Why isn't he standing in the corner?"

"That's how his quirk works?" Yasogami wonders.

Nagai excuses the mask to run another diagnostic, just in case, while he explains Hitoshi's quirk to his new colleagues in best way he can.

Hitoshi settles beside Fumei, who stands with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. "How do you know if your quirk worked on someone?"

Hitoshi shrugs. "I just feel it."

"Earlier?"

"No," he shakes his head. "We did the right steps, but it didn't work."

Fumei hums again, but doesn't say anything more. They try again, and still end up disappointed.

"SPEAK TO ME BABY!" Hatsume cries. "WHY AREN'T YOU SPEAKING TO MOMMY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She grabs the mask and almost chucks it at her pile of failed inventions.

Nagai quickly saves it with a whip of his tongue and places it back gently on the table.

Fumei taps his fingers pensively on the table. "Toshi, have you ever… used a microphone with your quirk before?"

Hitoshi frowns, unsure. "No? It's always like this. Face to face."

"You don't happen to have any other microphones lying around do you?" he turns to Hatsume, seemingly with another grand idea.

Hatsume runs to the storage room and comes back with a megaphone. Hitoshi opens it, looking at the microphone in thought. _Could he be thinking….?_ He talks through the piece, and Fumei answers. When the blonde retains his state of mind and free will, Hitoshi blinks.

"It's the microphone."

"Or to be more specific," Fumei adds, "It's the channel that's limiting your quirk. It doesn't work when mixed with electrical signals. It's something I've been testing on my own for a while now really. You didn't notice I'm always wearing earphones when annoying you?"

Hitoshi recalls all their past interactions and does remember Fumei blasting music through his ear every single time he pushed too far. He's testing whether his influence can be countered by another sound source. "Couldn't you just have told me?"

"I could, but where's the fun in that?"

Hitoshi shakes his head in disbelief and passes the device back. "Take out the microphone and speakers, it's not going to work."

"But how are we going to increase your range if we can't use amplification?" Nagai asks.

"Resonance," Yasogami answers right away. Hatsume and Nagai look at him, baffled. "The more space we give his voice to echo in, the louder it'll sound. Think a guitar's hollow chamber. We can't do anything about range, but we can follow the same principle to increase acoustics."

Hatsume hums, not really following but promises to redeem herself.

"We'll hit the other obstacles once we get there. For now, we focus on making sure his quirk works with the gear." Yasogami says with more decisiveness than the last they met.

"Ah right," Hitoshi raises his hand in reminder. "I have something else I want you to do."

Hatsume's eyes sparkle at another project and gestures greedily at empty air. Fumei frowns, seemingly unaware of another idea for a device. "Can you copy Eraser Head's capture scarf for me?"

Hatsume pouts. "I'm no good with imitation pieces. This one's yours rookie –" she pats Yasogami's head and happily chucks the denied mask into her discarded pile.

Yasogami contemplates it for a moment and nods. He has a small appreciative smile on his face when he sneers up at him, "Maybe you should have asked me to do this first than the mask."

* * *

Yasogami finishes the capture weapon in record time.

Hitoshi passes by the workshop before first period and is shocked to find Yasogami there wrapped up in a thick blanket with a steaming cup of coffee on hand. He walks in right after Yasogami invites him in, and spots Hatsume curled up in her own futon.

"You didn't go home?" he asks as Yasogami hands him a metal case.

"I have terrible work ethic," the raven grumbles. "You asked me to do something I know I can do, there's no way I'm stopping to rest. Not after fucking up last time."

Hitoshi chuckles, a little amused to discover that the reluctant Yasogami he's met a week ago can be this driven with something he's confident in.

After separating for morning classes, Hitoshi sends Aizawa a quick text about obtaining a similar weapon like his and wonders if he can teach him how to use it.

Eraser Head doesn't even leave him on seen the entire day. Hitoshi has always believed himself to be patient and pretty understanding, but sometimes, he just wishes people told him things clearly so he's not always waiting. He understands Aizawa's position and the other urgent tasks he may have, but it really shouldn't hurt to send a quick note about their next meeting.

"You still free this afternoon?" Nagai asks him after classes are dismissed.

"Relatively," he answers vaguely. He thought he'd excuse himself early and train on his own to make the hero realize that he's very serious about improving all aspects about himself at breakneck speed just to be promoted to the hero class.

Nagai's eyes glimmer and bares a toothy grin at him. "That means you can join us right?"

"Where to?"

"Gee, Shinsou," Tatsumaki scoffs. "You've only been gone a few weeks and you forgot about us already."

Hitoshi blinks. "Right… _that_."

"We aren't just called _'that'_ anymore though," the raven says proudly. Hitoshi humors him and asks, but Nagai waves his finger. "If you want to know more, then you're going to have to follow us, hero. Let's go!" He grabs Tatsumaki's wrist then runs towards Koharu.

He shouts, and Koharu fumbles with his gloves before opening a window wide enough to transport both students into a riverside field. Koharu withdraws the energy into his hands with relative ease and returns to fixing his stuff.

Hitoshi frowns. He doesn't recall Koharu being that fast with his portals before.

"Surprised?" Fumei echoes his thoughts out loud for him. "Everyone's working twice as hard now that you're a hero trainee. They don't want to lose to you."

"I thought you're the big bad."

"Still am," the blonde snickers. "But you're like a mini boss now." Fumei then turns to invite Kamimura in the practice, but she refuses due to some personal business. "She's on-call medic now," Fumei explains. "We're trying to avoid any visits to Recovery Girl after Kureito's accident."

Hitoshi arch's a curious, rather ill-willed brow at that, and Fumei dismisses his thoughts. "It was pretty bad," he deadpans. "We don't talk about it. Anyway! I hope you're taking Nagai's offer to come along."

"Still thinking about it," Hitoshi mumbles.

" _Come on_ ," the blonde pleads. "Eraser didn't text you right?"

Hitoshi stares at him, judging.

"Oh please," Fumei rolls his eyes and states the something obvious. "We seat next to each other. The only time you pull out your phone in class is for him. You leave immediately if you're meeting him, so – yeah. You're free to go today."

"You watch me?"

Fumei's cheeks grow a little red, and quickly turns on his heels. " _No_ , I don't," he huffs. "I'm just perceptive, so…. if you're joining us, last ride goes before Koharu."

 _That's new_. Kureito's casual teasing starts to haunt him, and for a moment, wonders if they are not meant to attack him, but Fumei instead. Hitoshi dismisses the thought before it becomes anything worse. He follows after him through the portal.

It's easier to practice with someone than alone nowadays after all. Fumei has proven himself quite intuitive about problems he's stuck in too in the past, so maybe he may know a thing or two about the capture scarf; or maybe Nagai. Doesn't really matter who, but he'd appreciate the help.

Travelling through Koharu's portals for the first time feels surprisingly normal. It doesn't feel any different from entering a door from one room to another. If he were to describe it, the only weird thing about walking through the portal is that the next room just so happens to be 500 miles away from where he came from.

 _This is pretty cool_ , he thinks.

Koharu steps after them, and Hitoshi steps back to regard him. "You've gotten better with that, huh?"

"Yeah, well…" the brunette laughs bashfully. "Practice makes perfect. It's still not enough to beat you and Fumei in a fight though. Let's do our best today."

Koharu clasps his hands together and opens another door before him. It clears out into the general staff room back in Yuuei, and Awaseru-sensei's head peeks from the other side. "Could do a little more to the left," the retired hero recruiter notes as he steps through it. "Ah! Shinsou, nice to have you back in the Hero Formation Course!"

"Hero… what?"

"Nagai came up with it," Awaseru-sensei nods. "I'm impartial to it, seeing as it sounds more professional than calling you kids just aspirants. Shota let you off the hook today?"

Hitoshi shakes his head. "He hasn't said anything."

Awaseru-sensei clicks his tongue and mutters something under his breath. "Anyway, you're welcome to join us anytime. Fumei, Nagai!" he suddenly shouts, which causes Nagai to spit some water on Tatsumaki's face in shock.

The other reels and annoyingly fires a burst of wind towards Nagai as he retreated. He misses, but there's definitely more accuracy in his attempts. Fumei on the other hand accidentally shatters one of the light walls he's building up for Nusumi.

She starts to complain when one side of the opaque wall covering her reveals her in the state of half-undress. Despite this, she continued to unbutton her shirt which causes Fumei to blush at boldness. Okami claps her hands, as Fumei hastily restored the box around her.

"Alright, let's run down progress reports," Awaseru-sensei begins and pulls out his infamous black notebook. "Tatsumaki?"

Nagai stiffens and nervously opens up his notes on the green head's quirk. "The gloves have helped in getting him used to firing with accuracy, but he's getting too dependent on it, And…" He grumbles a little in frustration. "He _won't_ listen to me about decreasing his power so he can aim better."

Awaseru-Sensei nods. "Tell him you're confiscating the gloves if he doesn't fix his power output by today. Next." He decides quickly and moves on. Hitoshi is almost impressed.

"She still insists on extending her limit from two to five minutes," Nagai explains, "and that hasn't exactly stopped her from doing other things we expect from her, so I guess it's okay to let her do that? She can switch between human and wolf forms faster, but the number remains to three at a time."

"She's also practicing to turn her hands into paws behind our back," the raven adds. "I don't know how real that is, but I want to see her do that today."

"Half-formations," Awaseru-sensei echoes, intrigued. "That makes sense. You have my permission." Nagai salutes them and runs off to his trainees to get them warmed up.

Awaseru-sensei then glances between Hitoshi and Fumei, and smiles at the latter. "It's been a while since we had Shinsou join," he starts, and Fumei looks away bashfuly. "I know you'd want to focus on him again, so I'll make this quick."

Seeing the color on the blonde face brings back that horrid thought resurface in Hitoshi's mind. He kicks if out before it can plant the seed of doubt.

"Right, so…" the blonde begins. "Koharu's gone from creating five palm sized portals to three human sized portals. He can reuse them thrice with a cool down of at least two minutes." He says with more certainty and confidence than Nagai. "Not much difference on how many he can make, but I want to focus on increasing the portal's sizes more."

"The more he gets used to creating larger windows," Awaseru-sensei follows out loud, "the easier it will be to create smaller ones. If that is your angle, then I suggest you to find a way to ensure his energy reserve stays in the minimum."

Fumei nods. "That's what the isotope water is for. Then for Nusumi…"

Out of everyone in class, Hitoshi is most interested in the luck girl's progress. She started off as the least motivated member of their group, and appeared to only join them to have fun, but ever since the sport's festival, Hitoshi has noticed miniscule changes in her that tells him she's serious now. Whether that is becoming a hero, or simply understanding her quirk, it definitely made her more mindful of when and where she uses it.

"She's getting used to passing around her luck, so that's good," Fumei explains, "Her area of effect is still wonky," he throws a game token from his pocket, and Hitoshi catches it, "but we discovered she's more successful in influencing the karma around an object she's touched if they're coins or dice sets."

"That's a little on the nose isn't it?" Hitoshi asks.

"Because of the probability and stuff?" he echoes. "Yeah, but it works, so I can't really complain."

"It's still unclear to us what laws her quirks abides in," Awaseru-sensei hums. "But until then, knowing that it can be contained by objects closely related to chance is a great discovery."

"Well she _is_ lucky," Fumei jokes.

"That she is," Sensei agrees. "I'll take over your charge for the day, Fumei. I'm certain Shinsou would like to get your help understanding his new gear."

Fumei blinks and turns to Hitoshi, surprised. "Already?"

"I know Aizawa hasn't taught you anything about it yet, but I'm positive Fumei can figure out the ropes fast enough to get you started. Well then, good luck you two." He barks at Nusumi and Koharu to get ready, and they instantly run laps around the field, closely followed by Okami who's darting through her course in the form of a Husky.

"When are you planning to tell me?"

"I thought you already noticed and just didn't say anything," Hitoshi says as he pulls up the metal case he'd been carrying since earlier. "Since you watch me all the time."

Fumei glowers, mumbling something about not watching him all the time and grabs the case. He pulls out the string of cloth from inside and puts it on his shoulders. He raises his jacket up and makes a poor impression of the underground hero. "How do I look?"

"Ridiculous."

"Good," he huffs and chucks the scarf back to Hitoshi, "because I expect you to look twice as much tripping yourself on it."

Hitoshi laughs dryly at Fumei's attempt to be funny and fixes the weapon around his shoulders. He holds the free end of the scarf experimentally and visualizes how Aizawa moves around with it. The hero has introduced him to the weapon before, but not quite how to use it. They were supposed to start with throwing lessons after that night, but the hero just vanished on him.

Regardless, he tried to remember as much as he can from their spars, only to come up with nothing. Aizawa just moves too fast for him to catch anything that he's doing with the scarf. Even if Hitoshi _did_ watch him, he'd much rather think of ways to counter the hero's attacks than learn it back then.

"I really never used these before."

"Seriously?" Fumei incredulously asks. "You've been training with him for a week, and he hasn't taught you how to use it? What have you been doing?"

"More or less just exercises."

Fumei walks around Hitoshi and gives him a quick rundown. " _Shit_ ," he bites his lip. "You grew muscles."

"Is that really the thing you're focusing at the moment?"

Fumei coughs. "Ye– No, _no_. Just marveling at how much you're packing after a couple of days is all. Anyway, you try and get it flying first at least."

"I suppose," Hitoshi lightly agrees and clutches the dangling end of the weapon. He may not know how to use it completely, but he thinks he can recall how Aizawa flings the scarf. He follows his gut and twists on his feet, then releases the end in a wide arm throw.

It falls limp and lifeless on the ground.

Fumei bursts out laughing, and Hitoshi glares. "Okay, okay –" the blonde calms himself down. "Obviously not whatever you just did. Can I give it a try?"

"Be my guest."

Fumei equips the weapon on him again and takes time to get used to the added weight on his shoulders before moving around. He starts up with a small run-up and twists, throwing out the cloth with his momentum and tosses it a little farther, but not quite achieving the solid shape they both know Eraser Head can make it.

"Well that didn't work," the blonde huffs. "Doesn't his hair like do this –" he pushes his hair upwards, which makes Hitoshi bite back a laugh at how ridiculous he looks. "– whenever he activates his quirk. I'm pretty sure his scarf kind of comes alive at the same time too."

Hitoshi thinks back at it, and nods. "Yeah, I did notice that. Doesn't answer how he's doing it?"

"We could be missing something."

Hitoshi crouches down to search any other pockets in the case and finds a small compartment on the cover. He opens it to reveal a box with a transparent circular patch in it. The other side has obvious a green and white grid on it that resembles a computer chip.

"Maybe I put it on my head, control it with my mind?" Hitoshi wonders out loud.

Fumei shrugs. "No other way to know than to try."

Hitoshi presses the patch on his temple and breathes. He focuses his thoughts on the weapon with a single thought, and repeats that over and over. He skips on his feet again and turns; throwing the dangling end of the scarf with his motion.

He _thinks_ , and the weapon flies off towards Fumei who instinctually blocks it with a light construct. Hitoshi's focus breaks as he hears glass shatter and the weapon falls on the ground again.

" _Fuck_ , that's cool," Fumei gapes.

Hitoshi feels a sense of pride blossom in him and smiles. "Again."

"You said it boss!" the blonde raises his arms at the ready. "I'm not going easy on you this time."

"I'm not expecting you too."

Fumei bounces forward and Hitoshi tries not to think and account for too much and accidentally overload the system reading his thoughts. He dodges Fumei's arm, then jumps out of the way of the blades the latter quickly follows through with. He pulls the wrappings down and commands it's density with a thought.

It doesn't do as he thinks right away and Hitoshi is forced to retreat until he can get it right.

When he finally did, he wraps Fumei's arms while the latter formed blade in the air. They pause, surprised at the sudden progress, and laugh.

Fumei quickly regains his focus and pulls at the weapon to loosen it around his arm. He gets himself free and marches on close to Hitoshi's space again. They exchange blows, and Hitoshi feels himself getting better at anticipating any of the blonde's moves.

Fumei may be a more skilled combatant, but his speed is nothing like Eraser Head.

He falls to his back and clips Fumei's legs. The blonde drops and catches himself on his elbows to roll backward. Hitoshi whips the scarf around him and pushes Fumei back. The blonde trips on an unsuspecting strip of cloth behind him, and Hitoshi quickly takes his chance to wrap Fumei's legs together and pin his down on his chest.

Fumei falls in a soft yelp and coughs out a complaint, "I'm just starting to realize that you using a weapon, and me completely without one is _so_ unfair."

Hitoshi scoffs. "Your quirk is weapon enough."

"Can't argue with that," Fumei shrugs and Hitoshi jumps away before he's cut off the former by a blade. The construct break rips through the fabric of the cloth and Fumei kicks the air out of his chest.

Hitoshi shields his fall, by going with the force and rolling back to his feet. Fumei's eyes grow a little, impressed at the quick recover and shoots a blade directly to his chest. Hitoshi tugs at the scarf and breaks the construct back into light matter.

When Fumei starts his run to get close again, Hitoshi throws majority of the scarf above him and flares it up to trap the blonde. He watches Fumei closely, focusing his thoughts on quickly trapping him in the middle of the cloth. Until he's concentration is broken by a bright flash near his left eye.

Hitoshi fumbles, and the scarf falls all over them. Fumei grabs a couple from the air as he leaps into the air with his steps, and runs around Hitoshi while cackling like a madman. He only stops when Hitoshi is covered with the scarf from head to toe like a mummy.

He pulls and Hitoshi grimaces at the sudden pressure squeezing at his arm and legs. He loses his balance falls on his back. Fumei hovers over him and grins with a soft laugh.

Hitoshi narrows his eyes and sneers, "I hate you."

"Psh, don't be like that. If I let you defeat me back there, I'd be a laughing stock."

"Right," Hitoshi deadpans. "You're a sore loser," he adds, pertaining to Fumei's ungentlemanly method of blinding him.

Fumei dismisses the thought with a shrug and starts unwrapping him from the scarf. "How are you and Eraser Head getting along?"

Hitoshi rubs at his arms as they're released and hums in thought. "Alright I guess. I mostly do what he says, and if I do it right, I may get a praise or two. Bit of like you."

Fumei laughs. "I'm flattered I guess. Are you close?"

"No? It's professional."

Fumei hums and kicks off the last bit of cloth off Hitoshi's legs. "Then maybe I should help with that," he rummages through his backpack and pulls out one of those Tsuchineko items they have as a pair. Although this time, it's a small pouch. "Tadah! Something to give him when he gets back. I heard he likes cats so maybe it'll help you earn brownie points to make him nicer."

Hitoshi takes the charm. " _Brownie points_? Really?" Fumei elbows him. "I'm not giving my mentor a cat pouch."

"Come on! He's going to love it! It doesn't matter when, but give it to Eraser Head before the summer break starts. Pretty _please,_ " he pleads with a small smile.

Hitoshi suddenly hears ringing at the back of his head. He accepts the pouch, and then Fumei says something to him that doesn't quite register.

The ringing grows louder as Hitoshi opens his mouth to ask Fumei to repeat himself, but nothing comes out. He feels himself talking but he has nothing to say. _Why can't he –_ "What?" he suddenly musters out amidst his panic.

"I said we should to take a break," he repeats.

Hitoshi frowns to himself and reluctantly takes Fumei's hand to get him on his feet. He searches around for any source of ringing and finds nothing. Nagai shouts for them to regroup near the river, and Nusumi hands Hitoshi a cold drink from a nearby vending machine.

Hitoshi quietly sits by with the others as they bribe Awaseru-sensei to share about his high school life. The ringing in his mind settles down, but Fumei's request continues to loop in his subconscious.

Burning and impatient.

* * *

 **A/N** : Looks like Hitoshi's quirk and microphones don't go well together. Who would a thunk? Had to take some liberties with the Eraser Head's capture scarf too. Let's face it, no one understands how that works with his hair either.

Next chapter we have Aizawa returning from the land of heroics. Keep the reviews and follow/favorite going! It keeps Hitoshi and the other characters fed. Sushiii out!


	24. Two of a Kind

_**Two of a Kind**_

* * *

Hitoshi inspects the pouch Fumei handed him, and heavily considers giving not giving it to Aizawa like he asked. It feels too much like pandering to his mentor's hidden interest, or asking too much from him to acknowledge him or something.

He agrees with Fumei that his mentor-mentee relationship with Aizawa isn't progressing as fast as he hoped it would, but that's not his choice to make. Eraser Head has always been a private hero. He doesn't share anything about himself more than what is required by the media, and even then not a lot is known about his personal life. Hitoshi doesn't think he'd change that attitude just because he became a teacher.

Admittedly, Hitoshi does want to know more about Aizawa so that he can understand him not only as a hero he looks up to, but as another person he can put his trust and belief in. He can't do that if all Hitoshi knows of him is what's available online; which isn't a lot given Aizawa's opinion about showbiz.

He wants to have the same trust he and Awaseru-sensei have with Aizawa. Even when apart, Hitoshi knows Awaseru-sensei believes in everything that he'll do. That even if he fails, Awaseru-sensei will be there to support and guide him to reach his goals. In turn, Hitoshi trusts Awaseru-sensei's wisdom.

Hitoshi trusts Aizawa's trust in him. The hero wouldn't stake time and effort in training him if he didn't. He just feels that regardless of that bond, Aizawa can be very distant.

When they're together, Aizawa hits all the right notes. He challenges him, motivates him to do better, and believes in his potential to something greater. But when he's not, Aizawa feels like an afterthought in a fever dream.

Aizawa has disappeared for almost a week. Hitoshi assumes he had other things to worry about such as the Hosu incident. The news made no mention of him being involved, but Hitoshi is certain he saw Midoriya in the middle of it. Regardless of the publicity, or lack thereof, of Yuuei's involvement with the attack, Hitoshi knows Aizawa currently has his hands full.

Hitoshi understands that he's not his first priority, but he can't help but feel a bit disappointed. Aizawa promised to teach him how to use the capture scarf, and then he vanishes for almost a full week. Fumei and Nagai have been a great help figuring out how to maneuver the scarf, but Hitoshi still yearns to learn from its only known Master.

His phone rings amidst his thoughts, and Hitoshi is surprised to read the users handle. "Speak of the devil," he sighs.

.

.

 _ **Eraser Head**_ _: just got your messages [Sent 3 52 AM]_

 _ **Eraser Head**_ _: sorry [Sent 3 52 AM]_

 _ **Eraser Head**_ _: things have been busy [Sent 3 52 AM]_

 _ **Eraser Head**_ _: dont usually check my phone when I have work [Sent 3 52 AM ]_

 _ **Eraser Head**_ _: nice to read you didn't slack off while I was away [Sent 3 53 AM]_

 _ **Eraser Head**_ _: Id prod you with a cattle stick if you didnt [Sent 3 53 AM]_

 _ **Eraser Head**_ _: you can bring your new equipment later [Send 3 54 AM]_

.

.

Hitoshi quickly sends a text to Yasogami hoping to bring both gears in training for Aizawa to see. Unfortunately, the team wants it to be perfect and is taking their sweet time. Hitoshi can't fault them. He'd rather have it ready to go by the next time he sees it than return it for another set of repairs.

Hitoshi shies his attention away from his phone just as Awaseru-sensei reminds them of the fast approaching exams. He insists that any training – secret or otherwise be avoided, or else he'd suspend them. Hitoshi included.

Hitoshi is confident he won't fail any subject given his current standing in class even if he practiced. Aizawa just called him for a session after a week without it. There's no way he's missing that.

Everyone else in the hero formation course unfortunately isn't as assured as he is.

Tatsumaki desperately cries to Koharu about English, and claims he will not accept defeat against some foreign language he probably will never use. Okami admits that she needs help in Modern Literature, while Nusumi just lays out all her previous tests before them.

They're pretty bad.

" _Seriously_?" Fumei sighs in disbelief. "How do you expect to be heroes with these grades?"

Tatsumaki rolls his eyes. "You're the one to talk. You're great at everything else but suck with math."

Fumei bites his lip in chagrin. "Numbers are _my_ curse. How about we have a study group then? We can be each other's teachers for a change." He glances at Hitoshi, and the latter hears his silent plea loud and clear – _"If I fail mathematics and not allowed to train them anymore, it's your fault."_

A chorus of agreement rings around their small group, despite Hitoshi's reluctance to join. Nagai then volunteers his help, to which Hitoshi is surprised to know that his grades are slightly above his own.

Plans to raid Fumei's apartment this coming Sunday are made, and Hitoshi feels a little excited about it. He still hates the idea that he's once again dragged into it, but he's never been invited into another person's house before either.

As they go through their usual lectures, Hitoshi finds himself counting down the minutes to dismissal again. It's like being thrown back in time to when he and Eraser Head first agreed to meet. He taps his pen impatiently, and every so often would bounce his legs.

"He finally messaged you huh?" Fumei casually asks.

"We're resuming training later."

Fumei's eyes shift a little before smiling. "Don't overdo it alright? Don't want my star hero getting kicked out of class."

"I rank higher than you," Hitoshi brags, and Fumei grimaces. "I think I'll be fine."

" _Show off_ ," the blonde jeers. "Don't forget to hand him the pouch though."

"I don't think I'll do it," Hitoshi breaks the news. "It's a bit weird to give him something when we're not even… that close yet." He hears Fumei's tongue click, but his eyes doesn't change and remains as calm as they typically.

Fumei glances up front, and when he's certain that the teacher's attention is elsewhere he leans closer to Hitoshi and places a hand on his own. " _Just give it to him,_ _ **please**_. Make any excuse. _Make sure he has it._ "

The ringing returns to his head, along with a comforting warm touch rise from his pockets.

He pays no mind to both sensation and instead focuses on the hand on his. He looks up at Fumei, and hears him say please again. It takes a moment, but Hitoshi suddenly feels bad for even welcoming the thought that may disappoint Fumei if he didn't give Aizawa the pouch.

Fumei is no one special, and Hitoshi won't go out of his way to make him feel like they're friends, but right now he wants to do this _for him_. The ringing dies down when he finally agrees to the favor. "Fine," he sighs. "I'll help you with your little boy crush, but you owe me for it."

" _It's not a crush!_ "

* * *

Aizawa is surprised to see Shinsou already running laps in the treadmill when he arrives. He checks his watch to see if he's the one that arrived late for a change, or Shinsou is just eager to train after a week without it.

"Sorry," the boy immediately apologizes upon noticing him and slows down the track. "I just thought I could –"

"Its fine," he waves him off. "Use this place as much as you want. The times that I lose contact with you may happen more than once." He increases the slope and speed of the treadmill, and Hitoshi fumbles slightly at the sudden incline. "Where's the scarf?"

"I – In the case," Shinsou huffs.

Aizawa picks up the bag and holds the long band of cloth on his hand. He assesses the material, comparing it to his own and is surprised to find it so strikingly close to his own. Aizawa is fairly sure the studio that developed his scarf no longer operates. "You said a support student made this?"

"Yasogami," Shinsou answers through ragged breathes, "He's good at making replicas."

Aizawa keeps the compliment to himself and feels around for the most important piece of the weapon; control unit. In his starting years, the control unit was attached to his temple, but it was reading his thoughts a little too slow for his liking so he added more units on the upper rim of his goggles.

No one knows about this piece aside from the developer and the maintenance mechanic so he's not expecting Shinsou's friend to be able to replicate the weapon completely.

To his surprise, he finds the control unit inside a small box neatly placed at the bottom of the bag.

Shinsou walks to Aizawa and regards him with the box in hand. He says nothing, but Aizawa can hear his thoughts loud and clear. "I see you also have the control unit."

"Uh, yeah," Shinsou stammers. "I honestly thought you can just make your scarf move around like that out of experience, but I guess even heroes need technological help."

"Don't undermine my skills, kid," Aizawa cocks his eyebrow at the younger. "I can use the scarf even without the control unit. _That_ takes practice. You're on official training wheels with this."

"R- right…"

"No one knows that I use them, except for me and a few others" he says. "Which brings me to question, how your friend knows about it?"

"I don't know," Shinsou lowers his head. "I just asked him to do it, and he's not exactly a friend, so I really have no idea."

Aizawa notes Shinsou's continued reluctance to call those that support him as friends. A lone hero is nothing new. Many consider him as such, and plenty of self-absorbed heroes – bless those young ones – find them as nuisance than a means of strength. Aizawa once disregarded the importance of friends as well.

They were nothing but obstacles that hold him back from what he truly wanted to be, so he cut them off. He just happened to be fortunate enough to meet people he considered as friends. They're not plenty, but they're there to remind him of what he is.

Aizawa would call Hizashi his friend, but he is first and foremost, an annoyance and consistent thorn to his side. Kayama is more of a drinking buddy than a friend, but he suppose she's helped him enough times to be considered as one as well. All Might may be someone he could consider a friend in the long run, but not quite yet at the moment. The number hero fumbles around too much as an instructor, and Aizawa can't say he trusts the guy's competency enough yet to see him as anything else other than a colleague.

Regardless, Aizawa hopes Shinsou will begin opening up to more of his peers soon. It's a problem he can't solve for him, but one he can push him to be open with at least.

"Eitherway," he shrugs, "your friend has his work cut out for him. It's well made. Have you had a go with it yet?"

Shinsou nods, and Aizawa's lips quirk up a little. "Good, show me."

Shinsou wraps the weapon around his shoulder and grabs a couple of bottles inside his school bag. Something round and fluffy falls out of his bag, unbeknownst to the young hero, and Aizawa picks it up to return it back.

He stops, face morphing in surprise and envy.

Aizawa carefully picks up the limited edition silver tabby coin pouch, and reluctantly returns it back in the bag. _How did Shinsou even get his hands on this?_

He forces himself not to think too much about it, and considers bringing it up later. It's about time he and the kid start opening up to each other after all. Aizawa understands the importance of first establishing a tone of authority over his student. It helps keeps them in line and obedient. Once that's done, he likes to let go a little. Keeping up the front of being intimidating can be exhausting at times after all.

Also, Shinsou is improving at a rate Aizawa didn't expect in the beginning. He admires the kid's perseverance to be better and prove his worth, so the least Aizawa can do is return that faith by trusting him enough to become closer to each other.

When he joins Shinsou outside, the kid just finished lining up three bottles on the other end. "I tried to figure out how to throw it first, like you said last time. I'm no good in targeting it yet, but I –"

"That's fine. I'll help you out with the kinks."

Shinsou nods and assumes the appropriate stance. His balance is off, but it's enough to make a decent throw to aim it towards the direction he wants. He starts a short run-up and flings the scarf with the momentum of his arm.

Aizawa gapes at the near perfect execution of the swing, but is dismayed to see the cloth completely miss the mark. It instead wraps itself unto a tree, and Shinsou struggles to untangle it and call it back.

The hero chuckles lowly and goads him, "That the best you can do?"

Shinsou grows red, but says nothing. He goes silent for a moment, and he dejectedly walks over to untie the cloth himself. When he returns beside Aizawa, he looks up with a determined frown on his face. "Let me try again."

Aizawa waves his hand dismissively. Let it be known that Eraser Head believes in giving others a second chance.

Shinsou demonstrates his trick again with more confidence. The cloth flies with more speed than the last and passes between two bottles. It grazes by one target but it remains standing. Shinsou clicks his tongue and the scarf falls limp on the ground.

Aizawa is impressed by his sudden competency, but not quite to the point where he's inclined to applaud the younger's efforts. He knows he's been practicing on his own, and that he's gathered the help of Giro's protégé. Given Giro's occasional boasting of his protégé's skills, he was expecting Shinsou to at least know how to throw and aim with it. Suffice to say, he was expecting more but beggars can't be choosers.

"That's it?"

Shinsou retrieves the scarf by binding it around his arm and nods. "That's it."

Aizawa notes the disappointment in his eyes, and smiles a little. It's clear enough to see that Shinsou is the kind of student that yearns for praise. Knowing the kids past, he knows Shinsou has been denied of it multiple times yet continues to seek it out. Aizawa wants him to different and assure the kid for once, but he won't give it to him until he absolutely deserves it.

Now is not one of those moments.

He steps beside Shinsou and gestures him to assume his ready position. He pushes the kids arms the way they should be and starts, "Keep your arms relaxed and open, the wider they move, the easier it gets to control your aim."

Shinsou eats up his advice and fixes his form right away.

"Always position your legs in the same width as your arms," he kicks Shinsou's legs apart, and pushes him upright when the latter sways at the sudden change of balance. Shinsou mutters a quick apology and Aizawa dismisses it. "Always remember to place your weight on the opposite leg as your throwing arm. Once it becomes second nature to you, you'll move quicker and aim better."

Shinsou purses his lips and mumbles important points in every note his mentor makes.

Aizawa finds his eagerness to fix his misgiving kind of admirable. He hopes his students in 1A are just as diligent like Shinsou, but alas, they mostly need a hero's control than the guidance of one.

"Last," he pulls the scarf down and lets it sag just below Shinsou's diaphragm. He taps the control unit on the latter's temple and says, "Keep it up when you use it."

"Why?" Shinsou manages to ask. "It's already hard enough to make it form one way and back."

"If you do," Aizawa explains as he steps back to demonstrate. "You can protect yourself, and it'll be easier to switch what you want to do with it. Attack or capture."

His hair rises up alongside his scarf coming to life as though demonstrating his point. Shinsou watches in awe as the bulk of the weapon remains suspended in midair around Aizawa's frame, covering him, while the ends fly outs around him, ready to strike. He keeps both hands on either ends of the scarf, and gestures for Shinsou to follow through.

"Ready to try it out?"

Shinsou's brows crease and he abides by Aizawa's command. His scarf flies around him and Aizawa quickly notes the miniscule erratic movements of the scarf in midair. It'll stay suspended for a few, then fall down with gravity the next, then back up again.

Aizawa sees him struggle with it for a bit, before the latter reaches for the ends and assumed a wide balanced stance. The weapon doesn't falter as much, and Aizawa grins. "Capture me once and you'll be done for the night."

Shinsou flinches. "Capture you… once?"

Aizawa relishes at the nervous tremble in Shinsou's voice. That's right. With the progress he's made in just a couple of days with the capture scarf, he can surely do it today. No matter how many times he has to try it, Aizawa has faith that he can. "Do you want to try capturing me thrice?"

"I – uh –"

"So I thought," Aizawa jeers. "Once, and you're done with training. Don't worry about me getting tired. I can do this all night."

Shinsou stares at him with wild eyes for a moment, before the kid frowns. He goes for the attack, and Aizawa dodges every clumsy attempt to have the weapon wrap around him. He doesn't resort to fighting back using his own scarf, and instead only moves to block Shinsou's fists and kicks.

Occasionally he'd push him away to set some distance between them, then its rinse and repeat.

He'd give it to the kid for adding more power to his attacks compared to last time though, but it's still not enough to faze him. Aizawa rolls under the excess fabric floating around the field and punts a strong kick at Shinsou's chest. The kid stumbles back, winded out, but the cloth remains suspended in the air.

 _Good_ , Aizawa thinks. _He's getting accustomed on keeping his thoughts with the weapon_.

Aizawa flips back, and stands on his feet. Shinsou bolts forward and pulls for the weapon behind him. The scarf straightens itself and circles around Aizawa, and with another tug, quickly collapses towards him.

 _Too slow_ , Aizawa thinks as he jumps out of the center. He lands on the ball of cloth and pushes against it to fly into the air. He kicks and swipes his own capture scarf to push away Shinsou's own weapon before dropping a heavy leg on top of the younger's head.

The lanky boy falls on his chin, groaning. The weapon falls around them as Shinsou chooses to focus on the pain on his head rather than the weapon.

They've been at this for about an hour non-stop now, and Aizawa thinks it's high time to call a break. He can feel the kid's exhaustion radiating from his body even though the latter hasn't said anything. If only Shinsou isn't as quiet as he is, Aizawa would think he's just as stubborn as Midoriya when it comes to admitting when enough is enough. He's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Aizawa lightly taps the younger's head with his boot and says, "Stand up. You haven't caught me yet. "

Shinsou grits his teeth, but follows Aizawa's words nonetheless. He stands and prepares for another round. Shinsou pulls at the weapon and flares it up around him. He throws both ends of the scarf at Aizawa in large V formation, leaving an open path for the latter to attack.

Aizawa rushes forward to make good use of the advantage until he's forced back by sturdy metallic cloth crisscrossing over the other, taking on the appearance of a grid, and effectively limiting any and all exit for the hero to slide through.

Shinsou flashes him a proud grin and jumps through the small spaces of the trap. The edges continue to dart around, seemingly at random points in the field, until it flies directly to Hitoshi's hand. He catches it before Aizawa can steal it and use the weapon against him. He slides to the hero's left and swipes the catches the hero's leg. Aizawa trips, falling straight into the net and Shinsou quickly rotates himself to a low crouch. He tugs at the weapon, and the scarf falls to wrap around Aizawa.

He crouches to roll under the second attempt to capture him, but Shinsou seemed ready for it. He throws the edge of the cloth on Aizawa's ankles, successfully tying it up his leg and pulls. Aizawa falls just as the rest of the cloth constrict around his arms and he falls on the ground defeated.

"I win."

"That you do."

Shinsou blinks, his mouth falling slightly agape as he relished at the rare compliment. He quickly loosens the weapon around Aizawa and bows. "Thank you."

"No, none of that. You did that all on your own." He looks at the moon and guesses it to be around 8 PM. Their training took longer than he thought. "As promised, you're free to go now."

"I –" Shinsou mumbles. "If it's alright, I want to train more."

"You have classes tomorrow."

"You were gone a week."

Aizawa tilts his head. "Fair point." He didn't want to keep going tonight and exhaust Shinsou's energy. While he believes in the ethos of pushing his students to their limit; he also understands the necessity of rest. Shinsou may be steadily getting used to straining his body during training, but Aizawa won't let him break it to the point of injury. He already has one student doing that despite his warning, he won't have another.

"Fine," he concedes. "But let's take a break," he hands Shinsou a bottle then sits next to the wall to rest his back. He groans a little, cursing the effects of aging catching up to him.

Shinsou settles beside him and silently drinks his drink. They stay in silence for quite some time, simply listening to the natural noises of the forest as they slow down.

Aizawa regards Shinsou at the moment and read the conflict in his eyes. He wants to talk, but is too shy to do so. Aizawa chuckles. "I'm not going to bite you know."

"Ah – I know. It's just hard to think of anything to talk with a hero."

Aizawa shrugs. "We're people, we talk about anything."

"Right… well… where were you last week?"

"Work," he answers as vague as possible. As much as Aizawa would like to open up to the kid about his whereabouts, there is a certain boundary that he's allowed to divulge and not. This includes sharing about the Hosu incident, and how his students were unwillingly involved in the capture of Stain.

Shinsou shifts a little, and Aizawa sighs. "You know why I can't tell you anything more right?"

"Classified hero information," Shinsou nods in understanding.

"Ask something else."

"Uhm…" the boy fiddles with the cap of his bottle nervously and asks, "What does a hero do in their spare time? I mean – _you_ specifically."

Aizawa would rather be asked anything else but that, however, the question isn't harmful in nature either to not humor the younger's curiosity. His homeroom class pretty much already knows this. "Different things, depending on who you ask. I like to sleep when there's nothing to do."

Shinsou laughs. "Me too, and biking, but mostly sleeping. I have insomnia so it's hard to get decent amount of shut-eye when I need to."

He isn't expecting Shinsou to answer his own question as well, but takes what he can. It's nice rapport building to get to know each other, especially if they're going to keep working so closely together.

"What about food?"

"Coffee with cereal oats"

Shinsou blinks in slight disbelief and chuckles, unsure of how to respond. "I don't think that's what most considers as food."

"I like it."

Shinsou coughs back a laugh. "I guess. I like cold udon."

They continue talking about their favorite mundane things; something akin to twenty questions Hizashi made him play back when he transferred to the hero class too. Much like that time, Shinsou mostly asked the questions and regardless if Aizawa answered or not will share his own answer.

It's a bit surreal to reveal all these small personal things to Shinsou when he hasn't divulged this much with his own class. However, he supposes the contexts in which they meet make a big difference. Mentoring a class doesn't allow him to focus his attention on one person only. He needs to account for all of them. If he ever slows down to talk to one of them, he can be charged of favoritism.

Aizawa is not prepared to handle the drama from that.

Private lesson's like this on the other hand, lets him do whatever is required. Not to mention, he's mentoring the kid to adopt the same mindset, fighting style, and support equipment like him. He's already imparted more of himself unto the kid that he initially wanted to without meaning to.

It's almost like he's training a protégé.

Aizawa's never thought of accepting an apprentice before. Granted he's trained other hero prospects in the years he's been employed in Yuuei but they responded best in his usual logical and practical approach. He's not required to get closer to them more than he needs to be. Of course he cares for every student he's every handled, but that doesn't mean he let them know everything that he is.

Shinsou on the other hand, reminds Aizawa too much of himself to avoid making itself too personal. His struggles feels very much like his own, and Aizawa wants the boy to succeed in his dreams just like he did.

Even their class settings have roughly the same circumstances. Only this time, Shinsou found himself a support system that Aizawa never had. He fought to be recognized on his own, and only then did he receive the support he needed.

He didn't want Shinsou to lose sight of that support, nor ignore it. He has friends in good places, it's a shame he can't accept them yet as what they are.

"Is there… anything you want to know about me?" Shinsou suddenly asks as the silence between them stretched on into the night.

Aizawa doesn't really like asking about others unless it's absolutely necessary. However, he did recall being curious about a few things. "This friend that helps train you," _Giro's protégé_ , he thinks to himself, "what's he like?"

"Fumei? What about him?"

"He seems to be doing a lot of my work for you," Aizawa jokes but Shinsou doesn't laugh. His lips thin at the failed attempt to make the kid loosen up. "Relax. I just want to know what you're up to when I'm not supervising."

Shinsou shrugs, and leans back. "Typical student stuff. Not a lot really goes on in general studies. Fumei is… something. You'd think someone our age would have a hard time figuring out and understanding other people's quirk, but he follows Awaseru-sensei's notes without problem. Sometimes he just does it by himself."

"He…" he pauses for a while, obviously holding back something he knows to himself. "He wants to help. In his own way. He's scary sometimes, caring one time and the next; he could care less about what happens to us as long as we learn what we need to. He gets even more frustrated when we don't listen. I think he's great but," Shinsou turns to him and the formers lips quirk up. "I'd rather be trained by you."

"I'm not going to send you back," Aizawa assures his worries, "just considering whether I should ask him to devise some exercises. Giro likes to brag, and I read some his notes. They're good."

"You… you want Fumei to help train me?"

Aizawa shrugs.

"R-right…"

"Well that's enough rest. Back to training."

Aizawa rescinds weapons training for the night and instead focuses on Shinsou's close combat. He's gotten better, most notably with his speed in terms of dodging and preparing for a follow up. Without their weapons, Shinsou managed to get the upper hand quite a few times, but never quite winning.

Aizawa is too much of a tease that way; and so far, keeping the prize always out of reach for Shinsou seems to be the best way to motivate him. It's petty, and perhaps bordering on immoral, but it's a logical approach.

Shinsou is persistent and stubborn, if the goal he's aiming for is something he can easily jump to and run away with he won't push himself to grow. The only logical way to keep him from stagnating is putting him in challenging positions. If Aizawa needs to be that obstacle, then he'll gladly take that role.

They finish up another hour later, and when Hitoshi's all packed up to leave. He hands the limited coin pouch Aizawa picked up earlier to him.

"What…?" was all he could say. He didn't want to assume, but with the gesture, he's fairly sure Shinsou is giving it to him as a present.

"A coin pouch," Shinsou mumbles. "I heard you like cats so…"

"I know what it is. Why are you giving it to me?"

"I never did thank you for taking me in," Shinsou says. "Just a kind gesture I guess."

Aizawa stares at the cat's black beady eyes and beings to shake internally. Of all things Shinsou would offer him as gift, it has to be the only thing he can't resist. It's not very professional for a mentor to receive limited edition merchandise from their student. Last he checked, the pouches were sold to be beyond a student's allowance.

"That's a limited edition," he says. "I can't take that."

Shinsou blinks down at the object, seemingly in a daze. "I don't mind. I already have something like it." He pulls out his phone and Aizawa notes the same brand, black cat chain dangling from the side.

"You also like cats?"

Shinsou avoids his eyes. "They're cute and quiet."

Aizawa sighs, and rescinds from his professional high horse. He takes the pouch and says, "This is the only time I'm taking gifts, got it?"

Shinsou nods again before boldly asking if he'd like to accompany him in his walk back to the main road. Aizawa doesn't really mind, and follows him from behind. They continue to talk about each other, sharing as little about themselves without making it seem they're hiding too much.

The ringing in Shinsou's ears dies out, as he open up a gallery on his phone specially made for cat pictures to share with Aizawa.


	25. Papers, Please

**_Papers, Please_**

* * *

After last night, Hitoshi reconciles with the fact that Aizawa _really_ doesn't check his phone unless he absolutely has to.

He's messaged him a couple of times this morning to inquire about whether or not they're meeting again. The hero does owe him a couple of meetings after disappearing for a week or more on him last time. While he's been steadily practicing on his own, he'd much rather be guided by a professional than figure it out by himself. Aizawa has also dropped a subtle hint that he'd like to meet Fumei sometime, as much as Hitoshi is opposed to doing that, he can't exactly fault Aizawa for wanting to.

Fumei has ideas on how to improve his quirk for the better, not just his combat skills; and Aizawa can make use of some of them. The only problem is knowing when exactly to bring him along.

Fumei leads training twice a week, and Hitoshi's meets with Eraser Head in one of those aforementioned days. If Aizawa wants to meet him during that day, then he's going to need a heads-up, not a sudden notice that he'd like to meet after class.

Hitoshi's thinks he can convince Awaseru-sensei to excuse Fumei from his responsibilities once, but there's another issue that Hitoshi doesn't know how to handle. He's unsure how Fumei will take the invite.

Fumei is _not_ a fan of heroes; at least, not like he used to be before. Hitoshi knows he tolerates them, but he doesn't hold them in high pedestals like Hitoshi's does. He avoids any talks about them if he can, and when they do come up, it's obvious in the blonde's eyes that he's holding back a lot of what he thinks about them.

Hitoshi has a faint idea on how Fumei's really thinks about heroes, but the level as to which he can tolerate them is still a mystery. Obviously training hero-aspirants, and teasing him for crushing on the underground hero is not the ceiling; but being asked to meet and train with one? Hitoshi doesn't know how Fumei wil react to that.

He thinks, or hopes, that Fumei can be just civil about it. He's done it a lot of times before with Akusa, he definitely can do that with Eraser Head… right?

Hitoshi doesn't even think Aizawa would be interested in knowing about Fumei. His response to the hero's question definitely caught him off guard and he ended up saying things he didn't even think _he thinks_ about Fumei. He tried earnestly not to share too much about him, in case it ruffles Eraser Head wrong.

When the day ends without a message from his mentor, Hitoshi absconds to the comforts of his own. At least, that was the plan until Fumei blocks his way out of the room.

"And where do you _think_ you're going?"

"Home."

Fumei crosses his arms and raises a brow at him. "Forgetting something aren't you?"

Hitoshi jogs his memory and shrugs. "No, I don't think I am."

"Study group," the blonde pouts, and Hitoshi bites his tongue.

" _Right_ , Saturday. Can't you ask someone else? I'm sure Katagiri would like to help."

Fumei waves his hand dismissively, "Sure she would, but she sounds like Akusa when she's explaining; that uh – _this subject that's clearly very difficult is this easy if you think about it,_ " he says while making quotation marks in the air.

"If you could so kindly, _not_ drag me into your stupid conversations," Akusa interjects from his table, where he's playing Poker with Shiosai and Kureito. "That'd be lovely."

Fumei pauses and, ever so slowy, glares at the back of Akusa's blue colored head.

Shiosai catches the blonde's eye and signs something to Akusa. "Worry not, Shiosai, he can't do anything to me even if he tried." He glances up every so casually at the blonde before dropping four of a kind on the table.

Kureito throws his cards in indignation and curses. "You are _so_ cheating."

"Hardly," the blue haired boy claims behind his mask. "I'm simply a better player than you."

Kureito scoffs and shuffles the cards again. "I'll prove that you're cheating this next round. Shiosai! You're helping me."

The orange haired boy frowns, looking baffled at the moment and signs something fervently to Kureito, who only smirks. "Yeah, I'll help you bring him down."

"What's this? I'm being singled out," Akusa sneers. "How unfortunate. Perhaps if you played smarter, then you won't need to do these unnecessary tactics." He turns on his chair and offers a hand to Fumei. "Would you to join us? I'd love to prove to _Jin_ that I'm not cheating, and that he's simply a lousy gambler."

Fumei on the other hand tightens his hold on the straps of his bag, and storms off the room without another word. Kureito hisses at Akusa never to refer to him by his given name again.

Hitoshi follows after Fumei until he reaches the gates, and is shocked to see him fuming.

" _Fuck_ , I really hate him. I don't understand why Jin keeps talking to him." He pulls out his phone and Hitoshi quickly reads Kureito's I.D on the screen. Fumei angrily types at it and receives a reply right away. He grumbles even more. "I'm being _nice_ , right?"

"Too Akusa? Maybe," Hitoshi grumbles. "Too me? No."

"What," Fumei jumps. "I'm always nice to you!"

Hitoshi rolls his eyes, unconvinced. Fumei defends himself, but all his arguments fall on deaf ears. He walks away, adamant on escaping the study group, before Nusumi tackles him from behind and starts dragging him towards the train line to Fumei's house.

* * *

Fumei's space is a lot smaller than Hitoshi expected it to be.

In fact, it's not even a house. It's a small apartment unit with two bedrooms, with a small hallway leading to a toilet and bathroom, and the living room; which doubles as the kitchen.

The windows and minimal furniture does make it seem a lot more spacious than it is though.

"It's definitely lot cleaner than I imagined," Tatsumaki says as he looks around, trying to find any incriminating object to tease Fumei with.

"I hide everything in my room," the blonde jokes, and Nusumi takes this chance to sneak a peek inside one of the room. Fumei instantly slams the door shut. " _Don't_."

Nusumi giggles and runs off to join Okami and Koharu who're busy raiding the fridge.

"There's nothing in here," the silver haired girl growls.

"How can you study with an empty stomach?" the porter asks, concerned.

"He probably just starves to death," Nagai adds. "There's barely anything to cook here."

"Leave my pantry alone," Fumei shoos the scavengers off the counter, and then turns to Nagai to answer, "I don't cook, I eat dinner on the way home. And I'm not obligated to feed you so sit down, we're here to study."

Okami mumbles something to Nusumi and the latter pulls out her phone to open up some online food delivery service. She slides next to Koharu and starts a discussion about what they should order.

Hitoshi settles down on the center table while Fumei excuses himself to fix everyone a glass of drink. Hitoshi offers to help but the blonde just tells him to relax and feel at home.

Hitoshi slouches in his seat, and looks around whilst the others bicker about where they're going to get their 'brain food'. He lets them choose for him, and decides to look around instead. He stops to look at a set of family photos put up on the hallway.

The first he sees is a picture of Fumei in his middle school uniform with a shy looking, raven haired girl in twin braids, with crepe in their hands. The next is a photograph of another blonde haired boy, someone older than Fumei and brandishing a sword made out of light.

Hitoshi wonders who it is.

"Snooping around, I see," Fumei surprises him from behind.

"Guilty," he humors him with a blank expression on his face. "Just checking, in case one of them is embarrassing."

Fumei sputters. "As if I'd frame something like that. Tatsumaki won't let me live it down if I did."

"Your parents look nice."

Fumei doesn't answer right away, but he smiles. "Yeah, they are. It's mostly just me and brother now though. They work out of the country all year, barely come home so, I hardly ever see them."

Hitoshi studies another picture of Fumei as a kid with his brother and parents in an amusement park. He looks like he's having fun, and for some reason the smile he has feels more genuine than the one he wears at school. "You must miss them."

Fumei flinches. "More than anything in the world."

"Hey! We're getting Taco Bell, so get yer assess here so we order," Nagai hollers from the common room, and Fumei pats Hitoshi's back, silently telling him to finish up studying the past and join the present.

Hitoshi looks over one last photograph of Fumei and his brother, who now has his hair dyed to black during Christmas Eve. Their parents aren't around anymore, but an old photo of them, probably around their younger years is inserted between them.

Hitoshi recalls having photo's like this of his family when he was younger. It's always a delight to ask about the story of each one after dinner. However, when the divorce was finalized, Hajime tore them all down.

Hajime didn't like being reminded by having them out in the open, and Hitoshi feels like he's lost a part of him when they were locked in the attic. Hitoshi managed to swipe one picture of his mother before that, and he keeps it hidden inside his head rest. Hitoshi never looks it, but sometimes, when he remembers it's there. He would.

He was so young when she left that sometimes, the only memory Hitoshi has of her is when she apologized for birthing him with such a quirk. He doesn't remember her face, only what she wanted him to do. Hitoshi doesn't hate his mother, but he also thinks that she doesn't care as much as he does for her.

He promised to become better for her, and standing here now, he wonders if she'll be proud of him if she knew.

Tossing aside sullen memories, Hitoshi joins the others in passing the time while waiting for the food. Nagai and Tatsumaki found Fumei's gaming system tucked inside one of the kitchen cabinets and plugged it in, despite the blonde's reluctance to have them play even a single round of Heroes: Rising.

Koharu silently reads through one of the Fumei's manga's on the kitchen counter, while Okami nestles her snout on his hands and tries to catch on some sleep. Nusumi continues to try and break into Fumei's room.

Amidst their non-study group activities, Hitoshi puts his earphones on and drifts off.

After everyone has their stomach's filled, Hitoshi is surprised to actually see their group accomplish something. Tatsumaki still complained, but at least he's trying to understand the complicated grammar rules of the English language.

Nagai dotes on Nusumi the entire time, and Hitoshi can almost feel the former's frustration over her as just about everything he explains to her is absorbed like sponge. She just can't seem to remember anything.

Fumei helps Okami with breaking down the meanings of various literary pieces, with Koharu sometimes joining in to explain the kanji characters used in each work. Hitoshi helps everyone in mathematics – which they all seem to have some level of difficulty in, even Nagai.

None of them notice the time pass by until the front door creaks open, and a black haired male wearing a brown horn button jacket enters the room. He pauses by the door and studies everyone's faces, a little confused. He turns to Fumei and says, "You have friends over."

"Aren't you home early?"

"It's almost 11."

Fumei checks his phone, and sighs, flustered. " _Oh_."

"Yes, _oh_. Nice to see my lil bro making friends, I thought he was lying to me when he tells me he's got a group of something," the older Fumei jokes, and the younger blushes, throwing an eraser at him. The older dodges and drops a plastic of beer cans on the counter, which Okami blinks at curiously.

"I'm Yoshiki," he introduces himself, and they all greet him in small waves of whispered greetings. Nusumi ogles a bit, but nonetheless retains her composure. "You can call me Iki, 'cause he's Aki, cute right?"

"Very!" Nusumi agrees, and Fumei covers his face.

"Would you please lock yourself in your room," the younger snarls, "We're trying to finish here."

Yoshiki shakes his hands dismissively. "Alright, alright, but hurry up, the last train lines closes soon. We don't have enough space to house seven people for the night."

They do as told and pack up, with Fumei apologizing for hastily throwing everyone out under short notice.

Koharu shakes his head. "No, it's alright. We've overstayed our welcome."

Okami stretches her arms and yawns. "Yeah, I'm pooped anyway. Brain's dead, _blergh_ … We should definitely do this again though! I learned a lot."

"I'm fine with it as long as we don't do it here again," Fumei groans as he picks up everyone's mess and shoves them in a black trash bag.

"Oh, I know!" Nusumi jumps in her seat, "I nominate Shinsou's place!"

Hitoshi grimaces. " _No_."

"Aw come on!" she coos. "I want to see Shinsou baby pictures. Imagine," she wraps an arm around Okami's shoulders, "Shinsou without those raccoon rings."

Okami snickers, and Hitoshi glares at the magenta haired girl.

" _No_ ," he reiterates. "I'm only here today because I don't have training."

"It's not like he'll be calling anytime soon," Nagai assumes. "With exams and all. You're definitely free to study with us!"

"His place _is_ bigger than mine," Fumei adds, "and he definitely has a kitchen that's used."

" _No_. Never happening." He stomps outside first, and is soon followed by everyone else crowding him from behind.

Fumei waves at everyone as they ran after Hitoshi, before he gets lost or something, and closes the door softly behind him. Yoshiki pops his head from his room and elbows his younger brother.

"Had fun?"

"If your definition of fun is tired, then yeah I guess," Fumei smiles as he walks back inside the room to fetch the trash bag.

Yoshiki leans by his door frame and spots the small smile and innocent look on his brother's face. He smiles, happy for him, especially after everything they've been through. "Mom and dad would be happy that you're making friends now," he adds, without thinking, mostly urged by contentment, and Fumei blinks.

Fumei looks at his brother, and Yoshiki bites his lip. _Shit_ , w _rong word._

"Sure they will," the younger of the two mumbles softly, and he excuses himself to discard the trash.

* * *

There are times when Hitoshi just lives with his insomnia and makes do. He studies, practices, or bikes around the residential area. However, when it's absolutely essential for him to rest, and he can't, then he starts to truly hate it.

Hitoshi never had difficulty in written exams, unless the tests themselves are actually written to torture students, but sometimes it pays to actually get a decent amount of sleep before taking them.

Fumei notices that he looks extra irritable today and lays off. Either he decided to be nicer, or he too just doesn't have the energy to spare to tease him. Nusumi seems chipper as soon as she enters class and tosses out _omamori_ 's for luck.

She swears upon the seven lucky Gods that she did not infuse her quirk with any of them. A couple desperate heads accepted them, while Hitoshi is part of those that didn't dare touch it. While they trusted Nusumi, they didn't trust her with her quirk.

Aizawa messages him once during the week to wish him luck, and disappears again. He sends a quick good luck back at him for whatever exam the hero class is about to suffer under his direction.

The week is gruesome and tiring for everyone, and Hitoshi's insomnia isn't getting any better any time.

It also doesn't help that despite his attempts to avoid, or ignore anyone's attempts to invite themselves to his house for another unnecessary study session, they still manage to do so. It's mostly Fumei's fault, but that's only because the blonde has been to his place several times before.

When they did crash into his place, it was an hour after he escaped their nosy noses, and brought their own food to share while studying. Hitoshi knows it's all under a guise of hospital gifts, but they're here to disturb his peace.

He's right – for the most of it.

Nusumi studies in the first thirty minutes, along with everyone, before giving up entirely and crashing the kitchen with a box of DIY cookie mix. Okami joins her and reads Koharu's modern literature notes out loud while she baked cookies for everyone.

Koharu mostly kept to himself while comparing and scanning Nagai's notes on social studies, but Hitoshi notes something out of the ordinary when he spots a light blue circle around his hands. He discovers him stealing some of his favorite chips from the cupboard, and scolds him for not asking for some instead.

He thankfully stops messing around with his quirk after being told off, but is roped into more trouble by Tatsumaki and Nagai, who are pretending to study but would occasionally make interchanging trips to the toilet.

Hitoshi caught them trying to break into his room with a very reluctant Koharu opening a window for them.

He was _this_ close to kicking them all out, until Fumei urged him to just relax and let everyone unwind a little, given that it is the middle of the exam week. "Just relax, _please_ , they'll stop trying to piss you off if you ignore them."

Hitoshi hears that familiar ringing in his ears, and he reluctantly heads his advice. He sends one last warning to the miscreants trying to break into his room before going back down to help Fumei with his math lessons.

To Hitoshi's surprise, Fumei is the only one who seems adamant on making good use of his time here and studying as they intended. Hitoshi notes that Fumei is answering the problems faster than he usually would, and wonders if this is a result of his guidance.

When Nusumi finished baking the cookies, everyone settled around the coffee table and actually started working.

This visit, thankfully doesn't happen again.

The week passes by, and the last day finally approaches. Hitoshi drowns himself in coffee as his sleepless nights continues no thanks to his sleeping problem _and_ the need to actually study. He forces himself to keep his eyes on his paper, and ignores the other's attempts to cheat whenever they are vaguely called out by the supervising instructor up front.

Hitoshi notices Fumei fall asleep halfway through modern literature, and he kicks his chair to wake him up. Fumei shuffles to attention and sends Hitoshi a quick, grateful thumbs up before returning to his test.

Once the bell rings to end the dreadful week, the class erupts in a loud cheer of relief.

"It's over!" Tatsumaki cries as he exhaustedly passes his paper upfront. "Take it away, I don't want to see that thing again."

Kamimura giggles from his side, and says, "We have two more final exams left for the year. You're going to have to see them again."

Tatsumaki frowns. "Don't ruin this for me Kamimura, let me _rest_."

"Sure thing. I was going to offer to alleviate some mental exhaustion off you just now, but I guess you don't need it," the golden haired student smiles; seemingly glowing as she did, before saying her farewells. "I'll see you around then," she turns to Fumei and Hitoshi and nods. "Nice job on today's exam."

Tatsumaki's face grows red as he fumbles to make out coherent words out of his mouth, "C – can sh – she actually – heal mental stress?"

Fumei shrugs, guessing that the question is meant for him, considering its nature. "I don't know? Ask her to do it next time, then you tell me if it works that way."

Tatsumaki bites his lip and he cowers behind his chair. "No way, _that's impossible_ ," he hisses, flustered.

"No harm in asking her," Hitoshi joins in. "It'll be just like figuring out what your quirk can or cannot do." Fumei snaps a finger in agreement with him, and urges Tatsumaki to make a gander at it. "And you'll get to talk to her."

Unfortunately, Tatsumaki has the confidence of a grape whenever girls are involved and refuses to do anything that requires him to ask Kamimura to heal him while he's fully conscious.

As Tatsumaki leaves, Fumei steps in stride with Hitoshi as he leaves, and asks, "Wanna go to this idol themed café around the station?"

Hitoshi looks at him incredulously. "An idol café?"

"I'm there for the sweets, not the idols."

" _Right_ ," he sneers, unconvinced. "Says the guy who listens to Korean pop music."

"This café is for _Aitakatta_ , a Japanese group, not Korean!" the blonde cries as pink rushes unto his ears. "Stop putting malice in my interests!"

"I'm not," Hitoshi feigns innocence whilst shaking his head. "I'll pass. I want to sleep."

"Oh…" the blond hums a little crestfallen with his response. "Next time then?"

" _Aw_ ," Akusa drawls from his corner again. "Would you look at that? Your pet finally knows how to say _no_ to you," – Hitoshi's eye twitch at being called Fumei's pet, and he glares at Akusa, who mostly ignores him and keeps his attention at Fumei.

Fumei clicks his tongue, disappointment quickly morphing to irritation as he turned to regard the blue haired boy. "What do you want now, _Akusa_?"

"Nothing much," the masked student answers dismissively. "I just can't help but overhear your little invitation to an idol café."

"So?" Fumei hisses impatiently. "You're interested in idols? _You_?"

Akusa laughs, a little mockingly and shakes his head. "No, not quite. I just thought now is high time we settle out differences over something domestic. A drink sounds lovely. Just the two of us."

Fumei blinks, anger clearing out for confusion. "Are you asking _me_ out?"

"Take it how you will," Akusa concedes. "Nothing romantic of course, seeing as how we dislike each other's presence."

Fumei scoffs in light agreement and raises a finger, "Hold that thought." He drags Hitoshi to the side and frantically asks. " _What do I do_?"

Hitoshi shrugs. "You're the one that hates him."

"He _also_ hates me."

"Ah," the indigo haired student agrees, "you're right. Then, don't go."

"But –" Fumei attempts to argue, but Hitoshi beats his indecisiveness to it.

"Then, go."

Fumei pouts. "You're not helping." He mulls it over himself first, occasionally glancing up at Hitoshi, before looking down on the floor. "Come with me."

"No, I want to sleep," he insists, and Fumei pleads his case again. Hitoshi does not falter. Not this time. "Look, Akusa wants to make up; or whatever this is. He's taking the first step, so maybe you should give him a benefit of the doubt and just go with it."

Fumei huffs, "Can't believe _Hitoshi Shinsou_ is giving me sound advice."

"You asked for it."

"Doesn't mean I'm following it."

Hitoshi narrows his eyes the blonde. " _Fumei_."

"I'm not ready!" Fumei cries. "There's just – something about him that rubs me off wrong. I can keep my head when everyone's around, but when it's just him? I get… lost. I forget things. Does that make sense?"

"Not really," he responds. "But you did try to kill each other the last time."

"Exactly!" the blonde nods. "He may sound all nice now, but he's definitely going to push buttons again when we're alone, and I can't promise not to punch him."

Hitoshi catches him clench his fist, and without doubt knows that Fumei is thinking of repaying Akusa's jabs back in P.E class tenfold if he gets the chance.

"Ask Kureito to come with you," Hitoshi offers again, and Fumei drags his hands over his face.

"Fine, if he says yes, then I'll go," the blonde concedes, and Hitoshi leaves before he can figure out what becomes of Fumei's decision.

His phone buzzes tirelessly from notifications, but Hitoshi is too tired to care and passes out on his bed.

He dreams of nothing.

* * *

The air is heavy around them when Awaseru-sensei walks in room with a pile of papers on hand. Exams are to be released today, which means – its judgement day for those in the hero formation course; and of course everyone else.

He drops the papers on his desk, and everyone instantly zeroes in on three papers tagged with a red post-it. "Alright you scrubs, finals is over and once we hit the end of July, it's the summer break!"

The class doesn't cheer as loud as they should, and instead make demure whistles and claps. Awaseru-sensei raises a curious brow at their lack of excitement and nods all-knowingly. "I see you're all aware of the situation. Very well!" He takes the red tagged papers and slams it on his desk. "Those that failed to come up with the expected average grade for the semester will be spending their summer _in_ school!"

" _Three of you_ obviously didn't take what I said seriously and failed! Nusumi, Tatsumaki, Kureito," Sensei announces. All three jolt from their seats, seemingly aware of what this is about already. Everyone else sighs in heavy relief, already imagining the things they'd do over the break.

"No summer break! Three days a week, beginning August, for school remedial. It seems warning you of the consequences didn't motivate you enough to excel, so I'm going to see to it that your lessons – all you lessons – are _directly_ handled by me."

Even though the warning is meant for the unlucky few, the class shudders at the thought of being supervised by Sensei himself. It's not that Awaseru-sensei is a terrible instructor, far from it! Hitoshi likes to think of him as the best in their staff, but just as he is diligent when teaching, he is just as harsh when it comes to seeing results.

It's no different from when he's training them to be heroes. Sensei is rigorous in his tasks, and when he's unhappy, he's _unhappy_. Fumei experienced his displeasure for laziness first hand, and he didn't exactly come out of that room the same. Hitoshi doesn't want to imagine how difficult remedials will be like because physical training is _very_ different from academic training.

"I hope you're prepared for hell," Sensei adds for effect, and Nusumi's perky hair stands in fear. Hitoshi swears he can see Tatsumaki's soul leave his mouth. Only Kureito seems unaffected by the threat, and looked more inconvenienced knowing he doesn't have a month to himself.

"As I said earlier," Sensei reiterates, "for failing your academics, Nusumi and Tatsumaki are also forbidden in participating in any training this month or any prior exercises until they prove to me that they can balance ambition and studies properly."

Tatsumaki abruptly stands to protest, but Awaseru-sensei's sends him right back down with a silent but deadly glare. He grumbles in frustration and turns to Fumei. "Please tell me you're not going to follow that."

"And get booted to your hell?" the blonde quips. "No thanks. You're on your own; and Nagai is your trainer now, stop clinging to me."

"He is," Tatsumaki agrees, "but you're head coach."

"I want my summer to myself, thank you."

Tatsumaki huffs and begrudgingly returns his attention back to the front of the room.

"While they have summer remedial, the rest of you aren't quite scot free either." The class erupts in confused murmurs.

"Group project!" Sensei announces a little too jovially for the current atmosphere. "Call it extra credit, mandatory or whatever. It'll help keep your minds alive while in your month off. A couple of your classes should provide some readings, but as for me – I'll be making it a practical. Those always help with class camaraderie."

He looks around with a pleased smile on his face, "Over the past two months, you've created your own cliques and made yourself comfortable. I applaud you for that. However! Some of you refuse to break out of your shells." Awaseru-sensei looks around the room, focusing on a select few.

Hitoshi notices Sensei's eyes linger on him for a bit, and frowns. _Is he implying that I haven't changed since the term started?_ He thinks to himself.

Hitoshi has gone from outright avoiding, to tolerating, to liking some of his peers in a span of two months. He even opened his ideas to people inside, and outside the class just to take one step closer to being a hero. He started accepting help, when he initially did not.

Is Sensei telling him that all those mean nothing, or that they're not enough?

"I've arranged you in groups of four to five members, seeing as we're uneven," he adds annoyingly. "The task is to create a twenty page research essay on the evolution of quirks and its future. You're free to talk about any topic or angle you want as long as it is within the required theme."

"I expect all of you to present this paper to the class once school resumes. You have a month to prepare, so if you want to procrastinate," Sensei narrows his eyes dangerously and smiles. It's not a comforting one. " _I dare you to try_."

No one says anything in protest, even though they all wanted to scream at having to do work over the break. Sensei ignores everyone's discomfort and proceeds to run down the members of each group.

The first consists of Nusumi, Kureito, Hadesu, and Shanti – which sounds like the beginning of a failing mark, until Katagiri is called. Hadesu cheers at her inclusion, and Kureito just mumbles something about being able to laze around now that the class president is in their group. Shanti lets out a sigh of relief, while Nusumi sparks conversation with their team leader.

The next to be called appears to be a balanced group with Koharu, Fukuro, Shirogane, and Kioku, all of which have good work ethics as far as Hitoshi knows. If anything, Koharu is the only one with a problem that requires him to eat before or while working.

So far, all the groups look as though they can work against their strengths and weaknesses. He wonders who he'll get grouped with, and quietly hopes it's not with the people he finds irritating to a fault. Two people of which he doesn't want to be group mates with are already taken, which leaves –

"Shinsou –" Sensei calls, and Hitoshi blinks in attention.

"You're with Makito," – the anxious girl makes a quiet surprised sound from her seat – "Fumei, and…" Sensei leaves the last name hanging for anticipation, and Hitoshi just wishes he can command the teacher to go about it faster.

"Akusa."

Fumei breaks his pencil in half, while Akusa sneers from his corner. Makito's collapses unto the ground, and Hadesu is quick to catch her. "Student down!" Hadesu cries, and Kamimura is immediately on first aid duty.

Makito tries to say something, but it just comes out a teeth chatter and Kamimura requests that she and Makito be excused for some air. Awaseru-sensei lets them, and continues with the rest of the groups; seemingly unaffected by the obvious distress one of his students just showed.

Hitoshi didn't even register Makito almost passing out in front of him. He could only stare off in the far distance as the names registered in his mind.

This has got to be a nightmare. His insomnia wouldn't give him a break all week, and he's been drinking more coffee than eating any worthwhile food to cope. Aizawa has ghosted him, _again_ ; and now he's forced to work with Fumei _and_ Akusa, who have been steadily getting more and more antagonistic over the other.

He cradles his head in disbelief, "This can't be real…" he pinches himself and curses when it doesn't end with him sitting awake on his bed. " _Fuck_."

* * *

 **A/N:** As of this chapter, I've started categorizing chapters into Arc folders, it goes as: _**Beginnings Arc**_ from 1-7, _**Festival Training Arc**_ from 8-12, _**Sports Festival Arc**_ from 13-18, and _**Support (lives matter) Arc**_ from 19-25. Next chapter begins the _**Summer Arc**_ , which will cover everything till Kamino.

This one took a bit to finalize because I wanted to squeeze in Mr. Mc Jazz Hands, but it felt too out of there so I'm leaving it for the next chapter. This one is mostly the horrors of exams and Hitoshi being forced into situations he does not want to be in (IT'S FOR THE DEVELOPMENT). There's also Fumei and Akusa steadily being more and more like "I want to murder you"but that's their problem right?

Fun tidbits in the chapter:

* _Omamori_ are Japanese amulets bought from Buddhist or Shinto temples. They are provide various forms of luck or protection.

* _Aittakata_ (I Wanted to See You) is an AKB48 song that I used as a group name.

And that's it, don't forget to leave some reviews or follow/favorite. Hitoshi needs it for hero funds. Sushi Out!


	26. Running on a Feeling

**OCs Summary list** (will be updated every-time a name and/or quirk is added)

Yoshiki Fumei: Also known as Iki, Fumei's older brother. He works a lot of part-time jobs and has dyed his hair black. His Quirk is currently unknown but a photo implies that he can turn light into swords.

* * *

 ** _Running on a Feeling_**

* * *

Makito anxiously nibbles on her fingers as she looks around the overly crowded mall. She takes a terrified step closer to the café behind her as a rowdy group of children rush in front of her.

The Kiyashi shopping mall isn't new, so the volume is to be expected. Makito just didn't expect it to be as jam packed as it is. She whimpers to herself as that feeling of dread churns to life again in the pit of her stomach. It's been sitting there ever since she woke up, got on the train, and have been patiently waiting in their meetup stop.

She checks the time, and shakenly types out on her phone.

.

.

 _ **Azuki Makito**_ _: It's getting awfully crowded here…. [Sent 1 14 PM]_

 _ **Azuki Makito**_ _: Pls tell me you're close… [Sent 1 14 PM]_

 _ **Azuki Makito**_ _: I'm [Sent 1 14 PM]_

 _ **Azuki Makito**_ _: Getting really nervous [Sent 1 14 PM]_

 _ **Natsuaki Fumei**_ _: HOLD ON MAKITO-CHAN! [Sent 1 15 PM]_

 _ **Hitoshi Shinsou**_ _: Just getting off the train. [Sent 1 15 PM]_

 _Natsuaki Fumei changed his name to hi LIGHTer._

 _Natsuaki Fumei changed Azuki Makito name to Fair Boss Lady._

 _hi LIGHTer changed Hitoshi Shinsou name to Not Enough Caffeine._

 _ **Not Enough Caffeine**_ _: I'll end you [Sent 1 15 PM]_

 _ **hi LIGHTer**_ _: :P [Sent 1 16 PM]_

 _ **hi LIGHTer**_ _: HE PINCHED ME :C ! [Sent 1 16 PM]_

 _ **Not Enough Caffeine**_ _: I didn't [Sent 1 16 PM]_

 _ **hi LIGHTer**_ _: YOU TOTALLY DID [Sent 1 16 PM]_

 _ **Not Enough Caffeine**_ _: 10 minutes [Sent 1 20 PM]_

 _hi LIGHTer changed Lucien Akusa name to Hello Darkness my Old Friend_

 _._

 _._

Makito grips her phone. She can _probably_ wait ten more minutes. She takes in deep breaths and tries to calm herself by playing lo-fi music. She busies herself with social media updates, checking every now and then if Akusa has replied or not.

Much like last night, he hasn't checked the new group chat at all. Makito's getting a little concerned whether Akusa is willing to work with them or not.

Yesterday's meeting didn't exactly go as planned, since Akusa dismissed Makito's initiative to get them together, accusing her of taking the leader role even though she's not. Makito can never imagine leading a group like this.

Akusa appointed himself as leader, and naturally, Fumei contested it. The blonde instead volunteered Shinsou, who abhorrently refused it. The entire meeting went on with Akusa and Fumei just trying to cut each other throats with their words, until both of them walked out to avoid unnecessary fighting.

Makito was too distraught to follow anything that was happening, and blamed herself for not being able to control the situation better. She cried about it to her friends last night, and they came up with a plan for a do-over.

She asked them over a new group chat, and Fumei seemed in much higher spirits after Shinsou talked him through it. If it wasn't for him, Fumei may have never agreed.

Despite Shinsou's insistence that he doesn't have friends in class, Makito likes to think everyone is already his. Fumei most of all since they balance each other pretty well. It's actually pretty amusing to see how Fumei can push Shinsou out of his comfort zone, while the latter is the only one capable of controlling the former's tendency to go overboard.

Makito isn't as lucky when it comes to having someone like that. She's not very social. The only reason she may seem the opposite is because Nusumi latched on to her. With Nusumi's bubbly personality, Makito got naturally dragged to hang out with the likes of Tenmei and Kimura. Without them, she'd be cowering in her corner unable to keep a conversation going.

Makito is terrified of being alone with her thoughts and being alone _with_ others. Music helps drown out her dark thoughts, but there's nothing to help with her social anxiety. She's wanted to talk to Shinsou before, but she becomes too flustered just thinking about what she'll before she tries and she ends up not doing it at all.

Still, despite her fears and lack of coherent thought whenever Nusumi convinces her to go through with it, Shinsou is patient with her. During those brief moments of exchange, Makito realizes Shinsou isn't as bad as her mind makes her believe. He may look scary, and is a little rough around the edges, but Makito knows that he's actually a softy.

She spotted him feeding pellets to a box of kittens once, and in another time, she saw him trailing after a cat that obviously didn't want to be pet. He walked back to the station with a disappointed expression on his face. Makito doesn't know Shinsou well, but she can certainly say that he likes cat.

Makito wanted to bring up their similar interests before, but she's still gets nervous before actually doing as she says she'll do. She also didn't know the right way to bring it up without coming off as stalker _-ish_.

Fumei on the other hand is one of those people who's just good with anyone. He's easy to talk to and is _very_ approachable. It's actually a surprise to know that someone like him can harbor so much anger towards a single person. The entire class knows about his and Akusa's silent feud, but seeing it first hand is scary.

Her interactions with Akusa is non-existent. After the new student called out their similar quirks, Makito made it so that they never cross paths ever again. She's terrified of him. Especially after how he roughed up Fumei in P.E class. Thankfully, she didn't need to – until now.

She should've have known really. Her gut has been telling her the entire week that something bad was going to happen; and it did. Now that same gut feeling is bad, and she can't help but overthink what it could mean.

Her friends offered to come with her today, but Makito assured them that she'll be fine. Their group may not be the best, but she's positive they can reach some form of common ground. She grips Nusumi's omamori and prays for courage then quickly fires a message to Akusa.

As she did, someone unexpectedly taps her shoulder; causing her to jump. Her phone slips from her hand, and falls to the floor.

Akusa manages to catch it before it can crack on the floor. "Jumpy aren't we?"

Makito bites her lip, hearing that obvious displeasure leaking from his voice. "Y - You just surprised me is all," she stutters.

She looks over Akusa's clothes, thinking about complimenting them. Maybe with it they can start over and become friends. He's wearing a long trench coat over a black dress shirt and black slacks. He's still wearing his medical mask, but the right side of his hair is gelled back to give him a more formal look.

"I like what you did to your hair."

Akusa blinks and combs his hand through his hair in silent gratitude. Blanksheet meows in greeting, and Makito crouches to regard her.

"Did you get here just fine?" she asks.

Akusa hums as he fished out his phone, looking bored at her casual attempts to start conversation. "Let's get a seat." They settle in and patiently wait for Shinsou and Fumei, who are still bickering in their chat despite travelling together.

Akusa rolls his eyes at the string of notifications and excuses himself to buy coffee. He offers to buy her something, but Makito politely refuses – until her stomach betrays her.

He cocks a brow up at her.

"It's –" she stutters, "the prices… are too expensive."

Akusa pulls out 5,000 Yen from his pocket and slides it to her. "Get anything you want. Call it an apology for troubling you with Fumei and I's squabble."

"I – I can't possibly!"

"Nonsense," he dismisses her. "You're going to deal with us for another month. It's the least I can do."

Makito reluctantly accepts it and gets the cheapest, delectable looking choice from the shop. She hands Akusa back the change, who tells her to keep it. She hesitantly pockets it, a little concerned with Akusa's lack of importance towards money.

It doesn't take long for Fumei and Shinsou to arrive, and the former stops by the door when he spots Akusa. He pulls Shinsou out of the shop again, and they start arguing.

Akusa chuckles. "How childish. Keep in mind, Makito, if something were to happen, it would be his fault, understand?"

Makito nods, albeit confused with the warning.

Fumei storms off somewhere, and Shinsou joins them while massaging his temples.

"Early morning trouble?" Akusa chides, and Shinsou glares at him.

"Not now," the sleep deprived student pleads.

Akusa leans back and gestures for Makito to start. She glances to Shinsou, wondering if she should without Fumei around.

"We can start without him."

"Are you sure?" she clarifies. "He could get confused when he comes back."

"Doesn't matter. He follows on quick. I doubt we'd get anything done before he calms down anyway," Shinosu says while looking at Akusa.

"Oh… Well, alright," Makito falters. "So then…. I… uh…. Started searching for ideas online."

She begins relaying ideas she had for the project, and Shinsou nods along, seemingly alright with anything, while Akusa listens in with a deep frown. Makito thinks he's not impressed but he hasn't said anything.

"I also searched books that might be useful, but I couldn't find any copies online. Should we look for them later?" she presents them with a list of readings with estimated price.

Shinsou pales up. "I don't have enough for this."

"I don't either…" Makito mumbles truthfully, "So I thought maybe we can ask the class to share costs? Reviews say they're great materials."

"Unnecessary," Akusa dismisses their worries. "I can pay for everything."

"You would?" Shinsou echoes, a little shocked at his generosity.

"Of course, this is a team project. If neither of you are liquid, then I shall do it for you."

"Pray tell where will you even get this much Yen?" Hitoshi presses.

"My part-time job pays well," he shares without revealing too much. "Buy as much as you want Miss Makito. I just ask that I keep them in the end, if that's favorable."

"R – Right," she trembles at the politeness coming out of Akusa's mouth. She's hearing things right, _right_? "So yeah," she continues. "That's my plan so far. It's pretty basic, but the other ideas I've found all talk about complicated science and I… don't really understand them."

"To ignore science, the foundation of quirk studies and hypothesizing of its future, is to err the core theme of this endeavor," Akusa drawls. "We shouldn't be afraid to seek knowledge, regardless of how difficult it could be for you to understand."

Makito frowns, not appreciating being called stupid again. "I… I suppose so, but I still don't know what we can focus on."

"If we want to win this little project, it would be preferable to take the road less travelled. Science, as troubling as it is, is a topic the others will never consider."

"Sounds complicated," Shinsou comments, and Akusa laughs.

"Nothing in the world comes easy. Information even more so."

"Well, this isn't a competition," the other reminds him. "We shouldn't go overboard and just do what Sensei wants."

Akusa waves his finger with a dissatisfied click of his tongue, "And there lies your problem, hero. _Everything_ is a competition, to win is to repeatedly rediscover parts of yourself that is weak. It is how we humans evolve."

"If you're trying to make a metaphor for quirks," Shinsou huffs. "Then you've lost me."

Akusa sighs, and mumbles something under his breathe. "To put it simply in your feeble terms, we shouldn't settle for less. We've been tasked to discover the possibilities of quirks. Have the _decency_ to at least be imaginative about it."

"Take your advice and at least practice _some_ _decency_ for a change," Fumei adds as he drags a seat to their table.

Akusa's eyes narrow at Fumei, and Makito can tell he's smirking behind his mask. Possibly amused by how his eyes seemed to sparkle at Fumei's attendance in their table.

"I thought we were beginning to get along."

Fumei scoffs, absolutely disgusted by the idea. "Don't push my patience, _Akusa_. Makito-chan is working hard to make this happen, so I'll do whatever is necessary to make her happy."

"Fair enough," Akusa agrees with the temporary truce. "As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted" – Fumei glowers at him – "We shouldn't limit to ourselves to what we can understand, and go beyond. Plus Ultra and all that. Are any of you familiar with quirk enhancers?"

"Quirk enhancers?" Makito echoes.

"Exactly as what the name implies," he explains. "It increases the power and skill of an individual's quirks without needing to go through the usual steps to train it. One pill, or injection should do the trick and you're set for a couple of hours."

Makito has heard of small reports about that kind of thing on the news. Quirk supplements typically used by criminals to escape or fight heroes. Given its market, shouldn't that be… illegal?

"You'd be right, Miss Makito," Akusa smiles, and Makito slaps a hand over her mouth. She said that aloud.

"Drugs," Fumei sighs exasperatedly. "That's what you want to write about?"

"If it were up to me, yes," Akusa coos. "However, I am aware of how dangerous it is for you to read into it. It would _break me_ to put you anywhere close to harm's way."

Fumei glowers at him, completely not buying his sympathy, while Shinsou groans. "Can you get to the point?"

"Quirk enhancement drugs are growing in popularity," Akusa heeds the other's impatience and continues, "or so I've heard."

"We're not talking about drugs," Shinsou puts his two cents in, and Makito nods.

"I second Shinsou's opinion! We don't even know the first thing where to read about that and uhm… we could piss off some bad people."

Akusa rolls his eyes at them, " _Fine_. Are you still open to hearing my next idea?"

They exchange looks, and unanimously nod. Fumei most hesitantly, but he listened it anyway.

"Much like the recent emergence of these enhancement drugs, it's been recently revealed to the public that individuals with multiple quirks also exist."

Fumei grows pale, his eyes widening a little.

"You mean the Nomu?" Makito asks, somehow following Akusa's train of thought despite his flowery words. "From the USJ attack?"

"Ah," Akusa's eyes sparkle at her, seemingly pleased. "The little one has a brain after all." Makito blushes at the condescending praise. "It's a current and relevant issue, not to mention a new development in terms of quirk evolution. It sounds perfect, does it not?"

Akusa's eyes remain on Fumei, and they hold their heated glares for a minute or two before Shinsou breaks it off. "That sounds like more trouble than the drugs," he comments.

"More dangerous than drugs?" Akusa humors him. "I doubt it."

"They're made by the League of Villains. Last I checked, they almost destroyed Hosu," Shinsou points out. "If we read on this, we may end up dead in a ditch."

"Yeah!" Makito chirps. "Villains will kill us, the Mafia may just try to harvest us for organs!"

Akusa sends her a weird look of disbelief, while Shinsou holds back a laugh. Fumei sighs and rubs his temples.

"Look," the blonde begins, "both ideas _are_ dangerous. They are… relevant and interesting, yes, but we can't write about this. They're both new ideas, coming from god knows where. There won't be journals or books covering them. It may be evolution, but it's not an ethical one."

"And you have a problem with that?" Akusa baits him, and Fumei narrows his eyes.

" _Yes_ , I do."

Akusa hums, seemingly content with his response and waves his hand dismissively. "Very well, if my ideas are outnumbered from 0 to 3, then we may as well throw away any semblance of quality in this paper."

"How about you Shinsou, anything to add?"

Shinsou shrugs. "Nothing really. All I care about is getting this over with."

Akusa hums. "Very well. Fumei? Perhaps you have any brilliant ideas."

"I wouldn't call it brilliant," Fumei snarls as he fishes out a small crimson book from his pack, "but unlike your freaky science ideas, mine actually considers what subject Sensei teaches."

"Social studies is evolution based on culture," Akusa argues. "Science foregoes that superficial belief and actually understands evolution as it is. This topic is best approached through the latter method."

"Maybe," the blonde refutes, "but this encapsulates quirk evolution, and _actually_ speculates a possible future. Not just a temporary mark on it."

"Meta… Liberation War?" Shinsou silently reads the title. He blinks. "Nagai recommended me to read this. Something about some Destro guy fighting for people to use their quirk freely."

Akusa grabs the book from him and quickly scans through it.

Fumei grins at Shinsou and nods. "That's exactly it. There's more regulation on quirk use now compared to when they first appeared. Some people feel like it's restricting who they're supposed to be and are fighting to be free. Problem is, once they follow the heart, they're branded as villains."

"Because the only way to use them legally is by becoming a hero," Shinsou finishes.

Silence lingers between them for a few minutes, and Makito shifts in her seat as she exchanges looks with all three of them. "So… what now?"

* * *

In the end, they settled with working on a paper that asks how the emergence of Nomu's would affect the idea and culture of individuals that feel trapped by the limitations of their quirks, and the regulations set by society.

Akusa is pleased that his idea was not completely disregarded and agreed to it. Fumei only seconded it because their topic barely touches the surface of whatever he's afraid of; while Shinsou is enamored with the idea of learning about the opinions of those yearning for more because it feels close to his own experience.

Makito is just happy they managed to find a common ground for all their thoughts to dismiss it.

They spend the next few hours casing bookstores for relevant sources, wherein Akusa paid for most of their steals. Fumei would occasionally pay for the reading he wants to keep for himself, but for the most part left the finance to Akusa.

Searching for the right sources seemed like walk in the park for Fumei and Akusa; while she and Shinsou had to stick together because of how unsure they are with everything.

Shinsou would usually read the back text of a book, then ask her what she thinks about it. Given that she's just as equally useless with deciding, they throw everything in a basket and let the other two decide. This method worked the best for them, especially with how fast Akusa and Fumei seem to agree on what counts as reliable or not.

It definitely made their lives a little better, so they slow their pace and try to enjoy the silence inside the book store.

"Tales of the Underground," Shinsou reads behind her, and tilts the book in question. "Anonymous vigilante accounts on what made them what they are."

"That sounds sociologically useful," Makito jokes, using the blonde's own words of keeping this paper as close to the study of social thinking as possible.

Shinsou shrugs and drops the book in the cart before moving along. They bump into Fumei in the next aisle with a couple of magazines on hand.

"You're going to get all of that?" Shinsou asks.

"Yep," the blonde answers with a pop in his lips. "Check this," – he skims through a volume and stops in a headline that reads **HOSU MONSTERS SPOTTED IN NAGOYA, ARE WE SAFE?!**

"They're everywhere…"

"Exactly," Fumei agrees. "So, whoever's making them is obviously trying to send a message; and messages always spur public opinion. That's what I want to know."

Makito notices a spark of curiosity in Fumei's eye and she giggles, surprising both the latter and Shinsou. "Ah –" she gasps, "It's nothing. I just didn't know you're into that kind of stuff."

"Reading on people's opinion?" he echoes. "I guess? But it's more of how people react to change that I'm interested in. If this kind of science does exist, what would they do? People with powerful quirks probably won't think much about it, but those without? They'll jump at the chance to be more, or be given a chance to chase their dreams. With it, everyone can be happy."

He pauses for a moment, and breaks into a smile with his eyes curving to a close. "It'll be like cosmetic surgery, but with super powers."

"R – Right!" she agrees, halfheartedly.

Fumei then excuses himself to grab more in the shelf, while Shinsou's eyes linger at the back of the blondes head as though suspicious. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Never mind me," Shinsou mumbles and leaves for the next aisle. Makito follows after him, terrified of being left alone, and sticks close to him until they find Akusa holed up in a corner, browsing through a book.

"Akusa!" she calls for his attention, and she could've sworn Akusa groaned upon hearing her voice. He turns to them with softened eyes.

"Hello," he offers them. "I see you've found the references section."

"Is that where we are?" she asks aloud. "We were just going through all the aisles." Akusa makes a sound of understanding and returns to reading the book he's holding.

Makito manages to make out the title as something related to unethical quirk studies done in the past since its emergence. "That's rough," she says meekly.

Akusa cocks a brow at her. "They're not for the faint hearted. However, such scientific endeavors, as much as people like to dismiss them, _actually_ lead to change. That's why I like it. Those who seek knowledge without morals stripping them down grow more powerful. Someone out there knows the next step in our evolution, uncovering the mystery of what they know will be my greatest pleasure."

"You think this is a game?" Shinsou presses.

"A game? No," Akusa shakes his head. "A mystery, yes. In a world where powers are normal, an abomination is bound to come out sooner or later."

They exit not too long after, with about three reference books, fifteen volumes of assorted magazines – tabloids or trusted sources, and newspapers. Akusa counts the remaining amount he has left on his balance and hisses a little at the big blow in his account.

Fumei chides him for being _too_ generous, and Akusa threatens to leave if the former continues to try and sour his good mood.

Makito doesn't want this day to abruptly end because one of them decided to be petty, and quickly steps between them. "Let's just both calm down, alright? You two were doing so well to get along! You can't stop now."

"Tell _him_ that," they say accusingly at the same time.

Shinsou sends Fumei a look, and the latter concedes. "You're right," the blonde raises his hands. "I'm sorry. Obviously, Akusa won't do anything to make this work, so I'll do it _for_ him again."

Akusa glowers at him, but doesn't say anything, and Makito shakenly looks up at the taller male. "H – How about we go eat something to cool us down first before leaving? I heard it's bad to travel when you're angry. They're a magnet for bad things."

"Sounds great," Shinsou responds for Fumei, who still looks like he's about to pop a vein.

"Anything to help ease the burden of keeping us from killing each other, Makito," Akusa drawls.

Makito claps. "Great! You know, I was really worried about today. I was convinced _for sure_ that someone was going to start punching someone, and then I'd have to call the cops, and then we'd be suspended from school because we got involved in a fight and then –" she rambles on while walking backwards so that she's facing the other when they descend from the escalator.

No one says anything to stop her anxiety from freely spilling out and do all the talking for her. Instead they indulge her, saying things like they agree with some of her fears, and Fumei mostly teasing her about it.

Despite feeling better than she was earlier, that unexplainable feeling of dread in her stomach returns. She feels cold air prick the back of her neck, and she notices the person behind her a little too late.

Makito hits the stranger, and her pack of magazines fall to the floor. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there," she quickly apologizes and bend down to pick up her mess. She reaches for one under the man's feet and stare curiously at the man's worn out red sneakers.

"Makito –" Shinsou calls her name with a hint of fear in his voice.

Makito frowns, wondering why, and looks up. She instantly pales at the haunting smile bearing down at her. The man's face is wrinkled and pale like death. His lips are chapped, bleeding and dry; and with soggy grayish-blue hair that multiplied the level of danger that oozed out of the man's body.

His lips twitch, and Makito shakenly falls back on her behind. Dragging herself away as the man takes one step closer, and he smiles hollow and lifelessly.

"No worries," he says in a raspy, mildly annoyed voice. "Accidents happen when you're not careful." The man lifts his hand towards Makito, and before he can reach the latter's arm Akusa grabs unto the man's wrist.

The cryptic looking man snarls at the hand on his arm. His stringy, scarred, bony fingers twitch. " _Let go_ , _or I'll break you_."

Akusa smirks behind his mask. "You are free to try. However, I would advise against making a scene, Tomura Shigaraki."

Makito blinks, the name registering in slow motion. _Tomura_ _Shigaraki_ , the alleged leader of the League of Villains was just about to touch her. She could have – she could be –

Fumei pulls her into an embrace before she can finish the thought; away from the fight that is just seconds away from breaking. She's still shaking, but the arms around her keep her grounded enough to avoid a panic attack.

She can't break down here, not after what she's managed to do all day.

The villain's strained smile drops into a more muted, albeit sinister smirk, as he concedes. His fingers brush with Akusa's palm, skin shaving off as he pockets his hands into his hoodie. "You're an interesting one. What's your name?"

"Not one I'd consider giving you," Akusa boldly refuses.

Shigaraki laughs, seemingly amused. "I like you." He turns to regard a pale faced Shinsou, who is standing too aghast to make a move, then to Makito who is still trembling behind Fumei. "Be mindful of where you walk, girl. No one could be around to save you the next time."

The villain leaves, disappearing again in the crowd, and Akusa clicks his tongue. He looks down on his hand and ignores the stinging reminder the villain left on his hand. "Watch them," he relays to Shinsou before running off to follow after Shigaraki.

Shinsou blinks, finally returning his senses and tries to stop Akusa.

"Don't!"

Shinsou jerks his head, infuriated with his inability to move earlier, and snaps at Fumei " _Why?_ "

"Makito's scared," the blonde answer's calmly. "Now be a _damn_ hero and call the police."

* * *

 **A/N** : Everything happens in the damned mall. Was supposed to be half Makito's and Hitoshi's POV, but it was beginning to become too long. Makito deserves some anxiety filled drabble anyway. She just wants everyone to get along but she's terrified of everyone. Sometimes I hate myself for creating this research plot which leads to another plot in the future, because – _Thesis war flashbacks_ – Sushi out!


	27. What Makes a Hero

_**What Makes a Hero**_

* * *

"Shinsou," Yasogami snaps his fingers in front of his face to get the purple head's attention back in reality. Hitoshi looks up, a little dazed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he says. "Just tired."

Yasogami raises a brow at him but doesn't ask any more than necessary. It's something Hitoshi appreciates from the support student as it keeps their relationship to pure formalities and doesn't border on becoming too close. Everyone else just assumes that because Hitoshi talks to them that they are obligated to pull him out to be more open with others.

Yasogami understands him, probably because of their similarities, and mostly keeps his observations to himself unless it's imperative to be said aloud. While his silence is appreciated, Hitoshi doesn't like the lingering frown etched on the raven's face.

"Something happened," Hitoshi sighs. "We're not supposed to talk about it."

"It's not training is it?"

Hitoshi shakes his head. "No, nothing like that."

 _Tomura Shigaraki just almost killed Makito_ , he reminds himself.

While Akusa and Fumei were quick to defend her and calmly diffused the situation the best they can, Hitoshi just froze up in fear and did nothing.

The police arrived the moment he placed the call, and the situation was handled the best they could. No one got hurt, as far as they were told, but Shigaraki escaped. Makito was fine, he and Fumei escorted her back to her house to ensure her safety before parting their ways in silence.

Accidentally bumping into Shigaraki doesn't really bother him as much now as it did yesterday, what did continue to eat up at his mind is how he didn't do anything despite claiming to be a hero.

Makito could've died and he just stood there.

The moment he saw that grey hair and chapped lips; his desire to be a hero was completely overpowered by dread. There's was nothing he could do. He couldn't find his voice, even if he wanted to call out to out. His legs dragged behind him, even though he wanted to run to her and shield her from the villain's hands.

He wants to do all these things a hero should, but couldn't. All he did was stare at Shigaraki's hollowed smile, waiting for something instead of making something happen. If Hitoshi had a semblance of his rationality with him at that time, he would have laughed at himself. Fumei and Akusa, who had no dreams of becoming heroes, acted more like it than he did.

He clenches his fist in anger. He's no hero. He's just a coward pretending to be one.

What would Aizawa think? Does he still deserve to be his student after all this?

"Maybe you should check in with Recovery Girl before returning to class," the raven suggests as Hitoshi falls into another daze amidst his thoughts.

"I said I'm fine," Hitoshi says, not wanting to bother Recovery Girl with trying to fix something she can't. "Anyway," he changes the topic immediately before Yasogami changed his mind and pushes him to the infirmary. "The mask?"

Yasogami turns a small piece on the equipment he's repairing, then reaches under his desk to hand Hitoshi a similar kit to the one before. "Finished and _hopefully_ perfected as the doctor ordered. Try to keep it in one piece before breaking it alright?" he pleads. "Hatsume won't be happy if you –" he pauses. "Actually, no. _Do break it_ that would make her happy."

Not much has changed on the masks appearance. It still looks just as sleek and compact than the previous model, and he raises a silent question towards his mechanic with an arched brow.

"Changes are more internal," Yasogami says. "Give it a try?"

"Maybe later. I'll come back if ever something comes up."

"Whatever you say, boss," Yasogami nods. "Bring back both kits whenever you do. It's more efficient to keep both gears in the same case."

"Will do." Hitoshi excuses himself just before Hatsume gets the chance to rope him in testing out her new baby once she entered. He's had a fair share of explosions and surprises this month, thank you.

No one brought up the mall accident yesterday, and all four of them proceeded to act as they normally would. At least… that's what Hitoshi likes to think that they're doing.

Akusa hasn't said anything after he disappeared to chase after the villain. Fumei is acting like everything about it was just a bad dream. Hitoshi can tell that he doesn't want to talk about it, but the reasons is unclear. He tried to ask him about it earlier, but Fumei just waved him off.

As much as Hitoshi wants to share his feelings – _of all things_ – about his growing doubts as a hero to the blonde, he doesn't think it's the right time to do so. There's something about Fumei that's been bothering him for the past few days.

He doesn't know when it started, or if it's something that he's always had, but actively ignored because the blonde is actually growing on him. Regardless of which, Akusa's attempts to rile Fumei has made Hitoshi curious about what the former knows about the other that they don't.

This has been going on since they marked each other as someone they disliked in class, but it's always been muted and… between them. Yesterday was different. It was like Akusa was forcing Fumei to reveal something about himself to them.

Everyone has secrets, Hitoshi knows that.

Fumei won't be the first and he most definitely won't be the last. Which begs the question, what secrets does the blonde have that makes the Akusa so interested in them? Hitoshi doesn't really know since most of Akusa's accusations are left unsaid, but Fumei's patience with him is running thin.

He's gotten more aggressive than normal, and Hitoshi can't say he looks forward to figuring out what Fumei can do once he actually is happening between them; or whatever Fumei is hiding, or his problem with Akusa is, Hitoshi doesn't think it's best to add his personal problems to the pot.

He hears Makito stifle a laugh beside Nusumi as the latter insists that she changed something with her eyelashes.

Hitoshi wonders if she's really alright, or she's just hiding it from her friends. She almost died. Hitoshi wouldn't be surprised if she called in sick today; and yet here she is, laughing without a care in the world.

He wanted to make sure that she's not burying any negative feelings and leaving to forget it. Knowing someone as anxious as her, he wouldn't put it past her to suddenly collapse in the middle of nowhere whenever she's reminded of the incident.

Come lunch break, Hitoshi tries to get Makito alone to hopefully assure her. He can't rewind time and changed what he'd done in the moment, but he _can_ appease his doubts as an aspiring hero by lending a shoulder to cry on for someone he should've saved.

"Shinsou!" Nagai screams from the door before he can approach her, and she's dragged off by Nusumi out of the room.

Hitoshi groans and turns his attention towards the raven, " _What_?"

"Hey, no need to be all grumpy on me," Nagai says with his hands raised. "Eraser Head's here."

Hitoshi blinks, and absentmindedly walks over to the door. He looks around, half expecting the hallway to be crowded with curious onlookers again; but doesn't. There's a few curious glances here and there, but none trying to make a big deal out of it.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Couldn't you have just texted me?"

Aizawa's stares at him blankly, then at Nagai, who excused himself meekly after catching the hero's eyes. Hitoshi hears Koharu drag Tatsumaki, whose trying to eavesdrop, away from the window before he returns his attention to his mentor.

"I forgot to charge it."

"You…" Hitoshi says in disbelief. "Okay."

"Walk with me," the hero gestures his head, and Hitoshi does so without question.

They walk in silence towards the hero building, which oddly reminded Hitoshi of the first time Aizawa offered his hand to mentor him. As they passed by 1A's classroom, Hitoshi catches Midoriya's eyes. The other boy waves at him, but Hitoshi doesn't return the gesture.

After what he did yesterday, he doesn't think he deserves to call Midoriya his rival anymore. He betrayed the very essence of what makes him believe in heroes. What kind of hero cowers in fear of danger?

"You've been awfully quiet," Aizawa finally starts. "Something on your mind?"

"I'm always quiet."

"Yes, you are," the hero says. "But it's unlike you to not ask questions. When I call to meet, you're usually eager to get one step ahead of me and ask about drills. Right now, you're following me like I'm escorting you to your death."

Hitoshi doesn't answer.

"So, what's bothering you?"

Hitoshi stops, checking the hall if they had company. No one knows about what happened yesterday. The news reported on a villain sighting, but no other information was revealed as to who or why. Aizawa should already know about the incident, but Hitoshi doesn't know how the hero will take it to know that he was meters away from the villain himself.

"Yesterday…" he says, "I was out in a mall to work on papers. It was going well, until… we bumped into a villain."

Aizawa pauses. "Shigaraki? You were in Kiyashi mall?"

"I –" Hitoshi blinks. "You know who it was?"

Aizawa sighs and rubs the back of his head, more annoyed than skeptic of it. "Let's just say some of my kids are more problematic than they make themselves to be."

Hitoshi frowns, wondering silently to himself if Aizawa meant to say that his class had something to do with Shigaraki's appearance in public. A flash of green hair comes to memory, and Hitoshi shakes the thought away. There's no way a villain of his caliber would risk exposure just because he wanted to settle a score.

"Were you hurt?"

"No, I – I'm fine."

Aizawa finally takes a step towards him, and his eyes soften a little. It's faint, but Hitoshi can almost read concern leaking out of the hero's masterfully sculpted blank face. "But?"

"I froze," he hisses, mostly out of resentment for himself than letting the villain go. "He tried to hurt Makito. I know what he was going to do, and I just stood there doing nothing. I couldn't do the one thing heroes are supposed to. What's the use of training me if I can't even _save_ people?"

Aizawa places a hand on his shoulder. "You're just a kid _training_ to be a hero. It's not your duty to catch him yet."

"I know," Hitoshi growls. "But I could have stopped him. If Akusa didn't move faster than me, Makito could be hurt, or worse –"

"Is she?"

"N – No she's fine, she's –"

"Then you shouldn't worry anymore. She's safe."

"That's not what I'm trying say!" Hitoshi pushes his arm off his shoulder and turns his head away. "I'm – I got scared. Heroes aren't supposed to be scared."

Aizawa sighs while rubbing his eyes. "Where did you even get that idea?"

"F – from All Might?"

"Of course," Aizawa groans. "Look, Shinsou, heroes are also human. We all started as children naïve enough to believe we can defeat anything as soon as we dreamt about being heroes. We throw ourselves in danger, most of the time afraid of what can and will happen. Being out there, isn't all sunshine and rainbows; it's _dangerous_. _"_

"You have every right to be afraid," he says. "You stared at the face of a man who almost killed me with his quirk. Any other person would cower in fear."

"But I'm –"

"What do you think makes a hero?" Aizawa changes the question. "Their powers? Skills? Charm, maybe?"

Hitoshi blinks, taken aback. "None. It's their desire to help people. Heroes are supposed protect those that can't fight for themselves. They embody the peace and fight for justice."

"Precisely," the hero agrees. "You're selling yourself short because you couldn't do what you think a hero should. The fact that you're thinking about it means you have what it takes. It just so happened that you succumbed to emotion first rather than do what rings true to your heart."

Hitoshi frowns. He appreciates Aizawa's comforting words, but it doesn't erase the fact that he, despite knowing what he should do, failed to overcome his own feelings and did nothing. He gave up trying to save Makito the moment he feared for his and her life.

"You may be right, but if I couldn't do anything now, how will next time be any different?" he asks. "If I freeze up again, someone can really –"

"It will be different," Aizawa says. "Remember this feeling, and you learn from it. Not all heroes are born brave and gifted with the sensibility to run towards a fight the moment they see it. You learn that with experience and discipline. Why did you accept to learn under me?"

"To – to learn to be a hero."

Aizawa nods. "Then that's what you keep doing. A moment of weakness shouldn't stop you. I _know_ you Shinsou. After everything you've been through, are you going to let something small as this ruin your chances?"

Hitoshi shakes his head and stares Aizawa down with eyes brimming with new found resolve.

Aizawa doesn't smile but Hitoshi can sense his satisfaction through his eyes. He turns on his heels and leads him to a small bunker outside the hero building.

It's a small room with high rise ceilings and wooden floor tiles. Dozens of metal scaffolding pipes are fixed on the floor, creating a labyrinth of sorts around the room. The only way around the room is to either go high up the bars, or down under. High walls and thigh high edges also make up some space in the room, giving it a sort of parkour gym feel.

Hitoshi looks to Aizawa, half-expecting him to explain what's before them, but the latter walks further down the space to the adjacent room filled with padded obstacles that remind Hitoshi of that one show on television called Ninja Warrior.

"You're not going to make me run this are you?"

Aizawa barely glances at him. "I am."

"Worth a shot," Hitoshi shrugs. Should I do warmups?"

"No need. You're not doing this today, just showing you around, so you know what to do whenever I disappear on you," he says. "Then tomorrow, I expect you to bring Giro's protégé with you in the training grounds."

"Already?" Hitoshi blinks, aghast. He hasn't even come up with a casual way to bring it up to him without offending him or something.

"You want to wait?"

"Well… no?"

"Tomorrow," the hero reiterates. "I'm going to be gone again for a while. Not sure when I will be back, so it'll be useful to have someone who knows how to track your progress."

"I can do that on my own," Hitoshi argues.

"Self-assessment is important. I don't doubt you can't do it on your own, but another pair of eyes wouldn't hurt. That's part of learning."

Hitoshi retreats from the argument and changes the topic, "You're leaving again." It's hasn't even been that long since they started training together again and now he's disappearing on him _again_. Aizawa nods, not explaining himself _again_. "Can't hold you back from your real students I guess."

Aizawa's eyes narrow and corrects him, "You're closer to being _my_ real student than they are."

"We see each other twice, maybe less in a month," Hitoshi argues.

"I've taught you how to use the capture scarf, trained you in combat more closely than I have 1A. I've imparted upon you what heroes with quirks like us are capable of doing; and how we should think," the hero says. "I've given you everything that makes _me_ a hero. Don't sell yourself short just because we spend little time training together."

Hitoshi locks his jaw, feeling a little embarrassed now that he dare demand more time from him when Aizawa has in fact given him more than he's asked for from him.

"It's not the amount of time I spend you that matter, but what I can offer to you whenever I supervise," Aizawa continues. "And it just so happens you're more responsible than half of 1A. I trust that you'd practice by yourself even when I'm not there."

Hitoshi scratches the blush on his cheek. "Thanks, I guess."

"Don't be," Aizawa strains himself to smile, and Hitoshi shudders at how unnatural it looks on his face. "I'm just starting to warm up to you, and for everyone in 1A, that usually means I kick you harder to improve."

* * *

Hitoshi waits for Fumei to arrive near the bushes hiding the path to the training grounds. He couldn't tell the blonde over the phone why they needed to meet so soon after the break started, and instead came up with the lame excuse that it's to make good use of the time to improve his quirk.

It's not exactly lying if he's telling a fraction of the truth. Still, Hitoshi feels a little bad not being truthful to him. He just didn't want Fumei leaving him on read after he tells him that the reason they're meeting is because Eraser Head wants him to be there.

He considered that he may be over thinking this, and that Fumei probably didn't mind being asked to help in training him; seeing as the blonde seemed to favor him out of everyone in class. However, at the same time, he can't be too sure when it comes to the blonde.

Fumei is just as open as he is secretive. Hitoshi may not know what Fumei is hiding that Akusa thinks is incriminating, but he is certain at least of the blonde's current intentions. Hitoshi only noticed it after Fumei told him of the reason why he thinks the heroes of today are not who they say anymore.

Fumei claims he doesn't hate heroes, but Hitoshi feels like he's only downplaying what he truly feels about them; especially after he shared his history with them. His eyes grow distant whenever talk of them comes up in class.

He managed to wrangle Fumei to agree to meet, but is apprehensive with it being so early in the morning. Hitoshi felt extremely accomplished after doing so and wondered if that's what the other feels whenever he convinces him to do something he doesn't want to.

.

.

 _ **Choco Banana**_ _: Im at the gate? [Sent 7 47 AM]_

 _ **Choco Banana**_ _: Fuck, it's early… [Sent 7 47 AM]_

 _ **Choco Banana**_ _: Oh, Nusumi's here [Sent 7 50 AM]_

 _ **Choco Banana**_ _: She wants to skip, told her she cant [Sent 7 52 AM]_

 _ **Choco Banana**_ _: Shit, she tried to unlucky me [Sent 7 53 AM]_

 _ **Choco Banana**_ _: Do I know how to get rid of that yet [Sent 7 54 AM]_

 _ **Choco Banana**_ _: Do you [Sent 7 54 AM]_

 _ **Choco Banana**_ _: Hello? [Sent 7 56 AM]_

 _ **Choco Banana**_ _: Toshi I swear I'm kicking your ass if you woke me up for a freaking prank [Sent 7 57]_

 _._

 _._

Hitoshi lets himself enjoy the rare moments he succeeds in actually annoy Fumei before sending him a reply. He spots Fumei come out of the corner, wearing black long-sleeves under a plain blue colored t-shirt, with a red plaid polo shirt wrapped around his waist, jogger jeans and a pair of combat boots.

"What's with the secret location mister hero trainee?" the blonde jokes.

"Someone wants to meet you," he says, and Fumei blinks. Hitoshi tries to look for any indication of betrayal or anger on his face, but finds nothing. Maybe he _is_ over thinking this whole 'Fumei doesn't like heroes' too much.

"Eraser Head?" Hitoshi nods and Fumei hums. "About time I think."

"You were expecting it?"

Fumei shrugs. "He's missing out on a lot of your trainings right? He doesn't look the type to not give you any work while he's gone, so I thought Sensei might suggest that he ask me to help if he wants it. I've been doing it since the beginning anyway, and we're friends! I can't possibly say no to you."

"We're not friends," Hitoshi says out of habit.

"Sure, we're not."

Hitoshi leads him through the woods, not really making any conversation since the latter looked more interested in what's around him than what's in front of him. After a while, Hitoshi loses sight of Fumei. He panic's a little, knowing how much Aizawa likes being on schedule, and searches high and low.

He finds Fumei high above a thin clearing of trees, looking to the horizon, on top of a platform. Hitoshi calls him down with urgency, but the blonde takes his time enjoying the wind on his face before dropping down and running ahead of Hitoshi.

When they get to the ravine, Hitoshi is surprised to see some of the obstacles from the bunker set up in the field.

Fumei looks around, assessing the grounds before sending him a look which roughly translates to, _"This is where you go to train in secret?"_

Hitoshi shrugs and walks over to where Aizawa is taking his time to finish a thermos. Cereal oats mixed with coffee no doubt.

"You're Giro's protégé," the hero starts, and Fumei turns red.

"Only he likes calling me that," the blonde bashfully says. "I'm not really his protégé or anything. He doesn't even teach me anything really. I just follow what he writes on his notebooks. I'm Natsuaki Fumei."

Aizawa arcs a brow at him, but doesn't say anything. "Whatever, that's not my problem. Has Shinsou told you why I asked him to bring you today?"

"Not really," Fumei mumbles while stealing a look from Hitoshi. "I figured it's for the extra pair of hands or something."

"Or something," the hero finishes up his steaming coffee cereal, and leads Fumei to the start of the course. "Run through it as fast you can," he says.

Fumei blinks. "Are you sure? What about Toshi –"

Aizawa raises a timer near his face, and Fumei stands at the ready. He jumps through the quintuple steps with ease, and then jumps over to climb a fifteen foot wall under 60 seconds. "Woo!" he cheers, "Try and beat that hero kid."

He slides back down, and walks back to the starting point as Aizawa instructed. The hero turns to Hitoshi and says, "Run the course again, but this time you take control and finish the course under sixty seconds."

" _What?_ "

Fumei whistles, and shouts a quick apology to Hitoshi for running the course at break neck speed.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Aizawa asks sternly, and Hitoshi shakes his head.

"No, no it won't."

"Then get to it, we don't have all day."

Hitoshi bites his lower lip and looks over the course again. Seeing Fumei run it without any difficulty, under a minute, and being told to clear it with less time can be a bit daunting. Hitoshi can control the basic movements of others with ease. However the course before him requires advanced movement and coordination. He needs to account for speed and power to get Fumei over the quintuple steps, and strength for the wall.

 _This will be hard_ , he thinks.

"Feeling scared hero?" the blond goads him.

"As if," Hitoshi clicks his tongue.

"Then stop thinking too much about it."

Hitoshi chuckles, "Right. Thinking."

"I bet you a hundred you can't make me finish this under sixty."

" _Is that a challenge?_ "

"Only cause E-Head made it mandatory."

Hitoshi feels the cold blanket of his influence drown out his peers mind as Fumei answered, and he orders him up the platform without difficulty.

"Here goes. **Jump through it!** ""

The blonde bolts from the edge with his command and lands on the first step with ease. He stumbles on the next, and loses his balance on the third. They try the obstacle again, and fail a couple more, before Hitoshi successfully clears the steps. Fumei struggles to carry himself over the foot holds by the wall, and slipped off a dozen times.

They finish the course, but couldn't beat it under sixty. Hitoshi notes that Fumei moved too sluggish under his control.

Aizawa seemed to notice this as well, and called for Fumei down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck and now I can't feel my arms," the blonde answers without filter. "The sun's _kind of_ too bright. I know _I_ fell down more times than I can count, but I feel worse than I should."

"Your hold on him is steady," he starts, "and his reaction time to every command you make happens instantaneously. However, regardless of how fast you want him to be, he can't perform in the same speed and efficiency as he normally would."

"He's too slow," Hitoshi agrees. "Like he's dragging his arms behind him rather than moving them."

Aizawa nods. "That's important to know. We need to figure out if this is a result of your control over them, or merely an effect of having another person under your quirk. If it turns out to be the former, we need to improve this. A slow acting body will just be liability to you in the field."

Hitoshi makes quick note of this, not quite noticing that in the past until Aizawa pointed it out, and Fumei himself was struggling to move under his influence.

"Point for improvement," Fumei grumbles, a little miffed that he didn't note this aspect of Hitoshi's quirk beforehand. "What now Boss E-Head? I doubt you only called me out here to help run this obstacle a hundred times."

"Definitely not," Aizawa lips curve in that odd, terrifying excuse of a smile again. "Make him write you a check for ten-thousand Yen."

Fumei cries out in disbelief, but Hitoshi does as requested. It soon becomes clear that his brainwashing does not only impair smoothness of movement, but also does not extend to cognitive functions. The moment Fumei tried to write anything, he just stopped moving. He didn't break free from his control but he just stared at the paper as if confused on what to do.

They tried again by making Fumei copy the words and numbers he's supposed to write, and he does, albeit with writing that's a lot messier than normal.

After a couple more tests, it becomes clear that not only does his quirk impair the movements of those affected, but he also cannot brainwash others _think_. This includes speaking and writing down names and information they have to use their brains for.

Hitoshi thinks that he should be disheartened about learning more limits placed on his already limited quirk, but finds it quite the opposite. He's happy about it.

People liked to claim that his quirk is made for villainy because of how mind control sounded invincible. It's reassuring to learn that his quirk is not as powerful as they make it to be. It's bound by more rules then he initially thought. He wonders if they knew about this back then, would they have treated him differently.

Aizawa gives Hitoshi a list of things to work on over the break. It's not a lot, but it's definitely _hard_ to make work. Fumei reads through it and promises to reach the goals halfway through the month. He then invites Hitoshi to go to that idol café he'd been meaning to go to since exams again, and the latter gives in.

He wants cold coffee right now.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Shinsou's Self Doubt ft. Insomnia_ back at it again to wreck our boy. Seriously, he needs to lighten up. Boy wants to be a hero, he should be a hero _and_ he will be. Next update will be a double post (so it'll take a while). One bonus chapter for minor characters summer activities, and the other main story related.

Sorry I skipped an update week, I had a lot on my plate. As of posting this chapter, I've mostly edited till C.18 and will hopefully have it finished by the next post. two. That's all from me! Kiss, kiss, and leave a review to feed the children.


	28. In Summer

_Bonus Chapter_

 ** _In Summer_**

* * *

 _Jonks changed MIA for 43 days name to MIA for 44 days_

 _ **Jonks**_ _: we shuld start a search party 4 Akusa [Sent 9 27 AM]_

 _ **Jonks**_ _: dis #s getting ridikulus [Sent 9 27 AM]_

 _Jonks changed MC Shadey name to Headlights_

 _ **Headlights**_ _: ? [Sent 9 30 AM]_

 _ **Jonks**_ _: Okami wuld b proud of me [Sent 9 30 AM]_

 _ **Pucca**_ _: morning everyone [Sent 9 30 AM]_

 _ **Jonks**_ _: morn! wat u up 2 dis fine summer day? [Sent 9 31 AM]_

 _ **Pucca**_ _: I am fine, thank you Nusumi [Sent 9 31 AM]_

 _ **Pucca**_ _: shouldn't you be in class? [Sent 9 31 AM]_

 _ **Jonks**_ _: SSHHHHHHHHH [Sent 9 31 AM]_

 _ **Headlights**_ _: Nusumi, please return to your studies. [Sent 9 31 AM]_

 _ **Jonks**_ _: U CANT MAKE ME [Sent 9 31 AM]_

 _Moon Moon kicked Jonks out of the chat_

 _ **Moon Moon**_ _: ur welcom, goin bak to sleep. nyt. [Sent 9 32 AM]_

 _ **D-SLR**_ _: hello everyone! It's a very nice day out [Sent 9 32 AM]_

 _ **D-SLR**_ _: perfect for fashion week [Sent 9 32 AM]_

 _ **Pucca**_ _: fashion week? [Sent 9 33 AM]_

 _ **Headlights**_ _: fashion week? [Sent 9 33 AM]_

 _ **D-SLR**_ _: mmmmhm [Sent 9 33 AM]_

 _ **D-SLR**_ _: it's a city wide event where you basically wear your best attires and walk around! it's the best time to take pictures [Sent 9 33 AM]_

 _ **Pucca**_ _: I just googled it [Sent 9 35 AM]_

 _ **Pucca**_ _: looks and sounds fun. can I join? I haven't planned anything yet today [Sent 9 35 AM]_

 _ **D-SLR**_ _: sure thing! Wear something nice. We're meeting in Shibuya station at 10 [Sent 9 35 AM]_

 _ **Pucca**_ _: I better hurry [Sent 9 35 AM]_

 _ **Matchstick**_ _: SHIT. I WOK UP LATE. KIUOK IM SORRY. [Sent 9 37 AM]_

 _ **D-SLR**_ _: :\ [Sent 9 37 AM]_

 _ **Matchstick**_ _: whers Nagai? [Sent 9 37 AM]_

 _ **Devil Man**_ _: alive and breathing since 7 [Sent 9 38 AM]_

 _ **Devil Man**_ _: Poppys with me [Sent 9 38 AM]_

 _ **Frankenstein**_ _: I brought my luggage [Sent 9 38 AM]_

 _ **Devil Man**_ _: shes not lying [Sent 9 39 AM]_

 _ **Devil Man**_ _: she has 3 strollers, and 2 carry ons [Sent 9 39 AM]_

 _ **Devil Man**_ _: im carrying all of them [Sent 9 39 AM]_

 _ **Devil Man**_ _: save me [Sent 9 39 AM]_

 _ **Frankenstein**_ _: theyre not that heavy [Sent 9 40 AM]_

 _ **Matchstick**_ _: IM OMW [Sent 9 40 AM]_

 _ **D-SLR**_ _: can't wait to see what clothes you're wearing kuchisake! [Sent 9 40 AM]_

 _ **Frankenstein**_ _: Its killer 3 [Sent 9 40 AM]_

 _ **Frankenstein**_ _: you can borrow some Kioku [Sent 9 40 AM]_

 _ **Frankenstein**_ _: and you too Shirogane, if they can fit [Sent 9 40 AM]_

 _ **Pucca**_ _: sounds wonderful [Sent 9 41 AM]_

 _Pucca sent a picture to the chat_

 _ **Pucca**_ _: is this good enough to wear? [Sent 9 45 AM]_

 _Silence in the Library added Jonks in the chat_

 _ **Jonks**_ _: THOT U GOT RID OF ME?! [Sent 9 45 AM]_

 _ **Jonks**_ _: THINK AGAIN LOSERS [Sent 9 45 AM]_

 _ **Jonks**_ _: tnx shiosai [Sent 9 45 AM]_

 _ **Jonks**_ _: dat looks cute Shiro slay that Tokyo street! [Sent 9 45 AM]_

* * *

"IINCHOU!" Fukuro screamed as she leaned over the driver's seat and pointed towards an aircraft in the horizon. "THERE IT IS!"

Katagiri tore her attention away from her phone and turned to the over eager Owl mutant. "Yes, yes, I see it. We'll be riding that in a while so please calm down and return to your seat. We could get in an accident."

Fukuro grumbled and silently squeezed herself back between Shanti and Kamimura. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just so excited! I've talked a lot about piloting a plane before but I've never actually rode one!"

"As they say, there's a first time for everything," Kamimura said as she brushed her golden locks. "And you're not even just riding it, you're going to –"

"JUMP OF IT!" Fukuro interrupted her and jumped off her seat again. She pressed her cheeks unto the window and breathed, "I can almost taste the wind."

Shanti shuffled in her seat as Fukuro took up more of her window seat. "Fukuro, if you wanted the window seat, you should have told me. We can switch if you want."

Fukuro apologized again, and the two of them switched in favor of the former. The owl mutant gaped at the airplane that grows ever bigger in front of them while Shanti fixed her clothes before settling back down with her book.

Katagiri smiled at the other mutant, and briefly turned to Kamimura, who just started braiding her hair and looped it into a hair bun. "Are you two sure you don't want to come with?"

"You know I want too," Kamimura said, "but I can't leave Shanti alone."

"I'll be fine," Shanti said as she closed her book. "You should go with them Kamimura. We all came here to have fun, and I won't forgive myself if I ruined it for everyone."

Kamimura shook her head. "You're not ruining it! And it's really no trouble, I can go again next time."

"But –"

"Really Shanti, it's okay," Kamimura assured her. "Besides, this beauty isn't going to make itself," she added while gesturing to her hair. "I wen sky diving it'd just be ruined."

Shanti laughed. "Very well. I'll be sure to find lots of flowers for it then."

Katagiri studied their faces and sighed. As proud as she was for planning their three day summer escapade in this resort on her own, she also felt ashamed. She got too caught in the process of planning everything that she forgot to include what the majority actually wanted, and are able to do together.

She wanted to surprise them, Fukuro most of all, with the sky diving, but she failed to inquire about Shanti's fear of heights. They had tried to convince her to do it, but she was set on keeping her hooves planted on the ground. Thus, they were forced to divide their activities into two today. One group would sky dive, while the other would walk through a forest trail back to the resort.

"I truly am sorry, Shanti," Katagiri said. "I should have known as your president."

"No, it's alright," Shanti shook her head. "I haven't exactly told anyone."

"I would still like to apologize either way," she insisted. "I'll make it up to you next time, I promise."

"Sounds wonderful. We should invite everyone next too."

Kamimura clapped with a firm nod. "I like that idea!"

All of a sudden, their jeep swerved off course when a gigantic grey blur ran across their path. The girls shrieked as the driver stepped on the brakes and regained control of their momentum. Fukuro screamed when they skidded to a stop and hit her head at the back rest of the driver seat.

Katagiri picked herself up from the passenger side and looked around for the familiar grey blur that blocked their path. She couldn't find it, but something heavy fell above them and Katagiri sighed. "Everyone okay?"

Fukuro giggled as she fixed her skewed spectacles and threw excited fists into the air. "Let's do that again!"

"I'm –" Shanti lurched, "fine."

Katagiri exited the jeep, and frowns at the large grey wolf resting on the roof. With hands on her hips, she scolded the large canine who appeared to recognize her stance. "What did I say about running in front of a moving vehicle?"

Okami whimpered and tucked her large triangular shaped ears in shame. She stood up and shook her body; the fur slowly morphing into skin and long silver colored hair. She hopped down and bashfully rubbed her neck. "Sorry, _heat_ of the moment."

"I understand," Katagiri said. "I know how you get while transformed into a wolf, especially when you're running, but do look after yourself. What would happen if we ran you over?"

"I'd be road kill," she joked, but Katagiri wasn't having it. Okami coughed in apology and said. "I'll be careful next time."

They separated into two groups after that. Fukuro bounded for the plane while Katagiri saw the others off the nearby trail. An instructor met them in the loading bay and listed to them the procedures and regulations of diving. Katagiri took note of every single rule even though she's already done this before.

Fukuro tried to listen, but she was more interested in watching the plane ascend from the ground. Once they were given the signal to jump, Fukuro refused to be strapped on with a veteran diver. "No! I want to fly by myself!"

"Please, ma'am. This is part of the agreement you signed –"

"Iinchou," she begged, "Tell him I can do it on my own."

Katagiri looked at her wistfully. "I'm sorry Fukuro. It's your first dive, we have to make sure you're safe while you're having fun. If you like it that much after, then I can take classes with you next summer. Then we can jump on our own, without chaperone next time. How's that sound?"

Fukuro pouted but nonetheless nodded. "Alright. You promise?"

Katagiri nodded. "I promise." She ushered Fukuro back to her instructor and sends the latter a thumbs up.

Fukuro grinned and jumped off with her arms spread out on either sides of her without a care in the world. She screamed in pure bliss as she dropped hundred of meters high into the air, and all that she could feel was the icy breeze blowing up on her face.

* * *

Shiosai closed his eyes as the sea breeze brushed past his face. Its gentle touch whispered into his ears, calm and silent. It gave him time to appreciate the small, but meaningful sounds he'd grown to hate over the years. Black-tailed seagulls squawked overhead, hovering around the lure Shiosai threw in earlier.

They were waiting for the same thing.

Shiosai glanced at the empty bucket beside him, then back at his still weightless fishing rod. He narrowed his silver colored eyes in thought. Either he's lost his touch, or the fishes were just not up to it today.

The seagulls squawked again as though to mock him, and dove under water. It breaks through the water's surface with a large fish stuck in its beak; and its friends immediately flock around it to steal it. Shiosai looked over them enviously.

He looked over the pier and noticed some of the fisher men were already docking back from their trips. He already lost his golden window of opportunity.

Shiosai closed his eyes again, and accepted his rookie mistake. He should've woken up earlier. Instead, he focused his thoughts on what was happening around him and listened. He welcomed the sounds as opposed to ignoring it.

He heard the cicada's singing their song, the chatter of people in the dock, and the water splashing unto rocks. It was noisy, but it was peaceful; nothing like the hustle and bustle of the city. Then he heard someone's wet rubber boots approach from behind.

Shiosai frowned and slowly turned to greet a well-built woman with similarly colored orange hair tied up in a messy bun, and eyes like his.

"Still no catch?" Oiruka Shiosai, eldest of the Shiosai siblings, kicked her brother's empty bucket and sat next to him. She dangled her legs over the water, careful not to break the surface and scare any fish that dared touch the lure.

"They're probably not hungry."

Oiruka scoffed. "Nonsense, the fish don't sleep this early." She clapped her hands towards the sea water and listened closely. Shiosai winced at the ringing her actions left in his own senses.

"They're down there," the older said. "Probably not interested enough with what you've got. Pull it up, let's change the hook."

Shiosai followed his sister's lead and changed his plain silver hook with a very colorful imitation of a small fish. They added a horned worm around it then threw it back into the water, and waited. The sea water settled around the lure as the minutes dragged on; and Shiosai felt a bite.

He reeled the rod in, but the fish fought back. Oiruka cheered and helped him yank the fish with one powerful tug. The Sillago flew into the air and flops down on Shiosai's lap.

It was only about an inch long, and only about half its width. Shiosai picked up the wriggling fish and chucked it back into the sea whilst Oiruka laughed. He set in another reel and waited.

"You feeling okay?" Oiruka asked amidst his silence. "You're not wearing your cancelers."

He shrugged. "It's quieter here. I can take it."

"It's not getting worse is it?"

"Can't tell," he said softly. "The city is noisier than here. It hurts just being in class, but everyone tries to be quiet for me. They're really no good with it to be honest."

"Oh? Making friends already?"

"I guess."

"Come on Den," she said while poking the other. "You've hardly talked about Tokyo since you got back!"

"Because there's nothing to talk about."

" _Sure_ ," she cooed, unconvinced. "I'll get your phone before summer ends, Den, you'll see. I'll make you tell me something before Sonia does."

"If you can find it, then be my guest," he added confidently, making Oiruka chuckle lowly at the challenge.

Unbeknownst to his siblings, Shiosai did make friends in Yuuei. He just didn't tell them because they would never stop pestering him about it once he did. Ever since he developed his quirk and it grew stronger, the more Shiosai chose to avoid people. He couldn't handle listening to them and everything around him all at once. It was too much for him to process, and even with their patience, his friends stopped trying.

He lost friends, and he didn't expect Yuuei to be any different. Fortunately or not, his classmates were much more patient with him. Two of them even knew sign language and was able to include him in class discussions. Kureito only did it when he felt like it, but Akusa talked to him in sign through and through.

Everyone was scared Akusa, and Shiosai sort of understood why, but not completely. Akusa was always kind to him as opposed to being naturally antagonistic to others. He'd always humor questions he had for him and answer him to the best of his ability without ever making him feel as someone lesser.

Shiosai thought Akusa was giving him some kind of special treatment or regarding him with favoritism, but he couldn't figure out why. Aside from only talking to him in sign, Akusa also taught him things he's certain people their age shouldn't even know.

One of them was how to hide secrets.

Shiosai didn't know why Akusa taught him that, but it's certainly useful in keeping things he wanted away from the prying hands and eyes of his four older siblings. He wondered if Akusa had siblings he wanted to keep secrets from too.

He would've asked, but Shiosai learned that regardless of Akusa's favor of him, the latter never revealed his personal history to anyone; liked or not.

They silently waited for another fish to take the bait until his phone rang. Oiruka immediately zeroed in on the fanny pack around his waist, and tried to swipe it. Shiosai slapped her hand away and pushed the rod into it. He walked away from the edge and read along Akusa's messages for him.

.

.

 _ **Akusa**_ _: I got you something [Sent 7 17 AM]_

 _ **Akusa**_ _: you dont have to take it if you don't want to [Sent 7 17 AM]_

 _ **Shiosai**_ _: a Nindento Switch? [Sent 7 18 AM]_

 _ **Akusa**_ _: no [Sent 7 18 AM]_

 _ **Akusa**_ _: did you [Sent 7 18 AM]_

 _ **Akusa**_ _: want a Nindento Switch [7 19 AM]_

 _ **Shiosai**_ _: relax I was joking [7 19 AM]_

 _ **Shiosai**_ _: don't get me one [7 19 AM]_

 _ **Shiosai**_ _: Id feel bad asking for one [7 19 AM]_

 _ **Akusa**_ _: oh [7 19 AM]_

 _ **Akusa**_ _: okay [7 19 AM]_

 _ **Akusa**_ _: something better then [Sent 7 19 AM]_

.

.

Shiosai couldn't think of anything better than a Nindento Switch and typed in a reply. He stopped mid-way when he sensed a loud, prolonged ringing sound come from the pier. He glanced over his shoulder and a deafening blow blasts through the air.

Shiosai fell to his knees as the explosion tore through his ear drums and all he could hear was high pitched ringing and the crackle of fire.

Oiruka immediately picked him up and guided him to look at her mouth. Shiosai struggled to keep his eyes open to read her lips, but failed. Tears swelled around his eyes as he resumed a snail position. Everything was too loud. He hated it.

He wanted to tear his ears out.

Oiruka noticed him clawing at his lobes and pulled his hands away. She wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him tightly. She hummed a low and calming tune to him, and Shiosai stilled. He ignored the persisting hiss the explosion left in his senses and focused on the song.

Black smoke billowed high up into the sky as he trembled and hummed along with Oiruka.

* * *

"I _TOLD_ –" Yachi coughed as she fanned out the dirty black smoke surrounding her, "– _YOU_ , THAT CHEAP GRILL IS A SLIMY FUCKING A SCAM!"

Ducky froze. "I – It's – I didn't –" he stuttered. "It was in good condition when I tried it at home!"

Yachi saw red. "IN AN OUTLET WITH 250 VA!" she yelled, "NOT WITH YASOGAMI'S HEATER HANDS."

She continued to scold Ducky for irresponsibly bringing an electric grill instead of a coal grill like he was asked. Annoyed whispers reached her ears as the smoke they caused started to fog up the night sky and cause discomfort towards their neighboring picnics.

Yasogami muttered quick apologies to everyone and did his best to diffuse the smoke faster.

Devonney walked back to their group with a bag of sparkling sticks, and a pair of shot bangers. They dropped it on the floor in shock. "I missed something?"

"A lot," Yachi growled.

"Sorry," Yasogami said. "I shouldn't have helped."

Devonney stared at the broken griller, then back at the raven. " _You_ broke it?"

"Ye –"

"Ducky broke it," Yachi interrupted him. "Because _he_ brought an electric grill, and _forgot_ that we don't have electricity in a park!"

"I'M SORRY!" he cried. "I HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW."

Yachi pulled her sleeves up and prepares to punch Ducky, " _Oh_ , you soon will."

Devonney placed a hand on Yachi and said, "We're mechanics. Let's just fix it and get on with cooking. I'm hungry."

"Even if we want to fix it, none of us brought equipment," Yachi argued.

Yasogami then pulled out a small tool box in his pack. "I have this?"

"Did you just –?"

"Yes?"

Yachi swiped the kit and kept her thoughts to herself. "Alright team, we need a plan," she took the wrench, her primary choice of weapon and said, "Empty out your pockets, we need options."

Ducky took out some half empty superglue stick and a bunch of newspapers. Devonney pulled out six pieces of gum, a Mentos stick, and pushed the bag of fireworks into the center. Yasogami placed a sand bag in the middle, and more used papers.

Yachi immediately returned the sand because it was non-flammable, therefore useless. They can use the superglue to fix the grill, but the amount Ducky had left wasn't a lot. The firework powder can help start _a_ fire, and the used paper could become a fuel source. It won't burn as long as or as powerful as coal, but it'll do.

"I can re-assemble the grill," Yachi said. "We can make fire off what we have, but it won't be enough to cook the food."

"I can heat the grill with my hands?" the raven offered.

"Yes, but only as an extra source of even heat. Got enough mojo for two dozen sticks?"

Yasogami shook his head.

"Thought so. You're Plan B."

Devonney raised their hand and Yachi snapped her fingers at them. "Idea?"

"I can rig an explosive out of the firework," they cackled, "make the device blow up in high flame that instantly cooks one side. We turn the yakitori around, and I fire it up again, and voila! Evenly cooked veggie and meat for all!"

"Sounds swell, Dev," Yachi's lip twitched. "But we don't have enough explosions for that, and we really can't cause another explosion today."

"We got the powder and paper. If I can just find some batteries–"

"We're not making a bomb, Dev."

"Ask someone to share?" Ducky pouted.

Yachi shook her head. "A big fat, No."

"Then a bomb it is!"

"No! We can't blow up the park. Insurance won't cover it."

Yasogami opened his mouth but immediately closed it. Yachi turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "Idea, _now_ , or Devonney might convince me to make a bomb."

"Oh, well," he said. "I was actually thinking about using Devonney's plan, only less… explosive I guess?"

"As long it doesn't get us banned in the park, hit me."

Yasogami suggested that instead of using the fireworks as an explosive starter, they'd use hand sanitizers or rubbing alcohol as the fuel, _then_ fireworks as a match to start a fire.

They separated ways to collect the materials they needed and promised a stick or two of yakitori in return for their good will. Ducky picked up some sticks along his run to add as fodder to the fire while Yachi patched up the grill as best she could with the limited amount of superglue they had left.

The others returned with enough rubbing alcohol and sanitizers to keep the grill running for half an hour. They doused it on the ripped up pieces of paper under the grill and Yasogami held unto a roll of paper. He held it long enough to start a fire then chucked it into the pile.

The alcohol immediately burned up. They exchanged claps in quiet victory and immediately went to work. Yasogami kept watching the fire, and made sure it didn't burn through their alcohol supply too much. Ducky and Yachi work side by side to cook the meat sticks, while Yachi ran around handing out the rations they promised to their benefactors.

After grilling through most of their packed snacks, the fireworks finally blew up in the sky. It painted the sky in various magical colors with some of them taking the shape of flowers, others flashed popular outlines of characters, or hero symbols.

Yachi finished her stick and grabbed another one, which Ducky claimed to be his share. She ignored him and shoved it into her mouth and watched as more colors popped in the sky.

"This summer's going to be great."

* * *

 **A/N** : Wow, I've been gone a long time huh. I wanted to post this on Christmas but I got too swept up in the Holidays. Anyway this was just a fun bit of lesser used character's enjoying their summer vacation. On to the next chapter!

 **Special OCs list:**

Jonks: Nusumi's chat name that is actually a typo of _Jinks_. She didn't bother changing it.

MIA for 44 days: Missing In Action for # days is Akusa who keeps the chat on mute.

Oiruka Shiosai: The first of five Shiosai siblings. Her quirk is called Echo Clap which allows her to map out location of things based on the area of sound her clap can reach. She's a fisherman.


	29. Take the Bull by Its Horns

**Take the Bull by It's Horn**

* * *

Hitoshi was currently surrounded by deer.

They pressed against him, bowing for food that he didn't have. Hitoshi pushed them away but failed, miserably. One of them tugged at his bag, and Hitoshi immediately yanked it out of its mouth. A couple of them soon followed suit to investigate something enticing inside his bag. Hitoshi fended his bag on his own until he heard a camera click nearby as he fought a deer.

He met eyes with Makito, who fumbled with her phone. "Sorry!" She quickly deleted the picture and amusingly watched Hitoshi push away more of the hoard. "Just give them a treat and they'd leave you alone."

"I don't have any." The deer's insisted on sticking their nose inside Hitoshi's bag, and he cursed, "Stop that!"

"Oh! Don't you keep cat treats there?"

Hitoshi paused, and Makito slapped her mouth shut. "I – I MEAN! MAYBE HE SMELLS SOMETHING NICE INSIDE."

" _How did you know?_ "

"I – I see you… near the station, feeding strays. I haven't told anyone though I swear!"

Hitoshi sighed. "Hey, its fine. I thought Fumei told you about it."

"No he didn't?" she said. "Why would he?"

"Nothing," he dismissively said. "Fumei saw me feeding kittens one time and unlike you, he blackmailed me into treating him to some Takoyaki so he doesn't tell anyone."

"Heard my name," the blonde popped in with two packs of deer crackers. "What I miss?"

"Nothing important, I'll be over there." He excused himself to a nearby bench and waited for their last member to arrive in silence.

Akusa decided to go to Nara as a group after they assigned him to lead the presentation. He didn't explain why he invited them here and the next thing Hitoshi knows, he received a mail with two tickets to and fro Nara.

Fumei ranted about it in their chatroom with Kureito, who didn't think it was as big a problem as the former made it out to be. Hitoshi was also skeptical about the trip, but Kureito managed to ease their worries. Somehow.

The moment they arrived in Nara, Fumei's forgot about his doubts and simply enjoyed himself. Makito matched his enthusiasm and explored around the park without a care in the world. Hitoshi on the other hand didn't have it in him to just let bygones be bygones.

Akusa was a man of many secrets. Hitoshi never bothered to figure out any of them because none of them personally affected him to care. However, this specific secret did, so now it was his problem. What was in Nara that Akusa wanted them to see?

Makito thought it was Akusa's way of apologizing, and, or was his plan for the presentation. Hitoshi doubted both ideas. Akusa would never apologize, and if it were project related, nothing about Nara screamed "future of quirk society".

"Not enjoying the trip?" Akusa asked while he quietly sat beside Hitoshi. Blanksheet jumped on the space between them and meowed in greeting.

Hitoshi stared at the cat for a moment before glancing up at the other. "Not a fan of deer. Why are we here?"

"Tsk tsk, don't want to ruin the surprise." Akusa waved a finger at him. "You really shouldn't ask lest you want it spoiled for you."

"Do you think I care? What are we doing here?"

Akusa chuckled. "To settle a game."

Hitoshi frowned. He had a feeling what this was about. "If this gets Makito hurt in anyway I'll –"

"What?" the other teen interrupted, "You'll hurt me? _Please,_ hero, you're incapable of doing that. The only way she'd get hurt is if your _friend_ continues to feign ignorance about my little surprise. With how long he's been running circles around you, I'm sure you'd have noticed by now."

Hitoshi felt his heart skip a beat as he frowned. "Noticed what?"

Akusa leaned in. "Don't do that. Don't pretend to be daft life the rest. You're the only one who noticed, questioned him, and didn't trust him as easily as they did."

Hitoshi gasped and pushed Akusa away. Yes, he didn't trust Fumei at first because no one ever approached him with an open hand in friendship without a motive. He was skeptical off him, that's why he questioned everything Fumei did. Until he didn't anymore. He couldn't recall why, or when.

"You know who he really is, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or not." Hitoshi said. "Frankly I don't care. Whatever is happening between the two of you, keep it between yourselves. Leave me and Makito out of it."

"'Fraid I can't do that," Akusa said. "He likes you too much. Protective even. Which makes me wonder, if I manage to win you over, will he break, or will he just give up and pick a new favorite? After all, he has two others."

Hitoshi narrowed his eyes at Akusa, equally intrigued, confused, and annoyed by his vague wording. "This trip… It's not for the project is it? It's to get him to slip up whatever it is you think he's hiding."

Akusa clapped, making Hitoshi more confused than he already was. "Good. You were listening. That makes it easier for me."

"I'm done talking," Hitoshi hissed.

Akusa pulled Hitoshi's back and lowly said, "Stop running away. He's lying to you Shinsou, and you know it."

Hitoshi struggled to break free from Akusa's grip. "That doesn't mean shit to me. Let go –"

Akusa squeezed his arm harder. "You can't possibly be _this_ dense. We may not see eye to eye, nor agree on the same things, but I do not take you for a dimwit. Out of everyone in your little hero group, why do you think he likes you the most? Helps you the most? Insists on being your friend the most?"

Hitoshi's eye twitched as his head started to pulse in pain. "He's annoying that way. He knows I hate it. I'm not his favorite. He believes in me –"

"And why does he?" Akusa asked, "Because you deserve it? Don't make me laugh. Someone as bitter and resentful as you don't deserve to be a hero. No one in the class does. You're all weak. It'll be some miracle if he could make heroes out of you. Stop fooling yourself and wake up."

Hitoshi finally yanked his arm out of Akusa's own and glared at him. "He's molding you Shinsou; and it's not for the purposes you think."

" _Shut up_."

Akusa laughed. "Still denying it? Alright, I can play that game. I'll tell you one thing, and you better listen well. Natsuaki Fumei is not someone you can trust. He's forcing you into a cage that you yourself will choose not to leave. Do not trust your memories. The earlier you learn that, the easier it will be for you to break out of it."

"I said, _**shut up**_." Hitoshi felt his quirk seep in through Akusa's mind, but similar to Midoriya's escape, his connection with the Akusa was quickly severed.

"Believe it or not," Akusa said, unfazed. "I'm only searching for the truth, and he knows how to hide his very well. I am asking for your help, as odd as that sounds."

"I am not going to help you piss him off."

Akusa searched his eyes for a moment, and leaned back with a heavy sigh. "I see now… I'm already too late. Tell me, how did he do it? You used to be so against him, now you're protecting him. Is it because he's your friend? _"_

"He's not my _friend_ –"

"Hey scar face," Fumei suddenly added, effectively breaking the suffocating tension in the air between Hitoshi and Akusa. "What took you so long to get here? I spent like 500 Yen just feeding deer."

Akusa expertly dropped his silent, but manic expression and bowed. "Apologies for not informing you of my lateness. I had to search for something on the way here," he lied without missing a beat. Hitoshi clutched his hands into a fist.

"I hope everything's alright," Makito said.

"Unfortunately, I believe I have already lost it."

"Oh no!" Makito gasped. "Should we look for it? We have enough time before we start the project."

"That would be a big help," Akusa said while he guided Makito in front of him. He made one last passing glance at Hitoshi and smirked.

Hitoshi narrowed his eyes at him, his word of warning lingering at the back of his mind.

 _Do not trust your memories –_ What could he mean by that?

"You okay?" Fumei asked amidst his thoughts. "You're a little pale," he said while gesturing to all of his face. "Did he do something to you?"

Hitoshi looked at the blonde, and dubiously searched his eyes for any indication of a lie – _a fake_. He's always been wary of Fumei but time together slowly washed away any doubts. He couldn't recall when he stopped being seeing him as a threat, and more of a… acquaintance he's fine spending time with.

He supposed given that sentiment, any ounce of skepticism he once had was drowned out in favor of the normalcy that came alone with hanging out with him. Forced or otherwise. Despite willing himself to ignore it, Akusa's words rang on loop.

 _Natsuaki Fumei is not someone you can trust._

 _He's forcing you into a cage that you yourself will choose not to leave._

Hitoshi pressed his forehead as a migraine threatened to take up all his thoughts rather than welcome any more invasive thoughts of doubt about Fumei.

Fumei silently watched him struggle with the pain and said, "You want to grab a drink or something?"

"No," he answered. "I'm good."

Fumei hummed and dragged him to the nearest vending machine.

Hitoshi wiped at his forehead and drank the entire can Fumei forced into his hand and sighed. He looked up to the blond, waiting for him to say something witty or tease him but nothing came. He only saw blank eyes, studying him.

Hitoshi frowned at the unfamiliar expression on his face and opened his mouth to ask. Fumei just beat him to it.

"He told you something, didn't he?"

"No," he managed to lie.

Fumei pursed his lips and looked at him again. " _Don't lie to me_ _Hitoshi_ , did he, tell you something?"

A growing warmth that boiled from in his chest urged him to speak the thoughts he'd rather keep to himself aloud. Hitoshi opened his mouth, and whatever was said in response to Fumei was lost to memory.

* * *

Hitoshi rubbed his eyes as he struggled to keep them open.

He'd been feeling a little under the weather ever since he saw himself trailing after the others up a mountain forest. He couldn't recall how they ended up in this path, but every time he did, pain shot up his head like something was drilling nail into it.

The world spun around him without notice, and the more he tried to control his balance, the more he felt like he'd throw up. Then, he tripped on a thick root he vaguely heard Makito warn them about.

Fumei caught him with a platform of light and slowly raised him to level height. He pulled him to the side and sat him down. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Hitoshi shook his head and forced himself up. "I'm fine." He fell back after losing his grip on the tree behind him.

Fumei sighed. "We should stop, I think Toshi's sick."

Makito pulled Akusa's sleeve to slow him down and walked back down. "Does he need water?"

"He's sick."

"I am _not_ sick."

Akusa rolled his eyes and pushed Fumei out of the way. He pressed the back of his hand on Hitoshi's forehead, much to the latter's chagrin then turned to the blond. "He's burning up."

"Like I said, he's sick," Fumei repeated.

"He wasn't earlier."

Hitoshi glared at them and insisted for the nth, "I'm _not_ sick."

Akusa looked up and down their trail, and sighed. "Can you still walk? Our destination shouldn't be far from here."

"Are you insane?" Fumei cried, "Hitoshi's dying here and all you can think about it reaching that summit? We don't even know what's up there!"

Akusa rolled his eyes. "Must you always know what is ahead of you before running towards it?"

"Yes! That's called being smart!"

"Oh _?_ " Akusa sighed sarcastically. "If you're so smart then, perhaps you could explain to us as to why now of all times, did Shinsou develop a fever? He was perfectly healthy after our talk earlier, and he only exhibited symptoms of migraines, vertigo, and photosensitivity after he talked to you."

Hitoshi frowned, he doesn't remember talking to Fumei on his own anytime today.

"You think _I_ did this to him?" Fumei snarled.

"I fail to see any other causes," the other sneered. "There is something on top of this mountain that you do not want us to discover, and now you're using Shinsou to stop me."

"You –" Fumei bit his tongue, exasperated. He mumbled profanities under this breathe, and Makito looked between them in worry. "Would you stop with the fucking accusations?! I don't know what's up there. I don't even know why we're in Nara of all places?!"

"You know perfectly well what it is," Akusa insisted, and Fumei yelled back.

"No! I don't! Why are going up the forest?"

They stared at each other for a long time, before Akusa retreated. "Very well. If it would convince the party to continue forward, then so be it. Nomu's have been spotted around this area. We're here to look for one, and if we're lucky, perhaps capture one for the presentation."

Fumei's hand twitched. " _You fucking asshole._ "

"There's Nomu here!?" Makito cried.

"No need to fuss over it like it's a monumental concern," Akusa tried to wave her off, but Makito was too terrified for her own safety, and Hitoshi's well being to notice the tone and volume of her voice.

"NO, IM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN, AKUSA!" she shouted. "YOU LEAD US HERE TO DIE! SHINSOU'S SICK AND THOSE THINGS ARE THE ONLY THING YOU CAN THINK ABOUT?!"

"You are not hearing me. I wouldn't allow something like that –"

" _YOU'RE_ NOT HEARING ME! _YOU_ SENT US HERE TO DIE!"

Hitoshi wanted to put in his two cents at Akusa's stupidity, but was too disoriented to say anything coherent. He jerked forward and vomited violently on the ground.

"That's it," Makito said. "I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore. Shinsou's sick, and I'm not dying out here. We're leaving." Fumei huffed in agreement, and helped Makito pick up Hitoshi.

As he was pulled up to his feet, Hitoshi heard something crack high above the trees. He slowly craned his head to look at it, and felt voice clamp up in his throat. Makito squeaked, while Fumei clicked his tongue. " _Shit_."

Akusa broke into a manic grin behind his mask as a creature with decomposing skin dropped on all fours on the space between them. It crouched low on the ground with four wide, and overgrown limbs, twisting its long neck in unnatural angles. It had a mangled and exposed brain on top of its head and four bulging eyes that rolled around like it was distressed.

No one dared moved or made a noise. The creature didn't seem like it was aware of their presence just yet. Even Akusa who simply watched the creatures' raggedy movement with grotesque interest. He quietly gathered shadows to his palm and let it fall down to form a wispy lasso around his feet.

Makito hiccupped on accident, and the creature finally awoke to its senses. It let out a gurgling baritone cry and it whipped its elongated tail towards them.

Makito cried, and Fumei pushed Hitoshi unto her. Hitoshi instinctively protected the petite girl while Fumei raised a barrier to shield all of them. The Nomu's tail broke through the hastily drawn wall and threw Fumei into the tall grass.

"Fumei!" he and Makito both screamed as Fumei disappeared from sight.

The creature roared as Akusa jumped over the Nomu's shoulders and wrapped his lasso around its neck. Shadow tendrils weaved itself into a large net above them, while shadowy wisps curled around the creature to hold it down.

The Nomu threw its head around in a panic and knocked Akusa off it. Akusa fell on his back, and was winded out. The shadows dissolved back to the ground, allowing the creature to break free from its shackles.

It let out another deafening roar and bounded over Hitoshi and Makito, who tried her earnest to get the latter back on his feet. Makito screamed when the Nomu shot out one of its arms towards them.

The creature cried out in pain as a large blade pierced through its palm, and was kicked out of the way of its prey. Fumei dropped in front of them and threw the creature high up in the air with a spike of light.

Akusa caught the creature's neck with a lasso and pulled it's towards him. The Nomu wailed and ran after Akusa, who looked at the creature with blood shot eyes. "That's right, follow me this way."

With Akusa leading the creature farther away from them, Fumei quickly assessed Hitoshi and Makito for bruises. "Still alive?"

"Barely, but I feel like I'm going to puke out my insides," Hitoshi groaned.

"If you can joke around then you'll be fine," Fumei smile. "I'll help Akusa contain it while you two get to safety. Warn the town about the Nomu. I don't know if we can keep it here for long."

They heard something crash nearby and Hitoshi looked over to find Akusa slumped on tree roots. "Wh – What about you?" Makito asked.

"I'll be fine. You're my priority right now because this was my fault. We shouldn't have gone here…"

Makito placed her hand on Fumei's own and frowned. "It's not your fault."

" _It is_ ," he hissed. "It's my fault that you're here, my fault that Akusa brought us here, and it's my fault that _you're_ a mess." He said pointedly at Hitoshi, who only stared at him with confused set of eyes.

Fumei pressed his fingers on Hitoshi's temple and whispered something to him. Hitoshi didn't hear it properly, but he heard him say please. All of a sudden, his nausea and vertigo vanished. He still felt feverish, but at least his vision and balance returned to him.

The creature smashed clean through a tree to their left, and angrily thrashed its arms. It grabbed the broken pieces of tree bark and shoved it towards Akusa, who dodged it with each.

" _Go_."

Hitoshi reached out to Fumei, but Makito pulled him back. Against his better judgement, Hitoshi turned his back on him and ran. He and Makito ducked out of the commotion before the creature could throw a large rock over its head and towards Akusa.

* * *

Hitoshi and Makito hurriedly warned people of the incoming danger after they reached the town. Makito ran towards the tourists out in the street, while Hitoshi rushed inside the shops to force people out.

Even after ten minutes of inciting panic, no one listened to them.

Hitoshi can hear the fight inside the forest come closer based and frustratingly wracked his brain for any plan. Makito was starting to hyperventilate beside him, while he paced around. He tried to calm her down but Makito was not making much sense with her incomplete string of words in between deep breaths.

"Shit, what do I do…?"

Heroes are supposed to think light on their feet right? Aizawa always told him that, but how was he supposed to think when no one was listening!

A loud piercing cry echoed from the forest, and people finally started to notice. The exited from the stores and took out their phones to record the flock of birds retreating from their forest habitat. It wasn't until a large uprooted tree appeared through the clearing and fell on the street that people started to panic.

They screamed and scrambled to lock themselves up inside the various establishments in the street, while others phoned for heroes and law enforcement.

Fumei was thrown out of the forest shortly after and dropped on cemented ground. He looked badly hurt.

Hitoshi ran up to him and carefully assessed his wounds. He had a large gash across his forehead that steadily bled through his eyes. His face was riddled with soot and dirt, but Fumei still pushed himself to stand.

"Stop. You need a doctor."

Fumei shook his head and pushed Hitoshi away. "This is nothing. I've had worse."

"You're losing blood!" Hitoshi screamed as he tried to screw some sense into Fumei's head. "If you go back there to fight you'll die! Let the heroes' handle this!"

"If we wait then more people will die! Do you want that _Hitoshi_!?"

Hitoshi held his tongue as he registered the raw desperation mirrored on Fumei's eyes. "I don't."

"Then help me save them. Get them as far away as possible."

"What about you?"

"I need to make sure Akusa doesn't die being an idiot."

As though on cue, Akusa jumped out from the forest clearing with Blanksheet wrapped tightly around his. Blanksheet hobbled down from Akusa's chest and mewled softly at Makito, who picked her up to comfort both her and the distressed feline.

"You cretins still here?" Akusa asked with a slight agitated look on his face.

"The Nomu… is it..?" Hitoshi asked despite being aware of the answer.

The four legged Nomu stumbled out of the forest in a loud roar. It ripped off a tree with one arm and snapped it in half. It threw both halves at them, and Hitoshi crouched while protecting his head as it closed in on them.

Akusa stood strong on his spot, and Fumei begrudgingly sliced the wood in half to save the former's head.

"Do you have a death wish?" the blond snarled.

"I do not," he said. "However, you made it clear earlier that you were going to ensure my life is protected throughout this entire ordeal. Why waste energy when you're clearly at the peak of your abilities."

"I hate you _so_ much," Fumei hissed.

"The feeling is mutual," Akusa discarded his face mask and pushed his hair back. "However, I don't need your protection seeing as you'd be too busy taking care of the other one."

"Other one?" Fumei and Hitoshi echoed, confused.

All of a sudden, a lightning fast blue creature swooped down from the heavens and grabbed Akusa by his shoulders. Makito cried out for him, and Akusa struggled to cut loose of his capture's grasp.

Before they can ascend any higher, Fumei swiped his arm towards the flying Nomu and cut clean through its legs. It roared in an ear piercing cry that shattered every window and glass in the street. It dropped Akusa high in the air, while the former circled back to the forest to recuperate.

Fumei caught Akusa's fall with a sloping platform, and gave the latter a decent run up towards the other Nomu. The creature roared to meet him head on.

Akusa amassed shadows on his arm, and slide under the Nomu's approaching form. He vaulted into the air and jabbed the shadow straight into one of its eyes. The creature cried, and its friend returned with another high pitched shriek.

"Guess that one's mine," Fumei joked, and rolled up his hoodie's sleeves.

Hitoshi grabbed Fumei's arm before the latter can jump over a platform and catch up with the airborne creature. "Don't."

"Well, fuck Hitoshi," Fumei cursed, growing impatient with this recurring argument. "What do you want me to do? Let that thing go and hurt hundreds of people?"

"No, that's not –" Hitoshi shook his head. "I'm staying to help. A real hero doesn't run from danger."

For a moment Fumei looked like he would consider his help, but shook his head. He grabbed Hitoshi's collar and growled, "Now's not the time to argue about your stupid heroic morals okay? Those _things_ will kill everyone here including you and me. You want to be useful, hero? Then get them out. _All of them_. _Please_."

Hitoshi grit his teeth and begrudgingly grabbed Makito behind him. They escorted people out of the street and stores while they retreated. A few others also helped with the evacuation, and thus made everything flow smoothly; until Hitoshi heard a cry.

"HELP, OVER HERE! PLEASE!"

Hitoshi grinded to a halt, and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Shinsou, over there!" Makito yelled towards a bruised woman that tried to crawl out of multiple shelves toppled on top of each other

"Are you alright?" Hitoshi asked as he carefully removed each shelf on top of her.

"I'll be fine, but my son, he – he's in his room! Please! You have to help him!"

Hitoshi ran up the building before he could register the consequences of his action and burst through every room in search for the young boy. He reached the final room in the corridor and made quick note of the hero memorabilia pasted all over the wall.

He spotted a discarded leaf green ninja mask on the floor and bent down to pick it up. As soon as he did, Hitoshi heard soft sniffles inside the closet. Hitoshi's heart leapt in joy and softly knocked on the door.

The crying stopped, but no one opened the door. Hitoshi heard the kid reassure himself that it was not a villain behind the door but a hero.

He glanced down at the mask on his hand then back at the door. Keeping Aizawa's lessons in mind, Hitoshi wore the mask. Ever so slowly, he pulled the door open and said in a similar bravado as All Might would, "Is there a crying child behind this closet? Children have nothing to fear for _I_ am here."

Hitoshi cringed a little for using that cheesy line, but it was enough to make the child peek through the curtain of clothes.

The kid's eyes sparkled upon seeing the mask of his favorite hero and practically leaped unto Hitoshi's arms. "Leaf Ninja! You came!"

"A hero always comes to save those in need," he said. "Let's get you back to your mother?"

The boy nodded and clung unto Hitoshi's neck. They slowly made their way out of the building, until the ground shook and glassware displayed on open shelves fell down and shattered into a million pieces.

"EARTHQUAKE! IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE," the kid cried as he practically choked the life out of Hitoshi in terror. "It's going to take me like Papa!"

"The earth isn't going to take you," he hissed. " _You know why?_ "

"W – Why?"

"Because I'm going to save you." The boy's consciousness quickly succumb to his control, and Hitoshi quickly made his escape from the house before it could crumble completely.

Hitoshi watched as the house caved in on itself and a large purple, bull headed creature burst through the wall. His breathe hitched at the gruesome realization that there wasn't two Nomu's to deal with, but three. He and the Nomu locked eyes for what felt like minutes, before Makito's touch managed to snap him out of his trance.

"WE HAVE TO GO!"

Hitoshi held the child closer to his chest and ran along with Makito and the kid's mother in their escape from the bull Nomu. The creature stomped after them with earth shaking magnitude steps, and Hitoshi once again had to think light on his feet.

As he looked around the now empty street, Hitoshi had a crazy idea. He focused his attention on a house with hardened brick walls. "Makito! Take care of them!" Makito couldn't put in her two cents before Hitoshi left the kid with her and separated from them.

Hitoshi grabbed a small rock in his path and threw it over at the bull creature, who seemed enraged by the hit. "Hey _freak_! You want something to crush? I'm right here!"

The Nomu immediately snapped its attention towards him and huffed angrily. Hitoshi ran ahead of the creature, careful not to turn its back unto it as the latter followed after him in a low bow.

Hitoshi pushed through the door and locked it behind him. The Nomu crashed its sturdy head and horns unto the wall, and the house shook around Hitoshi. He quickly made his way unto the second floor whilst the Nomu repeatedly rammed its head unto the wall to break it.

On its fourth attempt, the wall finally gave way, but Hitoshi had already escaped through the balcony and jumped back down unto the street. He waved his hand at the creature again and yelled, "Over here you overgrown body builder! Come get me!"

Hitoshi ran towards the other end of street where he's certain Fumei and Akusa were managing their own pests. He knew he couldn't handle this thing on his own without a quirk; he needed their abilities and the only way he could is to bring the party to them.

Unfortunately, for him the bull Nomu ran faster than him and managed to swat Hitoshi towards an open stall across the street. Hitoshi cried in pain as he landed on his ankle in an unnatural angle, and the store's wooden sign fell and crushed his chest.

He felt a few of his bones break upon impact and every move he made it harder to breathe. Hitoshi pushed the sign away and lightly pressed on his side. The pain the exploded around it was beyond anything Hitoshi had ever experience. He probably punctured his lung.

Hitoshi forced himself to stand, as the bull Nom continued to rampage along the street in search of him. Just watching it mindlessly destroy property queued Hitoshi in that the Nomu's probably aren't all that smart. He pushed himself back into the street and stealthily limped his way towards where Fumei and Akusa were.

A high pitched cry from the flying Nomu alerted the bull Nomu of his escape, and Hitoshi was forced to hobble as far away as he can from it. As the creature closed in, Hitoshi heard a warning cry from above.

"Hitoshi! Go high!"

Hitoshi bore the weight of his bad leg with the other and leapt into the air. He dropped down on one of Fumei's platform and was whisked away before large fists can crush what was left of Hitoshi's chest.

Akusa all too suddenly appeared and skewered the bull's chest with a large pike. The shadows retreated behind him as the creature fell back, dead. "Finally!" he cried. "One without a metallic skin."

Not long after, the flying Nomu crashed a few meter ahead of them and flapped its amputated wings wildly.

"It's not dead," Fumei said without wasting a breath as he dropped between Hitoshi and Akusa. "It can regenerate limbs, and will keep doing so until it stops breathing."

Akusa licked his lips. "Then let me do the honors." He called upon more shadows in the street, but Fumei held him back.

"I spotted the heroes close by," the blond said. "If they see us we're done for."

Akusa stepped back, disappointed. "All these effort for nothing. I obtained neither of what I came here to do." He turned to Fumei and held the latter's gaze for a moment.

Hitoshi couldn't see what face Fumei was making at the other, but it made the Akusa chuckle in light amusement.

"I'll see you both in the station," he said as he pulled a black veil over his head and disappeared.

It took a couple of seconds before Fumei turned to him with a warm smile on his face. Hitoshi felt a little relieved at seeing that smile. "Are you hurt?"

"Broke a few ribs… and a really bad sprain. I'll live."

Fumei chuckled. "That's why I told you to leave. You're not ready for this yet."

"Someone needed my help," Hitoshi said. "I couldn't just leave them be. Also that third Nomu came out of nowhere. I had to steer it away from everyone."

"We don't have to tell Eraserhead this right?"

" _Fuck no_ ," Hitoshi groaned. "He's going to expel us if he found out."

Over the distance, Hitoshi heard sirens closing in and Fumei carried him on his back as they escaped the ruins of what used to be a bustling street market. Hitoshi would've stayed behind given his state, but Fumei rightfully didn't want the authorities asking them questions about the Nomu attack.

They didn't need to know they found it.

They didn't need to know they handled three of them on their own.

* * *

 **A/N** : I wasn't sure about this chapter being so action packed because I'm sold on keeping Hitoshi and co. away from dangerous events (unlike 1A) until it is absolutely necessary. However! I was getting bored of the slow burn myself and wanted to add a bit of spice because Akusa is a terrible human being, and I've been spoiling Hitoshi too much.

Next update is going to be slow again, I found a willing Beta to read through my work and I'll be helping them. Don't worry though! We'll get through this never-ending development phase soon.

Sushi Out!


	30. Breaking News

**Breaking News**

* * *

"The Nara compound has been breached," a man with peculiar round glasses said while he watched a very pissed figure pace around a darkened room.

The other was much younger than the good doctor, but was no pushover. They understood the consequences of this setback, and Sensei would want an explanation. They needed a plan, and they needed it fast."You don't need to tell me twice," the other said. "I was there."

"It was yours to protect."

" _I know_ ," they hissed. "They took _my_ Nomu's, three of them."

"Unfortunately, they now belong to heroes. Unless you decide to retrieve them by yourself, there is no use dwelling on the past." The figure clicked their tongue at the Doctor's comment.

"Why are you here, Daruma?"

"I've come to visit as per Master's instructions. The research you've accumulated in Nara -"

"Are safe," they said. "I made sure the heroes couldn't find it even if they scoured the entire prefecture."

The Doctor hummed. "All for One has requested that you transfer all of them to the Kamino base."

The figure stilled, surprised by the sudden request. "But he promised that he'd let me do this on my own-"

"And you've proven that you, much like Master Tomura, have not fully grown into your role. You are a child that needs to understand that they are not invincible, regardless of your training. Heroes are not to be underestimated, that is the first rule."

The figure curled their hand into a fist. "I _won't_ be lectured by you."

"Yet here we are. Master may think highly of you and believe that you are ready for this, but I do not. You are incompetent and too impulsive. This is _my_ research, you are merely an aid. If I did not respect the wisdom and power All for One has I would've turned you into one of them," the Doctor said.

The figure silently glared at them, and the light in the room seemed to glow brighter at their decreasing patience.

"Move all assets to Kamino," Daruma said, having already noticed the lights around him. "This is non debatable and finished without delay."

"Yes, sir."

The Doctor turned on his heels and for a brief moment looked over his shoulder and made a final note. "It should go without saying that the thorn to our, or perhaps, _your_ side be dealt with. Lest he worsens your situation even more."

The Doctor spewed out a large mass of black liquid from his mouth that completely enveloped his body until he no longer shared the same space as the other. Meanwhile the figure stood in the dark, clutching an old phone on their hand.

They inputted a familiar number on the keypad and without missing a beat, said, "I want everything on Lucien Akusa."

* * *

It's been weeks since the Nara incident, and even though his injuries have almost completely healed, they still hurt from time to time. He couldn't ask for medical aid lest he wanted to be interrogated, so they skipped the first aid and set themselves away from the crowd. Thankfully, Koharu and Kamimura exists.

Kamimura was furious when she portaled in and saw his wounded state. She didn't pry, but it didn't save Hitoshi from a lecture on safety and self-preservation. Kamimura couldn't heal everything, but it was enough to give Hitoshi his mobility back and allow him safe passage home.

Painkillers and constant bed rest kept him company for the next few days. At first, he was relieved he could finally laze around during the break, but he became restless after a while. Aizawa's voice constantly reminded him to keep moving, to keep practicing, keep improving, and yet he couldn't.

Every time he moved to finish at least one set of workout or stretching routine, Hitoshi felt like he would tear a muscle in half. Hitoshi was no quitter, but this was enough to make himself conceded. He knew he needed to rest, but he didn't like it one bit.

Fumei jokingly assured him that it was normal to feel like this after a rough fight. Hitoshi had been in a couple of scuffles in the past, but none of them quite hurt like this one. Which made him curious as to what fights Fumei may have gotten himself into in his middle school years.

He asked, curious about the other's experiences with injuries like this, but Fumei dodged the question. Then, Fumei vanished from the face of the internet. He stopped texting Hitoshi, and even stopped appearing in the school chat.

The world suddenly became peaceful, and Hitoshi would've found it comforting if he didn't find Fumei's silence to be very worrying. He messaged Kureito about it, and despite being Fumei's closest confidant, the latter had no answers either.

Similarly, Akusa had been silent since they returned from the trip.

He didn't even apologize for leading them into danger nor bother to update any of them about the presentation he was supposed to do. Makito was starting to get worried, and while Hitoshi could care less about the madman, he needed that grade to keep his standing.

Hitoshi tried to contact Akusa, but to his surprise, it was Fumei that responded to him. The blond didn't explain why he had Akusa's phone, but he assured them that he _and_ Akusa took care of everything.

Hitoshi almost swore he woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning. There was _no way_ Fumei would even let himself stand at least three feet away, much less talk to Akusa after the latter's stunt in Nara.

Fumei _hated_ the Akusa.

"It's a safe presentation," Fumei said. "That's all you need to know."

Almost immediately, Hitoshi knew something was off. It first started off as a feeling, until Kureito asked him too. They both noticed Fumei's sudden change in character, and were concerned. At least Kureito was, Hitoshi was still unsure as to why he was worried.

Kureito managed to get Fumei to admit that he had been talking to Akusa. Neither of them died from it, so they were inclined to believe that it was some kind of blackmail, or possibly witchcraft. Most likely the former.

Hitoshi would've confronted Akusa about it, but some part of him urged him not to, and just keep it to himself. He did ask Fumei about it, and the latter denied Akusa doing such to him.

"He's dangerous, sure, but even I won't tolerate blackmail, Toshi," the blond replied. "If anything was wrong then I'd tell you first, hero. Just relax and enjoy the summer. Get yourself back to shape, Eraserhead wouldn't be impressed with you if you skipped so many training sessions."

Hitoshi hated to admit that Fumei was right, but he was.

He skipped out on too many training days and needed to get to work; or else Aizawa would have his head. Even if he was worried about Fumei, which was odd given that he never once gave a damn about him before, Hitoshi knew that the blond can handle himself. He was easily the strongest person in class; and if Akusa was giving him trouble, then he'd take care of it.

If Fumei couldn't handle it like he said he would, he promised to call him first. It was a small gesture, but Hitoshi felt as though there was a weight of responsibility underneath the statement. Hitoshi kind of liked that.

With that concern out of this mind, Hitoshi started to get his bearings back and conditioned his recovering body for training. He jogged out early in the mornings again, ate healthy – much to his father's amusement – and occasionally hung out with Nagai to work on the capture scarf and the voice changer mask, _name to follow_.

He asked Fumei if he wanted to train together, but he was once again denied a chance. Hitoshi got the message loud and clear. He didn't want to be disturbed. Hitoshi was a little annoyed that Fumei had the gall to ignore him when it was the same thing he asked for a few weeks back.

He thought about annoying Fumei further to get back at him for everything, but threw the idea away. It wasn't like him to pester others anyway, so he waited, casually dropping hints to Nagai to reach out with the other hero formation members.

Okami, who lived the nearest, then understood the message and regularly asked him out to spar, It would also help her with her own personal training she said.

The more they spent trading blows, the more Hitoshi realized the differences in people's fighting styles. Aizawa was easily the most skilled and experienced fighter he'd gone up against; and his movements were precise and calculated. He was quick, but he never made any unnecessary movement. If Eraser Head moved, his opponent was done for.

Fumei too had his own style in fighting. He wasn't as fast as Aizawa, but he _adapted_ fast. He loved to play around while studying his opponent so people hardly noticed. It was a double edged tactic, but it worked well enough against Hitoshi. Much like Aizawa, Hitoshi has yet to beat him in an actual fight,.

Aizawa wouldn't say it, but Hitoshi can feel it. He was getting faster and more perceptive of his surroundings. He could anticipate and prepare for moves better than he could before. However, speed and agility had nothing against Okami's brute fighting style.

She wasn't quick, but her hits always made Hitoshi take a step back.

It also didn't help that she started incorporating her partial transformations in her style of combat. Hitoshi already found dealing with her regular force hard, what more against the force and weight of a fully grown wolf.

Still, he quickly understood that what Okami made up for strength, she lacked in technique. Aizawa insisted that he always remember technique above all else. Form and balance were important in close contact brawls. One small misstep can become his opponent's weapon, and leaving too many gaps in his defense could be his downfall.

Fortunately, Okami was more concerned in knocking him down than exploiting those windows of error. She kept herself wide open to retaliation because she focused all her thoughts to powerful strikes rather than her form.

Hitoshi was mostly on the defensive because of how aggressive Okami was, but in the end, his mind and patience won him almost every match.

After a few weeks of training with whoever was available, Hitoshi felt well enough to practice something else on, his mobility. Speed and agility was one thing, but he needed to learn to maneuver well in and out of places with ease. Aizawa could do it in his sleep; Hitoshi thought he should too.

Yuuei lacked its usual noisy hustle and bustle because of the summer break. There were still a few people running around within the campus ground though. There were a few higher years scattered about that ran errands while some lower years headed for remedial classes.

When he finally reached the bunker, Hitoshi was surprised to find the lights within the facility open. Aizawa didn't mentioned he'd be here today, so who?

Hitoshi opened the door to the agility course and found Fumei free running along the hurdles scattered around the room. He would vault over them with ease, then he ran towards a curved slope. He latched onto the edge and pulled himself up.

Fumei then quickly made his way down successive steps unto level ground then walked towards a jungle of metal bars. He climbed towards the top with ease, and slipped inside. He swung himself from one bar to another until he reached the end.

He locked his leg on a pole to build enough momentum to fly to the finish without touching the floor. It took a while before he noticed Hitoshi watching from afar. "Toshi," he sighed, darkened skin flushed red from exhaustion. "What are you doing here?"

"Should I not be?" Hitoshi asked back. This was technically his space for training, not Fumei's, even though he had brought him here once upon Aizawa's request. "I need to complete Aizawa-sensei's training sheet before summer ends."

He placed his bag to the side and started stretching. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked the blond. "With how busy you seemed I thought you'd died."

Fumei laughed and crouched further ahead of Hitoshi. "Yeah it has been quite a busy summer for me. I needed to clear my head and moving helps me do that. It's been a while since I did anything for myself, so I thought this place is the safest to be at the moment."

Hitoshi frowned. "Clearing your head from what?"

"Plenty of things," he said. "You don't have to mind me. It's technically your training space and I'm sharing it. I'll take the smaller course, you can take this one." With that, the blond excused himself and moved over to the neighboring course.

Hitoshi's eyes followed after Fumei as he retreated to the adjacent room, and can't help but feel as though something was wrong. Even if there was, he couldn't find it in himself to ask.

After he warmed up, Hitoshi tried to cross the parkour course in the same way he observed Fumei did. He ran through the hurdles, jumping over the smaller ones with ease, but the higher ones even less so. He decided to just walk around them and tried to power through the curving slope.

Hitoshi attempted to conquer it about four times before he stopped to rethink what he was doing wrong. Despite being taller than Fumei, he just couldn't muster up enough speed or power in his jump to reach the ledge. He clicked his tongue and decided to skip it for another time. He then stared at the metal bars and experimentally tried to haul himself up to the next level only using his arms.

He couldn't hold on for too long and his hand slipped. The back of his head hit a pole as he fell, and he must've groaned aloud because Fumei suddenly popped out from the other room. "That sounded really bad," he said while Hitoshi massaged the sore part of his head.

"It's my fault for trying to copy what you did," he said.

"What I did?" Fumei blinked. "Hasn't… Eraser taught you how yet?" Hitoshi shook his head, and the other dryly laughed. "Of course he didn't. Fine, I'll do it."

Parkour, as Hitoshi thought, was much harder than Fumei made it look. Fumei ran through the course again to breakdown the basics to him. As Hitoshi watched, he recognized that some of the vaults and jumps Fumei did was similar to how he moved whenever he ran and jumped over his quirk's platforms.

Hitoshi couldn't do most of the tricks at first try. There was a lot of trial and error before he could even successfully arm jump over the first three hurdles. His progress was slow, but at least it was there. He still couldn't make it over the high wall no matter how hard he tried, but Hitoshi was stubborn. He wouldn't call today a success if he couldn't triumph against the wall.

Hitoshi fell forward as his foot was caught over one of the hedges, then hit his head on the ground. He got distracted.

Fumei shook his head and yelled, "Maybe you should rest for a while. You've been at this for an hour already."

Hitoshi pushed himself up and begrudgingly walked back to the start. "No. I can still do it."

"Well don't push yourself too much, you're still technically healing," the blond said and tried to poke Hitoshi's ribs.

Hitoshi caught his wrist and pushed it away. "I'm fine."

Fumei didn't stop him as he ran straight into the first hurdle. Completely immersed in the zone, Hitoshi successfully vaulted himself across the obstacles until he paused to face his biggest challenge yet. He briefly looked at Fumei, who watched his next move intently, then held his breath.

He ran up the curved slope and kicked off the ground. He felt his fingertips graze the edge, and he allowed himself to smile. Then he felt himself slip away from his premature victory. He wasn't sure if it was karma, or it was fate laughing at him for being too sure of his path and growth too soon, but he fell back; and landed badly on one foot.

Fumei ran to his side and pressed a firm hand on Hitoshi's shoulder to stop him from moving around and further agitating his swollen foot. "I told you to give it a rest." Hitoshi growled, mostly hissing through the pain but also because he didn't want to stomach through Fumei's passive-aggressive lectures. "Is it broken?"

"I don't think so," Hitoshi said. Fumei gently pressed Hitoshi's ankle, and latter bit his lip on instinct. There was pain, but nothing he can walk off. "I'll be fine," he said. "Help me up."

Hitoshi limped his way back to the rest area and sighed as Fumei pushed him down to a chair.

The blond splashed cold water on a dry towel and pressed it on Hitoshi's ankle. He handed him the rest of the drinking bottle, then continued to massage the other's foot. "Maybe now you'll listen when I say that's enough practice."

"Yeah, yeah." Hitoshi rolled his eyes. "You don't have to rub it in. I get it. You're better at everything I also happen to _need_ to become a hero."

Fumei bit his cheek, offended, and applied pressure on Hitoshi's sore foot. Hitoshi gritted his teeth and smacked the blonde on the head to make him stop. "It hurts, you idiot. Stop that."

"An apology would suffice but knowing you, you won't, so I'm not going to either," Fumei grinned. Hitoshi narrowed his eyes at the former.

"It's just weird how you know parkour too on top of knowing how to fight, _and_ being good with your quirk," he complained.

"Yeah, well, Se – my dad wanted me to be a hero more than anything."

"Oh yeah," Hitoshi sighed. "He had that accident."

Fumei nodded. "That really shattered him, but he never gave up on his dream, so he taught me how to." He chuckled and leaned back, as though reliving a memory. "It's actually pretty funny," he said somberly, "the way he did."

Fumei normally never talked about his parents unless they came up. Hitoshi didn't know if Fumei knew, or if anyone else noticed, but Fumei always had this look on him whenever he talked about them. A look of loneliness or longing. Hitosh couldn't describe it, but he figured it was one of the many reasons Fumei usually shied away from bringing or talking about them.

However, something about today was different.

"Did you break bones or something?" Hitoshi said. It felt appropriate to keep the conversation going.

Fumei broke into a smile and laughed. "You bet I did! I broke anything that could be broken, even sprained enough muscles to get me bed ridden! You're actually way better at it than I was when I started."

All too suddenly, Fumei's smile dropped and he avoided Hitoshi's eyes. "He used to train me, so I'd be better and stronger than he ever was. He was _very_ strict, you know?"

"He sounds really scary, if you put it that way."

Fumei chuckled. "Yeah, he was. He didn't give me a time of day to just play around with my quirk on my own. It's combat training every morning, then he'd leave me twenty feet into the air and ask me to jump. Imagine me, an eight year old terrified of heights, all alone up there repeatedly being told to catch myself once I fall. It was pretty ruthless," he scoffed.

Hitoshi frowned. Through the times Fumei mentioned his parents, Hitoshi could only feel love and longing from his words. He was sad yes, but that was mostly because of the distance between them. Fumei has never expressed dislike towards them; especially not his father.

Then again, Hitoshi understood the contradiction behind it. Hitoshi loved his father, yet he also disliked him when he was younger. His father's behavior was one of the reason's Hitoshi's mother left them. He couldn't take care of himself and he lashed it out on them.

He hated him for not doing more to convince his mother to stay. He probably still did, but since his father started to change himself for the better; Hitoshi couldn't just ignore him. He was atoning for his mistakes and asked for a chance to reconcile. Hitoshi let him, they are family after all. Without his mother, he was all Hitoshi had.

"I hated every second of it," Fumei said, "but to be honest I wouldn't be able to do the things I do now if it weren't for him."

Hitoshi watched as Fumei kept his head low. He didn't need to hear, or see his face to know that the other needed a moment to himself. Something _definitely_ happened, but he wasn't sharing so Hitoshi didn't ask. Instead, Hitoshi reached out to lightly ruffle Fumei's head as some comforting, or silent reassuring, gesture.

Fumei sniffed, and snapped his attention at Hitoshi. His eyes were blown wide, shocked by the sudden intimacy and laughed. "What are you comforting me for? You're the one with the sprained foot."

Hitoshi looked away with a slight frown. "I figured you needed it."

Fumei blinked and stared at him for a moment. Hitoshi avoided the urge to look right back. "Right," the blond chuckled. "Sorry. Forgot you can _actually_ read atmosphere. Well, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine really."

Hitoshi frowned at Fumei, not buying his dismissive tone and raised an eyebrow at him. Fumei chuckled dryly and closed his eyes. "Everything's fine, Hitoshi."

 _He's lying_.

Hitoshi narrowed his eyes, but the latter didn't say anything else. Instead, Fumei pulled out a bandage cloth from his bag and wrapped it around Hitoshi's swollen ankle. "Think you can walk home?"

"I think I could." Hitoshi tried to walk around, but stumbled on his step.

Fumei caught him as thought expecting his fall, and the blonde chuckled. "Always getting hurt, aren't you hero?"

"Shut up."

"Should I bring you home, then?"

"Anything but that," Hitoshi hissed.

"Look, your dad isn't going to be happy if I let you go home by yourself," Fumei said with a pout.

"He doesn't even remember you."

"Really? I thought he liked me."

In the end, despite Hitoshi's insistence to be left alone, Fumei escorted him until the station he got off. For a moment, everything seemed to be back to the way it was, with the way Fumei kept on sharing about his idols and this new game he downloaded on his phone.

However as Fumei waved him off, Hitoshi noticed the strain in the latter's smile.

* * *

"I'm home!" Hitoshi said as he opened the front door. He sat down on the genkan and carefully removed his shoes. The swelling on his foot had lessened since earlier, but it still hurt whenever he moved it the wrong way.

When no one responded to his greeting upon entering, Hitoshi looked over his shoulder. "Dad?" he called again as he walked towards the living room where the lights have been left on, but was somehow empty.

Hitoshi read the note attached on the coffee table and scoffed. _We ran out of that cup noodles you like, I'll be out_ _for a bit_ _. Don't worry I won't buy too much beer._

"Right, well I'll be in the shower."

By the time Hitoshi emerged from the bath wearing his comfy set of indigo colored pajamas, Hajime had already returned and finished cooking up the instant noodles for dinner. It was something they both agreed to do together now that Hajime had resumed his status as a salary man. Their schedules were pretty much in sync so it was easy to do.

After dinner, Hitoshi excused himself to his room to do unwind. He skimmed through the class chat, which had been surprisingly quiet over the break. There were still small conversations here and there, but at least he wasn't bombarded with a thousand messages over night.

Nagai invited him to play some Heroes: Rising sometime later, and by the next hour, the former dragged him into a first person multiplayer with Kuchisake and Hadesu. They clumped together in a voice call, where Kuchisake mostly trash talked Hadesu for his inability to shoot straight.

"You already have your auto-aim on, dumbass, learn to shoot," she said, and Hadesu whimpered. Nagai laughed on his end as Hadesu tried to explain himself.

"I panic when I see another team!" Hadesu cried. "Then my fingers get all scared and I can't press the right buttons. Just try being in my shoes!"

"Hard pass," Kuchisake said, "Suck it up and get better at the game, idiot. We've been playing this for weeks."

Hitoshi mostly kept to himself while they played, and only talked when he needed to. Even when Kuchisake also called him out for being too cautious in the game, he mostly ignored her and fought the way he knows best.

It wasn't until around nine in the evening that Nagai suddenly cursed aloud then disconnected from the game; then shortly after disappeared from the call.

"What the hell?" Kuchisake hissed. "We almost won that one! Where'd that idiot go? Hadesu?"

"I don't – wait – Zenitsu – I'm in a game – _what_?"

Hitoshi heard fabric rustling against Hadesu's mic, which caused Kuchisake to yell at him When it did, Hitoshi heard the words _attack_ and _villains_ come from nearby television set _._

" _Holy shit_ –" Hadesu gaped.

Hitoshi's phone then buzzed non-stop from a sudden influx of notifications from the group chat registered on his phone. "The fuck?"

He tried to scroll back from the beginning of the spam, but was repeatedly thrown to the most recent message where Nusumi screamed in caps lock, and Tenmei tried to calm her down while everyone else contributed to the former's panic.

Fukuro attached a live stream stream link to the chat, and Hitoshi opened it.

The video opened up with an overhead shot of a helicopter flying over a large forest that burned for miles. There were fire trucks parked in the open space at the other end of the forest, and police cars cordoned off a building that looked like an inn of sorts.

"What –" Hitoshi ran down to the living room when his stream stopped because of the heavy traffic. He scrambled to get downstairs where Hajime already had the television on NHK.

Their eyes, like the rest of the world had their focus glued on the screens as the headline flashed repeatedly on various media outlets all over Japan – _**BREAKING NEWS: TRAINING CAMP OF FIRST YEAR HERO STUDENTS FROM YUUEI ATTACKED BY LEAGUE OF VILLAINS.**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Writer's block is really a pain. I've re-written this chapter so many times because I also forgot that the kidnapping arc _actually_ happened during the summer and not after it. Had to fix the timeline with the Time Stone (which I had to fight with Horikoshi for because he's taking everyone's time with the new chapters). I think I'm getting really obvious with who the 'spy' is, and I'm a little sad, but their reveal is coming soon, I just need to setup the stage.

Slow updates again for the next few. I ran out of pre-written chapters. See you till then! Don't forget to leave a review, and click that favorite/follow button for more!


End file.
